Visszatérés  két fő részére
by mrsppiton
Summary: SS/HG, leírás a történetben.
1. Chapter 1

Leírás: Hermione és barátai a hetedévüket töltik a Roxfortban, és bár Voldemortot hónapokkal azelőtt legyőzték, mindez azonban nem jelenti a felhőtlen élet kezdetét, legalábbis az Arany Trió tagjai számára nem. A probléma forrása Perselus Piton, aki még mindig különösen nagy ellenszenvvel viseltetik a három barát iránt. Egyik nap a konfliktus Hermione és a professzor között túlságosan elfajul, az ügybe Dumbledore is kénytelen beleavatkozni, persze a maga nem túl szokványos módján. A saját maga által készített - még sosem szabadalmaztatott - bájitalát fondorlatosan megitatja az érintettekkel, akik néhány órával később a múltban találják magukat, Piton professzor hetedéves korában. Perselus nemhogy kénytelen újraélni a gyűlölt iskolás éveket, még Hermione társaságát is kénytelen elviselni, aki hollóhátas diákként próbál beilleszkedni a számára teljesen ismeretlen világba. Miközben közösen keresik a visszatérésükhöz szükséges ellenbájitalt, talán más felfedezéseket is tesznek; egymással kapcsolatban. A történetet néhány fejezetesre tervezem, tudom, lehetne sablon, de próbálok valami újat alkotni. Véleményeknek igazán örülnék. :) Jó olvasást! :)

-1- 

Az apró asztalon egy félig leégett gyertya állt, néhány tankönyv, penna, és egy ív pergamen társaságában.

- GRANGER! – Perselus Piton harsogása felért egy űzött vad üvöltésével.

Az említett hetedéves griffendéles ijedten csapta össze Libatius Tinctor _Bájitaltan mesterfokon_ című művét, a másik kezében tartott, sötétkék tintába mártott penna pedig hatalmas pacát hagyva a félig megírt pergamenre esett.

- Hogy az a…

- Tessék, Miss Granger? – vicsorgott baljóslatúan a professzor.

- Semmi, tanár úr – cincogta a lány.

- Én is így gondoltam – morogta. – Most pedig fél perce van, hogy elmagyarázza, mit keres éjnek évadján az iskolai könyvtárban, melyet Madam Cvikker pontban este nyolckor bezárt. Most, számomra érthetetlen módon, mégis nyitva van, ráadásul nem akárki, egy többszöri kihágáson kapott diák pöffeszkedik benne. Magyarázatot!

- Piton professzor, én nem pöffeszkedem, egyébként pedig nem nevezném többszöri kihágásnak azt, hogy néha segítek befejezni Neville főzetét, vagy, hogy némi plusztudással veszek részt az óráján…

- Pontosan tizenöt másodperce maradt. – A bájitalok mestere nem ordított, még csak meg sem emelte a hangját, a figyelmeztetés mégis olyan vészjósló volt, hogy Hermione arca pipacs színűre változott, és megpróbálta minél kisebbre összehúzni magát. Úgy döntött azonban, hogy hetedéves iskola elsőként és prefektusként végre itt az ideje, hogy életében először kiálljon magáért a férfival szemben, aki sosem ismerte el őt sem diákként, sem pedig emberként.

- Mivel délután hattól este kilencig büntetőmunkán voltam önnél, előtte fél hatig mugliismeret órám volt, a maradék időben pedig a vacsorát lapátoltam magamba, nem volt időm lejönni ezért a könyvért, hogy a ma feladott bájitaltan házi feladatát holnap reggelre elvégezzem – hadarta, és remélte, hogy mondanivalója belefért a kimért időtartamba. Piton sötét tekintetét látva, úgy tűnt, igen.

- Ne próbálja rám fogni, az, hogy képtelen beosztani az idejét, nem az én hibám – szúrt oda jegesen. – Azzal pedig végképp a saját szegénységi bizonyítványát állítja ki, hogy nem átall nyugodtan üldögélni a professzora jelenlétében.

Hermione idegesen ugrott fel, melynek eredményeként a tintásüveg végigfolyt félig megírt dolgozatán. A látvány szívszorító volt, olyan gondos alapossággal vetett papírra minden szót, hogy az legalább egy Várakozáson Felüli érdemjegyet ígért. A professzor szenvtelen, teljesen rezzenéstelen arccal, az érzelmek legkisebb jele nélkül nézte végig a lány személyes katasztrófáját. A griffendéles szemét elfutották a könnyek, melyeket valószerűtlenül sok pislogással próbált leplezni. Pitonnak ez sok volt, sosem bírta elviselni, ha egy diákja annyira elengedi magát, hogy szentimentális zokogásban képes kitörni az ő szeme láttára.

- Na, takarodjon innen, ne is lássam. Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, és holnap este hétkor jelentkezik büntetőmunkára Fricsnél.

- Piton professzor, kérem, ne küldjön el. A szabályzat szerint a könyvet csak Madam Cvikker engedélyével vihetném ki a könyvtárból…

- Ne sorolja nekem az iskolai szabályzatot, jobban ismerem, mint maga – sziszegte dühösen a férfi. Kezdett a szokottnál is jobban elege lenni a lányból, ez az este már így sem a megszokott rend szerint zajlott, de az, hogy Granger még könyörögni sem átall, már az ő kötél idegeinek is sok volt.

- De a dolgozatom… így nem fogom tudni befejezni…

- Azt mondtam, TA-KA-ROD-JON! – tagolta, az utolsó szót pedig már ordította.

Hermione összerezzent a hangos szóra, felmarkolta holmijait, talán még fel is zokogott, és iszkolva távozott a helyiségből.  
>A bájitalmester megvetően nézett utána; ki nem állhatta a griffendéleseket, de az Arany Trió női tagját a kifejezetten utált emberek között tartotta számon. Az összes griffendélest kivétel nélkül középszerű senkiházinak tartotta, de a Granger lány túltett mindegyiken azzal, hogy folyton az ellenkezőjét próbálta bizonyítani. Az összes tanórán a magasban volt a keze, látszott rajta, hogy erényének érzi a magolást. Egyszerre próbált hollóhátasnak és griffendélesnek tűnni, ráadásul ezt sokszor vegyítette egy kis hugrabugos balfácánsággal, amikor órákon módszeresen kijavította Longbottom hitvány főzeteit. Látszott, hogy a lány hiába próbálkozik, a mardekáros ravaszság legapróbb jelét sem mutatta, olyan nyilvánosan és feltűnően csalt. Ezt nem hagyhatta annyiban, Crak és Monstro főzetét sem javítgatta sosem senki, majd pont a griffendéleseknek, pont Longbottomnak és Grangernek fogja hagyni a megtévesztést!<br>Nem a tudásvágyával volt problémája, ó dehogy! Néha, ha óra alatt vagy a Nagyteremben rá esett a pillantása, megértette a lányt, hiszen Granger nem volt se feltűnően szép, nem is származott a varázsvilág szempontjából kiemelkedően jó családból, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az egyetlen, amivel kitűnhet, az a műveltsége, az esze.  
>Ha jobban belegondolt, Potter és Weasley mellett nem volt könnyű dolga, Potternek az ölébe hullott minden, tárt karokkal várta őt a világ, a Kis Túlélőt, a fiút, aki hónapokkal korábban végleg legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat. Weasley aranyvérű, köztiszteletnek örvendő családból származott, apja, és testvérei által ki volt előtte kövezve a minisztériumba vezető út, Granger azonban ilyen szempontból kívülállónak számított, egy mugli születésűnek sosem hullottak csak úgy ölbe a jutalmak.<br>Tény, hogy a Nagyúr hónapokkal azelőtti bukása nem következett volna be Granger esze és szakértelme nélkül, a leleményességnek azonban akkor sem mutatta a legkisebb jelét sem. Mindezek ellenére Piton – bár sosem mondta volna ki hangosan – biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú egyedül hamar elvérzett volna. A média erről persze tudomást szerzett, fel is kapta Grangert, sőt még Weasleyt, a hű fegyverhordozót is, a Reggeli Próféta egész nyáron az ő képeikkel és nyilatkozataikkal volt tele. Emlékműveket avattak, a világ különböző pontjain mosolyogtak bele a kamerába, ráadásul a Szombati Boszorkány egyik újságírója még a lány szüleit is előrángatta, akik nyilatkozatukban megszeppenve csak azt ismételgették, mennyire büszkék Hermionéra. Fénykép is volt róluk, sötét hajú nő, és világosbarna hajú férfi mosolygott a kamerába, szeretettel fogták közre a lányukat. Piton akkor azt gondolta, ha valaki azon a fotón látja életében először Grangert, kedves, sziporkázó, sőt talán még csinos fiatal hölgynek képzeli. Ő azonban tudta az igazságot, legalábbis az elméjébe beleivódott az, amit igazságnak vélt, miszerint a lány egy elviselhetetlen, öntörvényű, okoskodó csitri, nem több.  
>Az este folyamán egy pillanatig sem sajnálta Grangert; szabálytalanságot követett el, amiért felelnie kellett. Ez nem magyarázat arra, hogy éjjel a könyvtárban szórakozzon, megzavarva őt, Perselus Pitont az éjszakai őrjáratában. A griffendéles igazi amatőr, az élet pedig kegyetlen, ezt idővel majd a lány is megtanulja. Pedig egykor ő is törekvő volt, neki sem hullottak az ölébe soha az elismerések, és neki még – Grangerrel ellentétben – igazi barátai sem nagyon akadtak… De az már régen volt, és az elmúlt húsz évben minden erejével azon volt, hogy mindezt elfelejtse.<br>Megrázta a fejét, egy pálcaintéssel eltakarította a földön levő néhány tintacseppet, majd sarkon fordult, kisétált a könyvtárból, és halk kattanással bezárta azt.

A hetedéves Hermione Granger számára nem kezdődött túlságosan fényesen a november eleji, hideg kedd reggel. Először is azért, mert nem az ágyában ébredt.  
>Demelza Robins és három barátnője fülsüketítő vihogására riadt fel. A klubhelyiség egyik kandalló melletti karosszékében aludt, arccal az asztalra borulva. Ijedten ugrott fel, bal orcája hozzásimult az egész éjszaka írt pergamenhez, fekete tintafoltokat hagyva a lányon.<p>

- Jaj, ne! – nyöszörgött, amikor meglátta a helyenként foltos, elmosódott irományt. Ránézett az órájára, és akkor beigazolódott a legnagyobb balsejtelme: pontosan húsz perce volt, hogy megmosakodjon, reggelizzen, befejezze a házi dolgozatát, és leérjen a pincébe, ahol RAVASZ szintű bájitaltan oktatáson kellett volna részt vennie.

A felsorolt feladatok nyilván nem fértek be az időkeretbe, ezért úgy döntött, szelektál, az étkezést könnyű szívvel kihagyta, és inkább a többi tennivalójára koncentrált.  
>Számításai szerint pontosan húsz perc elteltével már a pinceteremhez vezető folyosón loholt. Egyetlen egy diák sem várakozott már az ajtó előtt; ez vészjósló jelnek bizonyult. Megérzései nem csaltak, amikor nem túl udvariasan berontott a terembe, legalább egy tucat fej fordult felé, köztük egy félelmetesen hideg szempár: Perselus Piton magasabbnak és fenyegetőbbnek tűnt, mint valaha.<p>

- Tíz pont a griffendéltől a késésért, Granger. Most pedig takarodjon a teremből. – A professzor hangja veszélyesen nyugodt volt, szinte foghegyről vetette oda az utasítást. Hermione levegő után kapkodott, a griffendélesek egy emberként hördültek fel; ilyen vagy ehhez hasonló esemény még sosem fordult elő a pinceteremben.

- De hát… Nekem itt van órám, Piton professzor – cincogta Hermione.

- A RAVASZ szintű bájitaltan óráimra csak a legkiválóbbak járhatnak, mindenkitől megkövetelem a pontosságot, kivétel nélkül. – mondta vontatottan, erősen megnyomva az utolsó két szót, leplezetlenül célozva az Arany Trió tagjaira. – Mivel egyesek – itt jelentőségteljesen Harryre és Ronra nézett – képtelenek a legalapvetőbb fortélyok elsajátítására, félévkor kénytelen leszek megválni a csoport nagy részétől. Mint mondtam, az én órámon csak a legjobb képességű diákok vehetnek részt, és bár maga, Granger, köztudottan el van telve a magolási képességeitől, a késést nem tűröm el, tűnjön a teremből! Azt pedig, hogy véglegesen eltávolíttatom-e az órámról, még meggondolom.

Mielőtt Hermione bármit is mondhatott volna, a mögötte levő ajtó kicsapódott, erősen oldalba vágva őt. Nem, ez nem lehet más csak egy borzalmas rémálom… Elkeseredetten rázta meg a fejét, és kirohant a teremből. A folyosón még hallotta a pergamenek susogását; Piton valószínűleg a házi dolgozatokat gyűjtötte be, amire ő nyilvánvalóan B-t vagy T-t kapott. Bár ha kizárta az óráiról, akkor nem is adhat jegyet…  
>Merlinre, kizárták! Nem, ez tényleg nem lehet valóságos! Hiszen ha kizárják, akkor nem tehet vizsgát, és ha nem teheti le a RAVASZ-t bájitaltanból, akkor nem fogják felvenni az Auror képzőbe, és minden jövőről alkotott elképzelése szertefoszlik…<br>A londoni Auror képzőbe csak a legjobb diákok kerülhetnek be, oda még a hírnevével vagy egy esetleges protekcióval sem kerülhetne be. Nem mintha ez valaha is megfordult volna a fejében, ő, Hermione Granger világéletében becsületes volt, még a dolgozatoknál sem csalt soha, amit megszerzett, azt mind tisztességes munkával érte el.  
>Elkeseredetten rótta a kihalt folyosókat; mindenki órán volt. Még sosem fordult elő vele, hogy kihagyta a tanítást vagy akár egyetlen óráról is lógott volna; még csak el sem késett soha. Ha beteg volt, akkor sem hagyott volna ki egy napot sem, annyi tanulnivalója volt, nem engedhette meg magának, hogy bármiről is lemaradjon.<p>

- Nahát, Hermione, maga mit keres itt? Nem órán kellene lennie? Rosszul érzi magát, netán? – A kérdések csak úgy záporoztak, Hermione pedig erőtlenül felnézett: könnyes szemein keresztül először csak egy félhold alakú szemüveget, és egy égkék szempárt látott, de így is felismerte az illetőt.

- Igazgató úr, én nem lógok vagy ilyesmi, hanem Piton professzor kidobott az órájáról, én pedig… – Képtelen volt folytatni a mondatot, ismételten elfogta a sírás, arcát a kezébe temette. Szégyellte, hogy pont Dumbledore professzor előtt kezd el bőgni, mint egy gyerek, de hiába, ahogy a kilátástalan helyzetére gondolt, minden elveszettnek tűnt. Hallotta, ahogy az igazgató egy varázsigét motyog, és néhány másodperccel később egy hatalmas kockás zsebkendőt nyomott a lány kezébe. – Köszönöm.

- Most pedig mesélje el, mi történt. Mi oka lehetett a professzornak arra, hogy kitegye magát az órájáról? – tárta szét a kezeit. – Feltételezem, nem próbált meg csalni, és nem is zavarta a tanítást zajongással.

- Elkéstem – szipogta, és érezte, hogy megint elöntik a szemét a könnyek. – A professzor azt mondta, hogy félév után nem járhatok be az órájára, és így nem tehetem le a RAVASZT, de akkor nem válhatok soha aurorrá…

- Nahát, egy késés még nem kizáró ok – rázta a fejét Dumbledore.

- Piton professzornál az! Ki nem állhat, pedig a késés is miatta volt, mert tegnap nála voltam büntetőmunkán, és ezért kellett este besettenkednem a könyvtárba, és amikor rajtakapott kifolyt a tinta a dolgozatomra, újra kellett írni, egész éjjel írtam, de még így sem jutottam a végére, és hajnalban véletlenül elaludtam, és…

Az ősz igazgató türelmesen hallgatta végig a történetet, néhol biccentett egyet vagy összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Csak akkor szólalt meg ismét, amikor a lány a mondanivalója végére ért.

- Megpróbálok beszélni Perselusszal, majd tájékoztatom az eredményről. Rettentően makacs ember, rettentően makacs… Este hétkor, vacsora után várom az irodámban. Bátorság, Granger kisasszony, bátorság – veregette meg a lány vállát, miközben barátságosan hunyorgott rá félhold alakú szemüvege mögül, majd sarkon fordult, és korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel eltűnt az egyik folyosó végi elágazásban.

Amint az igazgató távozott, az órák végét jelző csengő megszólalt; a diákok kitódultak a folyosóra, ő maga pedig az üvegházak felé vette az útját, nem akarta még egyszer átélni a késés okozta megaláztatást, magában pedig áldotta az eszét, hogy a hetekkel azelőtt gyógynövénytanból feladott házi dolgozatot már hétvégén megírta.

Már a csípős novemberi hidegben sétált, amikor két barátja utolérte:

- Piton egyszerűen nem normális!

- Áh, csak hozta a szokásos formáját. A vén denevér mintha még dühösebb lenne ránk azóta, hogy a figyelem középpontjába kerültünk. Csak tudnám, hogy miért! – morfondírozott Ron. – Hiszen a lehetősége neki is megvolt, nyilván iránta is érdeklődtek az újságok, kulcsszerepe volt Voldemort legyőzésében...

- Mintha mi annyira élveznénk ezt a felhajtást – dühöngött Harry. Hermione tudta, mire gondol; a fiúnak az utóbbi néhány hónapban szinte egy perc nyugta sem volt, egész nyáron akaratán kívül a figyelem középpontjában volt, ami erőteljesen rányomta a bélyegét a Ginnyvel való kapcsolatára. A fiatal pár szinte sehol nem bújhatott el a kíváncsi szemek elől, egyedül az iskola kezdetekor, a Roxfortban leltek részleges nyugalomra.

- Beszéltem Dumbledore professzorral – szólalt meg hirtelen Hermione. Barátai csodálkozó tekintetét látva gyorsan folytatta. – Nem én kerestem meg vagy ilyesmi. Egyszerűen összefutottunk a folyosón, és megkérdezte, mi a baj, én pedig elmondtam. Azt ígérte, megpróbál beszélni Pitonnal, ez még szerinte is túlzás, pedig ő szinte sosem szól bele a tanárok oktatási módszereibe.

- Akkor semmi baj nem lesz! – derült fel Ron arca. - Az öreg Dumbi biztosan talál megoldást, ő mindenkire tud hatni, még a vén denevérre is.

- Ne nevezd vénnek, Ron! Egyáltalán nem öreg – csattant fel a lány. Maga is megdöbbent, mennyire zavarta barátja megjegyzése.

- Na, nehogy már megvédd, ennyire még te sem lehetsz jámbor lelkű, Hermione! – kiáltotta felháborodottan a fiú. – Mi van, Harry, te meg sem szólalsz?

- De de... Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy ha Dumbledore kitalál valamit, az nem feltétlenül tartozik a szokványos megoldások közé...

- Hát, ebben az esetben nem nagyon lehet más választása, meg kell mondania Pitonnak, hogy ilyet egyszerűen nem tehet. De kár is ezen gondolkozni, majd este mindenről beszámolok. Most inkább azt mondjátok el, hogy a dolgozatotokban ti a gyömbérgyökér vagy pedig a százszorszép gyökér emberekre gyakorolt hatásait fejtettétek ki jobban? Én írtam vagy negyven sort a gyömbérgyökér tulajdonságairól, de a...

- Merlinre, Hermione, lazíts már egy kicsit. Egy karton csokibékában fogadok, hogy ez a dolgozatod is kiváló lesz.

*

Hermione pontban este hét órakor megállt a kőszörnyek előtt. Pillanatokkal később jött csak rá, hogy az igazgató elfelejtette közölni vele a jelszót. Kétségbeesetten dobbantott egyet, még egy késés egy nap alatt már elviselhetetlen lett volna.

- Elnézést, én csak... Találkozóm van Dumbledore professzorral, kérlek, engedjetek be! – A kőszörnyekhez való könyörgés hatástalannak bizonyult, ráadásul a griffendélesnek közönsége is akadt a megalázó helyzetben.

- Maga teljesen megbolondult, Granger? Lehetne annyi esze, hogy rájön, Dumbledore irodájába nem juthat be puszta könyörgéssel semmiféle _hívatlan_ vendég.

- Én igenis meg vagyok invitálva, az igazgató úr hét órára vár – vágott vissza felbátorodva a lány.

- Milyen érdekes! – ráncolta a homlokát a bájitalok mestere, ajkai még vékonyabbnak tűntek így. – Érdekes, ugyanis engem is hét órára rendelt ide. Van ennek köze a reggeli incidensünkhöz, Granger?

Mielőtt Hermione bármit is válaszolhatott volna, az irodába vezető ajtó hirtelen felpattant, fentről pedig az igazgató derűs kiáltása hallatszott:

- Gyertek, csak gyertek! Hét óra van, semmi szükség lent várakozni.

Piton dühösen grimaszolt egyet, és egy türelmetlen kézmozdulattal jelzett a lánynak, hogy menjen előre.

- A jelszó egyébként mentolos fogselyem – szűrte a fogai között felfelé menet. – Szégyen, hogy maguk griffendélesek mennyire elveszetté válnak bizonyos helyzetekben.

- A mardekárosok pedig _bizonyos helyzetekben_ inkább kereket oldalnak – jegyezte meg alig hallhatóan a lány, de mire a férfi bármit is válaszolhatott volna, felértek a fényben úszó irodába.

- Szép jó estét mindenkinek! Töklevet?

- Öhm, nem kérek, köszönöm – rázta meg a fejét zavartan Hermione. Piton válaszra sem méltatta a kérdést.

- Mindannyian tudjuk, miért vagyunk ma itt...

- Nem, Albus, nekem nem fér a fejembe, hogy minek kellett mindkettőnket iderángatnod. Ez Granger és az én ügyem, a döntésemet pedig már meghoztam.

- Engedd meg, kérlek, hogy befejezzem – hunyorgott rá az ősz varázsló. – Szeretném, Perselus, ha megmondanád Miss Grangernek, hogy a fenyegetőzéseid alaptalanok voltak, és eszed ágában sincs kitenni őt az óráidról, hiszen mindannyian tudjuk, mekkora szüksége van Hermionénak a RAVASZ vizsgára bájitaltanból.

- El kell, hogy keserítselek, Albus. Eszem ágában sincs megmásítani a döntésemet, Granger ki van rúgva az órámról, nincs apelláta! A viselkedése minősíthetetlen, a...

- A jegyei pedig kiválóak. És azt hiszem, a viselkedésére sem lehet nagyobb panasz, mint más diákokéra, gondolok itt például a mardekárosok viselkedésére. Milyen jellegű büntetést is kapott Vincent Crak a múlt héten, amikor két elsőévest megfosztott az édességeiktől? _Öt_ pont levonást, és egy estés büntetőmunkát?

A nyilvánvaló igazságtalanság hallatára Hermione akaratlanul is felhördült, de a professzora szúrós pillantását látva gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Ez nem tartozik ide, Albus. Az pedig, hogy milyen módon fenyítem a házamba tartozó végzősöket, csak rám tartozik.

- Igazad van, azonban van még egy okod arra, hogy visszainvitáld Miss Grangert az óráidra.

- Nem értem, miről beszélsz.

- Megmentette az életedet.

Perselus Piton arca az este folyamán először elsötétült, érezte, hogy csatát vesztett. Granger valóban megmentette, amikor a Szellemszálláson Nagini, Voldemort utasítására többször is megmarta, csak a lány lélekjelenlétének és szakértelmének volt köszönhető, hogy túlélte a támadást. Na, és a Granger táskájában tartott zsugorított bezoártól, ami Merlin tudja, mit keresett a lánynál.

- Így van, Perselus, te azóta is Miss Granger lekötelezettje vagy.

- Jaj, ne, igazgató úr, ez annyira kínos! – vágott közbe hirtelen Hermione. – Én nem azért mentettem meg a professzor életét, mert bármiféle ellenszolgáltatást várnék el tőle. Egyszerűen csak tettem, amit tennem kellett, amit bárki tett volna a helyemben. Éppen volt nálam egy bezoár, tudtam pár varázsigét, és...

- És ha ön nem lett volna, akkor Piton professzor bizony már máshonnan nézne minket. Ne haragudj Perselus, de ez az igazság – nézett jelentőségteljesen a férfira.

Piton láthatóan kettős érzésekkel küzdött: egyrészt gyűlölte, ha beleszóltak a döntéseibe, másrészt azonban Albusnak igaza volt, akármennyire is nem akarta, Granger adósává vált. Magában gyorsan mérlegelte a lehetőségeit, de egyik sem tűnt túlságosan biztatónak.

- Rendben, Granger, nem zárom ki az óráimról, azonban ha még egyszer késésen kapom, ne is álmodjon többet RAVASZ vizsgáról – morogta.

- Nahát, ez egész könnyen ment, nem számítottam ilyen gyors eredményre – lelkendezett Dumbledore, miközben pálcát felemelve egy ezüsttálcát, és rajta három kristálypoharat lebegtetett a helyiségbe. – Amondó vagyok, hogy igyunk a gyors megállapodásra! Ez a legjobb fajta gyömbérlevem, meg kell ízlelnetek.

- Csak mert rettentő szomjas vagyok – közölte sötéten Perselus, miközben elvette az előtte lebegő poharat.

- Egészségetekre! – mosolygott az igazgató.

Néhány perccel később, amikor már mindhárom pohár üres volt, Piton megszólalt:

- Akkor, ha lehet, mennék, ezernyi dolgom van még, nem érek rá lábat lógatni, úgy, ahogy _egyesek_. Granger, maga velem jön, a büntetőmunkája még nem ért véget, ma üstöt fog pucolni a bájitalteremben. Kézzel, pálca nélkül.

A lány bólintott, megköszönte az igazgatónak az italt és a közbenjárást, majd a professzor nyomában távozott.  
>Piton dühösebbnek tűnt, mint valaha, látszott rajta, hogy gyűlöli, ha sarokba szorítják. Hermione érezte, hogy ezen az estén durvább és fárasztóbb feladatot kap, mint valaha.<p>

Nem tévedt, a terembe lépve üstök tucatjait pillantotta meg, melyekbe szinte beleragadtak a rosszul elkészített bájitalok, ami ráadásul borzalmas, orrfacsaró szaggal járt.  
>Piton egy vödör vizet, tisztítószert és egy rongyot varázsolt elő, ráförmedt a griffendélesre, hogy azonnal kezdje a munkát, ő maga pedig a tanári asztalhoz ment, és nekifogott a halmokban álló javítatlan dolgozatoknak.<p>

Hermione nekilátott, egy nehezebbnek tűnő üsttel kezdte. Már vagy tíz perce sikálta, amikor hirtelen elsötétült előtte a világ; azt hitte elájul, azonban egy pillanattal később a rosszulléte már sehol sem volt, ahogy az üstök sem.  
>Meglepődve pillantott körbe a teremben, félt, hogy a professzor az üstök eltűnéséért is őt hibáztatja majd, a férfi azonban sehol nem volt, a helyén, a tanári asztalnál egy vékony, magas, fekete hajú fiú ült.<p>

- Merlinre, te meg ki vagy? – Hermione nagyot ugrott ijedtében a mellette álló fiú láttán. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy kerülhetett hirtelen a semmiből mellé, emellett pedig Piton professzor hiánya is aggasztotta.

- Granger, ne szórakozzon velem! Tizenöt pont a Griffendéltől a figyelmetlenségért, és örüljön, hogy ennyivel megúszta.

- Nagyon vicces vagy, mondhatom – horkantott a lány, majd elismerően a fiúra nézett. – Bár meg kell, mondjam, eléggé hitelesen alakítod a vén denevért, ha nem sértelek meg, még hasonlítasz is rá. De ki vagy te, és, hogyan kerültél ide? Te tüntetted el az üstöket? A professzor bármelyik pillanatban bejöhet, és tudod, milyen, képes lesz téged is befogni üstöt pucolni. Na, nem mintha zavarna, legalább hamarabb végzünk.

A fiú már épp készült volna egy csípős visszavágásra, amikor pillantása hirtelen a kezeire tévedt. Szemei kikerekedtek, ő maga pedig hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, becsukta a szemét, majd újra kinyitotta; semmi változás. Nem, az nem lehet, hogy az, amivel az irodában koccintottak…

- Granger, adjon egy tükröt.

- Nincs nálam.

- Ne szórakozzon, a maga korabeli libák egyszerre hármat is tartanak maguknál – bosszankodott.

- Hát, én nem. Ha nézegetni akarom magam, ott vannak a mosdóban a tükrök, na, nem mintha ilyesmire lenne időm tanítási időben – húzta fel az orrát, erősen megnyomva az utolsó két szót. – De tudok transzformálni, McGalagony professzorral pont a napokban tanultuk. Egyébként meg abbahagyhatnád a magázást, annyira már nem vicces.

Táskájából elővette pálcáját, majd néhány könyvet. Gondterhelten forgatni kezdte az olvasmányokat, magában motyogott, végül kiválasztott egyet, és keserves arccal, mintha legalábbis állatot kínozna, lapos tükörré változtatta azt, majd átnyújtotta a fiúnak.  
>Nem is értette, miért segít egy idegennek, aki ráadásul nem volt túl bizalomgerjesztő, morcosnak, udvariatlannak és ellenszenvesnek hatott.<p>

- Tessék, itt van, de vigyázz rá, és ha lehet, add vissza hamar, mert még ma ki szeretném olvasni azt a könyvet. Egyébként pedig ne grangerezz, hanem áruld el ki vagy te. Még sohasem láttalak az iskolában, pedig egyidősnek tűnsz velem…

A fiú bármiféle válasz vagy köszönetmondás nélkül elvette a tükröt, és lassan, nagyon lassan az arcához emelte. Mindeközben a szemeit csukva tartotta, penge vékony ajkai néhány szót formáltak némán. Lassan, nagyon lassan nyitotta ki a szemét, Hermione nem is látta, mert a könyv méretű tükör teljesen eltakarta a fiú arcát. Összehúzott szemmel méregette a váratlan látogatót, pálcáját közben görcsösen markolta. Háború vége ide vagy oda, egy idegen megjelenése a Roxfortban még békeidőkben sem keltett megnyugvást.  
>A tükör hirtelen a földre esett, és nagy csörömpölés kíséretében ezer darabra tört. Hermione felszisszent a látványra, kétségbeesetten szeretett könyve fölé görnyedt, pálcájával elmotyogott egy Reparo-t, majd a tükröt visszatranszformálta az eredeti mivoltává. Óvatosan, mintha egy törékeny csecsemő lenne, végigsimított a borítóján, és gondosan a táskája jótékony biztonságába helyezte.<p>

- Mondtam, hogy vigyázz rá! – füstölgött a fiú felé fordulva. – Felfoghatatlan, hogy lehet valaki ennyire kétbalkezes. Csak nem elájultál a szépséged láttán? Most már igazán elárulhatnád, ki vagy, mert… mert csak egy szavamba kerül, és idecsődítem a tanárokat. Mégis kinek az egyenruháját vetted fel? Prefektus vagyok, ezt jelentenem kell Dumbledore igazgató úrnak…

- Az a vén bolond kor-korrigálót itatott velem, és… – Kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, többször körbejárta a bájitaltermet, alaposan megfigyelve mindent, mintha keresne valamit, arca pedig minden másodperc elteltével egyre jobban eltorzult. Aztán, mintha hirtelen megvilágosodott volna, a bejárathoz sietett, és az ajtó mellé kifüggesztett teremórarendet kezdte tanulmányozni.

Hermione értetlenül nézte, és bár a józan esze azt súgta, hogy azonnal fegyverezze le az idegent, a kíváncsisága erősebbnek bizonyult, azonban a szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le róla.  
>Az idegen egyébként is sápadt arca, még jobban elfehéredett, a látottak nyilvánvalóan sokkolták, bár a lány el sem tudta képzelni, mi lehet borzalmas egy teremórarendben azon kívül, hogy a végzősök számára mindössze heti négy fakultáció volt bejelölve.<p>

- NEEEM! – Az üvöltés váratlan volt, és rémisztő, akárcsak a fiú holtra vált arca. Hermione azonban nem tétovázott, kihasználva a pillanatnyi fejetlenséget, egy Capitulatusszal lefegyverezte a fekete hajút. Amint a másik pálcája a kezébe repült, jóval nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát, mint azelőtt.

A fiú mindezt észre sem vette, vagy ha fel is tűnt neki, nem tudatosult benne, váratlan felfedezése sokkal inkább lekötötte a figyelmét.

- Ha ezt Piton professzor meghallja… márpedig biztosan meghallotta, ebben biztos vagyok. Te nyilván nem ismered, különben nem kurjongatnál ilyen bátran. Ő a Roxfort legborzalmasabb tanára. Persze a szakértelme és a tehetsége vitathatatlan, bámulatos, mennyire művelt. Ha nem lenne egy elviselhetetlenül kegyetlen, mogorva, részrehajló ember, még akár a kedvenc tanáromnak is mondanám. Persze neki csak a mardekárosai számítanak, azt hiszem, eret vágna, ha egy griffendéles akár csak egy kicsit is kedvelné…

- Azért tűnök ismeretlennek, mert én vagyok Perselus Piton – szűrte a fogai között. Láthatóan az elmúlt percekben élte át élete hatalmas kínjainak egyikét.

- Haha, bizonyítsd be – forgatta a szemét Hermione. Élvezte, hogy pálcája elkobzásával sakkban tartja a fiút, úgy döntött, addig is szóval tartja, amíg meg nem jelenik egy tanár, lehetőleg az eredeti Piton professzor. Na, ő – gondolta a lány – biztosan jól helyretenné az idegent. Kajánul elmosolyodott a gondolatra, elképzeléseiből a fiú felcsattanó hangja zökkentette ki.

- Elsős korában a legelső bájitaltan órán három kérdésemre is betéve tudta a választ. A három kérdés az ürömtea és aszfodéloszgyökér kölcsönhatásáról, a bezoár mivoltáról szólt, valamint a sisakvirág és farkasölőfű közti összefüggésre vonatkozott.

- Ez… erre bárki tudhatja a választ, legalább tizenöten voltunk akkor a teremben – rázta a fejét hitetlenkedve, bár tudta, mekkora sületlenséget beszél, hiszen miféle kívülálló emlékezne egy hét évvel azelőtti buta közjátékra?

- A leghőbb vágyam, a sötét varázslatok kivédése poszt átvétele.  
>- Ezt pedig mindenki tudja, ahogyan azt is, hogy sosem fogja megkapni az állást. Mármint a tanár úr, nem te – nézett végig szúrósan a fiún, akinek az arca elsötétült a nyilvánvaló sértés hallatán.<p>

- Én vagyok a Félvér Herceg, a Bölcsek Kövének védelme érdekében bájitalos rejtvényt készítettem, ötödévben okklumencia órákat tartottam Potternek, néhány napja pedig rajtakaptam éjszaka a könyvtárban, ezért büntetőmunkára küldtem – sorolta szárazon. – Legutóbb pedig Dumbledore irodájában voltunk együtt, ahol az a vén bolond koccintott velünk, én pedig botor módon elfogadtam a poharat, amelyben minden jel szerint egy jó nagy adag Kor-korrigáló, és valamiféle évtizedugró, még általam sem ismert főzet volt, ezért most itt vagyunk, az én időmben, hetedéves koromban…

- Micsoda? – Hermione úgy nézett rá, mint akinek teljesen elment az esze.

Ha a fiúnak az volt a célja, hogy összezavarja, az maradéktalanul sikerült is. Idegesen közelebb lépett, egyik kezében a professzornak mondott alak, másik kezében a saját feltartott pálcáját szorongatva. Amikor az idegen mellé ért, pálcás kezével intett, hogy menjen arrébb. Jobbnak látta megtartani a kellő távolságot, azonban arra fokozottan figyelt, hogy a fekete hajú véletlenül se kerüljön a háta mögé. Félszegen rápillantott az ajtó mellé kifüggesztett pergamenre, de semmi furcsát nem látott rajta, ugyanúgy évfolyamok, és a bájitaltan órák időpontjai voltak rajta.

Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a fiúra, aki idegesen szólalt meg:

- A dátumot nézze, maga ostoba! – Szinte köpködte a szavakat.

Hermione már egy csípős visszavágáson gondolkodott, amikor megakadt a szeme pergamen tetején:

**Teremórarend, bájitaltan 1977-1978**

- Na, nem, ez viccnek is túl erős… Biztos te bűvölted meg, hogy megtévessz! Igen, nincs más magyarázat, ez csak a te műved lehet.

- Magánál van a pálcám, Granger…

- Idejössz, eljátszod Piton professzort, holott nyilvánvalóan látszik, hogy nem vagy több mint egy tízen akárhány éves idegen…

- Úgy látom, ha ostobaságról van szó, akkor minden idősíkon brillírozik – sziszegte dühösen a fiú, Hermione pedig megállapította, hogy ilyenkor valóban kísértetiesen hasonlít a rettegett professzorra. Tovább gondolkodni azonban nem volt ideje, mert a fekete hajú erősen megragadta a csuklójánál fogva, feltépte az ajtót, és a lányt maga után húzva, elindult a pincéből felfelé vezető lépcsőkhöz.

Felérve Hermionéban azonnal tudatosult, hogy valami nem stimmel: este volt, szinte teljesen sötét, amikor Piton utasítására a pincébe ment üstöket pucolni, a folyosó azonban, ahová a fiú felcipelte, világos volt, és határozottan nem a falakat övező fáklyáktól; a novemberi napsugarak fénybe vonták az iskolát.

- Ez meg mit jelentsen? Piton professzor este küldött le a büntetőmunkára, vacsora után, alig néhány órája. Vagyis… Merlinre, most már azt sem tudnám megmondani, mikor történt az egész! Teljesen összezavarodtam. Felmegyek a klubhelyiségbe, Harryékkel majd biztos kitalálunk valamit. – A lány már épp indult volna, amikor a vékony, bár meglepően erős kezek visszahúzták.

- Nem megy sehova, maga féleszű! – sziszegte dühösen a fiú. Hermione ismételten megállapította, hogy valóban kísértetiesen hasonlít a professzorra. – Ha az eddig látottak igazak, és nem csak egy ormótlan tréfa részei, akkor a klubhelyiségében legfeljebb azt az idióta James Pottert, meg a pökhendi barátait találná. Senki nem láthat meg minket, de legfőképpen magát nem. Ha bárki, aki ismeri magát a mi jövőnkben észreveszi, az katasztrofális következményekkel járhat. Gondolom, nem kell sorolnom magának az időnyerő rizikóit. Az ilyesfajta visszatérésről a múltba még nem készült általunk ismert, nyilvánosságra hozott feljegyzés, de meggyőződésem, hogy a veszélyek ugyanúgy adva vannak. Továbbá…

- Álljon meg a menet! Most azt mondja… A fenébe is azt mondod, hogy nincs semmilyen ismert bájital, varázsige vagy bármi más varázstárgy, amellyel – az időnyerőt leszámítva – vissza lehet térni a múltba, ráadásul ilyen távoli időkbe?

- Akárhol is vagyunk, a magázást elvárom a diákomtól, Miss Granger – vicsorogta a fiú, gúnyosan megnyomva az utolsó előtti szót.

- Te jó ég, tényleg maga az! – Hermione teljesen elsápadt, az ájulás pedig ez esetben valódi volt. Percekkel később a földön ébredt, a feje azonban valami puhán volt; a fiatal Piton a karjaiban tartotta őt. Zavartan fészkelődni kezdett, és amikor a fiú látta, hogy jobban van, sietve megszakított vele minden testi kontaktust. Képtelen volt megállni, a rádöbbenés annyira megrázó volt, hogy sírva fakadt. – Most mi lesz?

- Hagyja ezt abba! – förmedt rá a fiú, a részvét legkisebb jele nélkül. – Én ugyanolyan pácban vagyok, mint maga, a bömbölést nem tűröm el. Most megpróbáljuk kideríteni, mit itatott velünk a vén bolond. De ameddig csak lehet, feltűnésmentesen kell viselkednünk. Jöjjön velem, tudok egy néptelenebb helyet!

Hermione – később, amikor visszaemlékezett, maga is meglepődött ezen – szó nélkül követte a professzort, és egy pillanatra úgy érezte, bármilyen kilátástalan is a helyzet, egy okos, igazán okos férfi mellett talán hamar megtalálják a megoldást, és végre mindketten visszamehetnek: haza.


	2. Chapter 2

A Roxfort a megszokott arcát mutatta; erős kőfalak, helyenként néhány áttetsző, elsuhanó szellem alakja, páncélok, és ugyanazok a festmények, melyeket Hermione is jól ismert. Nem volt ez másként az időjárással sem. Csak az évszám változott, a hűvös novemberi szél ugyanúgy besüvített az ablakok és falak közti résen, ahogy az ő jelenükben. A helyzet talán érthető, megszokható lett volna, de a griffendélesnek ez alkalommal elege lett.

Nem, Hermione nem is akart érteni semmit, ez egyszer nem. Túlságosan zavaros volt minden, sosem gondolta volna, hogy Dumbledore valamelyik eszement ötlete egyszer őt is megtalálja. Valójában még mindig nem hitte, hogy az általa olyan mélyen tisztelt igazgató képes lehet efféle merészségre az érintettek megkérdezése nélkül. Talán egy egészen kis része legbelül sejtette, hogy mindez nem lehet véletlen, hiszen a Merlin-díjas Albus Dumbledore nem lő csak úgy ennyire mellé, azt azonban még mindig nem értette teljesen, mi is lehet ezzel az ősz varázsló célja. Pont Piton professzorral, azzal a tanárral, aki ki nem állhatja a griffendéleseket, legfőképpen őt és barátait. Ez nyilvánvaló volt, elsős kora óta próbálta megnyerni magának, kivívni az elismerését. Mindez persze nem kimondottan szándékos volt, ő kisiskolás kora óta a tanárok kedvence volt, mindenki, még a leghátborzongatóbb tanítók is elismerték a szorgalmát és tudását, azt hitte, ez a Roxfortban sem lesz másképp. Minden zökkenőmentesen is ment, egészen az első bájitaltan óráig. A megszokott „módszer" nem működött, és mintha a próbálkozásai csak még ellenszenvesebbé tették volna tanára számára; egy idő után feladta, nem küzdött tovább. A békát lenyelte, nem koldulta ki a neki járó elismerést, most mégis itt van évtizedekkel korábban, pont azzal az emberrel, aki szinte utálja őt. A helyzet kilátástalannak bizonyult.

- Mondja, meddig szándékozik tátott szájjal álmodozni? Bármelyik pillanatban lebukhatunk, de magának úgy látszik, ez meg se kottyan. Befelé! – Az utasító hangnemre Hermione rögtön feleszmélt, és körülnézett. A hetedik emeleten voltak, a Szükség Szobája előtt, amely most apró faajtóként jelent meg. A helyiség belül sem volt díszesebb, puritán berendezését látva Hermione elgondolkozott, hogy ez vajon a professzor ízlése-e, vagy csak egy sebtében kívánt, a célnak pont megfelelő terem.

- Van valami ötlete, professzor? – A griffendéles nevetségesnek tartotta, hogy magáz egy látszólag vele egyidős fiút, azonban úgy döntött, jobb a békesség, legalábbis ameddig ki nem kecmeregnek ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből. Ami – feltételezései szerint – csupán néhány órába telhet csak, hiszen ha Piton professzorral van, minden hamar megoldódhat, az összes ellenszenve ellenére ugyanis elismerte, szerencséje van, hogy egy igen intelligens varázslóval került ebbe a helyzetbe.  
>A probléma pillanatokon belül meg lesz oldva – mondogatta magában, és valóban el is hitte.<p>

- A pálcámat! – rendelkezett, a lány pedig engedelmeskedett. Az elkövetkezendő néhány percben Piton, Hermione számára eddig ismeretlen varázsigéket kántált, melyek funkciójáról a griffendélesnek csak sejtései voltak. Feltételezte, hogy a professzor a saját idejükbe való visszajutást forszírozza, mivel azonban a bűbájok nem vezettek semmire, egy idő után a férfi abbahagyta. Újabb néhány perc telt el, anélkül, hogy tanár és diákja beszédbe elegyedtek volna. Amikor a férfi végre ismét megszólalt, utasítása minden eddiginél különösebbnek hatott. – Ürítse ki a zsebeit!

- Már megbocsásson, de miért tenném? Egyébként sem tartok semmit a zsebeimben…

- Ha folyton visszakérdez, mint egy félkegyelmű, akkor sosem fogunk kijutni innen. Tegye, amit mondtam!

- Meg fogja látni, hogy igazam volt, én tényleg nem szoktam használni a… – A kioktató hangnem egy pillanat alatt elhalkult, majd megváltozott. Sőt, egyenesen csodálkozóvá vált, amikor Hermione az egyik zsebből egy apróra összehajtogatott pergament vett elő. – Ez meg micsoda?

Perselus idegesen az írás után nyúlt, azonban a lány fürgébbnek bizonyult, a helyiség másik végébe viharzott, és szélsebesen bontogatni kezdte az összehajtogatott papírt.

_Amennyiben ezt a levelet a Szükség Szobájában olvassák, sikerült gyorsan felmérniük a helyzetet, ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy nem hazudtolták meg éles elméjüket. Az időpont, 1977 novembere, tehát az évszak nem, mindössze az évszám változott. Miss Granger továbbra is, Perselus pedig ismételten hetedéves diák. Hogy mennyi időre? Ezt sajnálatos módon nem tudom megmondani, a saját készítésű bájitalomat még senkin sem volt alkalmam kipróbálni, egészen eddig a napig. A mennyisége alapján talán a januárt vagy februárt jelölném meg izgalmas útjuk végének, azonban ez csak feltételezés, erőteljes eltérés is előfordulhat. Mindezek ellenére remélem, mindketten derűvel tekintenek az izgalmas visszatérésre.  
>Mielőtt elfelejteném, szükségesnek tartok néhány elengedhetetlen részletet közölni.<br>A Tekergők térképe nem jelenthet veszélyt, Miss Granger kilétét senki nem fogja felfedni, ugyanis az említett pergamen James Potterék hetedévében már Frics úr kartotékjai között található.  
>Miss Granger, az ön neve mostantól Hannah Allard, egy tengerentúli mágusképzőből költözött Nagy-Britanniába a rokonaihoz, miután a szüleit néhány halálfaló brutális módon kivégezte. A múltjáról lehetőleg többet ne is áruljon el leendő háztársainak. Jut eszembe, az ön új lakhelye mostantól a Hollóhát tornya, felteszem, nem esik majd nehezére beilleszkedni.<br>Egy kevés átalakításra lesz szüksége, Perselus majd gondoskodik önről. Azt javaslom, tartózkodjanak mindenféle feltűnősködéstől a kisasszony külsejét illetően.  
>Perselus, mivel a saját múltadban vagytok, neked nincs szükséged semmiféle változtatásra, egyszerűen add önmagad. Habár, ha elfogadod egy vénember tanácsát, egy kis kedvesség senkire nem lesz ártó hatással, még rád sem, drága barátom.<br>A poggyászuk abban az apróra zsugorított bőrtáskában található, melyet egy kis bűbáj segítségével szintén Miss Granger talárjába rejtettem. Ha javasolhatom, Perselus, te csak a hálókörletedben bontsd ki a sajátodat, különösen mutatnál a saját múltadban egy bőröndnyi ruhával a folyosókon. Mivel Miss Granger új diák, keltse is ezt a látszatot, nagyítsa poggyászát az eredeti méretére, és keresse házvezetőjét, Flitwick professzort.  
>Azt remélem, mondanom sem kell, hogy senkivel nem közölhetik a jövőjüket, egyetlen személyt sem figyelmeztethetnek a sorsukra, az ugyanis végzetes következményekkel járna. Kérlek, Perselus, ezt fokozottan tartsátok figyelemben.<br>A jelen miatt szükségtelen aggódni, a tanárok és diákok mind úgy tudják, hogy Perselus a bolgár hegyekben kutat egy igen ritka növénycsoport után, Miss Granger pedig sürgős családi okok miatt van távol. Kellemes visszatérést és sok szerencsét!_

- Nem. NEM!

Pitonnak esze ágában sem volt megkérdezni, hogy Hermione pontosan mire is értheti a tiltakozást, egyszerűen szó nélkül a lányhoz lépett, elvette a kezéből a levelet, és olvasni kezdett. Sápadt arca olvasás közben egyre fehérebbé vált, szemei kikerekedtek.

- Ostoba vénember! – Amikor a levél végére ért, Perselus már remegett a dühtől, Hermionéról tudomást sem véve összefüggéstelenül szidta az ősz igazgatót. – Átkozott… Mindig mindent irányítani akar… Azt hiszi, jobban tudja…

- Professzor, az nem lehet, hogy nincs semmi megoldás. Van, és meg kell találnunk. Én nem akarok ebben részt venni, én haza akarok menni, készülnöm kell a vizsgákra, és Harryék aggódni fognak ha…

- Senki nem fog aggódni, Granger! Nem olvasta el figyelmesen a levelet? Albus eltávolított minket, és a féleszű barátai szó nélkül beveszik majd azt az ostoba dajkamesét, amit kitalált. Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna felmennem hozzá, éreztem, hogy tervez valamit…

Hermione még sosem látta ennyire dühösnek a professzort. Piton magából kikelve szitkozódott, ökölbe szorította kezeit, és látszott, hogy a legkevésbé sincs szüksége diákja társaságára.

- Át kell változtatnom.

- Hogy mit akar csinálni velem? Nem, erről szó sem lehet…

- Granger, ha ki akar jutni innen, mielőtt letelne a Dumbledore által becsült idő, akkor meg kell változtatnom a külsejét. Black vagy teszem azt, Lupin nem láthatja magát az igazi valójában, az talán a jövőre is kihatással lenne. Tegye, amit mondtam vagy esélyünk sem lesz. – Piton hangja színtelennek hatott, és bár láthatóan dühös volt, megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjára.

- Majd én megcsinálom.

- Ugyan, Granger, az emberi transzformálás csak második féléves anyag lesz, nem ért hozzá – morogta dühösen Piton, majd miután egy gúnyos mosoly árnyéka suhant végig az arcán folytatta. – Habár, nagyobb károkat nehezen tudna okozni magán, én pedig nem szívesen farigcsálom a maga ábrázatát, rajta hát!

- Maga rosszindulatú…

- FOGJA BE A SZÁJÁT! – ripakodott rá a professzor, erősen megnyomva minden egyes szót. – Ha tetszik, ha nem, rám van utalva, ezért azt fogja csinálni, amit mondok.

- Egymásra – sziszegte Hermione, szemei villámokat szórtak. Piton értetlenül felhúzta a szemöldökét, a lány pedig vészjósló hangon folytatta. – Egymásra vagyunk utalva, professzor. Én magára, maga pedig rám. Én nem az a fajta ostoba diák vagyok, akit csak úgy, minden alapot nélkülözően fenyegethet. És igen, egymásra vagyunk utalva, de ez közel sem jelenti azt, hogy a maga parancsaira szorulok. Tehát most oda megyek a paraván mögé, előveszem a bőröndömet és egy tükröt, és átváltoztatom a külsőmet, épp annyira, amennyire én magam szükségesnek érzem.

- Ha hazaérünk, ezt még megkeserüli – morogta fenyegetően Piton. Mindettől függetlenül érezte, hogy ez alkalommal emberére akadt, és bár csak a szokatlan helyzetnek tulajdonította Granger pimasz válaszát, úgy döntött, okos enged; nem szólalt meg többet, visszaült a székre, és várt.  
>Körülbelül tíz perc elteltével egy teljesen más lány lépett ki a térelválasztó mögül; csak nyomokban hasonlított arra a Hermione Grangerre, akit Perselus ismert.<p>

- Íme Hannah Allard – közölte remegő hangon a lány. Hajának hossza nem változott, mindössze a színe: gesztenyebarna, kusza fürtjei eltűntek, helyette vörösesbarna, lágy tincsek omlottak a vállára. Orra egyenesebbé, és vékonyabbá vált, ajkai teltebbek lettek, álla erősebb. Egyedül a szeme színe, a tekintete maradt a régi. Egyébként teljesen átlagos lánynak tűnt, megfogadta az igazgató tanácsát, szándékosan nem törekedett a külsejében feltűnésre. Piton, minden dühe ellenére alaposan megnézte a lányt; hollóhátas egyenruhában, az új külsejével, egy kívülállónak csak akkor tűnt volna fel a Hermione és Hannah közti hasonlóság, ha előre figyelmeztetik erre. Beleegyezően bólintott, ha hangosan nem is, magában el kellett ismernie, hogy bár nem tanulta, Granger tökéletesen vitte véghez a testrészeire irányuló transzformációt. Mindezt persze nem mondhatta ki hangosan, ő nem szokott dicséreteket osztogatni, pláne nem Potterék hármasának, így hát csak kezével az ajtó felé intett, jelezve, ideje indulni.  
>A folyosókon néma csendben mentek végig, különös módon egyetlen iskolatársukkal sem találkoztak össze, a szinte már baljós némaságot csak lépteik koppanása törte meg. Az első emeleten jártak, amikor Hermione hirtelen megtorpant. Egy szembejövő alakot vélt felfedezni a folyosó végében.<p>

- Te jó ég! Ott jön Flitwick professzor! Mit mondjak neki? - suttogta fojtott hangon, majd hadarva folytatta. – Maga szerint Dumbledore professzornak igaza volt? Valóban képes volt beleszőni engem húsz évvel azelőttre vagy ha meglát, az végzetes lenne?

- Erről csak akkor szerezhetünk bizonyosságot, ha odamegy a házvezetőjéhez. Induljon, és szólítsa meg! – adta ki az utasítást Piton.

Minderre azonban semmi szükség nem volt, ugyanis az aprócska termetű professzor maga sietett oda – termetét és korát meghazudtoló módon igen gyorsan – a különös pároshoz. Az őszi napsugaraktól hunyorogva végigmérte a nála jóval magasabb lányt, majd barátságosan elmosolyodott.

- A kisasszony minden bizonnyal Hannah Allard, házunk új tagja. Az igazgató úr már mindent elmondott önről, és a múltjában történt sajnálatos eseményekről – veregette meg együtt érzően a Hermione karját. – Itt a Roxfortban minden rosszat elfelejthet, a háztársai pedig biztosan örömmel fogadják majd magát.

- Köszönöm, professzor – cincogta megszeppenten a lány. Meglepő volt a húsz évvel fiatalabb tanárával találkoznia, de az még inkább nehezére esett, hogy ki ne essen a szerepéből. Ettől azonban egyelőre nem kellett tartania, az apró termetű professzor ugyanis megállás nélkül beszélt.

- Nahát, maguk ismerik egymást, Mr Piton? – kérdezte csodálkozva Flitwick, az újdonsült hollóhátasa mellett álló fiúra pillantva. Hermione szemei kikerekedtek a rémülettől, Perselus azonban meg sem rezdült, válasza megfontolt és hiteles volt.

- Nem mondanám, professzor úr. Az előcsarnokban találkoztunk össze, és megkért, segítsek neki eligazodni az iskolában, épp önt kerestük.

- Akkor ez parádésan szerencsés véletlen – lelkendezett a professzor. – Nos, Mr Piton, köszönjük a segítséget, öt pont a Mardekárnak a lovagiasságáért. Jöjjön, Miss Allard, felkísérem a klubhelyiségébe, hogy megismerkedhessen a háztársaival.

- Két óra múlva a parkban, a tó melletti fánál – suttogta fojtott hangon Piton, amikor Flitwick indulásra készen hátat fordított neki. A lány aprót bólintott, majd újdonsült házvezető tanára nyomában a Hollóhát tornya felé vette az irányt. Útközben, míg Flitwick derűs kiselőadást tartott az iskoláról és a benne található helyiségekről, Hermionénak eszébe jutott az első emeleten lejátszódó jelenet; Piton annyira talpraesetten, szemrebbenés nélkül hazudott az apró professzornak, hogy ebbéli tehetségét még a lány is kénytelen volt elismerni. Mindig is volt elképzelése a bájitaltanár kém múltjáról, néhány perccel azelőtt viszont ízelítőt is kapott belőle. Piton még majdnem egy évvel a végső csata befejezése után is mesterien játszotta az adott helyzethez szükséges szerepét, ha úgy hozta a sors. És most úgy hozta. Ha Flitwick nem rángatja meg a talárja ujját, észre sem vette volna, hogy már megérkeztek, annyira elmerült a gondolataiban.

- Elnézést, professzor! – rezzent össze idegesen.

- Ne szabadkozzon! El tudom képzelni, mennyire elfárasztotta a hosszú út. Most azonban már itt vagyunk, ez a Hollóhát tornyának bejárata – mutatott az előttük álló kilincs nélküli faajtóra, melyből egy bronz sas dugta ki a fejét.

Hermione rögtön tudta, mi a dolga, nagy levegőt vett, és fennhangon megszólalt:

- Be szeretnék jutni, kérem a kérdést!

- Nahát, Miss Allard! Ezt mégis honnan tudta? – kiáltott fel izgatottan Flitwick professzor. Hermione lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt, és ijedten pillantott körbe. Egészen közel került a lebukáshoz, már ott tartózkodásának első órájában. Agya villámgyorsan forogni kezdett, meg kellett találnia a módját, hogy kilábaljon a helyzetből. Neki pedig, aki előző évben halálfalók és veszélyes lények elől menekült barátaival, ez nem esett nehezére.

- Tudja, professzor, a Czikornyai és Patzában volt alkalmam átlapozni a _Roxfort történetét_. Ott, mintha azt olvastam volna, hogy Hollóháti Helga házába a bejutás ára egy válasz a sastól jövő találós kérdésre. Vagy esetleg tévednék, és az a Hugrabugnál van? – kérdezte tetetett bizonytalansággal. A rájátszás hatott, Flitwick bőszen bólogatni kezdett, és megnyugtatta diákját, hogy jól emlékezett, majd mindezek után intett a sasnak, hogy kérdezzen. A szobor mély, búgó hangon szólalt meg.

- Mi az, ami reggel 4 lábon, délben 2 lábon, este pedig 3 lábon jár? – kérdése után csend telepedett a folyosóra, szavai azonban Hermione fejében visszhangoztak. Szemöldök ráncolva töprengett néhány pillanatig, végül arca hirtelen felragyogott, és mintha készülne a válaszra, megköszörülte a torkát, és fontoskodva kihúzta magát.

- A válasz: az ember. Élete hajnalán két kezét is lábként használva jár; delén két lábon; alkonyán botot használ harmadik lábként.

- Helyes válasz. – A sas nem szólt többet, az ajtó pedig kitárult. A belőle nyíló helyiség egy tágas, kerek terem volt, a falakat kék és bronzszínű selyemkárpitok borították. A hatalmas, boltíves ablakok hatására a szoba szinte úszott a fényben, Hermione megállapította, hogy ez a torony még a Griffendél klubhelyiségénél is világosabb. A berendezést asztalok, kényelmes karosszékek, egy kandalló és rengeteg könyvespolc alkotta; látszott, hogy az e házba tartozó diákok közül sokaknak a szabadidejük kedvenc elfoglaltsága közé elméjük pallérozása tartozik. Az ajtóval szemben pedig egy falba vájt mélyedésben egy fehér márványszobor állt. Ismeretei, és Harry elmondása alapján, aki előző évben a végső csata éjszakáján már járt itt, kikövetkeztette, hogy a mellszobor minden bizonnyal Hollóháti Helgát ábrázolja. A helyiségben – egy szőke hajú, elvarázsolt tekintetű fiú, és egy szintén szőke hajú, magas lány kivételével – csak néhány alsóbb éves diák tartózkodott, a kisebbek varázslósakkoztak, csendben olvastak, néhányan pedig úgy tűnt, köpkő versenyt rendeztek. A fiú és a lány csendben beszélgettek a kandalló mellett, az újonnan érkezők láttán azonban rögtön elhallgattak, és érdeklődve mérték végig a házvezetőjük mellett álló idegen lányt.  
>Flitwick professzor barátságosan diákjai felé bólintott, majd megköszörülte a torkát.<p>

- A kisasszony Hannah Allard, aki mostantól iskolánk diákja. A mi házunkat érte a megtiszteltetés, hogy befogadjuk, ami, mint az elmúlt percekben kiderült, egyáltalán nem meglepő, Miss Allard ugyanis briliáns gyorsasággal válaszolta meg a bejutáshoz szükséges találós kérdést, éles eszéről már most tanúbizonyságot tett – lelkendezett büszkén, Hermione pedig csak igen nehezen tudott elfojtani egy öntelt mosolyt. Órák óta először elégedett volt, hiszen azt tehette, amit a legjobban szeret: fitogtathatta a tudását, ráadásul az egyik tanára előtt. Eszébe jutott, hogy Flitwick valószínűleg nem fog minderre emlékezni az ő, Hermione jelenében, azonban abban a pillanatban nem érdekelte milyen korban és idősíkban vannak, a dicséret az dicséret volt, őt pedig, ha nem is boldoggá, de legalább derűssé tette. – Tehát, Miss Allard, ők az évfolyamtársai, Mr Lovegood és Miss Holton. A kisasszony biztos lesz olyan kedves, és megmutatja önnek a hálókörletét.

A szőke lány bólintott, amikor pedig tekintetük találkozott, Hermione szíve egy pillanatra összefacsarodott; a lány ugyanolyan ezüstszürke szemekkel, elvarázsolt tekintettel pillantott rá, ahogy Luna szokott. Barátságosan Hermionéra mosolygott, és kinyújtotta a kezét, jelezve, hogy kövesse. Az újdonsült hollóhátas hálásan megköszönte Flitwick professzornak az útbaigazítást, aki a lelkére kötötte, hogy ha bármi kérdése vagy panasza van, nyugodtan forduljon hozzá, majd távozott, ő pedig követte a szőke lányt egy lépcsőn felfelé. Menet közben egyikük sem szólalt meg, amikor azonban megérkeztek, és a tágas hálószobába léptek, társa megtörte a csendet.

- A keresztnevem igazából Flora. Örülök, hogy a mi házunkba kerültél, kedves lánynak tűnsz. – Hermione már biztos volt benne, hogy a lány nem lehet más, mint Luna édesanyja fiatalon. A mozdulatai, a beszéde, minden egy az egyben roxforti barátnőjét idézte. Úgy döntött azonban, hogy mielőtt elhamarkodott következtetéseket von le, megbizonyosodik feltételezéseiről.

- Te is nagyon kedvesnek tűnsz. És persze az a fiú is… Mi is a neve?

- Xenophilius, ő a barátom már nyár óta – mosolyodott el büszkén. Ez a kijelentés eloszlatta Hermione minden kételyét, a szíve pedig ismét elszorult egy pillanatra, amikor elgondolta, Luna mit meg nem adna azért, hogy lássa szüleit együtt, boldogan.

- Gratulálok. Illetek egymáshoz. Úgy értem, mindkettőtöknek szőke a haja, és…

- Valóban nagyon hasonlóak vagyunk. De várj, előbb megmutatom az ágyad – vágott bele lelkesen a szavába Flora, és a helyiségben álló legszélső baldachinos fekhelyhez vezette Hermionét. – Ez pedig itt mellette a szekrényed. Segítek kipakolni, jó? Szóval Xenoban és bennem tényleg sok közös van. Bár azt ki nem állhatja, ha így hívom. De mindketten szeretjük a különleges lényeket és növényeket, és imádunk bájitalokkal kísérletezgetni.

- Különleges lényeket és növényeket? – kérdezett rá ártatlanul a lány.

- Igen, igen. Például megbeszéltük, hogy a téli szünetben elmegyünk a hegyekbe, ugyanis a morzsás szarvú szapirtyók hidegben a legaktívabbak. És ha már ott vagyunk, elengedjük a narglikat. – Hermione értetlen arcát látva magyarázni kezdett. – Azok apró lények, akik a fagyöngybe fészkelik be magukat. Xenophilius és én begyűjtjük, és elengedjük őket egy olyan helyen, ahol kevés az ember, így legalább nem bánthatnak senkit. Tudod – hajolt közelebb a lányhoz, mintha egy nagyon bizalmas titkot osztana meg vele –, ők előszeretettel telepszenek bele az emberek agyába, így legalább összekötjük a kellemest a hasznossal.

- Ó, értem – bólogatott udvariasan Hermione. Flora ugyanolyan kedvesnek tűnt, mint amilyen Luna volt, a kezdeti idegeskedése pedig egyre inkább elmúlt, a beszélgetésbe beálló kínos csendek idővel megszűntek, és néhány órával később Hermione meglepődve vette észre, mennyire fesztelenül csevegnek és nevetgélnek az ágyon ücsörögve. A kicsomagolást egy pálcaintéssel elintézték, de olyan jól szórakoztak, hogy egyiküknek sem akaródzott menni. A lány persze nem árult el többet magáról, mint amennyit szükségesnek tartott, Florát azonban ez láthatóan nem zavarta; nyilván úgy gondolta, hogy szülei elvesztése eléggé megviselte újdonsült szobatársát, ő pedig szívesen mesélt magáról és a Roxfortban eltöltött éveiről. Hermione nem csak önmaga miatt figyelt; remélte, ha egyszer visszajut a saját idejébe, elmesélheti Lunának azt a sok történetet, melyekre édesanyjának talán soha nem volt módja. Észre sem vette, mennyi az idő, csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor a szemben levő faliórára pillantott.

- Te jó ég, mennem kell! – ugrott fel ijedten, és bocsánatkérően nézett a lányra. – Ne haragudj, Flora, de sietnem kell, találkozóm van.

- Ne szabadkozz, megértem – bólogatott, majd csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét, és amikor Hermione már az ajtónál volt, hirtelen megszólalt. – Ha nem tartod tolakodónak megkérdezhetem, hová kell menned időre? Nem szokásom kíváncsiskodni, de te még új vagy itt, nem tudom elképzelni, kivel találkozol.

- Öhm, amikor megérkeztem összefutottam egy fiúval. A nevében nem vagyok biztos, de megkért, hogy találkozzunk a tó melletti fánál, én pedig megígértem neki, nem hagyhatom cserben. De máris késésben vagyok, szóval ne haragudj…

- Akkor viszont nem ártana felvenned valami melegebbet, kint farkasordító hideg van. Ezt még a te lovagod is igazán megvárhatná – nevette el magát Flora.

- Igazad van – rázta meg a fejét kuncogva Hermione, és bár a "lovag" kifejezést Pitonra nézve kissé eltúlzottnak tartotta, a szekrényéhez lépett. A Dumbledore által „csomagolt" korabeli ruhákból nem volt sok, a lánynak a nagy sietségben mégis nehezére esett előkeresni a télikabátját, melyet végül meg is talált egy világosbarna bélelt szövet személyében. Flora a klubhelyiségig vele tartott, ahol már többen voltak, mint előzőleg. – Még egyszer nagyon köszönöm, hogy segítettél.

- Igazán nincs mit. Vacsoránál találkozunk! – búcsúzott kedvesen a lány.

Hermione végigsietett az egyre kevésbé néptelen folyosókon és emeleteken. Útközben többen megbámulták, ő azonban nem nézett se jobbra, sem pedig balra. Lélekszakadva rohant a Pitonnal megbeszélt helyre, a büntetőmunkákból ugyanis már megtanulta: a professzor nem tűri a pontatlanságot és a késést. Feltételezése beigazolódott, mert bár kint sötétedett, már messziről látta, mennyire feldúlt is a fa alatt álló fiú.

- Ó, maga is hamarabb érkezett, Granger? – fordult felé gúnyosan, amikor már elég közel voltak egymáshoz annyira, hogy senki ne hallja, amit beszélnek.

- Öhm, korábban érkeztem volna? – csodálkozott Hermione. Meg volt ugyanis győződve arról, hogy már rég elkésett.

- Nem, nem érkezett korábban. Pontosan húsz percet késett, maga ostoba – sziszegte dühösen. Látszott rajta, hogy ezek a percek igencsak megviselték, a fiatal Perselus Piton nem volt erős testfelépítésű, szikár alakjára rossz hatással volt a novemberi hideg. Hermione elővette a pálcáját, és melegítőbűbájt szórt maguk köré. Remélte, hogy a kedves gesztus jó hatással lesz a professzor kedélyállapotára, azonban a férfi minden igyekezetét figyelmen kívül hagyta, szemei percekkel később is villámokat szórtak.

- Nézze, professzor tényleg sajnálom. Flitwick professzor bemutatott a háztársaimnak, és képzelje, találkoztam Luna szüleivel. Az édesanyjával, Florával beszélgettem, segített elhelyezkedni, megmutatta, hol a hálószobám, váltottunk néhány szót, és elment az idő…

- Nem érdekel, mivel vagy kivel szórakozik, az viszont mélységesen felháborít, hogy képtelen ránézni az órára. Ha ez még egyszer előfordul, a visszaérkezésünk pillanatában kirúgom magát az óráimról.

- Ígérem, hogy sosem fordul elő többet – szabadkozott Hermione. – Ez tényleg nem jellemző rám…

- Nekem ne fogadkozzon, a legkevésbé sem érdekel mi jellemző magára és mi nem. Elvárom, hogy mostantól a megbeszéltekhez tartsa magát, különben a lehető legkésőbb távozhatunk erről az átkozott helyről. Most pedig megbeszéljük a továbbiakat.

- Miféle továbbiakat? – csattant fel Hermione idegesen. Kezdett elege lenni a professzor fennhéjazásából. Ő is ugyanúgy a helyzet áldozata lett, és úgy döntött, komolyan nem fogja hagyni, hogy a dühös tanerő szinte porba tiporja. – Itt ragadtunk, hála Dumbledore professzor fondorlatos tervének, nem így van? Inkább arra próbáljon visszaemlékezni, hogy milyen hozzávalók ízét érezte az igazgató úr által gyömbérszörpnek titulált italban?

- Mit képzel ki maga, hogy számon kér? Teljesen idiótának néz? Ha éreztem volna bármiféle bájital hozzávaló ízét, az első korty után számon kértem volna Dumbledore-t, ahelyett, hogy felhajtom az egészet – dühöngött a fiú. – Én akartam a legkevésbé idekerülni, és ezt az az átkozott vénember is nagyon jól tudta. Vissza ebbe a…

A fiú nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, valami ugyanis annyira meglephette, hogy a lélegzete is elakadt. Hermione egy fájdalmas nyögést is hallani vélt, amikor pedig a professzorra pillantott, látta, hogy az arca eltorzul. Hátrafordult, hogy megnézze, mi lepte meg annyira Pitont, arra a látványra azonban, mely szeme elé terült, álmában sem gondolt. Egy magas, szemüveges, borzas hajú fiú sétált kézen fogva egy nevetős, vörös hajú lánnyal. Azt hitte, a nap legszívfacsaróbb látványa Flora és Xenophilius boldogsága volt, akik még semmit nem sejtettek szomorú jövőjükről. Azonban James Potter és Lily Evans vidám kettőse még jobban elszomorította. Luna talán már teljesen elfogadta édesanyja halálát, Harryn viszont néha még mindig látszott, mennyire vágyik minden csepp információra, melynek bármi köze van a szüleihez.  
>Piton hirtelen megragadta a lány karját, kizökkentve ezzel a gondolataiból, és behúzta a fa mögé, éppen annyira, hogy takarásban voltak a két griffendélestől. Hermione nem értette, miért szükséges ez, hiszen a pároson látszott, hogy egymáson kívül észre sem vesznek semmit, ráadásul az esti félhomály, mely a parkra telepedett, egyébként is szinte észrevétlenné tette őket.<br>Amikor méltatlankodva ránézett, Hermione megállapította, hogy a professzort sem fiatalon, sem pedig idősebben nem látta még soha ennyire rossz állapotban. A fiú a fa törzsének támaszkodva levegőért kapkodott, szemét behunyta, arca pedig valamiféle megmagyarázhatatlan kínba torzult.

- Öhm, minden rendben van, professzor? – kérdezte óvatosan, válasz azonban nem érkezett, mintha Perselus lélekben teljesen máshol akarna járni. A hallgatása azonban arra sarkallta Hermionét, hogy megtegyen minden tőle telhetőt, és bár látta, hogy Pitont minden bizonnyal Potter és Evans párosa zaklatta fel, a helyzet miértjét – azon kívül, hogy a professzor gyűlölte Harry apját – nem értette. Pálcájával apró kört írt le, egy pillanattal később pedig egy gőzölgő bögre lebegett Piton felé. – Igya meg, ettől biztosan jobban lesz. Mindjárt vacsora, biztosan nem evett már órák óta, és ez a hideg…

- Hallgasson! – A kiejtett szó egyértelműen parancs volt, hangja azonban halk és szinte erőtlen volt, Hermione pedig úgy döntött, ez egyszer nem vág vissza, Piton önmagához képest túlságosan elesettnek tűnt.

- Professzor...

- Hagyjon már békén, Granger!

- De professzor, erre tartanak – suttogta fojtott hangon a lány. A kimondott mondat olyan hatással volt Pitonra, mintha hipnózisból ébresztették volna; szemei felpattantak, tekintete ismét élénkké vált, tartása egyenes lett, és Hermione látta, hogy kezei ökölbe szorulnak. A fiú hirtelen maga mellé rántotta a lányt, így már csak a hallásukra hagyatkozhattak. Háttal álltak a közeledő párnak, szorosan a fa törzséhez simulva, a hangokból ítélve mégis mindketten tudták, a pár már nincs messze, beszélgetésük egyre jobban hallhatóvá vált.

- Siriusnak ez egyszer tényleg elment az esze. Bazibumm bűbájt szórni Frics macskájára! Az a szerencsétlen állat nem tehet semmiről.

- Ugyan, Lily, ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! Az a macska Frics kémje, és fogadni mernék, hogy esténként, amikor csak Frics látja, csábos nővé változik...

A mondat befejezését nem hallották, azt ugyanis megtörte Lily Evans vidám nevetése. A hangokból ítélve már csak néhány lépésre lehettek Perseluséktól, alakjukat csak a fűzfa vastag törzse takarta az érkezők elől.

- Menjünk egy nyugodtabb helyre, ahol tudunk beszélni – javasolta Hermione, és, hogy szavait nyomatékosítsa, néhány lépéssel eltávolodott a fától. Elege volt az értelmetlen rejtőzködésből, az egyetlen, amire vágyott, hogy minél hamarabb megtalálják mihamarabbi visszatérésük kulcsát.

- Ó, ez a hely már foglalt. Gyere, James, menjünk máshova – javasolta Lily. A fiú azonban figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérést.

- Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen. Pipogyusz, neked barátnőd van? – nézett kajánul a párosra, majd külön Hermionéhoz fordult. – El sem tudom képzelni, hogyan tudott erre rávenni téged. Te nem tűnsz hibbantnak...

- James! – Lily hangja szinte remegett a dühtől, látszott, nem bírja, ha barátja ok nélkül támad másoknak. – Menjünk innen.

- A te barátnőd sem idióta, mégis veled van, Potter. De te azt is figyelmen kívül hagyod, amit kér tőled. Talán őt is a zsarnokoskodásoddal láncoltad magad mellé? – Piton szavai csöpögtek a gúnytól, szeme haragos volt, és amikor utolsó mondata nyomán James pálcát rántott, reflexei működésbe léptek, és nem tétlenkedett; pillanatokkal később már kivont pálcával álltak egymás előtt, akár a támadni készülő vadállatok. Hermione és Lily szinte egyszerre sikkantottak fel, és amikor tekintetük találkozott, a lány látta, hogy Harry anyja ugyanolyan dühös és ijedt egyszerre, mint ő.

- Azonnal hagyjátok abba, különben felmegyek, és...

- Felmész, és beárulsz az öreg McGalagonynak? Ugyan, Lily, már nem vagyunk gyerekek – morogta James, de közben tekintetét le sem vette Perselusról.

- Ennek ellenére éppen úgy viselkedtek, mint az ostoba kölykök. Nem McGalagonyhoz megyek. Hanem el innen, és soha többé nem állok szóba veled, James. – Lily elszántnak és rettentő dühösnek tűnt, ezt még a griffendéles fiú sem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül. Kelletlenül bár, de leeresztette a pálcáját, egy utolsó gyilkos pillantást vetve Pitonra.

- Lily... – Piton hangja sóvárgó és könyörgő volt. – Jól vagy?

A lányt láthatóan meglepték a hozzá intézett szavak, ahogy Hermionét is. Úgy tűnt, egyedül James nem csodálkozik, fogcsikorgatva forgatta a szemét a kérdés hallatán.

- Remekül, köszönöm – válaszolta fagyosan a lány, rá sem nézve a fiúra. – Hála a gyermeteg játékaitoknak, el is ment az idő, mindjárt vacsora. Szép estét!

Lily sarkon fordult, és sietve távozott. James még egy utolsó, fújtatásnak beillő hangot hallatott, majd szinte futva követte távolodó barátnője alakját. Bár már messze jártak, Hermione hallani vélte, sőt a pár testtartása alapján látta is, hogy Lily és James fennhangon vitatkoznak.

- Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte méltatlankodva Pitontól a lány.

- Ne törődjön vele – morogta a férfi. – Tatuepe.

- Tessék?

- Tatuepe biztosan volt a Dumbledore által készített italban, ugyanis az az ilyen fajta bájitalok alapja. A többin még gondolkozom.

- Hát ez egyszerűen undorító. Pedig igazán finom volt az a gyömbér ízű innivaló. – Abban a pillanatban Hermione kevésbé találta érdekesnek a Dumbledore szobájában ivott szörp hozzávalóit, mint a Piton és James között zajló vitát, és a Lilyvel való közjátékot, azonban valami azt súgta neki, hogy nem ajánlatos firtatni az összezördülést, főleg, hogy a fiatal Perselus még mindig feldúltnak tűnt.

- Most mennem kell gondolkodni. Holnap délelőtt megbeszéljük a részleteket – közölte hirtelen Piton, és a kastély felé vette az irányt.

- De hát a vacsora...

- Nincs szükségem vacsorára. Viszlát.

Ha akart volna, a fiú nyomába eredhetett volna, Hermione azonban látta, hogy ez nem az a pillanat, amikor Piton elviselné, hogy ráerőltesse a társaságát. A mardekáros igazán rosszul nézett ki, a lány nem is értette, Dumbledore hogyan gondolhatta, hogy a visszatérés jót tehet a férfinak. Látszott, hogy az iskolás évek minden bizonnyal a professzor életének legboldogtalanabb korszakához tartoznak. Mivel azonban Piton szinte utálta Hermionét, a lány feleslegesnek tartotta, hogy vigasztalni próbálja megfiatalodott professzorát, helyette úgy döntött, megvacsorázik, a takarodóig hátralevő időt pedig arra fordítja, hogy némi információt szerezzen a könyvtárban Dumbledore titokzatos főzetével kapcsolatosan. Úgy érezte, jelenleg ez a legtöbb, amit tehet.

Éjjel, az eredménytelen keresés után pedig – mely legalább egy tucatnyi könyv alapos átlapozásából állt – Hermione még mindig reménykedett benne, hogy ha lefekszik és becsukja a szemét, reggel a saját idejében, a saját griffendéles szobájában ébred fel.

Be kellett látnia azonban, hogy erre, az adott körülmények között a legkisebb esélye sincs meg.


	3. Chapter 3

Miközben Hermione viszonylag nyugodtan aludt új hálókörletében, Perselus Pitonnak borzalmas éjszakája volt a Mardekár pincéjében. A kényelmi szempontokat tekintve borzalmasan idegesítette, hogy ötödmagával kell megosztania a hálószobát, ehhez pedig társult néhány olyan dolog, melyeket már két évtizede volt szerencséje elkerülni. Ezek közé tartozott Mulciber borzalmas horkolása, Evan Rosier motyogása, melyet álmában is előszeretettel művelt, és Rabastan Lestrange szétdobált holmijai. A rendetlenség, a káosz, ami a hetedéves mardekáros fiúk szobájában uralkodott, mindennél jobban felidegesítette Perselust. Mindezt persze nem vette rögtön észre, nem. A Lilyvel való találkozás teljes sokként érte. Persze sejtette, hogy ez előbb utóbb be fog következni, tulajdonképpen amióta megérkeztek Grangerrel, nem is tudott rendesen koncentrálni, mert az agya egy kis szegletében folyamatosan felvillant a tény: visszatérésük a Lilyvel való elkerülhetetlen találkozással fog járni, melyen előbb vagy utóbb túl kell majd esnie.  
>Hát előbb jött, előbb, mint ahogy gondolta, és fájdalmas volt, ezerszer fájdalmasabb, mint amikor néha, az álmaiban találkozott a nővel. Évek óta nem voltak már álmai, az éjszakái hűvösek és eseménytelenek voltak. A magyarázat egyszerű volt, az ok pedig prózai, nem olyan bonyolult, ahogy azt egyesek minden bizonnyal képzelték volna. Perselus Pitonnak nem voltak káros szokásai, nem ragaszkodott megrögzötten tárgyakhoz, egyetlen dologról azonban képtelen volt lemondani: az elalvás előtti néhány csepp Álomtalan Álom főzetről, melyet rendszerint az esti teájába adagolt. A bájitalt évekkel azelőtt kezdte el használni, Lily halála után ugyanis hetekig rémálmai voltak. Egyik éjjel mindezt megelégelve elővette a lila folyadékot tartalmazó fiolát. A rémképek egy csapásra elmúltak, ő maga pedig átadhatta magát a pihentető, nyugodt, és legfőképpen a múltbéli hibáitól mentes éjszakáknak. Nem tudta, hogy vajon szüksége van-e még minderre, a főzet kis adagban nem volt ártalmas, ő pedig az évek alatt egyszer sem próbált nélküle elaludni. Valójában rettegett. Most azonban tehetetlen volt. Élete során mindig résen volt, Dumbledore hirtelen húzására mégsem számított. Nyitott szemmel feküdt a sötét függönyű baldachinos ágyban, elaludni semmiképpen nem akart. Ha lenne nála akár egyetlen csepp abból a főzetből… Átkozott Albus! Az ilyen apróságok bezzeg eszébe sem jutottak a vén bolondnak, végül is miféle elképzelés az, hogy egy roxforti professzornak magánélete, esetleg fontos elintéznivalói legyenek? Dühösen tápászkodott fel, és hagyta el a hálókörletet. A klubhelyiségben nem volt semmi, neki pedig pont erre volt szüksége; nyugalomra és egy kényelmes karosszékre a kandalló mellett, azt ugyanis tudta, hogy aznap éjjel egy szemhunyásnyit sem lesz hajlandó aludni.<p>

Hermione számára az első tanítási napja hamar élete legkülönösebb élményévé vált.  
>Az első kellemetlenség akkor érte, amikor reggel félálomban a Nagyterembe érve véletlenül – vagy megszokásból –, könyvéből ki sem nézve, a Griffendél asztala felé vette az irányt. A <em>Rúnafordítás mesterfokon<em> című műbe temetkezve asztalhoz ült, és a terítékre rá sem pillantva már nyúlt volna a szokásos pirítósáért, amikor egy nyájas, ám enyhén gunyoros hang megszólalt mellette:

- Sok legenda kering a hatalmas vonzerőmről, és bevallom szerényen, nem is alaptalanul. De azt sosem gondoltam volna, hogy valaki képes a saját házát megtagadni, csak azért, hogy mellettem reggelizhessen.

Hermione szemrehányóan nézett fel a könyvből; semmit nem utált kevésbé, mint azt, amikor megzavarták a tanulásban. Amikor azonban az önelégült hang gazdájában Sirius Blackre ismert, összerezzent. A fiú csak nyomokban hasonlított jövőbeli önmagára, az ifjú Black gondtalan, kissé gőgös arcú, és feltűnően jóképű volt. Látszott, tudja, hol a helye, emellett adottságaival is tökéletesen tisztában volt.  
>A lány első gondolata az volt, hogy kedvesen köszönti jövőbeli barátját, majd miután ezt az ötletet gyorsan elvetette, hirtelen észbe kapott. Hiszen ő most hollóhátas! Mégis képes volt teljes lelki nyugalomban leülni a Griffendél asztalához, ráadásul pont Sirius mellé! Némán gratulált magának; ennél gyanúsabbá már nem is válhatott volna.<br>Amikor jobban körülnézett, észrevette, hogy előtte James Potter és Peter Pettigrew ül, a szeme sarkából pedig azt is látta, hogy Lily tüntetően a hosszú asztal legvégében foglalt helyet, nyilvánvalóan Jamestől a lehető legmesszebb. A szemüveges fiú bűnbánó pillantásokat vetett felé, a vörös hajú lány azonban láthatóan mindezt figyelmen kívül hagyta. James mégsem adta fel, de amikor Sirius kijelentése után fél szemmel Hermionéra nézett, összehúzott szemöldökkel fordult barátjához, és még mielőtt a lány bármit is mondhatott volna, megszólalt:

- Tapmancs, kár a gőzért. A lány Pipogyusz kis barátnője. Vagy talán meggondoltad magad? Megjegyzem, épeszű ember nem barátkozik azzal a lombikszörnnyel. Mi viszont, a barátaimmal – mutatott széles mozdulattal Lupin, Sirius és jobbján ülő Féregfarkra – igazán befogadóak vagyunk. Új vagy itt, nem igaz? Egy jó tanácsot fogadj el: a Mardekárból ne válassz barátot. Nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki közéjük tartozik.

A fiatal James Potter egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint amilyennek a lány Harry apját elképzelte. Fürkészve nézte a szemüveges, borzas hajú fiút, és bár Harry láthatóan sok vonását örökölte, James kissé gőgös pillantását semmiképp. Nem tudta, hirtelen mi ütött belé, csak abban volt biztos, hogy mindezt nem hagyhatja szó nélkül.

- Kedves James. Így hívnak, jól tudom? – kezdett bele tetetett töprengéssel Hermione. – Örömmel értesítelek, hogy felnőtt ember vagyok, megvan a magamhoz való eszem. Ennek hála, a barátaimat is tökéletesen képes vagyok egyedül megválogatni, _segítség nélkül_. Sajnálom, hogy az asztalotoknál alkalmatlankodom, új vagyok, eltévedtem, de már megyek is. Ha pedig már ilyen nagylelkűen osztogatod a tanácsokat, fogadj el tőlem is egyet: néha igazán levehetnéd a szemüveged, és mögé nézhetnél a dolgoknak. És persze bizonyos embereknek. Gondolom – emelte fel a hangját, mire néhány arc felé fordult –, senki nem örülne ennél az asztalnál, ha egy magamfajta újonc a Griffendél ház tagjait _kizárólag_ James Potter viselkedése alapján ítélné meg. Szép napot!

Hermione lendületesen felállt az asztaltól, távoztában pedig tekintete találkozott Lily Evans elismerő pillantásával, sőt mintha még egy futó vigyort is látott volna átsuhanni a Harry anyjának arcán.

- Ezt nevezem, haver! Ez a lány aztán nem fél megmondani a véleményét – füttyentett csodálkozva Sirius. Hermione elhaladtában még hallotta, ahogy Peter Pettigrew értetlenkedve azt motyogja, nem érti, miért kellene Jamesnek levennie a szemüvegét, hiszen anélkül nem is lát.

- Magának teljesen elment az esze? – sziszegte dühösen Piton, miközben karjánál fogva a Nagyterem lehető legtávolabbi pontjába húzta. A lány észre sem vette, hogy a fiú a Griffendél asztalától alig néhány méterre állt, és mindent hallott a szóváltásból. – Dumbledore világosan megmondta, hogy jelenléte a lehető legkevesebb feltűnéssel járjon. Ez a maga olvasatában láthatóan azt jelenti, hogy az első reggel jelenetet rendez ezekkel a félnótásokkal egyetemben.

- Szükségtelen ennyire undorodnia tőlem. És mivel mindent hallott, úgy gondolom, a minimum az, hogy megköszöni a fáradozásaimat. Ugyanis _kiálltam maga mellett_. – vágott vissza Hermione olyan hangon, mintha egy ötévesnek magyarázna. – Egyébként nem tartom célravezetőnek, hogy a többi diák előtt is magázzon. Tudja, könnyen lebukhatunk.

- Ne csináljon úgy, mintha a világon semmi rosszat nem tett volna. Ha nem vette volna észre…

- Semmi rosszat? Merlinre, professzor – suttogta türelmetlenül a lány –, ne viselkedjen már úgy, mintha most múltam volna másodéves. Mindentől eltekintve úgy gondolom, ha már ebbe az elkerülhetetlen helyzetbe kerültünk, legjobb lenne, ha mindezt előnyünkre fordítanánk.

- Ezzel meg mire céloz, Granger? – húzta fel a szemöldökét.

- Arra a nyilvánvaló tényre, hogy a vélt sérelmek kántálása helyett a valódi problémákra kellene koncentrálnunk. És persze a megoldásra. Egyszóval arra célzok, hogy Lumpsluck professzor a Roxfort valaha volt második legtehetségesebb bájitalmestere. Péntek délután az órarendem szerint dupla bájitaltanunk lesz, ráadásul ezek RAVASZ órák. Biztosan tud némi információval szolgálni az időutazásos főzetekről. – Az ötlet valóban találó volt, Perselust azonban jobban érdekelte a lány egyik elejtett megjegyzése.

- A második? Miért, maga szerint ki az első?

- Mivel a professzor az ön házvezető tanára, úgy gondolom, mindenképpen magának kellene beszélnie vele. Ha szerencsénk van, tőle megtudunk valamit. Persze, ha szükséges, én is megpróbálhatok a bizalmába férkőzni, a Lumpsluck professzor kifejezetten kedvelt engem, tudja hatodévben tagja voltam a Lump klubnak is… – Hermione elengedte a füle mellett Piton kérdését, és remélte, hogy a szükségesnél nem pirult el jobban. Semmi kedve nem volt magyarázkodni, és a férfi megvető pillantásait viszonozni. Elszólta magát ugyan, de még időben észbekapott. Majd bolond lesz bevallani mogorva professzorának, hogy minden ellenszenve ellenére őt tartja a legjobbnak.

Perselus összehúzott szemöldökkel méregette griffendéles tanítványát. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki ez a főnökösödi.

- Segítsen, Granger, mert kissé bajban vagyok. Mikor is döntött úgy, hogy átveszi az irányítást, és úgy parancsolgat, akár egy autokrata? – A fiú hangja csöpögött a gúnytól, ennek ellenére Hermione úgy válaszolt, mintha csak egy kellemes baráti csevejt folytatnának.

- Ha jól emlékszem, ma éjszaka jutottam erre a döntésre – mosolygott derűsen Perselusra, miközben elővette az átváltozástan könyvét. – Délután találkozunk, szép napot!

Szép napot… Még hogy szép napot! Perselus forrongott a dühtől. Mégis mit képzel ez a bakfis, hogy csak úgy nekiáll parancsolgatni? Ráadásul pont neki, aki éveken át mindent megtett azért, hogy a diákjai egytől egyik rettegjenek tőle. Persze a szemtelen kis griffendélesnek sem volt akkora szája, ameddig nem kerültek ebbe a méltatlan helyzetbe, ahol most ő, Perselus, látszólag teljesen egyenrangú Grangerrel. _Látszólag_. Ennek még ma véget fog vetni, csírájában kell elfojtani a rosszat. Este beszélni fog azzal a kiállhatatlan nőszeméllyel, és megmutatja, kinek hol a helye.  
>Egy pillanat… Még hogy nőszeméllyel! Hiszen Granger egy ostoba diáklány, semmi több. Kezd elmenni az esze, ez már biztos. Hiszen alig egy napja van a nevetséges fiatalkori bőrében, és máris nőként tekint minden bajának okozójára, Hermione Mindentjobbantudok Grangerre? Nem, a helyzet már-már tarthatatlan. Még ma beszélni fog Lumpsluck-kal, és ha törik, ha szakad, kihúzza belőle a szükséges információkat. Attól tartott ugyanis, hogy ellenkező esetben előbb-utóbb megőrül. Már így is kezdett összezavarodni a nem mindennapi Grangertől.<br>Grangertől? HELYZETTŐL! A nem mindennapi _helyzettől_. Merlinre, ez egyre rosszabb…

Az elkövetkezendő napokban Pitonnak sem Hermionéval, sem pedig Lumpsluck-kal nem volt alkalma beszélni.

A péntek reggeli rúnafordítást mugliismeret, majd dupla gyógynövénytan követte a hugrabugosokkal. Az órák alatt Hermione örömmel tapasztalta, hogy a tanterv és a tanítási mód szinte egyáltalán nem üt el az ő idejében hallottaktól. Ennek hatására az órákra felkészülve ment, a Bimba professzortól kapott dicséreteit pedig büszkén zsebelte be. Dumbledore utasítására persze igyekezett kissé visszafogni magát, és bár nem akart lebukni, nagyon nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy összeszorított szájjal üljön, a pofonegyszerű kérdések hallatán.  
>Háztársait, Florának köszönhetően hamar megismerte; előző éjszakákon ugyanis majdnem hajnalig ült a klubhelyiségben a könyveket bújva, amikor pedig felment a hálószobába, már mindenki mélyen aludt. Florán kívül még két lánnyal osztozott a szobájukon. Jillian egy magas, komoly tekintetű, sötét hajú lány volt, ellentétben barátnőjével, Gail-lel, aki kissé pufók volt, és folyton mosolygott. Úgy tűnt, a három lány évek óta tartó szövetséget alkot, Hermione aggodalmaival ellentétben azonban igen befogadónak bizonyultak, és bár Jillian kissé távolságtartó maradt, Gail és Flora mindent szívesen megosztottak vele. Így szerzett tudomást a roxforti pletykákról, melyekre a maga idejében sosem figyelt igazán, itt viszont itta a lányok minden szavát. Muszáj volt minél többet megtudnia, hogy tájékozódni tudjon a számára olyannyira idegen korban. Szünetekben meg is tudott mindent, többek között, hogy kimondatlanul is James Potter és Lily Evans az iskola sztárpárja, minden lány az előbbi fiúról vagy Sirius Blackről álmodozik. Hermione számára mindez nem okozott meglepetést, mindig is tudta, hogy a Tekergők voltak az a csoportosulás, akikhez mindenki tartozni akart. És bár a négy fiú barátságos volt a mardekárosokon kívül általában mindenkivel, igazán közel senki nem kerülhetett hozzájuk, mintha egy társadalmi hierarchia létra tetején álltak volna.<p>

- Ez persze – fejtette ki Gail fontoskodva – leginkább Potterre és Blackre vonatkozik. Remus Lupint mindenki szereti, de olyan furcsa, folyton beteges az arca.

- Na, igen, Pettigrew pedig a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem nevezhető jó partinak – nevetett fel kendőzetlen gúnnyal Jillian.

- Ne legyél rosszindulatú, Jill! – kelt a fiú védelmére Gail, Hermione tetetett értetlenkedését látva pedig magyarázni kezdett. – Szegényt mindenki lenézi, szerintük nem való abba a bandába. Tudod, mindhárom fiú kiugróan tehetséges mágus, de Peter Pettigrew az a fajta ember, akinek semmi nem sikerül. De tényleg semmi. Az üstjei rendszerint felrobbantak, Lumpsluck nem is vette be a RAVASZ csoportjába, pedig nála aztán igazán alacsony a léc. De átváltozástanból egész jó! Tudod, azon az órán a Griffendélesekkel vagyunk együtt, és ott még sosem követett el semmilyen hibát.

- Azért a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem nevezhető ügyesnek – rázta meg a fejét Flora. – De legalább igyekszik.

- És Lily, James barátnője? Kedves lánynak tűnik…

- Ó, igen, ő tényleg az! – bólogatott mindhárom lány egyszerre, majd Gail vette át a szót. – Nem is értette senki, hogy jöhetett össze egy olyan beképzelt alakkal, mint James. Tudod, ők tűz és víz. Mármint Lily igazán tehetséges, szerintem még Jamesnél is jobb, és rengeteget tanul, nagyon esélyes hogy iskola első lesz belőle. Ha jól tudom, auror akar lenni, igaz Jilly? Szóval ő és Potter teljesen mások. Lily szelíd és mindenkihez van egy jó szava, James viszont… Ő nem igen tolerálja a gyengeséget, és ha valakit utál, akkor azt nem fél kimutatni.

- Szánalmas, hogy hetedévesen sem nőtt be a feje lágya. Amit azzal a denevérrel művel, már szinte nevetséges…

- Kicsodával? – Hermione nagyon jól tudta, kiről lehet szó, és amikor Flora megszólalt, sejtése beigazolódott.

- Pitonnal. Perselus Pitonnal. Hetedéves ő is, de – rázta meg csalódottan a fejét, mintha halálhírt készülne közölni – mardekáros. Az emberek általában ki nem állhatják. Persze nem mindig volt ez így, kisebb korunkban még talán köszönőviszonyban is voltunk, igazán segítőkész fiú volt, és akkoriban Lily Evans legjobb barátja. Aztán néhány éve valami megváltozott. Volt valami hatalmas veszekedés Piton és a lány között, de a mai napig nem tudni, hogy pontosan mi. Azóta mindenesetre nem állnak szóba egymással, James és ő pedig szinte naponta esnek egymásnak. Főleg mióta Lily és James járnak.

- Ezzel mire célzol, Flora? – kérdezte összehúzott szemöldökkel Jillian. – Mert ha esetleg azt akarod Hannah-nak tálalni, hogy Piton szerelmes volt Lilybe, akkor közlöm veled, hogy ez nyílt titok. De nem értem, miért kell folyton pletykálkodni, ráadásul mindig ugyanazokról. Inkább induljunk ebédelni.

- De nem csak róluk szoktunk beszélni, Jilly – sietett a lány után Flora. – Tudod, ott van például Mary Williams, akinek…

A két lány hamar lehagyta őket, köszönhetően Jillian gyors lépteinek. Hermione és Gail nem is próbálták utolérni őket, az egykori griffendélest sokkal jobban izgatta néhány megválaszolatlan kérdés.

- És most ez a Piton kivel barátkozik?

- Szinte senkivel. Jó, persze jóban van Mulciberrel, Rosierrel és – Hermione összerezzent a nevek hallatán – a Lestrange testvérekkel, de ha engem kérdezel, szerintem híján van az igaz barátoknak.

- De hiszen ezek borzalmas emberek! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten a lány. Legmerészebb álmaiban sem sejtette, hogy Piton professzor vonzódása a sötét oldalhoz már az iskolában elkezdődött. Ez túlságosan illúzióromboló és riasztó volt. Másodpercekkel később kapott csak észbe, amikor észrevette Gail értetlenkedő arckifejezését. – Mármint úgy hallottam, hogy velük jobb vigyázni. Flora mesélte, mikor találkoztunk.

- Igen, ebben jobb, ha rá hallgatsz – bólogatott bőszen Gail, Hermione pedig hálát adott a csavaros eszének azért, hogy még időben képes volt egy hihető hazugsággal előállni. – Nem tudom, mennyit hallottál a roxforti házakról, de a Mardekárt jobb, ha nagy ívben elkerülöd. Oda szinte kivétel nélkül sötét varázslók járnak, néhányan pedig, akik már nem járnak ide, csatlakoztak Hozzá.

Hermione tudta, hogy Gail Voldemortról beszél, ám annak ellenére, hogy tudta, az ő idejében már nincs mitől aggódni, megborzongott. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy mostani iskolatársai közül hányan váltak még a Nagyúr áldozatává. Mert abban biztos volt, hogy nem csak a Potter házaspár távozott hamarabb az élők sorából. A Nagyterem felé sétálva pedig magában azért fohászkodott, hogy újdonsült barátnői közül senki ne legyen az elhalálozott boszorkányok között.

Az ebéd alatt csendes volt, de szerencsére senki nem zargatta emiatt. Jillian, akár egy uralkodói ház tagja, egyenes háttal, némán étkezett, Gail szája ezzel szemben mindig tele volt, Flora pedig ez alkalommal Xenophilius társaságában fogyasztotta el az ebédjét.  
>Hermione az óra után hallottakon gondolkodott, legfőképpen Jillian szavain: <em>„Ha esetleg azt akarod Hannah-nak tálalni, hogy Piton szerelmes volt Lilybe, akkor közlöm veled, hogy ez nyílt titok."<em> Ez sok mindent megmagyarázott, többek között a professzor előző esti viselkedését is. Az a sóvárgás, ahogy Lily nevét kiejtette, ahogy a lányra nézett… Már akkor rájöhetett volna, hogy itt bizony valami nem stimmel. Vajon ide vezethető vissza az ellenszenv is, amit Piton Harry apja iránt érzett? Valószínűleg. Hermione jól tudta, milyen az, amikor az ember legjobb barátját – aki iránt ráadásul gyengédebb érzelmeket táplál – valaki hirtelen kisajátítja, elveszi. Hiszen ő is átélte ugyanezt hatodévben, amikor egy győztes kviddicsmeccs után Lavender Brown szó szerint letámadta Ront. Persze Ron sem tiltakozott, nem. Lelkesen viszonozta a lány csókját, ő pedig úgy érezte menten felfordul a gyomra, feltépte a portréajtót, és csak futott, minél messzebb attól a helytől, ahol összetörték a szívét.  
>A kapcsolat végül tiszavirág életűnek bizonyult, ők pedig rövid időre megpróbálták együtt, Hermione azonban addigra már nem érzett semmit, ahogy Ron sem, így jobbnak látták békében elválni. Azóta is barátok maradtak, az a néhány hónap pedig mintha meg sem történt volna. Ez így volt rendjén.<br>Mindennek ellenére mélységesen átérezte a professzor helyzetét; ezt még a legnagyobb ellenségének sem kívánta volna. Na, jó, talán Malfoynak.  
>Segítenie kell, ez nyilvánvaló volt. Tudta, hogy nem változtathatják meg a jövőt, nem is ez volt a célja. De azt talán elérheti, hogy Lily ne gyűlölje a professzort, James és Sirius pedig abbahagyja az állandó csatározást. És úgy döntött, el is fogja érni. Már tudta is, hogyan. A tervet pillanatok alatt elkészítette, már csak a megfelelő alkalmat kellett kivárnia. Elégedetten mosolyodott el, amikor a bájitaltan terem felé sétálva elképzelte, hogy neki elsőként sikerülni fog szebbé tenni professzora életét.<p>

- Maga meg mit mosolyog? – lépett mellé egy oldalsó folyosószakaszból Piton.

- Öhm, semmit – válaszolta gyorsan, majd csípőre tett kézzel nézett a fiúra. – Már vidám se lehetek?

- Hogyne lehetne? Én is alig-alig tudom palástolni a jókedvemet, itt ezerkilencszázhetvenhétben, életem egyik legboldogabb időszakában, a középiskolás éveimben, ahova a legidegesítőbb diákom társaságában kerültem vissza – morogta gúnyosan.

- Megértem, hogy frusztrált, de kérem, ezt ne az én személyemnek tudja be. Tudom, hogy jó pár ember van, akit nem szívesen lát viszont, de gondoljon bele, lehetne ennél rosszabb is.

- Mi lehetne ennél rosszabb? – forgatta a szemét idegesen. Kezdte bosszantani Granger ismét előtérbe kerülő tudálékossága, legszívesebben a pokolba kívánta volna bosszantó diákját.

- Hogy mi lehetne ennél rosszabb? Például, ha nem is élnénk. Ha nem élnénk – magyarázta Piton megrökönyödött arcát látva –, akkor nem juthattunk volna vissza ide. Márpedig a háború alatt elég sok olyan helyzetbe kerültünk mindketten, ahol az életünk forgott kockán. Ideje, hogy az élet napos oldalát nézzük, professzor. Élünk, és ahogy a háború, úgy ez sem tart örökké. Az év végi bálon majd nevetve fogunk visszaemlékezni erre a mizériára.

A fiatal Perselus Piton döbbenten hőkölt hátra a nyilvánvaló őrültség hallatán. Még hogy ő leálljon szórakozni, viccelődni az egyik diákjával. Teljes képtelenség, aminek azonnal hangot is fog adni!

- Nemhogy nevetni nem fogok magával, de ezek után azt is kétszer meggondolom, hogy visszaengedem-e az óráimra. Ha visszatérünk – és magamban fohászkodom, hogy ez minél hamarabb legyen –, ne merészelje akár egyetlen szóval is felemlegetni ezt a poklot, mert biztosíthatom, hogy ez esetben nem állok jót magamért. Most pedig beszélnünk kell.

Perselus eldöntötte, hogy nem fogja tovább halogatni a dolgot, itt és most megmondja Grangernek, mi is a véleménye a szabados viselkedésmódjáról, melyet vele szemben megenged magának. Számításait azonban hamar keresztülhúzta a két alak, akiket a pincelépcsőn leérve megpillantott. A fáklyák félhomályában Lily haja még vörösebbnek, arca pedig még bájosabbnak hatott.

- Biztos, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb pillanat a velem kapcsolatos sérelmeinek tálalására? Mert felteszem, másról nem is lehet szó – suttogta Hermione, úgy, hogy Pitonon kívül senki nem hallhatta szavait. A fiú egy morgással válaszolt, mellyel valószínűleg ő is beleegyezett a beszélgetés elnapolásába. Lépteik koppanására Lily és a nekik háttal álló barátnője felkapták a fejüket, azonban amikor a griffendéles lány tekintete találkozott Perseluséval, tüntetően hátat fordított a párosnak. Barna hajú társa azonban leplezetlen érdeklődéssel figyelte a párost, közben pedig Lilynek suttogott valamit, amit Perselusék nem hallhattak.  
>Hermione karjánál fogva kissé távolabb húzta professzorát, jobbnak látta, ha egyelőre a lehető legmesszebb vannak a griffendéles lányoktól.<p>

- Emlékeztetném, hogy nem vagyok holmi marionett bábu, akit kedvére rángathat – morogta idegesen. Granger láthatóan kezdte túllépni a határokat, és ez felettébb bosszantotta.

- Persze, hogy nem az – felelte teljes lelki nyugalommal a lány, ami még jobban felbőszítette a fiút. – Inkább arról meséljen, hogy hányan jártak erre a RAVASZ előkészítőre. Siriusra és Harry édesapjára is számíthatunk itt?

- Az a két idióta a világért sem járt volna erre az órára. Persze tehetségük sem volt hozzá, akármilyen alacsony is a követelmény Horatiusnál – felelte fojtott hangon, Hermione kuncogása azonban olyan erősen visszhangzott a pince folyosóján, hogy szinte rémülten rezzent össze. Lily és barátnője is felkapták fejüket a hirtelen jókedv hallatán. – Mégis mit nevet?

- Bocsánat… Bocsánat, csak annyira vicces, ahogy beszél. _Akármilyen alacsony is a követelmény Horatiusnál_ – idézte felfelé görbülő szájjal a lány. – Ha ezt most valaki meghallotta volna, biztosan nevetőgörcsöt kap. Lumpsluck professzor ugyanis a maga _tanára_.

- A kollégám! – kérte ki magának a helytelen megállapítást.

- De nem itt. Jegyezze meg, itt játszanunk kell a szerepünket, különben valaki gyanút fog, kutakodni kezd, és egy pillanat alatt rájöhet bárki, hogy Hannah Allard nem létezik, ahogy az angol rokonok, és a meggyilkolt szülők sem. Akkor pedig minden a feje tetejére állna, az emberek nagy része pedig megőrülne – magyarázta ingerülten.

- Az persze, hogy mindezt normál hangerőn adja tudtomra, valószínűleg cseppet sem ront a helyzeten, nemde? – suttogta idegesen Piton.

- Nem, ugyanis természetesen némán végrehajtottam egy _Disaudió_t. Nem vagyok ostoba, professzor, ezt jobb, ha megjegyzi.

- Maga pedig azt jegyezze meg, hogy…

- Nahát, szép napot mindenkinek! Látom, csak néhány pontos diák létezik ebben az iskolában. Vagy én érkeztem volna hamarabb? – nézett összehúzott szemöldökkel az órájára a lépcsőről lesétáló Lumpsluck professzor. Egy pálcaintéssel kinyitotta a termet, és egy széles mozdulattal beterelte a négy fiatalt. Hermione két lépéssel Piton mögött lépdelt, de még így is látta, hogy professzora egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodik a helyét illetően, végül azonban helyet foglalt a Lilyéktől legtávolabb eső padban. Hermione követte, és a fiú mellé telepedett, amit Perselus egy dühös pillantással jutalmazott. Beszélgetésre azonban nem volt alkalom, a jó kedélyű Lumpsluck professzor azonnal lecsapott az új lányra.

- A kisasszony bizonyára az új lány, Hannah… Hannah Allard, jól sejtem? – kérdezte derűsen, miközben az asztalán heverő pennákat rendezgette.

- Igen, professzor – válaszolt diplomatikusan a lány.

- Filius barátom elmesélte ám, hogy érkezésekor az én házam tagja, Perselus segített magának eligazodni az iskolában – húzta ki magát büszkén a férfi, melynek hatására talárja még jobban megfeszült terebélyes pocakján. Hermione fél szemmel látta, ahogy Lily barátnője csodálkozva előbbre hajol, a vörös hajú lány azonban látszólag tudomást sem vett a társalgásról.

- Igen, valóban így volt. Perselus igazán kedves hozzám azóta is – mosolygott angyalian a lány, miközben diadalmasan konstatálta, hogy a mellette ülő professzora megdermed a dicséret és keresztneve hallatán.

- Helyes, helyes. Egy végzős mardekárostól nem is várok el mást – bólogatott Lumpsluck, mire Lily, a délután folyamán először hangot adva véleményének, felhorkant. A házvezető azonban ahelyett, hogy kikérte volna magának a viselkedést, csak elnézően mosolygott.

- Bocsánat, professzor, csak ez az orrfacsaró bűz… – mentegetőzött Lily.

- Ó, persze. Képzeljék, a kis Daniel Edgecombe ma elrontott egy üst Cipőfényesítő főzetet, amit természetesen felrobbant, és ennek köszönhetően még mindig olyan szag van, mintha egy évtizedes papucsba kerültünk volna… De nem is untatlak benneteket a bosszúságaimmal, hiszen a többiek is megérkeztek már – mutatott a terem ajtaján beözönlő, körülbelül féltucatnyi diákra. Nagy részük griffendéles lány volt, Hermione emellett felfedezett két hugrabugos, és három hollóhátas fiút, néhány mardekáros lányt, utolsóként pedig egy ismerős, gyűrött arcot: Remus Lupin alakját. Hirtelen majdnem felugrott, hogy köszöntse a számára olyannyira kedves férfit, Piton azonban, mások számára alig láthatóan a csuklójánál fogva visszahúzta őt. Az érintés áramütésként érte, szinte beleborzongott. A fiú keze puha volt, mozdulata mégis határozott. Nem ilyennek képzelte…  
>A tény, hogy percekig azon gondolkozott, mennyire puha is professzora érintése, megriasztotta, még a fejét is megrázta meglepetésében.<p>

Lumpsluck éppen valamiféle bájitalról beszélt, és láthatóan azt hitte, Hermione döbbentsége a mondanivalójának szólt.

- Van esetleg valami problémája, Miss Allard? – kérdezte barátságosan. – A tengerentúlon volt alkalma bájitaltant tanulni, nem igaz?

- Öhm, persze! Igen magas szinten – vágta rá ijedten.

- Nagyszerű! Azt hiszem, mindent elmondtam, pontosan kilencven perc áll a rendelkezésükre, hogy elkészítsék mindkettőt. A sorrendet természetesen most is magukra bízom, óra végén pedig elbírálom a kreálmányaikat. Rajta hát! – adta ki az utasítást a professzor, mire mozgolódás támadt, és a legtöbben a terem végében álló bájitalos szekrényhez siettek hozzávalókért.

- Mit kell elkészíteni? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Pitontól.

- Öregítő főzetet és Eufória Elixírt – hangzott a tömör válasz.

Az elkövetkezendő egy óra csendben telt, a némaságot csak néhány felszisszenő diák törte meg, Hermione pedig végre úgy érezte, mintha a saját idejében lenne. A tantervben épp ez a két főzet volt a soron következő, ő pedig annyiszor gyakorolta őket nyáron, hogy szinte csukott szemmel készítette el őket. Az Öregítő főzetet hagyta meg másodiknak, derűs hangulata pedig egészen addig megmaradt, ameddig a bájitalos szekrényhez nem ment egy csipet porított holdkőért. Lily barátnője, a barna hajú lány is épp a hozzávalók között válogatott, majd hirtelen, minden átmenet nélkül megszólalt:

- Te tényleg jóban vagy Pitonnal?

Hermione meglepődve kapta fel a fejét, mert bár nyáron, a háború után hozzászokott az újságírók arcpirító kérdéseihez, arra nem számított, hogy a múltban is kijut majd belőlük.

- Igen. Mi ebben a meglepő? – kérdezett vissza a lány csodálkozó arckifejezésére utalva.

- Hát… Te normálisnak tűnsz.

- Nahát, ez érdekes – nézett rá színlelt töprengéssel Hermione. – Ugyanis az egyik háztársad, James Potter is ugyanezt mondta.

- Nézd, hallom új vagy itt. A nevem egyébként Marietta Fine – nyújtotta felé a kezét, amit Hermione udvariasan elfogadott. – Van néhány dolog, amivel még biztos nem vagy tisztában. Az egyik, hogy Perselus Pitont jobb elkerülni a többi mardekárossal együtt. Terjeng néhány pletyka, és persze ott vannak a tények is; a halálfalók nagy része egykori mardekárosokból verbuválódott össze. És tekintve, hogy miféle társaságban mozog Piton, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő sem lesz kivétel. Persze nem volt mindig ilyen, régen a barátnőm, Lily egyik legjobb barátja volt. De megváltozott, és szerintem egyre veszélyesebb lesz.

- Köszönöm a tájékoztatást, Marietta. De ahogy már Jamesnek is elmondtam, semmi okom az aggodalomra. Perselus igazán kedves és barátságos velem. A leghalványabb jelét sem mutatta annak, hogy bántani akarna. A sötét oldalt én is elítélem, ugyanis a szüleim életét Voldemort csatlósai vették el. Nem tudom, ki terjesztette el ezeket a pletykákat, de ő semmiféle veszélyt nem jelent, ne aggódj – mosolygott a lányra, majd a hozzávalóval a kezében a helyére sétált. A bájitala épp felforrt, és sikerült pont időben megkevernie. Piton láthatóan észre sem vette a háta mögött zajló közjátékot, nem is említette a lánynak.  
>Óra vége előtt tíz perccel Lumpsluck megálljt parancsolt, egyenként végigsétált az asztalok között, és minden főzetről elmondta a véleményét. Lilyét, Remusét és Perselusét külön megdicsérte, Hermione főzetéhez érkezve pedig elégedetten füttyentett.<p>

- Nem is tudtam, hogy az új diákunk ennyire tehetséges. Mindkét főzet kiváló, a stílusa pedig egyenesen dicséretes! Tíz pont a Hollóhátnak az új talentumért – kiáltott fel elismerően. A teremben minden szempár Hermionéra szegeződött, ő pedig életében először úszott a dicsőségben, az apró pinceteremben. A Hollóhátas fiúk tapsolni kezdtek, a lány pedig alig tudta elfojtani széles mosolyát. – Az órának vége, házi feladatként nézzenek utána az Amortentiának. Viszlát! Miss Allard, maradna egy pillanatra? Tudja, van néhány kivételes tehetségű diák ebben az iskolában, akik szorgalmukért cserébe az én támogatásomat élvezik. Ők az én kis csoportosulásom, a Lump klub tagjai. Köztük van például a háztársa Flora Holton is. Na, és persze Perselus is, igaz fiam? Egy szó, mint száz, örülnék, ha maga is csatlakozna közénk, minden szombaton – kivéve persze a roxmortsi hétvégéket – tartok egy kis összejövetelt a lakosztályomban, ahová szeretettel várom.

- Köszönöm, Lumpsluck professzor, ez igazán megtisztelő – mosolygott hálásan Hermione. Minden szerénysége ellenére sejtette, hogy ez az invitálás hamarosan bekövetkezik, mégis igyekezett meglepett arcot vágni.

- Akkor ezt igennek vehetem? Nagyszerű! Ez esetben úgy gondolom, a társasága Perselust is arra fogja ösztönözni, hogy gyakrabban látogassa meg a kis csoportosulásunkat – nézett jelentőségteljesen az ajtóban álló fiúra. – Mostanában nagyon elhanyagolsz minket.

- Az okokról már beszámoltam önnek. Azonban mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy eleget tegyek a meghívásoknak – válaszolta kimért udvariassággal Piton.

- Persze, fiam, persze, értem én. Azok után, ami közted és Lily között…

- Bocsánat, de sietnem kell – vágta rá a kelleténél emeltebb hangon Perselus, és kiviharzott a teremből.

- Lehetne egy kérdésem, professzor? – kérdezte ártatlanul Hermione. Az igenlő bólogatás láttán nagy levegőt vett, majd belekezdett. – Az időutazó főzetekről lenne néhány kérdésem. Úgy tudom, léteznek ilyenek, legalábbis egy könyvben ezt olvastam.

- Nos, kényes kérdés, Miss Allard, kényesebb kérdéssel nem is indíthatott volna – nevetett fel Lumpsluck, de azért folytatta. – Tudja, ez egy igen összetett bájital, és ha egyáltalán létezik, több alfaja van. Mint mondtam, nincs megerősített írásos információ arról, hogy efféle főzetek léteznének, ezért én, a bájitalok mestereként nem is hiszek a létezésükben, ameddig nem láttam akár egyet is a saját szememmel. Mondják, hogy az ilyen főzeteknek van néhány elengedhetetlen hozzávalója, például a kalánfű, a tatuepe és a sárkányvér. Ezek önmagukban azonban hatástalanok, a többi hozzávaló és elkészítési módszer pedig ezerféle lehet. Csak a legkiválóbb mágusok képesek rá, de azoknak is kell egy nagy adag szerencse mindehhez. Megtudhatom, miért érdekli mindez?

- Egy érdekes könyvben olvastam, és kételkedtem a valóságalapjában. Ön pedig olyan tanárnak tűnik, professzor, aki mestere a szakmájának, ezért bátorkodtam megkérdezni – hazudta Hermione. – Most viszont tényleg mennem kell már, köszönöm a meghívást, mindenképp ott leszek. Viszlát!

Az előcsarnoknál szerencsésen sikerült utolérnie Pitont, aki azonban ingerülten csak annyit mondott, hogy sürgősen beszélnie kell Hermionéval.

- Nekem is magával. Megpróbáltam beszélni Lumpsluck-kal, de ő sem tud többet nálunk az időutazó főzetekről.

- Arról volt szó, hogy én beszélek vele.

- Tényleg, csakhogy maga Lily neve hallatán úgy elrohant, hogy bottal üthettük a nyomát – vágott vissza a lány.

- Látom, még mindig előszeretettel kompenzálja ostoba feltételezésekkel a szarvas hibáit – sziszegte Perselus. Kezdett teljesen betelni nála a pohár. Nem volt elég, hogy kénytelen volt elviselni a régi társaságot, még Granger is belépett a képbe. Pont Granger! A sors ennél jobban már nem is büntethetné. – Egyébként pedig ne bízza el magát, Lumpsluck öregszik, a főzetei nálam épphogy elérnék a várakozáson felüli szintet.

- Nagyszerű! Köszönöm, hogy megosztottad velem ezt az információt, Perselus. Így legalább lesz, ami jobb teljesítményre ösztönözzön – jegyezte meg fennhangon, mosolyogva, a harag legkisebb jele nélkül, majd amikor professzora háta mögött megpillantotta a felbukkanó Lilyt és Jamest, mindannyiuk legnagyobb meglepetésére átkarolta Piton nyakát, és egy gyengéd puszit nyomott annak arcára. A pillanatot talán túlságosan elnyújtotta, a várt hatást azonban elérte; Lily megkövülve nézett egykori legjobb barátjára, James szemüvege pedig – talán a döbbenet jeleként – lecsúszott, és nagy csattanással a kövön landolt. Perselus megborzongott, látszott, hogy esze ágában sincs viszonozni az ölelést, ez azonban Hermionét egy cseppet sem zavarta. Sejtette, hogy professzora viszolyogni fog tőle, nem is remélt mást. A fiú füléhez hajolt, nagyon közel, talán túlságosan is közel, és suttogni kezdett. – Most ne rendezzen jelenetet. Van egy kis társaságunk.

Piton – maga sem tudta, miért – engedelmeskedett. Lassan lehámozta magáról a teljesen nekisimuló Hermionét, majd karjánál fogva némán a pince felé vezette ismét. Azonban nem a bájitaltan terembe, hanem az ellenkező irányba, egy kemény faajtóhoz. Néhány elmormogott varázslat után az ajtó kitárult, ő pedig beterelte a lányt. Az ajtó néhány varázslattal később ismét lezárult, ők pedig egy kopott bútorokkal teli helyiségben találták magukat, ami valamiféle kamraként működhetett.  
>Perselus még mindig nem szólt a lányhoz, néhány elmotyogott varázslat után azonban végre Hermione felé fordult, arcán az érzelmek legkisebb jele nélkül.<p>

- MÉGIS MIT KÉPZEL MAGÁRÓL? MIT MŰVELT VELEM OTT A FOLYOSÓN MINDENKI SZEME LÁTTÁRA? – Az a hangnem, ami elhagyta a professzor torkát, kísértetiesen emlékeztette Hermionét arra az estére, amikor Piton rajtakapta a könyvtárban.

- Én csak…

- Maga csak tudja mi? Egy elkényeztetett, tudálékos, okoskodó, kiállhatatlan, végtelenül ostoba nőszemély, akinek most már nyilvánvalóan az elméjével sincs minden rendben. A tanára vagyok, maga pedig minden indok nélkül letegezett, és…

- Ha hagyná, hogy befejezzem, biztosan hamarabb a beszélgetés végére érhetnénk – dobbantott emelt hangon Hermione.

- Ne merészeljen a szavamba vágni…

- De merészelek, ugyanis akárki is maga a húsz évvel későbbi jövőben, itt és most egyenlők vagyunk. Nem parancsolgathat nekem a kedve szerint. Nem tudom, mi volt Dumbledore professzor célja ezzel az eszement ötlettel, de biztosan nem az, hogy lebukjunk a maga folyamatos elvárásai és utasítgatásai miatt. Itt maga is csak egy diák, akit ugyanúgy büntetőmunkára küldhetnek vagy akár kicsaphatnak, mint engem. Nézzen végre szembe a tényekkel! Ez nem mese, ez a maga múltja, ami megtörtént, most újra megtörténik, és ha nem haladunk az időrendi sorrendnek és az eseményeknek megfelelően, könnyen véglegesen megváltoztathatjuk a jövőjét. Önnek van veszítenivalója, nem nekem. Viszont nyerhet is. Nem emlékszik az igazgató úr soraira? _Ha elfogadod egy vénember tanácsát, egy kis kedvesség senkire nem lesz ártó hatással, még rád sem, drága barátom._ Én csak segíteni akartam, mert Dumbledore nyilvánvalóan úgy véli, hogy van néhány elintézetlen ügye. Nem arra gondolok, hogy szakítsa meg a kapcsolatot a leendő halálfaló cimboráival, hiszen ez nyilván lehetetlen. Viszont ha megpróbálna beszélni Lilyvel… Nem meghódítani, csak beszélni a jövő parányi részének elárulása nélkül. Úgy gondolom, mindenkinek jót tenne, főleg magának.

- Mit tud maga Lilyről és rólam? – kérdezte színtelen hangon a fiú.

- Azt, hogy…

- A pletykafészek diáktársai elmondásain kívül! – kiáltotta feltámadó haraggal, majd amikor a lány nem válaszolt, folytatta. – Semmit? Valahogy sejtettem. Ez esetben NE ÜSSE BELE AZ ORRÁT! És ne ölelgessen, ne csókolgasson, egyszerűen hagyjon békén!

- De volt hatása, higgye el! Harry anyja teljesen ledermedt, és James szemüvege leesett a meglepetéstől…

- Még egyszer ismétlem, nem érdekel, mi van _Harry anyjával_ – sziszegte Perselus. – Innentől kezdve pedig maga is tökéletesen hidegen hagy. A főzetet majd kitalálom vagy kivárjuk a hátralevő hónapokat, ameddig elmúlik a hatása. Addig azonban ne merészeljen a közelembe jönni, mert komolyan nem állok jót magamért. Akármennyi időre is vagyunk itt összezárva, addig felejtse el azt is, hogy létezem. Én is így fogok tenni magával kapcsolatban, ne aggódjon.

A monológ végén a fiú feltépte az ajtót, ami hangos csattanással csapódott be azt követően, hogy kiviharzott rajta. Hermione megsemmisülten állt a helyiség közepén; még sosem érezte magát ennyire kicsinek és jelentéktelennek. Hiányoztak a szülei levelei, hiányoztak a barátai, és a normális élete, amit végre elkezdhetett élni Voldemort legyőzése után. Ő csak jót akart, remélte, hogy professzora hangulatát sikerül vidámabbá tennie, ha a közte és Lily között húzódó évtizedes ellentétet feloldja, vagy legalábbis enyhíti.

Perselus dühösen rohant a Mardekár pincehelyisége felé, ahol a kora délutánra való tekintettel csak néhány diák lézengett. Néptelen hálószobájába felérve az első keze ügyébe akadó dolgot a falhoz vágta, majd néhány perc zihálás után megrökönyödve vette észre, mit művelt. Ő nem szokott dühöngeni, évek óta senki nem tudta igazán kihozni a sodrából. Mindig mindent összeszorított szájjal elviselt, fegyvere a szavai voltak, nem pedig teátrális tettei. Most mégis csak állt a szoba közepén, mereven nézve a darabokra szétesett asztronómia könyvét.

Fogalma sem volt, mi ütött belé, két dolgot tudott biztosan, hogy senkit nem utált még annyira, mint Grangert, és azt, hogy amikor a lány ajka az arcához ért, a legkevésbé sem az undortól borzongott meg.


	4. Chapter 4

Az elkövetkezendő hetek borzalmasabban nem is telhettek volna Perselus Piton számára. Lilyt szinte mindig csak futólag látta, kivéve a griffendélesekkel közös órákat, amikor a lány rendszerint tüntetően elfordult. Néha meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a griffendéles lány pillantását érzi a hátán, amikor azonban megfordult, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, Lilynek hirtelen sürgős megbeszélnivalója támadt az épp mellette, előtte vagy mögötte ülővel, egyszóval bárkivel, aki nem Perselus volt. Kettős érzései voltak a helyzettel kapcsolatban: a józan esze belátta, jobb, hogy nem szembesül minden nap a lány és James Potter cukormázas szerelmi életének epizódjaival, bár néha még azt a pár másodpercet is elviselhetetlennek érezte, amikor megpillantotta a húsz éve nem látott arcot. Másrészről szenvedett, úgy érezte magát, mint a gyermek, akitől karnyújtásnyira van az áhított habos sütemény, ő mégsem léphetett közelebb, nem érinthette meg, nem szólhatott hozzá, és ami a legszörnyűbb, nem figyelmeztethette…

Grangert, az átkozott Grangert persze annál gyakrabban látta, tekintve, hogy az utolsó évben felvett RAVASZ tantárgyaik nagyrészt egyeztek. Egy dologban biztos volt: ha Albusnak az volt a terve, hogy a visszakerülésükkel az ő és Granger kapcsolata javulni fog, akkor az igazgató hatalmasat tévedett. Az „összezártság" nemhogy enyhítette, sokkal inkább mélyítette a köztük feszülő ellentétet.

A pincében lefolytatott veszekedés utáni első napokban Hermione ahányszor meglátta Perselust, nem mulasztott el megsemmisítő pillantásokat vetni a férfira, ami azonban Pitonnál hatástalannak bizonyult; a férfi tudomást sem vett a lányról, még egy gúnyos szemforgatás erejéig sem. A lány nem mutatta, hogy mindez kimondottan zavarná, de Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy eszi a méreg. Ő pedig ezt a helyzetet különös módon élvezte. Szombatonként természetesen esze ágában sem volt elmenni a Lump klubba, ahová szívesen csak hatodévben járt, amikor még naivan esélyt látott arra, hogy megbékítheti Lilyt.  
>Abban persze biztos volt, hogy Granger nem hagyott volna ki egy ilyen alkalmat, ahol egy szűk kiválasztott csoport tagja lehet; a roxforti elit része. A gyomra is felfordult az efféle kivételezéstől, ő ugyan soha az életben nem alapított volna mindenféle ostoba klubokat. Horatius túlságosan lealacsonyodik a diákjaihoz, már-már „bratyizik" velük. Ez az, amire ő, Perselus Piton sosem lett volna képes.<br>Három hét telt el az ominózus veszekedés óta, azóta pedig egyetlen szót sem váltottak egymással. Végül Hermione már egy pillantást sem pazarolt a fiúra, és órákon rendszerint a terem tőle legtávolabbi végébe ült a hollóhátas társaival, ami valamiféle megmagyarázhatatlan okból egy idő után idegesíteni kezdte Pitont.  
>Nem hiányzott neki a Grangerrel töltött idő, dehogy! A háta közepére se kívánta a túlbuzgó hetedévest, egyet szeretett volna: a lehető legláthatatlanabbul átvészelni a Dumbledore által kiszabott időt. Hazaérve pedig első dolga lesz kínzó mérget itatni Albusszal. Az viszont, hogy a lány három hét alatt nagyon befolyást szerzett az évfolyamban, mint ő hét év alatt, mélységesen felháborította.<p>

A pénteki nap csendesen telt Hermione számára. A néhány héttel azelőtti veszekedés óta ideje nagy részét a könyvtárban töltötte, az év végi vizsgákra készülve. A maradék időben újdonsült barátnőivel volt, akik mit sem sejtettek a közte és Piton között húzódó ellentétekről. Egyáltalán azt sem tudták, hogy ismerik egymást, és ez így volt jól, Hermionénak egyáltalán nem volt kedve bosszantó professzoráról beszélni. Az, hogy _gondolt rá_, teljesen más tészta volt.  
>Piton volt az egyetlen kapcsolata a saját világával, ő lehetett volna az az ember, akinek minden aggodalmát és sérelmét elmondhatja. <em>Lehetett volna<em>. Nyilván elég nehéz lenne beszámolnia a sérelmeiről a professzornak, ugyanis mindet ő maga okozta neki. Ő próbálta megpuhítani, Piton konoksága és nemtörődömsége azonban egy idő után annyira felidegesítette, hogy azóta inkább a pillantását is kerülte, rá sem akart nézni.  
>Ingerülten csapta le a villáját, még az étvágya is elment a gondolatra, hogy fél órán belül a férfi társaságában kell eltöltenie egy dupla bájitaltant.<p>

- Minden rendben? – nézett rá csodálkozva Gail. A pufók lány még sosem látta idegesnek barátnőjét.

- Persze – erőltetett nyugalmat a hangjára Hermione, és még egy halvány mosolyt is sikerült kipréselnie magából. – Csak elfelejtettem, hogy át kell néznem a bájitaltan házimat. A többi tárgy mellett meg is feledkeztem róla. Este találkozunk!

A termet szélsebesen hagyta el, házi feladattal kapcsolatos feledékenységről persze szó sem volt, nem véletlenül töltött annyi időt a könyvtárban délutántól sötétedésig minden nap. Kint már jeges szél fújt, a diákok többsége a Nagyteremben vagy a fűtött klubhelyiségekben tartózkodott. Legszívesebben lesétált volna Hagridhoz, erről azonban szó sem lehetett. Senkivel nem akart több időt tölteni a kötelezőnél, főleg nem jövőbeli ismerősökkel. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer hiányozni fog neki az óriás kőkemény teasüteménye és langyos teája, most azonban szinte bármit megadott volna néhány vidám óráért a kunyhóban. Valamiért a szíve mélyén azt remélte, hogy ha belép a rozoga kunyhóba, a kerek asztalnál meglátja Harryt és Ront, ahogy éppen a kviddics bajnokságról vitatkoznak, miközben Hagrid túlédesített teát melegít a tűzhelynél, ő pedig leül közéjük, és minden rendben lesz. Persze tudta, hogy mindez hiú ábránd, a szíve mégis belefacsarodott a gondolatba.  
>Jobb ötlete nem lévén a hideg parkot választotta. Amikor kilépett a nagy tölgyfa ajtón, megborzongott, a nedves szél az arcába csapott, azonban egy melegítő és egy szélfogó bűbáj segítségével az időjárás sokkal elviselhetőbbnek bizonyult.<br>Nem, egyszerűen nem sétálgathat itt ilyen nyugodtan, hiszen úgy érzi magát, akár egy ketrecbe zárt vad. Pitonra nem számíthat, a professzorról lassan azt is képes volt elképzelni, hogy ha valami isteni csoda folytán képes lenne összeállítani a hazautazáshoz szükséges főzetet, kérdés nélkül itt hagyná őt. Ha ki akar jutni innen – márpedig egyre sürgetőbben érezte, hogy erre szükség van –, akkor csak a saját eszére támaszkodhat. De Lumpsluck professzor is megmondta, a főzet alapanyagainak nagy részét homály fedi. Kalánfű, tatuepe, sárkányvér… Mindezek önmagukban mit sem érnek. És mindehhez még hatalmas szerencsére is szükség van, egyszóval a küldetés lehetetlen.

Hermione úgy torpant meg, mintha villám csapott volna belé. Merlinre, hogy erre eddig nem gondolt! Pedig a segítség végig ott volt az orra előtt, a fejében, ő pedig olyan könnyen átsiklott felette! Órájára nézett, még negyed órája volt, hogy a bájitaltan kezdete előtt megtalálja Pitont. Visszasietett az előcsarnokba, ahol azonban beléhasított a kérdés: hol keresse megfiatalodott professzorát?  
>A saját idejében ez nem lett volna kérdés, a férfi általában a lakosztályában vagy a bájitaltan teremben tartózkodott, tizenéves diákként azonban gyakorlatilag bárhol lehetett. Kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, azonban az előcsarnokban hömpölygő diákok között nem vélte felfedezni a fekete hajat, karakteres orrot és a fiú egyéb jellegzetes vonásait. Jobb ötlete nem lévén lesétált a pincéhez vezető lépcsőn, és a bájitaltan terem felé vette az útját, ott azonban csak Lily, a barátnője Marietta és Remus Lupin várakozott. Elkeseredetten grimaszolt, majd lendületesen megfordult, és felsietett a lépcsőn, bár semmi ötlete nem volt, merre mehetne. Nem nézett fel, a fokokat figyelte, így észre sem vette a szembejövőt. Az ütközés nem volt fájdalmas, azonban a tántorgás, és a tudat, hogy egy tizedmásodpercen belül zuhanni kezd, felgyorsította a szívverését. A másik reflexei gyorsak voltak, megragadta a lány karját, ezzel megakadályozva a fájdalmas zuhanást. Hermione hálásan nézett fel megmentőjére, majd amikor meglátta, hogy a fiú nem más, mint Piton, rögtön a lehető legtávolabb húzódott tőle.<p>

A fiú morgott valamit, amit elnézéskérésnek is lehetett venni, de az arckifejezését látva akár néhány lesújtó átok is lehetett. Hermionét azonban ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, azonnal a lényegre tért.

- Beszélnünk kell!

- A szándéka egyoldalú, keressen másik társalgó partnert magának – dörmögte a fiú, a viharvert bájitalkönyvéből kiesett jegyzeteket rendezve. Egyetlen pillantást sem vetett Hermionéra, ám a barátságtalan viselkedés ellenére nem mozdult. Ez az ellentmondás felbátorította a lányt, aki a karjánál fogva az egyik sarok felé kezdte húzni a fiút.

- Megmondtam, hogy ne érjen hozzám többet! – sziszegte felháborodottan a mardekáros.

- Merlinre, úgy sápítozik, mint egy ostoba kislány! – forgatta a szemét Hermione. – Higgye el, nekem sem tartozik a kedvenc elfoglaltságaim közé, másképp viszont képtelenség rávenni magát, hogy váltsunk két értelmes szót. Nem is köntörfalazok, a főzetről van szó.

- Pontosan melyikről a több ezer közül?

- Na, vajon melyikről? Mondjuk arról, ami miatt itt ragadtunk ebben a lehetetlen világban – gúnyolódott a lány, amikor azonban az órára igyekvő diákok közül többen elhaladtak mellettük, halkabban és sokkal komolyabban folytatta. – A parkban gondolkodtam mindenféléről, például Lumpsluck professzor szavairól, és akkor beugrott. Szó szerint azt mondta, hogy csak a legkiválóbb mágusok képesek az időugró bájital elkészítéséhez, de _azoknak is kell egy nagy adag szerencse mindehhez_. Szerencse, hát nem érti? Az első lépés, hogy elkészítjük a Felix Felicist, a többire ráérünk utána gondolni.

- Tudhattam volna… Albusnak másképp nem sikerült volna megitatnia velem azt a borzalmat!

- Igen, visszagondolva eléggé logikus. De az a lényeg, hogy én rájöttem – húzta ki magát fontoskodva Hermione. – Most már csak a hozzávalókat kell megszereznünk, és minél hamarabb elkezdeni.

- Elment az esze? Mégis honnan szereznénk hozzávalókat, és hol készítjük el? A főzet elkészítése hetekbe telik, arról nem is beszélve, hogy semmiképp sem vagyok hajlandó akár egyetlen percet is önszántamból magával tölteni. Nem is értem, hogyan hagyhattam, hogy feltartson. Viszlát!

Hermione szóhoz sem jutott, csak hápogni tudott. Elhűlve nézte a fiú távolodó alakját, amíg az el nem tűnt a lépcsőfordulóban. Erre a reakcióra a legkevésbé sem számított. Persze sejtette, hogy nem fog minden simán menni, Piton és közte ez szinte már természetes volt, azonban az, hogy a fiú ilyen otrombán viselkedett vele, teljesen felháborította. Meglepettsége nem is tartott sokáig, lendületesen a fiú után indult, és utol is érte a bájitalterem néptelen folyosójánál. Az ajtó nyitva volt, a diákok nyilvánvalóan már a teremben voltak, Perselus pedig épp arra tartott.

- Piton! Álljon… Állj meg azonnal! – Hermione még idejében rájött, hogy ha a folyosó másik végéből ordít, akkor nem szerencsés magáznia a fiút. A megszólítottat azonban mindez egy cseppet sem érdekelte, még csak hátra sem fordult. – A fenébe is! _Capitulatus_! _Relaxo_!

Perselus egy pillanatra megingott, a fejét hátravetette, végül, ahogy egy hangos csattanással a hátán landolt, táskája tartalma elterült mellette a földön. Lumpsluck aggodalmas arccal rohant ki a teremből, de addigra Hermione már a fiú mellett térdelt, testével takarva Pitont a kíváncsi szemek elől, a pálca pedig a talár alatt lapult. Sietve elsuttogott egy _Silentio_t, megnémítva ezzel megfiatalodott professzorát.

- Merlinre, itt meg mi történt?

- Öhm, semmi, Lumpsluck professzor, Perselus… Azt hiszem, Perselus kificamította a bokáját – hazudta magabiztosan. – Késésben voltunk, és nagyon sietett. Talán a legjobb az lesz, ha elkísérem a gyengélkedőre. Madam Pomfrey biztosan helyre tudja hozni egy egyszerű bűbájjal. Persze, ha kifogása van ellene…

Hermione gyors pillantást vetett a földön fekvő fiúra, akinek szemei villámokat szórtak, és valószínűleg torkaszakadtából üvöltött volna, azonban a némító bűbáj megakadályozta mindebben. A lány ráadásul pont olyan szögben térdelt előtte, hogy Lumpsluck csak akkor láthatta volna feldúlt arcát, ha néhány lépéssel jobbra, majd közelebb lép. Gondolatban átkozta a lányt, és valami merlini csodáért fohászkodott, melynek folytán házvezető tanára rájön az átverésre. A pocakos tanerő azonban bízott a hollóhátasban, és szavaiból Perselus arra következtetett, hogy esze ágában sincs ellenőrizni diákja egészségi állapotát.

- Nem, nem, minden bizonnyal ez lesz a legmegfelelőbb, igen, persze, menjenek csak – motyogta zavartan a professzor, és amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan sietve távozott is.

Hermionénak sem kellett több, amint az ajtó becsukódott, sietve felrángatta a fiút.

- Remélem, nem esett baja. Higgye el, nem vagyok az efféle drasztikus megoldások híve, de maga néha konokabb, mint Ron, ami nagy szó – sóhajtott a lány, miközben egy _Incarcerandus_ segítségével bal kezét összekötötte Piton jobb kezével, hogy a professzor még véletlenül se menekülhessen. Ez persze hiú reménynek bizonyult, sejtette is, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga, ugyanis mindketten ellenkező irányba indultak meg, Hermione a lépcső irányába, míg Perselus a tanterem felé vette az útját.

- Ne ellenkezzen, kövessen! – suttogta idegesen a lány, és önmagát is meglepő erővel rántotta Pitont maga után, a lépcső melletti folyosóra. Ahhoz a lakatlan szobához mentek, ahol a hetekkel azelőtti veszekedés kirobbant. A lány próbált visszaemlékezni a varázsigékre, melyekkel Piton kinyitotta az ajtót, néhány percnyi próbálkozás után pedig telibe talált: végre beléphettek a dohos helyiségbe. Hermione sietve elmotyogta az ellenbűbájokat, melynek segítségével Piton és ő nem voltak többé összekötve, és a fiú visszakaphatta a hangját.

- Mégis mit képzel? Azonnal adja vissza a pálcámat! – kiabálta a mardekáros.

- Attól tartok, ez lehetetlen. Előbb ígérje meg, hogy segít elkészíteni a folyékony szerencse főzetet.

- Ne is álmodjon róla! – sziszegte dühösen.

- Ahogy maga sem a pálcájáról – mosolyodott el magabiztosan a lány, majd hangja hirtelen valóságosabbá vált. – Segítenie kell elkészíteni, egyedül képtelen lennék rá.

- A hozzávalók nagy része beszerezhetetlen, és mivel feltételezem, hogy nem szándékozik iskolaidőben kirándulást tenni az Abszol útra, így az elkészítésnek még a gondolata is lehetetlenség.

- Ha nem az Abszol útról, hát majd máshonnan megszerzem. Emiatt ne fájjon a feje – jelentette ki magabiztosan Hermione.

- Nahát, el is felejtettem, hogy maga meg a kis barátai nem csak neveletlen szabályszegők, de pitiáner tolvajok is! – kiáltott fel tetetett meglepettséggel a férfi.

- Merlinre, csak annyit kérek magától, hogy segítsen megfőzni azt az átkozott bájitalt, hogy minél hamarabb hazajuthassunk! – fakadt ki a lány. Úgy érezte, végleg elfogyott a türelme, Pitonnak láthatóan már mindegy volt, hogy mire mond nemet, csakhogy bosszanthassa őt. Úgy döntött, elég a szép szavakból, ott fog a férfi lelkébe szúrni, ahol a legjobban fáj neki. – De látom, maga felettébb élvezi ezt a kis utazást, nyilván azért is ellenkezik ilyen bőszen. Ez esetben további boldog két hónapot kívánok magának, annyi idő alatt talán megunja Lily Evans zöld szemeinek bámulását. Ha nem, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore ad még magának pár kortyot abból a borzalomból. További szép napot!

- Álljon meg! – Piton hangja ellentmondást nem tűrő volt, és Hermione bármennyire is füstölgött, a józan eszét nem vesztette el, nem volt ostoba, érezte: győzött. A férfi szavai pedig csak megerősítették ezen elképzelését. – Megfőzöm, tessék. Elkészítem a Felix Felicist… egyedül.

- Hogy mi? – Hermione úgy fordult vissza, mint akit fejbe csaptak egy gurkóval.

- Egyedül készítem el, a maga jelenléte nélkül. Tudja, hogy ki nem állhatom, nemde? Megmondtam, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó a szükségesnél több időt eltölteni önnel, Granger. – A lány arckifejezése láttán kissé felfelé görbült a szája. Persze, hogy menni akart ő is innen, ráadásul minél hamarabb, de nem mondhatott rögtön igent Granger zseniális tervére. Vagyis Granger _középszerű_ tervére, ami minden bizonnyal neki is hamarosan eszébe jutott volna. Így viszont összeköti a kellemest a hasznossal; bosszanthatja a lányt, aki nyilvánvalóan ki nem hagyna egy ilyen nagyszabású bájitalfőzést, amit az általa legjobbnak titulált tanerő tart, és végül, de nem utolsó sorban még egy lépéssel közelebb kerül ahhoz, hogy hazatérhessen, el ebből a rémálomból.

Bár azt meg kell hagyni – gondolta magában –, hogy bármennyire szörnyű legyen is ez az egész, Granger összekuszálódott haja, harcias tekintete, és természetellenesen telt ajkai egyáltalán nem rémálomba illőek. Ezt a megállapítást már hetekkel azelőtt levonta, de mindezidáig nem foglalkozott vele különösebben. A lány mindezt csak annak köszönhette, hogy felismerhetetlenségig átváltoztatta magát egy nálánál sokkal vonzóbb személlyé. Nem csoda, hogy Black, meg az idióta hollóhátasok szeme majd kiesik, amikor reggelente belibben a Nagyterembe a kis barátnői társaságában. Őt aztán nem érdekli, sosem nézett rá egy pillanatnál tovább, akkor is csak azért, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, nem maradt teljesen egyedül ebben a visszajátszott múltban. Granger valódi külsejéhez, és igazi énjéhez képest egy házisárkány társasága igazi áldás volna. Nem értette, hogyan tudta Lumpsluck meg a többi tanár elviselni, hogy óra közben folyamatosan jelentkezik, jár a szája, és mindig hozzá tud tenni valami hihetetlen okosságot a tanórák témájához. Nosztalgikusan gondolt vissza a régi szép időkre, amikor még ő maga is professzor volt, egy igazi valaki, akinek a keze elég messze ért el ahhoz, hogy megkeserítse a griffendélesek életét. Ha visszatérnek, na, akkor majd meglátja Granger, hogy vele ugyan nem érdemes kikezdeni. Először is majd levon egy rakat pontot a Griffendéltől, úgy megalázza a mindentudót, hogy még a kedve is elmegy az okoskodástól, végül pedig, mindezen gonoszságok megkoronázásaképpen kirúgja a lányt a bájitaltan órákról, ezzel véglegesen megvonva tőle annak a lehetőségét, hogy valaha auror váljék belőle. A bosszú édes lesz, ő pedig ott fog állni a háttérben, és…

- Figyel rám egyáltalán? – csattant fel Piton gondolatainak tárgya. – Nem igaz, hogy mindent háromszor kell elmondanom magának. A viselkedése alapján felmerül a kérdés, hogy vajon vannak esetleg troll felmenői a családjában?

- Harminc pont… – szaladt ki a fiú száján, majd mikor meglátta magát a szemközti tükörben, rögtön elhallgatott. Túlságosan beleélte magát a gondolatokba, hiszen még legalább ezer évet kell várnia, hogy mindezt a lány arcába vághassa. Nehéz az élet.

- Jól van, gyűjtögesse csak a pontjait, és ha hazaértünk, el ne felejtse beváltani – horkant fel szemét forgatva a lány. – Szóval éppen azt mondtam, hogy mivel maga ilyen teszetosza szerencsétlen alak – legalábbis fiatalon –, a bájital hozzávalók elrablása rám marad. Mivel pedig nélkülem nem kezdhetné el főzni a Felixet, ragaszkodom ahhoz, hogy részt vehessek az elkészítésében.

A határozott hangnem egy Pitonnál gyengébb tanerőt valószínűleg meggyőzött volna, a férfit azonban keményebb fából faragták, Hermione nem kapott mást, csak egy fejrázást.

- Kérem! Nem létezik, hogy ilyen lehetetlen alak legyen! - váltott át szinte könyörgésre a lány. – RAVASZ szintű bájital, lehet, hogy azt kell majd elkészítenem a vizsgán. És kitől mástól tanulhatnám meg jobban, mint magától, a bájitalok mesterétől. Tudom, hogy ki nem állhat, de ennyivel tartozik nekem…

- Semmivel nem tartozom magának! - vágott közbe emeltebb hangon Perselus.

- Jól van, ahogy gondolja. De kérem, egyezzen bele. Ígérem, meg sem szólalok majd közben, ha akarja majd három lépéssel a háta mögött állok, hogy ne is lásson, csak engedje meg! El sem tudom mondani, mennyire fontos lenne, ha magától látnám mindezt. Nem Lumsplucktól, hanem magától. Erre pedig csak úgy van esélyem, ha most beleegyezik a részvételembe.

- Nem.

- De professzor…

- Nem! A Felix Felicis elkészítése februárban lesz tananyag, addigra pedig minden bizonnyal bőven hazaérünk. Majd megfigyeli az órán. – Perselus azt jobbnak látta elhallgatni, hogy nem lesz semmiféle megfigyelés februárban, ugyanis addigra Granger páros lábbal lesz kirúgva mindennemű tanóráról, melyet ő tart. Helyette egy kitépett papírlapot vett elő, melyre sebtében néhány szót firkantott. Fel sem nézett belőle, mikor ismét beszélni kezdett. – Ma este hétkor várom itt, a pinceszoba előtt, a hozzávalókkal együtt. Kétkanálnyi sárkánykarom reszeléket, egy fiolányi sárkányvért, sisakvirágot, és porrá zúzott tatuepét mindenképpen hozzon, mivel a bájital elkészítése hetekbe telik, ezekre első körben mindenképp szükségünk lesz.

- Kizárt dolog.

- Mit akar? – nézett fel döbbenten a lányra.

- Nincs részvétel, nincs hozzávaló – közölte karba tett kézzel a lány, lábával pedig még dobolt is mindehhez, ami végképp felbőszítette Pitont. Mindezt viszont nem akarta mutatni, megértette a lány játékát, és úgy döntött, nem megy bele.

- Értem. Akkor, ahogy az imént mondta, maradunk, és nézzük tovább Lilyt, Pottert és a többi kedves ismerőst – közölte teljes lelki nyugalommal a férfi. Természetesen mindezen szenvedések gondolatára is legszívesebben üvölteni tudott volna, de tudta, csak úgy nyerhet, ha megtéveszti az újonnan lett hollóhátast. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy a lány nem az a hisztériázós fajta, akikkel általában dolga volt.

- Rendben. Ha mégis úgy döntene, hogy haza szeretne térni idő előtt, akkor már tudja, hogy mi az első lépés. Én részemről lezártnak tekintem a próbálkozást, majd hazamegyek, amikor lejár az itt tartózkodásom ideje. Különben is, van egy csomó tanár, akik az én időmben már nem élnek, rengeteg újat tanulhatok tőlük ez alatt a néhány hónap alatt. Megyek is, még tart a dupla bájitaltan. Viszlát!

Perselus elhűlve nézett az ajtórésben eltűnő lány után. Nem ez volt az a válasz, amire számított. Egyet tudott: minél hamarabb haza akar jutni, el ebből a túlságosan rémes valóságból. Gondolkodás nélkül a lány után sietett, még ahhoz sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy táskájáért vagy az asztalon heverő pálcájáért nyúljon, melyet Hermione távoztában csapott le oda. A folyosó közepén sikerült utolérnie, megragadta a lány vállát, és maga felé fordította.

- Szerezze meg nekem a hozzávalókat! Meg _kell_ szereznie. Felőlem nézheti, ahogy elkészítem, csak gyűjtse össze! Szükségem van rá! – A hangja majdnem olyan rimánkodónak hatott, mint egyszer régen, amikor Albusnak könyörgött egy bizonyos Lily Potter megmentéséért…

- Szerezze meg magának! Nem ugráltathat, amikor csak kedve tartja – rázta le magáról a fiú kezét.

- Én nem tehetem…

- Már miért ne tehetné? Talán még szerencsével is járna.

- Nincs több esélyem. Ha nem csalnak az emlékeim, hetedév közepére összegyűjtöttem annyi büntetőmunkát és figyelmeztetést a Potterrel kapcsolatos vitáim miatt, hogy ha még egy szabálysértésen kapnak, vége. Akkor pedig az egész jövőm megváltozik. Én nem Potter vagy Black vagyok, akik a tehetős szüleik által mindig kapnak egy második esélyt. Árva vagyok, ha innen kirúgnak, semmi esélyem nem lesz…

Hermione összerezzent a hirtelen információ áramlat hallatán. Szóval Piton árva. Magányos, akárcsak ő is most. Ez az információ rögtön más megvilágításba helyezte a szituációt Hermione számára. Bármennyire is viaskodott a büszkeségével, a legnagyobb vágya neki is ugyanaz volt, mint professzorának: hazajutni. Nem tudta, hogy ez a vágy vagy a Piton iránt érzett szánalom vette-e rá arra, hogy kimondja azokat a szavakat, melyeket büszkesége leginkább ellenzett.

- Rendben, megszerzem. Akkor hétkor ugyanitt – motyogta, és szinte futólépésben távozott. A megállapítás, hogy Piton is ugyanolyan ember, mint bárki más, túlságosan letaglózta.

Hermione végül úgy döntött, hogy a vacsoraidő lesz a legmegfelelőbb időpont a terv kivitelezéséhez. Amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy Lumpsluck a Nagyteremben tartózkodik, futólépésben igyekezett az iskola nyugati szárnya felé, ahol a pince szinten elérkezett Piton régi tanári szobájához, melyen most a H. Lumpsluck név díszelgett cirádás betűkkel, aranykeretbe foglalva. Sejtette, hogy az ajtó nem fog egy egyszerű _Alohomorá_val kinyílni, ennek ellenére mégis megpróbálkozott vele, szinte már rutinból. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a zárak kattogni kezdtek, az ajtó pedig résnyire kinyílt. Hermione tátott szájjal meredt maga elé, eddig túl simán ment minden. Töprengésre azonban csak ennyi időt engedélyezett magának, még utoljára körbenézett a kihalt folyosón, és sietve eltűnt az ajtó mögött. A szoba nem volt kimondottan díszes, legalábbis Lockhart lakosztályához képest nem, de Hermione gyorsan meg tudta állapítani, hogy Lumpsluckot soha nem kellett félteni a nélkülözéstől. A szobában megszámlálhatatlan mozgó fénykép volt, melynek mindegyikén Lumpsluck feszített különböző emberekkel. Az egyik asztal rogyásig meg volt pakolva cukrozott ananásszal, és egyéb Mézesfalás-beli édességgel. Sietve körbejárta a többi helyiséget is, és megállapította, hogy még a hálószobában is kandírozott gyümölcsillat van, végül egy kis kamraszerű helyiségben megtalálta, amit keresett: a bájital hozzávalók tárházát. Elismerően füttyentett, végignézve az ezernyi fiolán és lapos üvegcsén.

- _Invito_ sárkánykarom, _Invito_ sisakvirág, _Invito_ tatuepe, _Invito_ sárkányvér! – kiáltotta egy szuszra, a remélt hatás azonban elmaradt. Repkedő üvegcsék helyett csupán egyetlen fiola termett a lány kezében a parancs elhangzása után.  
><em>Sanguis Draconis – albániai Sárkányvér<em> – olvasta a fiolán található dőlt betűs feliratot Hermione. Negyed órás rendíthetetlen próbálkozás után, melynek során a valaha ismert össze varázsigét bevetette, ami a hasznára lehet, a helyzet változatlan volt, azon kívül, hogy sikerült három további üveget szereznie a szükséges feliratokkal, és egyetlen problémával: mind üres volt.  
>Kétségbeesetten sóhajtott, majd egyetlen zsákmányával olyan gyorsan hagyta el a helyiséget, amilyen sietve érkezett.<p>

A titkos találkozóra már kevésbé sietett, hiszen ott egyetlen dologra számíthatott Pitontól: nyers letolásra. Valahogy – maga sem tudta honnan – mégis sikerült erőt merítenie, és lenyomnia az ócska faajtó fényesre tisztított kilincsét. A helyiségben ismét csak néhány fáklya világított, akárcsak azon a három héttel azelőtti végzetes veszekedés idején. A fiatal Perselus szemben ült az ajtóval, és láthatóan annyira belemélyedt az asztalon fekvő könyv tartalmába, hogy az ajtónyitásra ijedten összerezzent. Felnézve tekintete már magabiztosságot sugallt, kérdően nézett a lányra, aki nem szólt egy szót sem, lassan a rozoga asztalhoz lépett, és leült Pitonnal szemben, egy nem kevésbé viharvert székre.  
>Egyenruhája zsebébe nyúlt, az asztalra helyezte szegényes zsákmányát, és várta a Pitonból kitörő vadállati dühöt.<p>

Ez azonban nem jött el, ezért Hermione – mintha a sorsot kísértené – a fiúra emelte addig lesütött szemét, és, hogy nyomatékosítsa előbbi tettét megszólalt:

- Lumpsluck láthatóan nagyszabású hozzávalóhiányban szenved. A többi keresett üvegcse teljesen üres volt.

- Gondolhattam volna. Mindig is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a bájitalfőzés kevésbé köti le, mint az általa toborzott tehetségek útjának egyengetése. Az édességes polca feltételezem, tömve volt – morogta halkan a fiú.

- Valóban – mosolyodott el Hermione, és meglepődve vette észre, hogy Piton ha gyengén is, de követi a példáját; amikor tekintetük találkozott, a fiú szájának sarka egy pillanatra megrándult. A – Pitonhoz képest – hirtelen kedvesség összezavarta, szemöldök ráncolva nézett a fiúra konfúziós bűbáj vagy egyéb bódító átok nyomait keresve rajta. A mosolyfélén meglepődött, a veszekedés elmaradásán pedig végképp. Aztán gyorsan rájött, kár előre inni a medve bőrére, előttük az este, még bármi történhet. És ahogy magukat ismerte, tudta: történni is fog. Ennek ellenére gyanakvása nem múlt. – Miért ilyen… kedves? Azt hittem, majd leharapja a fejemet, mert arra sem voltam képes, hogy megszerezzem a hozzávalókat. Így ugrott a hazatérésünk is.

- Ne sértegessen, Granger. A legkevésbé sem vagyok kedves – vágta rá sötéten Piton. – Mint mondtam, sejthető volt, hogy Lumpsluck készlete ennyire szegényes, ezért a saját kezembe veszem az irányítást.

- De hát délután mondta, hogy a kezei szinte meg vannak kötve, még egy stikli, és…

- Két hét múlva – emelte fel a hangját a fiú, elnyomva ezzel a lányét – elkezdődik a téli szünet, a diákok hazautaznak…

- A bájital hozzávalók pedig a Roxfortba? – nevetett fel sötéten Hermione.

- Merlinre, hallgasson már el! Nem tanítottak magának illemet? _Végigmondanám_. Tehát a diákok hazautaznak, és ma visszaemlékeztem húsz évvel ezelőttre. Én is hazautaztam. A karácsonyi szünet két hetes, annyi idő alatt be tudom szerezni a hozzávalókat az Abszol útról, és mire visszautazom ide, a bájital is elkészül.

- De hát… – Hermione teljesen összezavarodott. – Elnézést, de ha nem élnek a szülei, és nincs senkije, akkor hová utazik?

- A házba, amit én örököltem.

- Egyedül akarja tölteni a karácsonyt és az újévet? – Hermione úgy nézett Pitonra, mintha legalábbis a fiú azt közölte volna, hogy holnaptól két trollal és egy durrfarkú szurcsókkal osztja meg az ágyát.

- Ó, dehogy! Tervezek egy helyes kis összejövetelt, ahová leginkább az iskolai pajtásaimat hívom meg – vágott vissza gúnytól csöpögő hangon.

- Hát, ami azt illeti, én is egyedül leszek a szünet alatt…

- Ne is álmodjon róla!

- De kérem, Piton professzor! Nem fogok zavarni, én csak látni akarom, ahogy elkészíti a Felix Felicist – kérte az általa ismert lehető legkedvesebb hangon Hermione. – Vagy akkor főzze meg a bájitalt itt az iskolában, miután visszajött az ünnepek után.

- Kizárt dolog. Minél később kezdem el, annál több időt veszítek.

- Veszí_tünk_. Dumbledore együtt küldött minket…

- Az lehet, de azt még ő sem határozhatja meg, hogy kiket fogadok az otthonomban – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Perselus. Hermione észrevette, hogy az _otthon_ szót olyan hangon ejti ki, mintha azt mondaná: börtön.

- Igaza van, professzor. És eszem ágában sincs meghívás híján a házába pofátlankodni. Egyet azonban áruljon el nekem, mert annyira talán mégsem mozgok ismerősen ebben az időben. Ha Potter és Sirius családját módosnak kiáltotta ki, a sajátját anyagi helyzete pedig láthatóan kissé szegényes – mutatott a fiú előtt fekvő viharvert könyvre –, akkor mégis miből akarja finanszírozni a sárkánykarmot, amelynek az én időmben hat galleon az ára? Hogy a sisakvirágról és tatuepéről ne is beszéljünk. Az egész lesz úgy körülbelül mennyi is? Tizenöt-húsz galleon? És akkor a többi alapanyagról még nem is beszéltünk, mert azt ugye maga sem gondolja komolyan, hogy mindegyikből lesz elég a teremben található bájitalos szekrényben? Nekem azonban van egy kis aranyam, történetesen Dumbledore helyezte el a csomagjaim között. Nyilvánvalóan számított efféle nézeteltérésekre – mosolygott negédesen a lány. Tudta, hogy megadta Pitonnak a kegyelemdöfést, a fáklyák fényében a fiú arca még fehérebbnek tűnt, mint általában.

- Akkor adja oda.

- Dehogy adom! Hiszen az igazgató úr nem véletlenül tette az _én_ holmim közé. Amennyiben szüksége van az aranyra, az menni is fog magával. _Velem együtt_.

- Granger, ezt nem teheti! – sziszegte ökölbe szorult kézzel a fiú. A helyzet kezdte meghaladni a tűrőképességét. Grangerrel tölteni néhány tanórát, rendben. Néha összefutni vele, és váltani néhány szót, talán rendben. De hogy vele tölteni két teljes hetet a saját házában? Kivitelezhetetlen! Az utolsó szót hangosan ki is mondta, Hermione viszont csak vállat vont.

- Rendben, akkor oldja meg maga. Biztos van néhány felesleges galleonja, amit ha felhasznál, nem változtatja meg a jövőjét…

- Külön hálószoba, és nem tartózkodhat abban a helyiségben, amelyben éppen én vagyok – morogta fogcsikorgatva Perselus.

- Kivéve a bájital főzése közben – jegyezte meg vidáman a lány, majd fejét rázva felhorkant. – Egyébként mit képzelt, hogy magával közös hálószobát követelek?

- És mielőtt elfelejteném: semmi felesleges fecsegés!

- De Piton professzor, most őszintén, olyannak ismer? – somolygott diadalittasan Hermione, mire a fiú arcizma ingerülten megrándult. Hát elérte, amit akart. Áldotta az igazgatót a ruhája egyik zsebébe rejtett bőrerszényért, melyet néhány nappal azelőtt fedezett fel, és bár akkor sejtelme sem volt, mire használhatná, most minden értelmet nyert. Két hét múlva kiszabadul innen, Londonba utazik Piton professzorral, és végre…

Tényleg, miért is akart annyira a fiú közelében maradni? Amikor Piton távoztában elviharzott mellette, és a lány megérezte a jellegzetes bájital és menta illatot, úgy érezte, nem csak a kiolthatatlan tudásszomja miatt.


	5. Chapter 5

A vasárnap reggel minden szempontból tökéletes időpont volt a szünet megkezdéséhez. Éjszaka ismét esett a hó, melytől a táj mesebelivé vált, néhány diák pedig szinte lapátolta magába a reggelit, hogy a vonat indulása előtt még hógolyózhassanak egyet. A Nagyterem már kora reggel tömve volt hazautazni vágyó diákokkal, Hermione pedig elégedetten vette észre a Mardekár asztalánál ücsörgő mogorva fiút. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a fiúnak sem hógolyózni nem volt kedve, sem pedig ünnepi hangulattal nem rendelkezett; hűvösen szemlélte a tányérján levő pirítósokat, közben pedig a mellette ülő, fojtott hangon suttogó Mulcibert hallgatta. Hermionét a hideg is kirázta a gondolattól, hogy professzora közveszélyes halálfalókkal kommunikál, tudta azonban, hogy mindez elkerülhetetlen, ezért vett egy nagy levegőt, és inkább a saját asztalára koncentrált.  
>Mosolyogva hallgatta a két oldalán ülő Jilliant, Gailt és Florát, akik egymást túllicitálva ismertették terveiket a szünetre.<br>Hermione így megtudta, hogy Gail és Jillian a szüleiknél töltik az ünnepeket, akárcsak Flora, aki azonban karácsony másnapján útra kel Xenophilius-szal a hegyekbe, morzsás szarvú szapirtyók után kutatva.

- És te hol leszel a szünetben, Hannah?

- A nagynénéméknél – válaszolta nyugodtan. Az első időkben nehezére esett hallgatnia új nevére, ami néha kínos pillanatokat teremtett, a hetek elteltével azonban már képes volt azonosulni másik énjével is, szerencsére annak a veszélye nélkül, hogy megőrülne.

- Flora! – suttogta fojtott hangon, megrovóan Jillian, akár egy dühös tanerő. – Ne is törődj vele, Hannah. Néha annyira tapintatlan tud lenni.

- Ne haragudj, eszembe sem jutott, hogy…

- Hogy mi? – nézett Hermione kínosan nevetve, kissé értetlenül a szőke hajú lányra.

- Hát, hogy… A szüleid… Szóval, hogy ez lesz az első karácsonyod nélkülük – fejezte be lesütött szemmel a lány.

Hermione összerezzent ijedtében. Ez bizony neki is kiment a fejéből. Hannah mellé egy új élet is társult, nem csak egy jelen, hanem a múlt is. A múlt, amit hajlamos volt elfelejteni. Sietve rendezte vonásait, mielőtt ismét megszólalt.

- Igen, fájdalmas idők ezek számomra. De most nem szeretnék a múltra gondolni, a rokonaim nagyon kedvesek velem, és biztosan mindent megtesznek majd, hogy boldog legyen ez a karácsony is. Szóval miattam ne aggódjatok, minden rendben lesz – biztosította barátnőit. Nem akart túlságosan képmutató lenni, és az igazat megvallva borzalmasan érezte magát, kimondottan dühös volt Dumbledore-ra, amiért az ilyen ízléstelen hazugságot talált ki számára.

A reggeli végeztével felsétáltak a hálókörleteikbe poggyászaikért, az előcsarnokban pedig kezdetét vette a búcsú. A hazautazás hagyománya ebben az időben másképp zajlott, a mágikus képességű szülőknek lehetőségük volt már az iskolában magukhoz venni gyermekeiket, és utána szabadon választott módon hazatérni. A legtöbben a birtokról kilépve azonnal hoppanáltak, míg mások Roxmorts felé vették az útjukat, hogy kandallón keresztül, hop porral térjenek haza otthonaikba. A legtöbb szülő kihasználta a lehetőséget, így a búcsúzkodás után már csak egy egészen kis csoport, a vonattal távozók maradtak.

- Mi is vonattal megyünk? – kérdezte fojtott hangon a lány Pitontól, aki igyekezett minél távolabb húzódni tőle. – Sokkal egyszerűbb lenne hoppanálni.

- Az lehet, viszont nem lenne szerencsés. Maga ebben a korban még nem is létezik, így a jövőben megszerzett hoppanálási vizsgája is érvénytelen. Ha kockáztatunk, könnyen lebukhatunk, _Ő_ él, a rendszert pedig figyelik.

- Rendben, legalább lesz időm olvasni – mondta derűsen. – Éppen ma hajnalban, amikor nem tudtam aludni, kezdtem el olvasni a…

- Nekem mennem kell. Mulciberrel és Averyvel utaztam haza akkor is. Ha leszállt a vonatról, változtassa a lehető legkisebbé a poggyászát. Én is így fogok tenni. A King's Crosson találkozunk, maradjon észrevétlen. Majd én keresem magát – hadarta rá sem nézve, aztán odasietett az említettekhez, tudomást sem véve a róla.

Hermione elégedetlen grimaszt vágott. Kedve akkor sem javult, amikor thesztrálok húzta fiákereken az állomásra tartott, és akkor sem, amikor észrevette, hogy Piton és kétes hírű barátai a vonat másik végében foglaltak helyet. Sóhajtva szállt fel a vonatra, és csalódottan nézett végig üres kupéján, mely teljesen olyan volt, mint amilyenben Harryékkel éveken át utaztak. Életében először nem villanyozta fel a mellette pihenő vaskos, kiolvasatlan könyv látványa.

Az útja London felé olyan magányosan telt, ahogy számított rá. Hiányolta maga mellől Harryt és Ront, a végeláthatatlan varázslósakk partikat, Ginny, Luna és Neville kupélátogatásait, és még megannyi apró dolgot, ami régen lényegtelennek tűnt, most viszont ölni tudott volna a régi idők akár egy szikrájáért is.  
>Persze, mire is számított tulajdonképpen? Maga sem tudta pontosan, csak abban volt biztos, hogy nem az órákon át tartó emésztő magányra. Igazából hiányoztak neki a Pitonnal folytatott végeláthatatlan viták, hogy minden lehetséges módon kihozza a fiút a sodrából. Pedig ez a fiú a professzora. Sajnos ezt a tényt hajlamos volt elfeledni. Nem mintha a fiú nem hasonlított volna jövőbeli önmagára, sőt; a soványságán kívül – mely a felnőtt Pitonnál minden bizonnyal szikársággá változott – ugyanaz a hajszín, hajhossz, tekintet… Mégis teljesen más volt, mint amikor a férfi tanította. A mostani viselkedéséhez képest régen fülét-farkát behúzva merészelt még csak gondolni is a professzorra. Gondolataiból a büfés kocsi nyikorgása, és az azt maga előtt toló boszorkány hangja zökkentette ki. Az asszony ugyanaz volt, mint akit ő is ismert, azonban természetesen jóval fiatalabb kiadásban.<p>

- Kérsz valami büféárut kedveském? – dugta be a fejét a kupéajtón.

Hermione legszívesebben rögtön vett volna egy tökös derelyét és egy csomag mentolos fogselymet; ez szinte hagyomány volt nála, emellett pedig majdnem kilyukadt a gyomra az éhségtől, alig reggelizett, a megérkezésig pedig még hosszú órák voltak hátra. Azonban tudta, hogy Dumbledore biztosan nem hiábavalóságokra tette félre nekik a pénzt, az Abszol úti vásárlásig pedig egy knútot sem mert költeni belőle. Gondolatban lenyelte a derelyét, majd megrázta a fejét, és udvariasan közölte, hogy egyelőre nem éhes. Az elkövetkezendő órákban hol könyvet olvasott, hol pedig a hófehér tájat bámulta. A fák, puszták és távoli falvak látványa egy idő után elálmosította, és annak ellenére, hogy mennyire várta a vonatút végét, végül az erőteljes fékezésre ébredt, mely útjuk végét jelentette. A vonatról leszállva teljesítette Piton utasítását, minden csomagját kézitáska méretűvé változtatta, és könnyítő bűbájjal látta el.

A kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányt és a King's Crosst elválasztó falon átlépve Hermione mindenfajta illúziója szertefoszlott, és végre tudatosult benne; hiába volt a varázsvilágban szinte minden változatlan a Roxforttól kezdve, a vonat kárpitján át egészen a büfés boszorkányig, bizony a kor nem az volt, melyben ő, Hermione felnőtt. Az állomás – mint mindig – tömve volt muglikkal, akik az évszámnak megfelelően öltözködtek olyan ruhákba, melyek láttán Hermione normál esetben horkantva felnevetett volna. Az állomáson sorakozó vonatok is teljesen mások voltak, mint az általa megszokott villámgyors, modern csodák.

A nagy óra szerint Piton tizenöt perccel Hermione után érkezett a megbeszélt helyre.

- Végre itt van! Ne, kérem, nehogy elnézést kérjen, végül is csaknem jégcsappá fagytam – nézett rá szemrehányóan.

- Ne aggódjon, eszemben sem volt – morogta Perselus, mire Hermione egy horkantáshoz hasonló hangot adott ki.

- A kedvessége szerencsére még mindig határtalan. Inkább azt árulja el, hogy ha nem hoppanálunk, akkor mégis hogyan jutunk el az otthonába?

- Zsupszkulccsal, a Foltozott Üstből.

- A Foltozott Üstből – ismételte rezignáltan a lány. – Már ne is haragudjon, de Voldemort legyőzése előtt és után volt alkalmam átfutni néhány korabeli interjút, és ha jól emlékszem, ezekben az időkben az Üst a legkevésbé sem tartozott a biztonságos helyek közé. Sőt, a halálfalók és egyéb kétes alakok kedvelt találkozóhelye volt. Hát köszönöm, biztosan nem ajánlom fel magam karácsonyi ajándékként, ugyanis, ahogy ők szokták mondani, „mocskos mugliivadék" vagyok.

- Maga sosem vesz levegőt miközben be nem áll a szája? – húzta el a száját a fiú, majd elkomorodott. – Egyébként, pedig ha kérhetem, ne mondja ki a Nagyúr nevét. Maga most velem van, és ha befogja a száját nem fog bántódása esni. Amennyiben azonban nem így tesz, esélytelenné válik a hazatérés nem csak magának, hanem nekem is. Szóval, ha kérhetem…

- Rendben, jó, megértettem – forgatta a szemét Hermione.

Észrevett még egy közös tulajdonságot a felnőtt és fiatal Pitonban: a férfi még fél évvel a Voldemort legyőzése után sem merte kimondani egykori rettegett parancsolója nevét. A lány még ezer meg egy dolgot szeretett volna megtudni mindenről, nem akart meglepetéseket, mégis megállta, hogy ne árassza el kérdéseivel a fiút. Leginkább az érdekelte, hogy megfiatalodott professzora vajon miről társalgott háztársaival, akik történetesen közveszélyes halálfalókká váltak. Feszültséget azonban nem akart, ahogyan kínos csendet sem az Üstbe menet. Azt sosem viselte jól, így az arany középút mellett döntött.

- Érdekesek ezek a ruhák. Így tömegesen még inkább meglepőek. És az autók… Hihetetlen, mennyire más ez az utca, ahol annyiszor jártam már. Anyáék mutattak régi fényképeket a fiatalkorukról, de így élőben sokkal különösebbek. El vagyok varázsolva.

- Rossz jel, Granger. Mindennek ellenére szükségtelennek tartom, hogy felemlegesse, mennyire vén vagyok magához képest – szólt közbe élesen Piton, de szinte amint kimondta, azonnal meg is bánta.

- Megértem, uram. Gondolom, egy jó azért van ebben a visszatérésben: nyilvánvalóan biztosan könnyebben mozog, nem fáj a dereka, a csontjai, nehezebben fárad el…

- Elég legyen! – dörrent rá a már szinte kuncogó lányra. Világéletében sosem volt problémája az idő múlásával, a kora volt a legkevesebb, ami érdekelte, főleg, hogy egyáltalán nem érezte magán az öregedés szemernyi jelét sem. De az, hogy Granger másképp vélekedik erről, borzasztóan idegesítette, meg sem próbálta palástolni, hogy a lány most érzékeny pontra tapintott.

Hermione ezt pontosan tudta, azonban nem szólt, nem kért elnézést. Úgy érezte, végre visszaadja a férfinak legalább egy kicsit azt a sok bántó megjegyzést. Ő egyet mondott, de az úgy látszik, telitalálat volt. Holott nem is gondolta komolyan. Nem mintha valaha is ezen gondolkozott volna, sosem tekintett Piton professzorra úgy, mint férfira, így a korával sem foglalkozott túlságosan. A véleménye persze megvolt, és ha mindenáron véleményt kellett volna alkotnia a róla, azt gondolta volna, hogy a Roxfort hímnemű professzorai között – Dumbledore, Hagrid, Flitwick, Vektor – Piton professzor látványa igazi felüdülésnek számít. De Perselus Piton nem az a Lockhart-típus volt, akiről romantikus rózsaszín álmokat szőnek elalvás előtt a diáklányok. Gondolatait azonban rendre elterelték az izgalmas látnivalók, mert bár azt hitte, a varázsvilág megismerése után nem érhetik meglepetések, a múltbéli Londonban sétálni igazi élmény volt számára. Mindennek ellenére – vagy éppen a sok látnivaló miatt – hamarabb odaértek a Foltozott Üsthöz, mint azt Hermione szerette volna. A kocsma ellenben ugyanazt az arcát mutatta, melyet ő is ismert, csak Tom, a kocsmáros volt sokkal fiatalabb, és láthatóan még minden foga a helyén volt.

- Ne nézegessen körbe, igyekezzen észrevétlen maradni – adta ki suttogva az utasítást Perselus.

- Nem értem, miért nem csinálhatunk csak mi egy zsupszkulcsot, anélkül, hogy idejönnénk ebbe a viperafészekbe…

- Ha figyelmesen olvasta volna el azokat a korabeli újságkivágásokat, akkor tudná, hogy a Nagyúr okozta rettegés és félelem miatt a minisztérium csak néhány helyet jelölt ki zsupszkulcs transzformáló ponttá. A hozzánk legközelebbi pedig ez – válaszolta kurtán, majd Tomhoz lépett, és sietve pusmogni kezdett vele, Hermione azonban nem hallotta, miről folyik a szó. Néhány perc elteltével a fiú intett neki, és az emeletre vezető szobák melletti ajtó felé ment. Egy viszonylag nagyméretű terembe mentek, melyben mindössze egy asztal volt egy vaskos könyvvel. A helyiség minden bizonnyal tértágító bűbájjal volt ellátva, túlságosan nagy volt a Hermione által ismert Üst méretéhez képest. Piton a könyvhöz lépett, és valamit belefirkantott, mire a semmiből egy fából készült karika jelent meg a levegőben. Hermione rögtön kikövetkeztette, hogyan is működik a rendszer. A fiú nyilvánvalóan a nevét, és az úti célt írta a lapra, így a zsupszkulcs magától transzformálódott. A fiú a karika felé sétált, Hermione pedig ugyanígy tett. Akár a párbajozni készülők, úgy álltak egymás előtt. Végül Piton törte meg a csendet. – Háromra. Egy, kettő…

Az utazás ugyanolyan kellemetlen volt, mint ahogy Hermione emlékezett rá. Abban már biztos volt, hogy a zsupszkulccsal való közlekedés – legyenek akármilyen múltban vagy jövőben – mindig ugyanolyan kényelmetlen lesz. Mindez azonban csak néhány pillanatig tartott, hamar talajt értek, Hermionén pedig végigfutott a hideg; hassal érkezett a jeges hóba, ami a megszokott meleg után ezer tűszúrásként hatolt a kezeibe.  
>Perselus ezzel szemben még csak az egyensúlyát sem vesztette el, gúnyos félmosollyal nézte a földön térdeplő lányt.<p>

- Az úriemberek ilyenkor segíteni szoktak a kiszolgáltatott helyzetben levő hölgyeknek – nézett ingerülten a kárörvendő fiúra.

- Csakhogy én nem vagyok úriember, maga pedig a legkevésbé sem hölgy – vágott vissza vontatott hangon, szavainak ellentmondva azonban lustán a lányért nyúlt, és meglepő erővel rántotta fel maga mellé.

- Muszáj rángatnia? – csattant fel Hermione. Még be sem léptek a házba, máris vitatkoztak, ez pedig igencsak bosszantotta.

- Dehogy muszáj! Máskor majd örömmel a hóban hagyom. Förtelmes, hogy maga folyton elégedetlenkedik. Kövessen, nem passzióm a téli fagyban lebzselés. Természetesen – nézett hátra a válla fölött – felőlem ott is maradhat, ahol éppen van. Megjegyzem, az lenne a legjobb megoldás mindkettőnk számára.

- Még mit nem! – morogta felhúzott orral, és a tőle telhető legnagyobb méltósággal a fiú után sietett. Végre volt alkalma körbenézni, bár nem sokat látott, a szabadtéri lámpák gyéren világították meg a szűk utcát. Azt, hogy nem egy barátságos kertvárosi övezetbe került, Hermione azonnal felmérte. Az utat mindkét oldalon rideg, néhol düledező téglaházak övezték, apró, zsebkendő méretű előkertekkel, néhol bedeszkázott ablakokkal. Az utca végén álló malomkémény sem javított az összképen; fenyegetően magasodott az apró házak fölé. – Hol vagyunk?

- Kent megyében, a Fonó soron. Itt nőttem fel – válaszolta kurtán, rá sem nézve a lányra. Hermione jobbnak látta, ha egyelőre nem tesz fel több kérdést, az útját viszont a fiúhoz közelebb húzódva folytatta. Nem volt ijedős, nem véletlenül került egykor a Griffendélbe, az utca azonban nyomasztó volt, és nagyon barátságtalan. Az utolsó ház végre útjuk végét jelentette, az ajtóra szögelt réztáblára a T. Piton név volt írva.

Kívülről nem túl bizalomgerjesztő látvány, ugyanolyan, mint a többi ház – állapította meg magában Hermione. Perselus a kilincsre szegezte pálcáját, elmormogott néhány varázsigét, majd benyitott. Egy szűk előszobába léptek, miután pedig a fiú lámpát gyújtott, a lány szembesült azzal, hogy a belső ugyanolyan hanyatló látványt nyújt, mint a ház kívülről. Pitont láthatóan nem érdekelte a véleménye, körbe sem nézve előre ment, pálcájával sorban fényt teremtve az összes helyiségben. Az előszobából nyílt a nappali, a ház talán legnagyobb helyisége. A fal mentén könyvespolcok, a szoba közepén egy rozoga asztal állt, két karosszékkel. A szoba berendezését alkotta még egy viszonylag új, és igen takaros kanapé és egy viharvert televízió. A por hatalmas volt, a dohszag pedig még nagyobb. Ebből a helyiségből nyílt az étkezővel egybekötött konyha, és a helyiség két végében a két hálószoba.

- A fürdő az előszobából nyílik. Ki kell takarítanunk – közölte Piton.

- Nem lehetne holnap? Eléggé elfáradtam – próbálkozott óvatosan a lány. Igazat mondott, a mozgalmas nap után nem vágyott másra, csak egy ágyra, és egy meleg takaróra. Abban persze biztos volt, hogy ha ő így vélekedik, Piton biztosan mást fog mondani. Meglepetésére azonban ez alkalommal úgy tűnt, egyetértettek.

- De, lehetne. Az ön szobája a jobb oldali – motyogta, és sietve távozott a bal oldali szobába, mely minden bizonnyal az övé volt.

- Köszönöm! Jó éjt! – kiáltott utána a lány, Piton azonban nem válaszolt, az ajtó becsukódott mögötte. Hermione nagyot sóhajtott, és megvonta a vállát. Pálcájával tüzet gyújtott a kandallóba, és csak remélni merte, hogy a lakás hamar felmelegszik. A szobájába lépve azonnal elmormogott egy melegítő bűbájt, majd körbenézett. Egy hatalmas franciaágy, két ruhásszekrény, és éjjeliszekrények; ez alkotta a közepes méretű helyiséget, ideiglenes otthonát. Megtapogatta az ágyat, majd jobbnak látott elmotyogni egy tisztító bűbájt is, biztos, ami biztos alapon. Miután átöltözött, és a szekrénybe pakolta ruháit, kimerülten feküdt be az ágyba. Igazán örült, hogy végre vége van a napnak.

Másnap reggel, amikor felébredt, úgy érezte, régen nem volt ennyire kipihent. Az ágy meglepően kényelmes volt, bár Hermione egyébként sem volt finnyás, a sátorban, horcrux kereséssel töltött év után jelentősen megváltoztak a komfortról alkotott elképzelései. Az éjjeliszekrényre helyezett órájára nézett, tíz óra volt, a legtökéletesebb időpont a nap elkezdésére. Úgy döntött, mindenekelőtt kitakarít, bármi más csak ezután jöhet. Felöltözött, és tisztítóbűbájok tucatjait kezdte szórni a hálószobára, és a berendezési tárgyakra. Percekkel később ragyogó tisztaság volt az azelőtt poros szobában, már csak a szag maradt meg, ezért kiszellőztetett. Az ablaka gyárakra, és távoli épületekre nézett, kihajolva pedig észrevette, hogy egy apró hátsókert is tartozik a házhoz, amit teljesen beborított az érintetlen fehér hó.

A nappali, a konyha, és az előszoba világosban siralmasabb látványt mutatott, mint előző este. Szinte ész nélkül kezdte szórni a tisztítóbűbájokat az ablakokra, szőnyegekre, padlóra, bútorokra… A három helyiség kitakarítása után a fürdőszoba következett, ahol azonban koránt sem volt olyan rendetlenség, mint ahogy Hermione hitte. A helyiségek rendberakása így is legalább hatszor annyi időbe telt, mint ahogy számította. A takarítást némán végezte, nem akarta felébreszteni a minden bizonnyal még alvó professzort. Miután azonban mindennel végzett, észrevette, hogy a fiú hálószobájának ajtaja résnyire nyitva van, pedig tisztán emlékezett, hogy este, amikor aludni ment, csukva volt. Tétován sétált oda, majd egy kis habozás után bekopogott, de válasz nem érkezett.

- Piton professzor! – próbálkozott a kelleténél hangosabban, eredménytelenül, a szobából senki nem felelt. A háta mögül azonban igen.

- Mit akar, Granger? – A fiú szája sarkában ismét megjelent a gúnyos félmosoly, látván, hogy a lány ijedtében hatalmasat ugrott.

- Semmit, csak gondoltam megbeszéljük, hogy mit csinálunk ma, hova megyünk, és egyebek.

- _Maga_ azt csinál, amit akar. Mint látja, már bevásároltam a szükséges élelmiszereket – emelte meg a kezeiben tartott két teletömött papírzacskót. – Sőt, az Abszol úton is jártam már.

- Az Abszol úton? – ismételte rosszat sejtve Hermione. – Mit csinált az Abszol úton?

- Beültem Fortescue-hoz egy ízletes fagylaltkehelyre, hiszen az évszak pont megkívánja – gúnyolódott Piton. – Természetesen a Felix Felicis hozzávalóit mentem beszerezni.

- Tessék? - hőkölt hátra Hermione. – De a pénz nálam volt a… MERLINRE, MAGA KÉPES VOLT RÁM TÖRNI A SZOBÁMBAN, ÉS KIRABOLNI?

- Ugyan, ne legyen ilyen teátrális – forgatta a szemeit. – Albus azt a pénzt nem csak magának szánta. Önnél helyezte el, de hogy úgy fogalmazzak, a zsákmány közös.

- Bement a szobámba, belenyúlt a szekrényembe, miközben én aludtam – vázolta a helyzet súlyosságát a lány. Perselus azonban rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta a sajátságos vádiratot.

- Ahogy mondja. Kár lenne tagadni, hiszen úgyis tudja, hogy ez mindig is a titkos vágyaim közé tartozott – morogta. Láthatóan elege volt a vitából, ezért a lányt megkerülve a konyhába ment, Hermionénak azonban esze ágában sem volt követni őt. Tudta, az lenne az illendő, ha segítene kipakolni a két hatalmas zacskónyi ételt, de látni sem bírta Pitont, meg egyébként is: miről beszélgethetnének ők ketten? Inkább a szobájába ment, tiszta ruhát vett elő, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Egy forró fürdő mindig mindent megold, de legalábbis lenyugtatja a kedélyeket. Neki pedig pont erre volt szüksége.

Egy órával később olyan tisztának érezte magát, mint még soha, és ez elég bátorságot adott neki ahhoz, hogy ismét felvegye a kesztyűt. Beviharzott a konyhába, ahol azonban különös látvány tárult a szeme elé: az addig elhagyatott pulton zöldségek hevertek, a tűzhelyen fazekak rotyogtak, a sütőben pedig minden bizonnyal hús sült. Piton professzor főzött.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy maga ért az ilyesmihez – jegyezte meg tátott szájjal, szinte el is feledkezve valódi mondandójáról.

- A szájtátás helyett inkább tegye hasznossá magát, terítsen meg. Tányérokat abban a szekrényben, evőeszközöket pedig a mellette levő fiókban talál. Minél hamarabb végzünk, annál gyorsabban elkezdhetem a Felixet.

- Elkezdhet_jük_, igaz, professzor? Végül is, arról volt szó – javította ki a lány, mire Piton egy morgással válaszolt.

Az ebéd Hermione minden elképzelését túlszárnyalta. Az előétel hagymaleves volt, a főétel pedig sült marhahús burgonyával, zöldborsóval és répával, és bár közben egy szót sem váltottak, ez alkalommal a lány cseppet sem érezte magát feszélyezve; szinte mindig tele volt a szája.  
>Az ebéd végeztével sem beszélgettek, mégis teljes egyetértésben szedték le az asztalt, és takarították el a maradékot. A bájitalfőzéshez Piton aprólékosan készült elő. A konyha közepén álló étkezőasztalt a fal mellé tolta, majd szobájába ment, ahonnan egy vadonatúj üsttel és a hozzávalókkal tért vissza.<p>

- Akkor vázolom is a szabályokat. Mindent én csinálok, egészen addig, ameddig nem látom úgy, hogy maga is képes lenne az adott feladat elvégzésére. Nincs beleszólása semmibe, mellém álljon, ne sétálgasson, és legfőképpen ne nyúljon semmihez az engedélyem nélkül! – adta ki az utasításokat a fiú. Hermione ebben az élethelyzetben érezte igazán azt, hogy nem egy tizenéves fiúval, hanem rettegett professzorával él egy fedél alatt.

- Léteznem azért szabad? – vágott vissza.

- Amennyiben nem irritál vele… Jöjjön, álljon ide, és ne mozduljon, ameddig nem szólok.

Az elkövetkezendő órában nem beszéltek, mindössze Piton mormogott néha valamiféle magyarázatfélét, Hermione pedig hevesen bólogatott. Igazából szinte mindent tudott a főzetről, az utazás előtt még alaposabban utána nézett, mégis jól esett neki ez a semmitmondó gesztus professzora részéről. Ezernyi kérdése lett volna, de kénytelen volt tartani a szavát, nem akart vitatkozni, sem pedig azt, hogy a fiú kiküldje, és nélküle folytassa tovább a bájitalfőzést. Amikor viszont Piton az aszfodélosz gyökeret aprította, nem bírta megállni, kiszakadt belőle:

- Bocsánat, hogy beleszólok, tényleg bocsánat, de az eredeti recept szerint, amit a könyvtárban olvastam, az aszfodéloszt csak hosszában kell szétaprítani, széltében nem – hadarta rá sem nézve a fiúra. Amikor mondandója végén félve rápillantott, Perselus úgy tornyosult fölé, mint professzor korában.

- Ne higgye, hogy nagyra értékelem, hogy betéve tudja a receptet, főleg, mert megszegte a nekem tett ígéretét, nevezetesen azt, hogy nem nyitja ki a száját. – Az utolsó öt szót úgy tagolta, mintha egy gyengeelméjűnek magyarázna. – Mindazonáltal azonban nem árt, ha tanul valamit. Ha az én módszerem szerint aprítjuk, több levet ereszt, mivel pedig ez egy elengedhetetlen hozzávalója a Felixnek, a bővebb lével erősebbé válik a hatása. Apró trükk, jobb, ha megjegyzi. Már ha képes rá.

Az utolsó mondatot alig hallhatóan, mégis maró gúnnyal mondta ki. Hermionénak volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy bármilyen halkan is tette hozzá Piton a személyes véleményét, mindenképpen arra törekedett, hogy ő ezt meghallja.

- Képzelje, nem csak a nagyszerű Félvér Herceg képes néhány trükk elsajátítására és megjegyzésére, hanem egy hozzám hasonló egyszerű halandó is – morogta hasonló hangnemben.

- A megjegyzés miatt nem aggódom, de az elsajátítás… Az már teljesen más tészta! Lumpsluck hatodévben ódákat zengett magáról, sőt túlságosan túlzóan nyilatkozott a maga bájitalfőzési képességeiről. Az egy év iskolakerülés pedig nem javított a helyzetén.

- Iskolakerülés? – kiáltott fel a szokásosnál egy oktávval magasabb hangon Hermione. – Akkor ezt most tisztázzuk. A tavalyi évem a túlélésről szólt, halálfalóktól, fejvadászoktól, és magától Voldemorttól menekültünk Harryékkel. Nem üdülésről volt szó szalonnasütögetéssel, nekem elhiheti. Bár megértem, hogy képtelen mindezt elképzelni, ugyanis magának egyetlen dolga volt: eljátszani, hogy megölte Dumbledore-t, majd az igazgatói székből irányítani mindenkit, persze Dumbledore utasításai szerint. Büszke lehet magára, Piton.

- Ne tiszteletlenedjen…

- Ó, eszem ágában sincs! – legyintett látszólagos nyugalommal a lány, szemében azonban dühödt tűz tombolt. – Bele sem gondol, hogy azon felül, hogy a diákja vagyok, nekem is lehetnek érzéseim. Mit gondol, szívesen vagyok itt? Egész nyáron ostoba körutakra kellett utazgatnom Harryékkel, a szüleimet pedig, akiket egy év után akkor hoztam haza Ausztráliából, alig láttam. Egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hány napot tölthettem velük, holott egész idő alatt, ameddig az emlékeiket törölve éltek távol tőlem, rájuk gondoltam. Annyira vártam a téli szünetet, hogy végre együtt lehessünk, az egész család, erre itt kötöttem ki, húsz évvel korábban, ráadásul épp magával, aki valamiért ki nem állhat engem. Annyira próbálkoztam, hogy a lehető legelviselhetőbb legyen az itt töltött idő, hogy békében legyünk egymással, és félretegyük azokat a sérelmeket, melyek ebben a korban nem is léteznek köztünk. Bár elméletileg én magam sem létezem ebben az időben. Maga mellett pedig egyre inkább úgy is érzem magam. Levegő kell. Majd jövök.

Piton elhűlve hallgatta a monológot, még a tőrt markoló keze is megállt a levegőben, a vágódeszka fölött. Mire észbe kapott, a lány már messze járt, ezt a bejárati ajtó csapódása is jelezte.  
>Ez kellett még neki! Egy hisztériás rohamokkal küzdő nőszemély. Nem is értette, hogyan egyezhetett bele abba, hogy az irritáló Granger az otthonában töltse az ünnepeket. Persze, az igazat megvallva tudta. És az ok egyszerűbb volt, mint bárki gondolta volna, és semmi köze nem volt ahhoz, hogy a lánynál vannak a Dumbledore által adott galleonok. Egyszerűen irtózott a Fonó sori háztól, ami a régi időkre emlékeztette, rettegett az egyedülléttől, pedig egyszer már átélte ezt az ünnepet ennyi idősen ebben a házban. Borzalmas volt, és mikor erre visszaemlékezett, hosszas tépelődés után arra jutott, hogy ha legalább ezt az egy rossz emléket nem kell újraélnie, akkor szinte gond nélkül képes lesz átlendülni a Dumbledore által kiszabott maradék egy hónapon. Mint mindig mindennel, azzal is számolt, hogy nem lesz egyszerű az élet Grangerrel. Egy Longbottom szintű diákkal könnyű lett volna, a kiadott instrukciók szó nélkül be lettek volna tartva, ő pedig kényelmesen eltölthetné a szünetet, anélkül, hogy egyedül lenne a házban. Volna volna volna…<br>Az Arany Trió nőtagjával persze koránt sem ilyen könnyű az élet, ennek már az első pillanattól fogva tudatában volt. Az elmélet valahogy mégis egyszerűbbnek tűnt, mint a gyakorlat. Azt gondolta, képes lesz elviselni a lányt, de a valóság egészen más volt. Képtelenségnek tartotta, hogy ne tegyen megjegyzéseket a lányra vagy arra, amit mond, tesz. Granger pedig rendszeresen visszavágott, mire ő képtelen volt magába fojtani a további sértéseket, a griffendéles pedig replikázott, és tudta, hogy ennek soha nem lesz vége. Titokban még élvezte is. Albus sosem kapta fel a vizet, sosem vitatkozott vele, csak nyugodtan elmondta a véleményét, a többi tanárral pedig sosem volt számottevő nézeteltérése. A diákok nem mertek visszaszólni neki, kivéve Pottert, akit néha a felbátorodott Weasley követett, de annyira ostobán és gyengén érveltek, hogy másodpercek alatt képes volt beléjük fojtani a szót. Kimondottan unta azokat a perceket, már szinte megszokásból, csukott szemmel vonta le a pontokat, és osztotta ki a büntetőmunkát. Grangert sem tartotta sokra, főleg, mert minden kollégája ódákat zengett róla. Ez elvből taszította őt. Amióta viszont visszakerültek, egy teljesen más oldaláról ismerte meg a lányt. A véleménye persze nem változott róla, dehogy! Granger ugyanaz volt, aki régen, egy elviselhetetlen, tudálékos, borzas hajú diáklány.  
>Csakhogy – szólalt meg egy hang a fejében – ez az elviselhetetlen, tudálékos, borzas hajú diáklány már kevésbé volt kiállhatatlan, a haja hullámos tincsekben omlott a vállára, és inkább keltette egy fiatal nő benyomását, mint egy diáklányét. A végeláthatatlan, parázsló viták pedig néha – nagyon néha – szinte üdítően hatottak rá, megszakítva ezzel a megszokott, monoton napjait. Kelletlenül csapta az asztalra a tőrt, oltotta el az üst alatt lobogó tüzet, és indult a lány után. Granger egyszer még az őrületbe fogja hajszolni, ebben biztos volt.<p>

A december rettentően hideg évszak. Főleg akkor, ha az ember lánya egy szál kötött pulóverben, pamutharisnyában és szoknyában sétálgat az utcán. Erre Hermione is hamar rájött, ahogyan arra is, hogy az ész nélküli járkálást egy vadidegen környéken koránt sem lehet sétálásnak nevezni. Annyira sietett, hogy ezekbe az apró részletekbe bele sem gondolt, ez pedig nem rá vallott.  
>A Fonó sor nappal sem nyújtott bizalomgerjesztőbb látványt, az utca néptelen volt, de a tiszta, néhol érintetlen hó mindenképp javított az összképen. Nem igazán tudta, merre mehetne, az utca egy kisebb térről nyílt, ő pedig elindult egyenesen, céltalanul. Minél messzebb ment, annál szebb házakat látott, néhol a kertekben hógolyózó gyerekekkel, szülőkkel, akik szánkón húzták maguk után sikongató, nevetgélő csemetéiket. Az emberek furcsán néztek rá, amit meg is értett, ő is így vélekedett volna, ha meglátja, hogy egy viszonylag normális kinézetű lány fagypont alatti hőmérsékletben otthoni ruhában közlekedik. De ez alkalommal nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy a lehető legjobb benyomást keltse.<br>Elégedett volt. Végre jól megmondta Pitonnak a véleményét. Most legalább bebizonyította, hogy vele nem lehet megtenni bármit. A férfi pedig csak várjon rá, főjön miatta a feje, az biztos, hogy egy jó darabig nem megy vissza a házba. A pálcája nem volt nála, ezért csak remélni merte, hogy néhány óra alatt nem fog jégcsappá fagyni.

Perselus hamar szembesült azzal, hogy Hermione gyakorlatilag bárhol lehet. A Fonó sorba futó térből három utca is nyílt, a lánynak pedig nyoma sem volt. Céltalanul döntött az egyik mellett, és csak remélni merte, hogy a lány nem jutott túl messzire.

Úgy körülbelül fél óra elteltével Hermionéban tudatosult, hogy az elhatározás egy dolog, a kivitelezés pedig egy másik. Piszkosul fázott, és hiába fonta össze karjait maga előtt, az ujjait már alig érezte. Legszívesebben hazament volna, már azzal sem törődött, hogy ezzel minden hirtelen szerzett méltóságát elveszítené. Amennyire örült a takaros házakkal teli utcáknak, mostanra legalább annyira átkozta őket. Mindegyik ugyanolyan volt, ő pedig nem tudta eldönteni, merre tovább. Az utcák virágokról voltak elnevezve, amikor pedig harmadszor sétált végig a Százszorszép közön, úgy érezte megőrül. Már ott tartott, hogy minden büszkeségét feladva bekopog valahová eligazítást kérve, amikor egy ismerős hang szólalt meg a háta mögött.

- Remélem, legalább szórakoztatónak találta ezt a kis sétát, mert most hazaviszem, ha tetszik, ha nem – közölte unottan Piton, aki láthatóan egyáltalán nem szenvedett a hidegtől. Prémes, meleg kabát és vastag sál volt rajta. Hermione mindezt azonban nem figyelte, úgy pördült meg, mint akit megcsíptek, és amikor örömében a döbbent professzora nyakába vetette magát, a megkönnyebbülés könnyei borították el a szemét. Perselus rémülten hőkölt hátra, mintha legalábbis egy különösen veszélyes akromantula támadt volna rá. Maga sem értette, miért szólalt meg olyan halkan, hogy Hermionénak meg sem kellett volna hallania azt. – Engedjen el.

Sajnos meghallotta. Pedig az illata, és Perselushoz simuló test egyáltalán nem töltötte el a férfit kellemetlen érzésekkel.

- Bocsánat, nem kellett volna – szabadkozott a lány. – Csak annyira megörültem magának, nagyon eltévedtem, és folyamatosan ebben az utcában kötöttem ki, és…

- És, ha megtanulna pálca nélkül tájékozódni, már rég visszajutott volna. A maga korosztálya túlságosan el van kényelmesedve – nézett rá rosszallóan, majd alaposan, más szemmel is végigmustrálta. – Maga reszket, még kabátot sem vett, eszetlen nőszemély. Tessék, vegye fel!

Hermione azt hitte, rosszul lát. Piton levette a kabátját, és ráterítette, őrá, Hermione Grangerre! Biztos volt benne, hogy eleshetett, és ez a fagyhalál közbeni képzelgése.

- Miért adja oda nekem? – tette fel a kérdést csodálkozva. A kabáton érezni lehetett a fiú testének melegét, Hermione pedig már nem is fázott annyira.

- Lehetséges, hogy a jövőben mégiscsak úriember vagyok – mormogta, és Hermione úgy látta, mintha ajkai felfelé görbültek volna, utalva az előző esti érkezésükre. Amikor ismét a fiúra nézett belátta, hogy bizonyára tévedett, és hallucinációját a hideg okozhatta.

- Haragszik rám, igaz?

- Akkor haragudnék, ha fontos volna számomra. – Amint Perselus kimondta, szinte rögtön meg is bánta, a szavak túlságosan sértően hatottak. Kivételesen nem állt szándékában bántani a lányt. Hermionét azonban láthatóan nem rázta meg az őszinte válasz.

- Nos, megnyugodtam – mosolygott. Valójában kellemetlenül fájónak érezte a legkevésbé sem kedves megjegyzést, miszerint Pitonnak egyáltalán nem számít ő. Nem is tudta, mit remélt valójában, egyszerűen csak összezavarodott. A kedves gesztus, hogy neki adta a kabátját a farkasordító hidegben, aztán meg a bántó szavak… Fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon. Úgy döntött, nem feszegeti a kérdést. – Mi lett a főzettel? Remélem, nem vált menthetetlenné miattam.

- Nem lett semmi baja. Még pontosan tizenöt percig kell főzni, azután pedig három napra félretenni, hogy összeérjenek a hozzávalók – válaszolta. Hermione hümmögött. Percekig tartó csend következett, amit végül ismét a lány tört meg.

- Merlinre, maga soha sem kérdez vissza? Ennyire nem érdeklem? – fakadt ki, az utolsó kérdést azonban rögtön meg is bánta.

- Azt akarja, hogy érdekeljen? Ennyire igényli, hogy kitüntetett figyelemmel viseltessek maga iránt? – nézett felhúzott szemöldökkel, kissé kárörvendően a lányra, aki elvörösödött, és hirtelen nagyon melege lett. – Parancsoljon, két kérdést is feltettem, válaszoljon hát!

- Nem, én… Tudja, mit? Igen, azt akarom, hogy érdekeljem magát, és szeretném, ha kitüntetne a figyelmével, ugyanis én vagyok itt az egyetlen támasza, és ez fordítva is igaz. Megérdemlem, hogy egyenrangú félként kezeljen. Ha hazatérünk, úgyis meg nem történtnek tekinthetjük majd ezt a két hónapot, többek között azt, hogy miközben aludtam, bent járt a szobámban, turkált a holmim között, és…

- Tudom, ez minden bizonnyal izgalmas pillanat volt az életében, ugyanis ma már másodszorra emlegeti fel. Ebből kiindulva feltételezem, nem gyakran látogatják meg férfiak a hálószobájában, de könyörgöm, tegye túl magát rajta – fordult felé tettetett rimánkodással Perselus.

- Maga csak ne feltételezzen, azok után, hogy teljes valójában láttam önt tizennyolc évesen. Harryék és a többi diák nyilvánvalóan szórakoztatónak tartaná, ha elmesélném, mennyire nem volt a nők kedvence ennyi idősen… sem – fejezte be önelégült mosollyal. Piton arca paprikapiros lett, de teljes lelki nyugalommal vágott vissza.

- Bizonyára mókás lenne ezt egy olyan nő szájából hallani, akinek egyetlen hódítása Ron Kétbalkezes Weasley.

- Ron nem kétbalkezes! És nem ő az egyetlen hódításom, képzelje! – fortyogott Hermione.

- Ne meséljen! – nézett rá elkerekedett szemmel, színpadiasan széttárva kezeit.

- Bizony! Ott volt Viktor Krum, a világbajnok, és…

- És micsoda, Granger? – mosolyodott el önelégülten Piton.

- És nagyon jól éreztem magam vele, sokat leveleztünk…

- Tavaly pedig feleségül vette az egyik bolgár kviddics edző lányát – fejezte be a fiú.

- Igen, én pedig nyáron személyesen gratuláltam nekik! Nagyon szép pár, illenek egymáshoz.

- Ne kanyarodjunk el a beszélgetés gyökerétől, kisasszony. Kik szerepelnek még azon a bizonyos listán? Ha már mindenáron meg kíván szégyeníteni az egész iskola előtt, akkor úgy tegye, hogy ön az ellenpélda. Ellenkező esetben ugyanis kénytelen leszek nemes egyszerűséggel az arcába nevetni.

- Még előttem az élet. Egyelőre vannak fontosabb dolgok is az életemben, például a tanulás. Látja, van mentségem, ellenben magával – torpant meg, önelégülten mosolyogva a fiúra.

- Nekem nem kell mentség, Hermione – ragadta meg a lány karját, és közelebb lépett hozzá. Lehelete csiklandozta az egykori griffendéles arcát. – Azt kapok meg, akit akarok. _Bárkit_.

Hermione egy pillanatra úgy érezte, tudta, hogy a férfi igazat mond. Hirtelen minden levegője elfogyott, gyomra pedig valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból bukfencet vetett. Piton a keresztnevén szólította, emlékei szerint életében először. Amikor a tekintetük összekapcsolódott, a lány biztosra vette, hogy életében először néznek igazán farkasszemet egymással, pedig tisztában volt azzal, hogy a szemkontaktus már máskor is létrejött, de nem így, ilyen intenzíven, hanem egészen más módon.

- Szerintem nem kap meg bárkit.

- De azokat megszereznem, akik egy kicsit is vonzódnak hozzám, csak egyetlen szavamba kerül – hajolt még közelebb a lányhoz, és bár már rég elengedte a karját, Hermione nem húzódott hátrébb. – Ezt ne felejtse ugyancsak közölni a híresztelésekre éhes közönségének.

Piton hirtelen távolodott el tőle, és mire Hermione mindezt érzékelte, már lépésekkel előtte járt. A Fonó sor elején voltak, végre ismerős környéken. Nem futott a fiú után, inkább tőle lemaradva próbálta feldolgozni a váratlan provokációt. Mert ez provokáció volt, felkérés keringőre, nem lehetett más. Piton aznap már második alkalommal zavarta össze teljesen. Gondolkodnia kellett.

Perselus elégedett mosollyal lépett be a szűk előszobába. Az ajtót nem zárta kulcsra, Granger majd úgyis hamarosan besétál a házba. Akárcsak a csapdába, percekkel azelőtt. Granger vonzódik hozzá, ezt tényként kezelhette. Látta a pillantását, érezte a mozdulatait, a remegését... Ez pedig teljesen más megvilágításba helyezte a dolgokat. Sikerült teljesen összezavarnia azt a bosszantó perszónát. Perselus Piton vérbeli mardekáros volt, és úgy döntött, ezt kamatoztatni is fogja. Biztos volt benne, hogy a téli szünet ez alkalommal a legkevésbé sem lesz olyan unalmas, mint egykor.


	6. Chapter 6

Csütörtökön Hermione vidáman ébredt. Még ki sem nyitotta a szemét, már a fejében zengett egy régi karácsonyi dal, amit évek óta a karácsonyi időszakban szüleivel énekeltek. Szerette az ünnepet. Szerette a hatalmas, díszes fát, a régi üveggömböket, melyeknek különböző történetük volt. Boldoggá tette, amikor orrában érezte a mézeskalács, pulyka és angol puding illatát, ami a konyhából a ház minden sarkán átáramlott. Nevetett, amikor édesapja minden évben megtáncoltatta édesanyját az egész napi feszült készülődés enyhítéseként; ez már szinte hagyomány volt náluk. Még azt is szerette, amikor Csámpást együttes erővel kellett távol tartaniuk a fától, és a macska számára oly csábító fényes üveggömböktől. Késő délután szoktak vacsorázni, amikor kint már sötét van, betlehemesek járják az utcákat, hangulatos dalokat énekelve. Karácsony. Az év legboldogabb napja. És végre eljött. Tiszta ruhát vett elő, és a fürdőszobába ment, hogy felfrissítse magát.

A hűsítő zuhany alá lépve azonban reggeli bódultságát mintha elfújták volna. A rideg valóság egészen más volt. A Fonó sor nem kimondottan volt az a karácsonyi hangulatot előidéző környék. Az ott lakók nyilván nem is foglalkoztak különösebben az ünneppel, ez nem London kertvárosa volt, ahol a barátságos szomszédok süteménnyel kívánnak boldog karácsonyt, a házakat és a kertet feldíszítik, és éneklő gyerekek járják az utcát. Sőt – gondolkodott el Hermione – itt tartózkodása alatt még egyetlen lelket sem látott az utcán. Nem mintha, gyakran járogatott volna ki a házból. A bevásárlásokat Piton intézte, és bár szívesen elkísérte volna a fiút, nem tette. Egyáltalán, a néhány nappal azelőtti eset óta feltűnően kerülte megfiatalodott professzorát. Az illemet persze betartotta, mégiscsak vendégségben volt, de a közös étkezéseken kívül igyekezett a lehető legkevesebb időt tölteni vele. Kelletlenül kászálódott ki az ágyból, fogalma sem volt, hogyan fogja eltölteni a napot. Az elmúlt napokban leginkább a nappaliban olvasgatott a kandalló mellett. Piton néha csatlakozott, ez pedig egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg Hermionét, főleg, hogy a fekete szemek egyre sűrűbben találkoztak az ő pillantásával. A vékony ajkak ilyenkor megrándultak, Hermione pedig elvörösödve temetkezett vissza olvasmányába. A RAVASZ vizsgákra való készülést sem hanyagolta el, néhány nap alatt többet tanult, mint a Roxfortban egy hét alatt. Szinte megszállottan igyekezett lefoglalni magát, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen tétlenül üldögélnie.  
>A házat csak esténként hagyta el, akkor is legfeljebb néhány percre. Ilyenkor kétszer végigsétált a kihalt utcán, kiszellőztette a fejét, és gondolkodott. Ez utóbbi volt az, ami az elmúlt időszakban igencsak nehezére esett Perselus közelében. A bájitalok mestere rettentően különösen viselkedett, mintha játszana vele, Hermione pedig néha majdnem bele is ment a játékba. Az esti séták alkalmával azonban rendre eldöntötte, hogy erre nem fog sor kerülni. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy professzorának erről egészen más az elképzelése.<p>

Perselus Piton korán ébredt. Korán, akárcsak minden reggel, korábban, mint az az idegesítő másik. Ébredés után rögtön fürdőt vett, így próbálva elűzni a rossz gondolatokat. A reggel hátralevő részét a szabadban töltötte, sétált. Hazaérve vízcsobogást hallott, Granger nyilvánvalóan használatba vette a fürdőszobát. Reggel tízkor, mint mindig.  
>Gyűlölte a Fonó sori lakást, és nyilvánvalóan a ház is utálta őt.<br>Alig egy hete, hogy megérkeztek, neki azonban egyetlen nyugodt éjszakája sem volt, rendre rémálmok gyötörték. Rémálmok a gyermekkoráról, apjáról, édesanyjáról, Lilyről… Ölni tudott volna egy adag Álomtalan Álom főzetért, erre azonban hozzávalók híján semmi esélye sem volt. Az Felix hozzávalóira félretett pénzből maradt még néhány galleon, de azokhoz nem nyúlhatott, Granger előbb-utóbb számon kérte volna, ő pedig inkább elevenen elégett volna, minthogy bevallja a lánynak, hogy rémálmok gyötrik, és gyenge ahhoz, hogy egyedül megbirkózzon velük. Úgysem értené meg, a lánynak tökéletes élete van, fogalma sincs a valódi fájdalomról.  
>Még magának is kelletlenül vallotta be, hogy azok a bizonyos álmok nem csak az elvesztettekről szóltak. Granger, akárcsak egy idegesítő kísértet, folyamatosan befurakodott a gondolataiba. Amikor pedig nem egyszer izzadtan riadt fel az éjszaka közepén, meg tudta volna fojtani a lányt. Ahogyan saját magát is. Granger ugyanis úgy szerepelt ezekben az álmokban, ahogyan egyetlen diákját sem képzelte el soha. Ez tabu volt, az ő olvasatában bűn, és ilyenkor szinte fájdalmas volt a vágy, amit az álom hívott elő belőle.<br>Az utóbbi napokban ráadásul a lány feltűnően kerülte őt. Jól sejtette, így valóban távol tudta magától tartani. Egyszerűen ráhibázott, amikor kitalálta, hogy magába bolondítja, vagy legalábbis összezavarja a bosszantó griffendélest. Azóta a néhány mondat óta, Granger úgy félt tőle, mint a tűztől, szinte folyamatosan menekült előle. Ő pedig nem akadályozta meg ebben, végre nyugta volt tőle. Néha persze elszórakoztatta magát, a helyzet szinte megkívánta. Egy mélyreható pillantás, egy nem várt mosoly, egy érintés, és Granger úgy menekült, mintha ágyúból lőtték volna ki. Időről időre így sikerült bebiztosítania magát, és végre a gondolataiba mélyedhetett. A múlton nem rágódott, de Lily sokszor eszébe jutott. Hiszen itt volt, húsz év után végre ismét a közelében. Átölelhette volna, megmondhatta volna neki, hogy sajnálja, hogy szereti, hogy vigyázzon magára, ne bízzon soha Féregfarkban… Őrültség. Eszement botorság a legteljesebb mértékben. Pedig minden más lehetne. Lily okos lány, megfogadná a tanácsát, még ha lennének fenntartásai is, és kérdése, ezernyi kérdése. De visszakerülnének Grangerrel a saját jelenükbe, Lily pedig ott várná őt. Ennyi év alatt biztosan rádöbbent volna, hogy Potter egy igazi idióta, ők ketten pedig elkezdhetnének mindent elölről, és…

- Jó reggelt! – Hermione hangja idegesítően lány, mégis csilingelő. Mit Hermione, Granger! Granger, rémálmai tárgya, a bosszantó griffendéles, hollóhátas, vagy Merlin tudja, miféle nőszemély. Az elmúlt hetek alatt rájött, hogy a lány kiállhatatlanabb számára már, mint Potter, Weasley, vagy bárki más abból az átkozott iskolából.

A válasznak szánt mordulás nem tartozott a legszívélyesebb köszöntésekhez, Hermione azonban nem szólt, szó nélkül a konyhába sétált, reggelihez terített. Némán étkeztek, soha nem volt ez másként. Reggeli közben Perselus végig a tányérját nézte, de Hermione tekintete elkalandozott, a berendezést, az ablakon kívül hulló hópelyheket nézte. Abban az évben garantált volt a fehér karácsony. A helyiségben körbepillantva megakadt a szeme a sarokban álló, letakart tetejű üstön. Hát persze, a főzet. Letelt a három nap, további hozzávalókat kellett beleadagolni. Már a legkevésbé sem volt kedve órákat a férfi társaságában tölteni, félt, hogy megint kellemetlen helyzetbe kerül.  
>Ezt azonban nem mondhatta ki hangosan, úgy döntött, minden erejét összeszedve tartani fogja a látszatot. Jól sejtette, a reggeli végeztével együtt takarították el a maradékokat, majd Piton eltolta az asztalt, a helyiség közepére helyezte az üstöt, és intett a lánynak.<p>

- Jöjjön közelebb, Granger. Ma bonyolultabb feladatokat bízok magára. Múltkor az aszfodélosz gyökér aprításánál és befőzésénél hagytuk abba. Mivel kívülről ismeri a receptet, feltételezem, tudja, melyik lépés jön ezután.

Hermione hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mintha a saját idejükben a bájitaltanteremben lennének, annak ellenére, hogy professzora egyidős volt vele, a világos konyha pedig nem volt hasonlítható a nyomasztóan sötét roxforti helyiséghez. Egy mozdulattal megigazította haját, majd hadarni kezdett:

- Az aszfodélosz adagolása után elővesszük a kimért mennyiségű sárkánykarmot, és az egyharmadát folytonos kevergetés közben a főzethez adjuk, majd ha az üstben található keverék türkiz színt vesz fel, háromszor az óramutató irányának ellentétesen megkeverjük, és hozzáadunk két adagnyi szárított tatuepét, majd…

- Ezért olyan silányak a főzetei. Az elméletet tökéletesen tudja, de képtelen azt rendesen átültetni gyakorlatba. A bájitalai ezért megfelelőek általában. Azonban, ha tényleg akar tanulni valamit, akkor tanuljon stílust! Gondolkodjon, ne csak magoljon!

- Már megbocsásson, de semmi kedvem kísérletezgetni, főleg, hogy a készleteink végesek, ráadásul nem kívánok robbanásos bájitalbalesetben meghalni egy olyan időben, ahol én még meg sem születtem – közölte oktató hangon Hermione.

- Állítólag azért van itt, mert tanulni akar tőlem. Hát rajta! Gondolkodjon, melyik az a lépés, melytől még jobbá, még tökéletesebbé válhat a főzet? Ne cselekedjen – emelte fel a kezét a fiú –, először használja a fejét.

- Én… Talán porrá kellene nyomkodni a tatuepét…

- Azzal nem ér el semmit, csak orrfacsaró bűzt a konyhámban. Gondolkozzon! – mordult rá.

- De nem tudom! Miért nem lehet csak megfőzni a leírás szerint? – Hermione hallotta önmagát, és tudta, gyerekes, ahogyan viselkedik. Azonban a gondolkodás volt az, ami a leginkább nehezére esett, miközben professzora szinte felnyársalta a tekintetével.

- Mert maga ennél többre képes. Igen, jól hallotta – nyomatékosított, amikor a lány hitetlenkedve nézett rá. – Az egész átkozott csoportból ön az egyetlen, aki képes lenne igazi teljesítményre. De Potter és Weasley teljesen visszanyomja, folyamatosan magára hagyatkoznak, és maga nem mond nekik ellent. Brillírozhatna a vizsgán, ha életében először végre megerőltetné magát, és…

- Igen? Így gondolja? Akkor magyarázza el, hogy miért nem hagyta, hogy befejezzem a könyvtárban a házi feladatomat aznap éjjel, mielőtt idekerültünk? Miért tesz és tett nekem folyamatosan keresztbe, amióta ismer? És ne mondja, hogy azért, hogy nagyobb teljesítményre ösztönözzön, mert mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem igaz. Egyszerűen ki nem állhat, és élvezi, ha visszaélhet a hatalmával. Tudja mit? Mindegy, a véleményemet inkább nem mondom el magáról, mert ha hazatérünk, ezt is ellenem fordítja – fejezte be már szinte kiabálva. – Egyébként pedig a tatuepe felső rétegét hántsa le, és úgy főzze bele, a sárkánykaromnak pedig a kétharmadát használja fel, és mindegyiket félbevágva adagolja, úgy erősebb hatást érhetünk el. Javítson ki, vagyis inkább alázzon porig, az a maga erőssége.

- Helyes válasz, és még csak meg sem kellett túlzottan erőltetnie magát. Nyilván ráhibázott, és… – Az utolsó mondat hallatán Hermione sértetten fújtatott egyet, és nemes egyszerűséggel sarkon fordult, és távozni készült. – Ez volna a griffendéles bátorság? Az, tudtommal ugyanis nem csak abban nyilvánul meg, hogy azkabani szökevényeket és hipogriffeket menekít dementorok és minisztériumi alkalmazottak elől. A sértéseket ugyanolyan büszkén kellene viselnie, mint a dicséreteket.

- Mintha azt olyan sűrűn osztogatná – morogta Hermione, de Perselus elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

- Jöjjön vissza, és tekintse úgy, hogy az, hogy ezt kimondtam, felért egy dicsérettel. Majd idővel megtanulja, hogy a kényes kis lelkének nem feltétlenül kell folyton elismerésre éheznie. Jöjjön, maga végzi a feladatot, én pedig felügyelem.

Hermione lelkében ádáz harc dúlt. Legszívesebben kirohant volna a világból, addig futott volna, ameddig vissza nem tér a saját idejébe, vagy fel nem ébred, és ki nem derül, hogy mindez csak rossz álom volt… A büszkesége viszont nem engedhette, hogy sértett gyerekként magára hagyja professzorát, főleg, hogy az végre feladatot adott neki. Nagyot sóhajtva odasétált hát az üst melletti kisasztalhoz, kezébe vette a tőrt, és szó nélkül dolgozni kezdett.

Az első perctől érezte magán Perselus pillantását, aki azonban nem a műveletet, hanem őt, Hermionét nézte kifürkészhetetlen arccal. A sárkánykarmok aprítása sok időbe telt, neki pedig hamar elege lett a vesébe hatoló pillantástól. Úgy határozott, felveszi a kesztyűt, és belemegy a játékba, nem fogja hagyni, hogy Piton zavarba hozza, elrontsa a főzetet. Nem akarta megadni a férfinak azt az örömöt, hogy letolhassa az ügyetlenségéért. A tőr koppanva landolt az asztalkán, Hermione pedig szélesen mosolyogva a professzorra nézett. A fiút láthatóan nem hozta zavarba a leplezetlen bámulás, mindössze egy kissé megemelte a szemöldökét, jelezve meglepettségét. A griffendéles azonban hamar rájött, hogy a terv csak a fejében volt olyan mesteri, a valóságban szinte kivitelezhetetlennek bizonyult. A fiú nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust, ráadásul mintha még élvezte is volna a látványt, hogy Hermione arca fokozatosan egyre vörösebb árnyalatot vesz fel. Nem a haragtól, ó dehogy! A lány örült volna, ha efféle szélsőséges érzelmek váltják ki belőle ezt a szégyenletes állapotot, azonban a dühnek semmi köze nem volt ehhez. Igazából ő maga sem tudta, hogy mi ez, annyit érzékelt csak, hogy egyre kellemetlenebbül érzi magát, Perselus tekintetétől azonban képtelen volt szabadulni. Hosszú percekig álltak így, de lehet, hogy csak pillanatokig, Hermione nem tudta volna megmondani. Végül professzora szakította meg a néma csendet.

- Úgy látom, problémája akadt a sárkánykarom aprításával. Célszerű lenne megosztanunk a munkát – mormogta, még mindig a lányt nézve, majd az asztalhoz lépett, újabb tőrt varázsolt elő, és Hermione mellett dolgozni kezdett. A griffendéles még mindig az előző percek hatása alatt volt, mégis robotszerűen folytatta feladatát. Kezébe vett még egy karmot, a tőr hegyét a szarupikkelyes száraz anyagba mélyesztette, a vágást azonban eltévesztette, a hozzávaló pedig az asztalon átrepülve, tompa koppanással a földön végezte. Piton ismét csak felhúzott szemöldökével reagált az ügyetlenségre, majd Hermione legnagyobb rémületére mögé lépett, a lány tőrt markoló kezét az övébe fogta, amikor pedig megszólalt, hangja halk és borzongató volt. – Nem jó jel a jövőjére nézve, ha egy ilyen egyszerű művelet kifog magával. Látja ezt a mélyedést? Szinte pontosan a sárkány karmának közepén van. Ebbe helyezze bele a tőrt, és könyörgöm, ne a hegyével, hanem a teljes felületével! Elsős anyag, Hermione.

Amikor kimondta a nevét, Hermione nem bírta tovább, elhalóan felnyögött. A fiú lehelete a nyakát csiklandozta, ő maga pedig úgy érezte, menten összeesik ettől a sosem tapasztalt közelségtől. Később nem emlékezett, hogyan szabadította ki magát az édes csapdából, azt sem tudta, milyen magyarázatfélét motyogott, miközben szinte kirohant a helyiségből. Az előszobában levette a fogasról a kabátját, sietve magára terítette, és mint egy rajtakapott tolvaj, elmenekült a házból.

Perselus elégedetten mosolyodott el. Drasztikus volt a módszer, de sikerült ismét elkergetnie a lányt a közeléből. Előre tudta, hogy vár rá néhány csodálatos óra, amikor nem kell a felesleges fecsegést hallgatnia. Ez idő alatt lesz ideje kikapcsolódni, bájitalt főzni, és gondolkodni. Aggasztó dolgokon gondolkodni. Többek között azon, hogy Hermione kezét érintve miért remegett meg a keze, és miért futott végig rajta a borzongás, amikor a testük szinte teljesen egymáshoz simult.

Hermione ez alkalommal nem érezte magát elveszve, nála volt a pálcája. Legalább az, ha már az eszét sikeresen elvesztette. Semmi oka nem kellett volna, hogy legyen a nevetséges viselkedésre, Piton a tanára, a délelőttöt pedig úgy kellett volna tekintenie, mintha soron kívüli korrepetálásban részesült volna.  
>Csakhogy Piton nem Binns professzor, hanem egy vonzó, számára jó megjelenésű, művelt és intelligens férfi. Aki ráadásul most éppen fiatalabb bőrben tengeti napjait…<br>Idegesen torpant meg, majd felgyorsította lépteit. Agyrém, hogy ilyesmiket gondol, pont ő, aki a tanárok iránti tiszteletet világéletében a legfontosabbnak tartotta. És akkor itt van, Pitonnal visszakerültek egy másik korba, időszakba, ahol egyenrangúak, ő pedig napok alatt képes teljesen összezavarodni. Ennyi erővel, bárkivel, még Dumbledore-ral vagy Friccsel is visszatérhetett volna, a romantikus szál nyilván mindenhol adva van.  
>Nem, ez nem igaz, tudta ő is. Piton professzornak mindig volt egy különleges kisugárzása, amit ő mindig érzékelt, de csak most, az együtt töltött hetek alatt – főleg az utóbbi napokban – tudatosult benne, hogy ez a kisugárzás vonzó. Vonzó számára, aki már csak elvből sem pillantott volna másképp egy tanárra. Most azonban kezdett veszélyessé válni a helyzet, és félő volt, hogy ő hamarosan elmerül benne, mintha futóhomokra lépett volna. Az egészben a legborzalmasabb, hogy a vonzalma nyilvánvalóan egyoldalú, hiszen láthatóan ő képzel folyamatosan bele mindenfélét a különböző helyzetekbe. Tudta, hogy ez normális körülmények között elképzelhetetlen lenne, de be kellett vallania magának, hogy ez a jelképes bezártság, amikor csak egyetlen emberre támaszkodhat, ezt hozta ki belőle. De mint mindenhonnan, innen is van kiút. Hazamegy, és úgy viselkedik, mintha mi sem történet volna. De még nem most, majd később. Előbb rendeznie kell a gondolatait, és helyretenni a képzelt érzéseit, amit minden bizonnyal az ingerszegény környezet váltott ki belőle. Próbálta felfedezni a helyzet pozitívumát, például a csizmája alatt ropogó havat. Sokat szokott sétálgatni otthon is, és a parkot elhagyva a csinos házak közötti úton sétálva egy pillanatra azt képzelte, otthon van.<p>

A másnapon is gondolkodott, mert az számára is nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy aznap nem fog mézeskalácsot és más karácsonyi süteményeket készíteni, egyetlen napra, karácsony napjára marad majd minden. Remélte, hogy Piton pártolja majd az ötletet, de úgy döntött, a karácsonyt akkor is méltóképpen megünnepli, ha professzorát átkokkal kell ártalmatlanná tennie. A gondolatra, hogy Piton egy karosszékhez láncolva, tehetetlenül nézi, ahogy ő felvágja a pulykát, elnevette magát.

- Hannah? Hannah Allard, te itt?

Hermione meglepetten pillantott fel, majd amikor meglátta az ismerős zöld szempárt, és a vörös hajat, ami a kedves arcot keretezte, a szívverése egy pillanatra kihagyott. Lily Evans volt az a személy, akivel a legkevésbé sem lett volna szerencsés találkoznia.

- Szia Lily! – köszönt egy oktávval magasabb hangon, nyugalmat erőltetve magára.

- Úgy hallottam, hogy a nagynénédékkel élsz Londonban – nézett ré csodálkozva a lány.

- Igen, így is van, csak öhm, látogatóba jöttünk a többi rokonhoz, és tudod, milyenek ezek a családi összejövetelek, melegem lett, és inkább kijöttem felfedezni a környéket – vágta ki magát Hermione, és titkon büszke volt magára, hogy ennyire hihető hazugsággal állt elő ilyen rövid idő alatt.

- Értem – bólintott a lány, de az arckifejezése ugyanolyan gyanakodó maradt. – És hol laknak a rokonaid?

- A Tulipán közben. – A hazudozás egyre könnyebben ment, Hermione pedig úgy vélte, a csúcson kell abbahagyni, ideje volt a búcsúnak. – De már megyek is, mert hamarosan koccintunk, Alfred bácsi születésnapja alkalmából. Hát, Lily, örülök, hogy láttalak, boldog karácsonyt, februárban majd találkozunk…

- Micsoda véletlen! A Tulipán közben lakom én is a szüleimmel, mindenkit ismerek onnan, mehetünk addig együtt – szegődött a lány mellé, Hermione pedig hirtelen nagyon kellemetlenül érezte magát. – De kik is a te rokonaid? Sosem mondta senki, hogy laknak még ott mágikus képességűek vagy azok rokonai. Kik is lehetnek a te rokonaid? Brightonék, Ellisék, esetleg Morovitzék? Vagy talán…

Hermione úgy döntött, itt elég a hazugságokból.

- Jó, nézd, Lily – fojtotta belé a szót. – Tudjuk mindketten, hogy nincsenek itt rokonaim, és a világon semmi nem köt a Tulipán közhöz. Nem is onnan jövök, és nem is oda tartok.

- A Fonó sorhoz viszont annál több közöd van, jól sejtem? – nézett rá komolyan a lány. A zöld szempár, Harry szemeinek pontos mása még sosem nézett rá olyan barátságtalanul, mint aznap. Lily nagy levegőt vett. – Figyelj, Hannah. Én nem tudom, miféle pletykákat hallottál rólam és Perről… Perselusról. De biztosíthatlak, hogy a fele sem igaz. Senki nem tud semmit. Csak én és ő. Ha érdekel, kérdezd meg, ha beengedett az otthonába, és te meg ő… Szóval biztosan készséggel válaszol majd. Valójában örülök, hogy itt látlak, azt hittem, hogy ő belém… Lényegtelen, megkönnyebbültem. Szép pár vagytok, sok boldogságot.

- Nem, félreértesz! – Hermione hanglejtése sikításnak is beillet volna. – Mi nem vagyunk egy pár, dehogy! Pito… Perselus és én csak jó barátok vagyunk, segítettem neki valamiben, azért ugrottam át ide, illetve a nagynénémék hoztak el…

- Ne magyarázkodj! Soha ne magyarázkodj senkinek. Az mindent megkeserít. A barátaid úgyis elhiszik, mással meg ne törődj. Jogod van döntéseket hozni, ha pedig elrontod, szerzel egy rossz tapasztalatot. Vagy… vagy elveszítesz egy igazi barátot. Úgy is lehetsz boldog, de maradéktalanul sosem. Ellenkező esetben viszont élvezheted a jó döntésed minden előnyét. Ne rontsd el, Hannah. Te ne. Boldog karácsonyt! – Lily mosolyogva köszönt el, és Hermione egy felnőtt bölcsességét érezte a szavaiban. A lány már messze járt, és Hermione bármennyire is barátságtalannak érezte az elején, tudta, a tanácsot nem véletlenül kapta. A délelőtti bájitalfőzős jelenet hirtelen annyira jelentéktelennek tűnt, hogy semmi akadályát nem látta visszamenni a házba. Haza.

Perselus a konyhába volt, és az üst tartalmát kavargatta. Az üst kellemes meleget árasztott magából, átmelegítve az egész konyhát. A fiú gunyorosan nézett rá a sárgás pára mögül.

- Miért is rohant világgá hirtelen? – tette fel a kérdést. Hermione azonban túlságosan az előző percek hatása alatt volt, szinte meg sem hallotta a kérdést.

- Találkoztam Lilyvel.

A réz keverőkanál tompán a főzetbe esett, halványkék cseppekkel beborítva a környező berendezési tárgyakat, nem kímélve Piton talárját sem. Nem törődött vele, tátogva meredt a lányra. Hosszú pillanatok kellettek, amíg végre szóhoz jutott.

- Megkereste őt, maga ostoba? – kérdezte falfehér arccal.

- Dehogy kerestem! Azt sem tudtam, hogy itt lakik, honnan is tudtam volna? – tette fel a kézenfekvő kérdést. – Sétáltam, ő pedig megszólított.

- Tudja, hogy velem van itt?

- Tudja, de…

- Hogy lehetett olyan ostoba, hogy közölte vele? Miért nem volt képes kitalálni valami hazugságot, bármit? – sziszegte dühösen.

- Azt hiszi, nem tettem? Azt mondtam, hogy rokonlátogatóban vagyok itt, csak kijöttem megnézni a környéket, erre ő megkérdezte, hogy hol vannak rokonaim, én pedig mondtam, hogy a Tulipán közben, és…

Piton fájdalmasan felnyögött.

- Miért pont a Tulipán köz? Hiszen ott lakik!

- És én azt honnan tudtam volna? Alig ismerek itt utcaneveket, kimondtam az elsőt, ami az eszembe jutott – magyarázta a lány. Kimondhatatlanul idegesítette, hogy Piton ennyire nagy jelentőséget tulajdonít mindennek, ami Harry édesanyjával volt kapcsolatos. Képtelen volt magában tartani, ennek hangot is adott. – De miért is van az, hogy hazaérek, elejtek egy ártatlan mondatot arról a lányról, maga pedig teljesen megváltozik, mintha kicserélték volna? Miért foglalkozik folyton vele? Tudja, hogy a sorsuk nem ugyanaz, és nem tehet ez ellen semmit. Érti, Piton? Ideje lenne levenni a szemellenzőt, és tudatosítania magában, hogy az, hogy mi itt vagyunk, pillanatnyi állapot, ha pedig hazaérünk, Lily nem lesz ott, Harry ugyanúgy árva lesz, maga pedig…

- Elég! Hagyja abba! – dörrent rá a fiú. – Mondott valamit magának?

- Igen. Azt, hogy sose magyarázkodjak senkinek, éljem meg az életem, és, ha bármi kérdésem van róla és magáról, akkor kérdezzem meg önt, mert ha beengedett a házába, akkor… szóval biztosan szívesen válaszolna. Azt is mondta, hogy szép pár vagyunk – Piton keservesen felnyögött, Hermione emeltebb hangon, kissé elpirulva folytatta –, mire én megmondtam neki, hogy erről szó sincs, mi csak barátok vagyunk. Nem nagyon hitte, és azt mondta, megkönnyebbült, mert azt hitte, hogy maga őbelé… Tényleg, milyen érzések fűzik magát Lilyhez? Barátok voltak, vagy… Maga szerelmes belé?

Hermione észre sem vette, mennyire számon kérő a hangja, de nem is érdekelte. Csípőre tett kézzel állt, választ várva a fiútól, akinek sápadt arca végre valamiféle színt kapott.

- Semmi köze hozzá!

- Tehát igen. Nagyszerű, mondhatom! Akkor, ha szabad tudnom, miért is hívott ide?

- Nem én hívtam, maga zsarolt meg – vicsorgott Piton.

- Akkor úgy teszem fel a kérdést, hogy miért viselkedik velem annyira kétértelműen? Hozzám hajol, és közli, hogy bármelyik nőt megkaphatja, folyamatosan néz, majd hátulról hozzám simulva magyarázza meg az átkozott bájital trükkjeit, többször a keresztnevemen szólít. Mit művel? – tette fel a kérdést szinte hisztérikus kíváncsisággal Hermione. Tudta, hogy nem szabadott volna kiterítenie a kártyáit, egyszerűen úgy kellett volna tennie, mintha mi sem történt volna. Lily azonban mindent összekuszált, képtelen volt uralkodni magán.

- Tudni akarja, Granger? Tudni akar mindent? Tessék, elmondom. Igen, valaha szerelmes voltam Lilybe. Ő sosem szeretett viszont, legalábbis nem tudok róla. Mindent megtettem volna, hogy megmentsem őt a Nagyúrtól, miatta álltam át a Rend oldalára. Dumbledore megígérte… megígérte, hogy ha az életem árán kémkedek neki, akkor megóvja Lilyt. De képtelen volt rá. Lily meghalt, és évekig képtelen voltam elengedni az emlékét. Aztán, amikor sikerült, Albus szerencsétlen ötlete miatt minden ismét a feje tetejére állt. Lily újra a közelemben van, bármikor odamehetnék hozzá, átölelhetném, megóvhatnám… De hogy szerelmes? Az már nem vagyok. Talán soha nem is voltam, és soha nem is leszek. Az éjszakáim azonban ennek ellenére borzalmasak, évek óta altatófőzetet használok, de itt nincsenek meg a hozzávalók, én pedig pokoli kínokat élek át álmomban. Ezt akarta tudni, Granger? Lesz mit mesélnie a kárörvendő nyavalyás barátainak. És, hogy miért viselkedem magával kétértelműen? Az ok egyszerű: így megszabadulhatok magától, összezavarhatom, és ahelyett, hogy folyamatosan nekem fecsegne, inkább meghúzza magát, és gondolkodik. Hát közlöm, semmi oka ezen gondolkodni, a feltételezés is nevetséges, hogy bármit is éreznék maga iránt.

- Igen? Igen? – Hermionét letaglózták a hallottak. Nem számított tündérmesére, de Piton szavai túlságosan fájdalmasak és erősek voltak. Amit Lilyről és róla mondott… Kihasználta őt, pedig nem adott rá okot, sosem bántotta a férfit. Ordítani tudott volna, de a szavai ridegen hatottak. – Csak vigyázzon, professzor. Nehogy a kétértelmű viselkedése megbosszulja magát, és végül képtelen legyen dönteni a velem kapcsolatos vélt és valós érzéseiről.

Ahogy a konyhaajtó becsapódott a lány mögött, Piton szorosan lehunyta szemeit. Attól félt ő is, amit Granger mondott. Lassan már képtelen volt megkülönböztetni a lánnyal kapcsolatos vélt és valós érzelmeit. Aznap nem látták többet egymást.

Karácsony napján Hermione korán ébredt, korábban, mint szokott. Az előző napi rossz érzés nem távozott belőle, még csak nem is enyhült. Ilyen körülmények között pedig a legkevésbé sem volt kedve ehhez a naphoz. Kis hezitálás után mégis kikászálódott az ágyból, és napjának szokásos kezdőpontja felé, a fürdőszobába vette az irányt. Útközben némán imádkozott, hogy ne találkozzon össze Pitonnal. Rettenetesen szégyellte magát, és nagyon kellemetlenül érintette az előző nap gondolata. A veszekedés után ki sem mozdult a szobájából, csak este harapott valamit, amikor biztos volt benne, hogy professzora már az igazak álmát alussza. Vagyis inkább a borzalmak álmát. Még ezek után is sajnálta kissé a fiút, mert bár fogalma sem volt arról, milyen érzés éveken át altató főzeten élni, rémálmokból neki is kijutott, amikor Harryékkel a horcruxok után kutatott. Amikor végzett, végigsétált az előszobán, be a nappaliba, ahol az asztalon egy letépett pergamen várta, odafirkantott üzenettel.

_Elmentem, ne várjon ebédre. Ne csináljon ostoba karácsonyi felfordulást a házamban. Se fa, se díszek, se ostoba zene, sem pedig bugyuta ajándékok.  
>Úgysem viszonoznám.<br>P.P_

- Micsoda kedves üzenet! – kiáltott fel a szoba magányában, ajkai pedig felfelé görbültek. – Kiadtad az utasításokat, Piton, de abból nem eszel, hogy be is tartsam őket. Próbálj csak megállítani!

Sietve megreggelizett, majd minden helyiségen végigsétált, a plafont kémlelve. Az előszobában meg is találta, amit keresett, egy plafonba épített csapóajtót. Egy székre szórt _Baziteo_ segítségével elég magasan volt ahhoz, hogy kinyissa azt, és felmásszon. Az erős dohszagtól először köhögni kezdett, percek kellettek, hogy a padlás valamennyire kiszellőzzön, ő pedig megszokja a szagot. Pálcájával fénybe borította az apró helyiséget, majd a gyerekkori játékok, üvegek és bútorok között hamar meg is találta, amit keresett. A közepes méretű kartondoboz karácsonyi díszekkel volt tele. Lebegtető bűbáj segítségével sikerült épségben leszállítania a dobozt az előszobába. Nappali fényben kicsomagolt néhányat a barnás selyempapírból, és csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy a mintás üveggömbök nagyon hasonlóak azokhoz, melyekkel ő és szülei szokták díszíteni a karácsonyfát. Bámészkodni azonban nem volt ideje, hiszen még ezernyi dolga akadt. A Fonó sor melletti téren volt egy fenyőfa, onnan szakított le egy ágat, melyet hazaérve közepes méretű karácsonyfává transzformált. A nappali egyik sarkában sikerült megfelelő helyet találnia neki. A díszeket saját kezével rakta fel, a világért sem használt volna mágiát, elveszett volna a varázs. Amikor a doboz kiürült, a legalján észrevett valamit: egyetlen lemez árválkodott legalul. Szinte felkiáltott örömében, amikor meglátta, hogy a különleges karácsonyi válogatás hasonló ahhoz, amit szüleivel szoktak hallgatni ezen a napon. Már csak abban reménykedett, hogy az öreg gramofon működőképes állapotban van, de úgy tűnt, ezen a napon minden a kezére játszik.  
>A konyhában alaposan körülnézett, és felírt mindent, amire egy karácsonyi vacsora elkészítésénél szükség lehet, majd Piton szobájába ment, és csak remélni merte, hogy megtalálja, amit keres.<br>Még sosem volt a fiú szobájában, de nem csalódott. A helyiség puritán volt, mindössze egy ágy, íróasztal, szék, vékony könyvespolc és ruhásszekrény volt benne, azonban az egész szobában katonás rend uralkodott.  
>Könnyen megtalálta hát a bőrerszényt, mely az íróasztal sarkában feküdt. Belenézett, és vidáman vette észre, hogy a galleonok, sarlók és knútok száma bőven elég egy igazi vacsora elkészítéséhez. És talán még egy ajándékra is elég. Egy különleges ajándékra.<p>

Az Egyszemű Sellő nevű kocsmához, melyről napokkal azelőtt Piton egy félmondatban tett említést, nehezen jutott el. Pálcája segítségével ugyan tájékozódott az égtájak fekvéséről, azonban a kikötőhöz egy számára teljesen ismeretlen út vezetett. Közlekedési eszközökre nem szállhatott – nem mintha látott volna egyet is –, mugli pénze ugyanis nem volt. Legalább egy órán át bóklászott, míg észrevette a mágikus épületet, melynek helyes megnevezése inkább tákolmány lett volna. Roskatag faszerkezetét ette a szú, kopott cégére pedig nem nyújtott valami bizalomgerjesztő látványt. A koszos ablakú ajtó előtt állva még egyszer elgondolkodott, vajon megéri-e a sok fáradozás csak azért, hogy ne szakítsa meg a karácsony hagyományát. Az esti pulykára, a karácsonyfára és a zenelemezre gondolt. Ezeknek még az elképzelése is döntő érv volt, nagy levegőt vett hát, és a helyiségbe lépett.

- Szép jó napot naccsasszonyka! – kurjantott egy poharat törölgető borzas hajú középkorú varázsló. Körbenézett, a kocsma szinte teljesen üres volt, csak néhány varázsló gubbasztott az apró asztaloknál, akik a hangos szóra felkapták a fejüket, és végigmérték a lányt, majd visszafordultak poharaikhoz, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Jó napot! – köszönt vissza kimérten a lány, majd a pulthoz lépett. – Zsupszkulccsal szeretnék utazni.

- Annak pedig semmi akadálya! Négy knút lesz, a jobboldali ajtón fáradjon be, és az ajtó melletti perselybe helyezze az útiköltséget. Az asztalon található füzetbe írja be a nevét, és…

- Igen, tudom. Köszönöm – mosolyodott el kedvesen a lány, majd a helyiségbe sietett. Mindent az elmondottak alapján csinált, és néhány perccel később ott is volt az Abszol út forgatagában.

Azt hitte, ezen a napon London leghíresebb varázslóutcája kihalt lesz, ennek azonban az ellenkezője volt igaz, Hermione csak iskolakezdés előtt látott ennyi varázslót és boszorkányt.  
>Először a Boszorkánykonyha nevű élelmiszerbolt felé vette útját, ahol hiába volt tértágító bűbáj, a helyiségben tartózkodó boszorkányok száma kifogott mindennemű mágián. Kitartó tülekedés után, néhány galleonért bevásárolt minden szükséges élelmiszert, ráadásul még egy könnyítő bűbájjal ellátott zsugorítható szatyrot is kapott, ami megkönnyítette útját, a következő hely ugyanis igencsak messze volt az élelmiszerbolttól. A bájital és bájital hozzávalók boltjában már sokkal kevesebben voltak, így a kopasz, komoly tekintetű varázslónál azonnal sorra került.<p>

- Jó napot! Meg tudná mondani, hogy egy havi Álomtalan Álom főzet mennyibe kerül?

- Egy hónapnyi adagnak négy galleon az ára – válaszolt.

- Ez esetben kérném azt az adagot – mosolyodott el boldogan Hermione. Kiszámolta, hogy ha nagyon pontosan osztja be a pénzüket, a szünet hátralevő részében vidáman megélhetnek belőle. A frissen vásárolt üvegcsét talárja belső zsebébe csúsztatta, és szinte repülve ment a Foltozott Üstig. A Zsupszkulcs állomásnál hosszú sor állt, ami azonban elég gyorsan apadt ahhoz, hogy ebédidőre hazaérjen.

Perselus betartotta az ígéretét, valóban nem ment haza, Hermione pedig az izgalom miatt nem volt éhes, ezért ismét elindította a karácsonyi lemezt, és vidáman dalolva főzni kezdett. Áldotta a szerencséjét, hogy az előző években mindig segített édesanyjának az ünnepi vacsora elkészítésében. Igaz, a mágiát ez alkalommal nem tudta mellőzni, pálca segítségével mintha nyolc keze, és temérdek ideje lett volna.  
>Az gyümölcskosárkák elkészítése gyerekjáték volt, az angol puding azonban kifogott rajta, az eredmény kissé csomós lett. Mire a pulyka megsült, a burgonya, zöldborsó és répa is elkészült, már csak a terítés maradt hátra.<br>Amikor végzett a fürdőszobába sietett, gyors fürdőt vett, majd igyekezett a Dumbledore által adott legszebb ruhát felvenni. Egy sötétkék ruhára esett a választása, nem akart túlöltözni, de alulöltözni sem az általa annyira szeretett ünnepen. Amikor végre a haját is rendbe rakta, a zenét is ismét elindította, és a fényeket is lekapcsolta, kint már sötétedett, a bejárati ajtó pedig kinyílt. A szobában csak a karácsonyfára varázsolt gyertyák világítottak, akárcsak a konyhában, ahol néhány gyertya lebegett az asztal felett.

Mosolyogva várta a fiút, aztán amikor az óráknak tűnő másodpercekkel később belépett a nappaliba, odasétált hozzá, kedvesen átölelte, és a fülébe suttogott.

- Szerintem ássuk el a csatabárdot. Végül is, karácsony van. Megterítettem, találtam néhány díszt, és zenét, ami meghitté teszi ezt az estét. Sőt, vettem egy üveg puncsot is. Boldog ünnepeket!

- Ebben a házban nincs karácsony – közölte ridegen a fiú, mire Hermione meglepődve húzódott el tőle.

- De hát egész nap készültem…

- Nem kapta meg az üzenetem?

- Megkaptam, viszont karácsony van, és…

- Ebben a házban nincs karácsony. Kár volt fáradnia, én nem kérek belőle – sziszegte, erősebben megnyomva az utolsó négy szót. – Lefekszem, reggelre pedig takarítsa el ezt a förtelmet.

Perselus szobájának hangosan becsapódó ajtaja rögtön felrázta a döbbenetből. A fiú után rohant, és csak remélni merte, hogy az nem zárta be az ajtót, akkor ugyanis kénytelen lett volna berobbantani azt. Nyitva volt.

- Mit képzel, hogy viselkedhet így velem? – kiabálta Piton hátának, aki éppen a szekrényében matatott. Vagy csak úgy csinált.

- Hagyja el a szobámat.

- Nem, nem hagyom el. Egész napra eltűnt, meg sem mondta, hol volt. Aggódtam…

- Dehogy aggódott! Vacsorát főzött, meg a lakást díszítette, holott külön megkértem, hogy ne tegye – förmedt rá megfordulva a fiú.

- Azért, hogy meglepjem magát, hogy boldog ünnepünk legyen!

- Nekünk nincs, nem volt és nem is lesz semmiféle közös ünnepünk. Idejött a házamba, megmondtam, hogy a feltételeket tartsa be. Nem teszi, és közel állok ahhoz a ponthoz, hogy kirúgjam innen.

- Akkor tegye meg, rúgjon ki! Nem meri megtenni, és tudja, miért? Mert örül, hogy itt vagyok. Rémálmok gyötrik, régi démonok kínozzák, én pedig életet viszek ebbe a házba, enyhítem a kellemetlenségeit, és ez így van, ha bevallja, ha nem – kiabált Hermione.

- Fogalma sincs arról, hogy én mit gondolok vagy érzek!

- Nem, tényleg nincs. Azt viszont tudom, hogy amit mondtam, igaz, ahogyan az is, hogy képtelen elszakadni egy halott nő emlékétől. Pedig csak meg kellene próbálnia, és máris könnyebb lenne. Engedje el Lilyt végre! Beszéltem vele, örül neki, hogy mi együtt vagyunk. Érti? Örül. Ő is boldog Harry apjával, és tudjuk, hogy a haláláig az is lesz.

- Maga meg én nem vagyunk együtt…

- Nem, tényleg nem. De akár lehetnénk is, ha nem lenne ennyire fafejű – vágta rá a lány, amikor pedig tudatosult benne, mit is mondott, ijedten a szája elé kapta a kezét, mintha azzal meg nem történtté tudná tenni az elmúlt pillanatokat. Perselus kigúvadt szemekkel, hitetlenkedve nézett a lányra. Egy ideig egyikük sem hitte el, hogy az utóbbi másodpercek valóban megtörténtek. Hermione várt, maga sem tudta mire. Talán egy mozdulatra, egy biztató szóra, bármire, ami pro vagy kontra arrébb billenti azt a láthatatlan mérleget. Bármire Perselustól. A fiú azonban nem mozdult, holtra vált arccal meredt a griffendélesre. Megalázó volt, Hermione ostobán érezte magát, hiszen megterített, egész délután főzött, fát díszített, és még el is szólta magát… Válasz azonban nem érkezett. A lemezjátszó az utolsó szám utolsó traktusainál tartott, végül elhallgatott, Hermione szemeibe pedig könnyek gyűltek. Reménytelen volt a helyzet. – Nem úgy értettem, amit az előbb mondtam, nyelvbotlás volt. Hah, borzalmas alak maga! Mindent tönkretett!

A szobájába rohant, becsapta az ajtót, az ágyra vetette magát, és hangtalanul zokogni kezdett. Hosszú ideig reménykedett még, hogy Perselus bekopog hozzá, ez azonban nem következett be. Végül ott aludt el, ruhástól, az ágyon fekve, párnába temetett arccal. Sosem volt még pocsékabb karácsonya.


	7. Chapter 7

Perselus az elmúlt hetekben az ébren hánykolódás nagymesterévé vált, azonban ezen az éjszakán még a szokottnál is jobban túlteljesítette ezen képességeit. Az agya mintha órák óta le lett volna zsibbadva, álom mégsem jött a szemére, a vér lüktetett a halántékában, és a szívműködése is hevesebb volt az átlagosnál. Talán akkor érzett utoljára ilyet, amikor először került a Nagyúr színe elé. Tudatlan fiú volt, alig pár évvel idősebb testben, mint amibe Albus zárta ideiglenesen. Ostoba volt, fiatal és tudatlan. Most viszont – teste hiába volt fiatal – bölcsebb volt, előrelátóbb és tapasztaltabb, mint akkor. Mégis, az a lány kifogott rajta, képtelen volt lenyugodni. Nyitott szemmel, hátán feküdt az ágyban, kívülről olyan nyugodtnak és hűvösnek hatott, akár egy kőszobor. Belül azonban se nyugodt, sem pedig hűvös nem volt. És ez mindennél jobban aggasztotta.

Granger készült, ez nem vitás. Még egy gyakorlott boszorkánynak is órákba telik, míg egymaga elkészít mindent, de a fiatal, tapasztalatlan lánynak legalább fél napig tarthatott. Granger precíz, nyilvánvalóan minden apró részletet alaposan megtervezett, majd kivitelezett. De ezt csak sejthette, hiszen körbe sem nézett. Hazaért, megbántotta a lányt, megmérgezte az olyan óvatosan felépített hangulatot, majd a szobájába rohant. Csak bizonytalan emlékei voltak. Karácsonyfa tele díszekkel, az ő régi díszeivel, melyeket évtizedek óta le sem vett a padlásról. Melegség, mert bár minden nap fűtöttek a kandallóba, ezen az estén a lakás még melegebbnek tűnt. A konyhában fényt, megterített asztal ételekkel, talán pulyka, puding, meg az ilyenkor szokásosak. És a zene. A halk zene, ami régi emlékeket idézett fel benne, olyan idők emlékeit, amikor még kíváncsian, reményekkel telve tekintett a világba, a gyerekek naivságával és mosolyával.  
>Mikor is mosolygott utoljára? Sosem gondolkozott ezen, a tény azonban, hogy egyáltalán nem tud felidézni ilyen pillanatot, nem lepte meg túlzottan.<br>Nem bírt egy helyben feküdni, kintről pedig halvány fény szűrődött be, azt figyelte az ajtó alatti résen át. Sejtette, sőt tudta, mi az.  
>A nappaliba kisétálva feltételezése beigazolódott. A karácsonyfa barátságosan világított a sarokban, az üveggömbökben megcsillantak a lebegő gyertyák fényei. Ráparancsolt Grangerre, hogy takarítson el mindent, de ahogy várta, ez nem következett be, minden ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint néhány órával azelőtt. Túlságosan megbánthatta.<p>

- Kér pirítóst?

- Nem, nem kérek pirítóst. Miért kérnék pirítóst vagy bármi mást magától? Tönkretette az estémet. Tönkretett mindent – ugrott fel Hermione, olyan hévvel, hogy kis híján felborította a székét.

- Most meg hova megy?

- Tudja, nem vagyok köteles beszámolni magának. De azt garantálhatom, hogy jobban fogom érezni magam, mint itt.

- Tehát a Roxfortba megy – állapította meg. A lány csak egy dühös morgással válaszolt, közben pedig a kofferjén próbálta megtalálni a lehető legjobb fogást. – Nem megy maga sehova.

Hermione megdermedt, ezt nem hagyhatta annyiban. Kikerekedett szemmel fordult hátra.

- Már miért ne mennék? Véleményem szerint eléggé nyilvánvaló, mire is készülök.

- Készül rá, az biztos. De nem fogja megtenni, és tudja, miért nem?

- Maga olyan magasan képzett, hogy biztosan meg tudja mondani – gúnyolódott a lány.

- Ehhez nem kell magas képzettség, némi ész is elegendő. Készen áll, sorolhatom a bizonyítékaimat? – ironizált, majd amikor Hermione türelmetlen szemforgatással válaszolt, belekezdett. – Óriási méretű poggyásszal utazik, melyet nem látott el semmiféle bűbájjal. Kiismertem, ilyet sosem tenne, ezzel viszont könnyen elhitethetné egy nálam csekélyebb értelmi szintű egyénnel az ál-szándékát. Például Ronald Weasley. Ne hőbörögjön, mert maga is tudja, hogy így van. Emellett a bőrerszényt az aranyakkal a szemközti asztalkán hagyta, galleonok nélkül pedig vajmi kevés lehetősége van. A Roxfortba nem mehet, rögtön kiszúrnák, azt pedig gondolom, nem akarja, hogy a jövőnkben egykori diákok és különböző tanárok felismerjék, mint az egyetlen tanulót, aki a kastélyban töltötte a karácsonyt. Holott, a nagynéni házában kellene lennie. Összegezve mindez nem más, mint női hisztéria. Okos lány maga, de ha a személyes sérelmeiről van szó, úgy látszik, nem különbözik a gyengébbik nem egyetlen tagjától sem.

- Hogy maga mennyire…

- Épelméjű? Nem tagadom, egyesekkel ellentétben, én mindig használom a fejemet. Ne menjen sehova, a múltat nem változtathatja meg, itt pedig biztonságban van.

- Nahát, hirtelen mennyire érdeklem magát – morogta a lány, a választ pedig előre tudta. Piton majd azt fogja mondani, hogy nem ő érdekli, hanem a biztonsága, erre ő sarkon fordul, és kisétál. Hogy hova? Azt maga sem tudta, részletkérdés. A fiú válasza azonban mélységesen meglepte.

- Igen, fontos nekem.

Hermione álla leesett, kiguvadt szemekkel nézett Perselusra.

- Fontos magának micsoda?

- Maga. Én vagyok a felnőtt…

- Én is felnőtt vagyok!

- … ha pedig maga nem képes a korának megfelelően viselkedni, kénytelen leszek drasztikus módszereket bevetni – fejezte be emeltebb hangon.

- Drasztikusabb módszereket? Például?

- _Capitulatus_! – A lány pálcája nagy ívben repült ki a kabátja zsebéből, végül a férfi kezében landolt. Rá sem hederítve arra, hogy Hermione milyen hangosan nyilvánította ki nemtetszését, pálcáját felemelve alig hallható szavakat formált a szája. Néhány pillanattal később diadalittasan nézett a lányra. – Például ilyeneket. A házat elhagyhatja, a kertkapun azonban nem léphet ki, lezártam a területet. Csak az én engedélyemmel…

- Ilyet egész egyszerűen nem tehet! Ez fogva tartásnak minősül, amint hazaérünk, jelenteni fogom magát a Minisztériumban! – toporzékolt.

- A maga helyében nem tenném, kinevetnének ugyanis – mosolyodott el kárörvendően. – Tudja, mindez húsz évvel azelőtt történt. Jelenthet, amit akar, csakhogy minden, ami most történik, addigra elévül.

- Nagyszerű. Ez esetben, kérem, hogy a szobámat is zárja le, mert soha többé nem akarom látni magát!

Miután a lány szobájának ajtaja határozott csattanással bezárult, Perselus úgy gondolta, kezdetnek ennyi is elég. Legalább Granger miatt nem kell, hogy fájjon a feje, a lány, ha akarná, sem sodorhatná őt kellemetlen kalandokba az esetleges szökésével.  
>Így már semmi akadálya nem volt, hogy folytassa a Felix elkészítését, persze Granger nélkül. Biztos volt benne, hogy a lány a közelébe se akar jönni. De nem is bánta.<p>

Hermione griffendéles makacssága és büszkesége úgy körülbelül másfél nap múltán tört meg. Ki nem állhatta, hogy ki kell hallgatnia és lesnie, hogy professzora mikor nem tartózkodik az úgynevezett „közös" helyiségekben, utálta, hogy ha reggelizni akart, hajnalban kellett kelnie, a vacsorájához pedig éjfél előtt nem férhetett hozzá. Szinte egész álló nap a szobájában gubbasztott, ami legalább arra jó volt, hogy előre megtanulhatott vagy legalábbis átlapozhatott néhány fontosabb, és különösen nehéz varázsigét a második félévi bűbájtan és átváltozástan órákra.  
>Pitonnal ez idő alatt a szó szoros értelmében nem is látták egymást, még annyira sem, mint előzőleg. Láthatóan mindketten csökönyösen elzárkóztak mindenféle kontaktus elől, azonban több mint egy és fél nap szobájában eltöltött önkéntes száműzetés után Hermione úgy döntött, elég.<br>A szekrényébe épített tükörben ellenőrizte külsejét, nagy levegőt vett, és kisétált. Perselus a kandalló mellett ült, maga előtt összekulcsolt kezekkel, és csukott szemekkel. A lány közelebb sétált, de a fiú nem reagált. Olyan békésnek tűnt így, a tűz fénye árnyjátékot festett az arcára, egyenletesen lélegzett, és nyoma sem volt a szokásos maró gúnynak vagy lenézésnek. Hermione megköszörülte a torkát; nem akarta elrontani a pillanatot, de abban a pillanatban az önös érdekeit sokkal fontosabbnak találta, mint holmi kora esti pihenőt.

- Beszélnünk kell – közölte határozott hangon, mire Piton szemei felpattantak, és olyan élénken nézett a lányra, mintha néhány pillanattal azelőtt nem is aludt volna. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy ez a kémkedéssel töltött évek utóhatása.

- Mégis mi lehet olyan fontos, hogy képes volt megzavarni a nyugalmamat? – Habár a tekintetén nem, hangján azonban érződött az álmosság.

- Nem bírom ezt, ahogy így vagyunk.

- Granger, zöldségeket beszél. Egy kukkot sem értek abból, amit mond.

- Jó, akkor elmagyarázom – ereszkedett le a szemben levő karosszékbe. Néhány pillanatig a kandallóban pattogó lángokat bámulta, majd a fiúra nézett, és beszélni kezdett. – Griffendéles vagyok, ráadásul Harry barátja. Emellett okosabb vagyok, mint a háza néhány tagja együttvéve. Tudom, ezek a tulajdonságok nem tesznek túl szimpatikussá a maga szemében, de annyira örülnék, ha képes lenne félretenni az ellenérzéseit velem kapcsolatban! Egy hétig még itt kell lennünk összezárva, utána pedig legalább egy hónapig még a Roxfortban is. Miért nem tudna úgy tenni, mintha nem Hermione Granger lennék, hanem mondjuk ez a Hannah Allard, akivé Dumbledore tett? Nem bírom, hogy folyton kerülgetnünk kell egymást, ki nem állhatom a veszekedéseket, hogy tönkretette a karácsonyom… De én képes vagyok félretenni minden korábbi sérelmet, csak kezdjünk tiszta lappal. Ha jobban megismer, talán rájön, hogy nem is vagyok olyan borzalmas.

Hogy nem is olyan borzalmas? Perselus elgondolkodva nézett végig a lányon, aki koránt sem volt borzalmasnak nevezhető. Jól tudta ezt, ahogyan azt is, hogy ha hagyja, hogy Hermione közelebb kerüljön hozzá, pórul járhat. Most is, Granger látja, hogy nézi, érzékeli, el is kapta a tekintetét, és a tűzbe bámul ismét. Az arcán piros foltok jelentek meg, zavarban van. Granger megteheti, ő diák, álmodozhat, ha akar, gondolhat bármit, de ő, Perselus nem. Bármit is tenne vagy mondana, neki azzal el kellene számolnia otthon. Merlinre, hiszen néhány hónappal azelőtt még a fejében sem fordult volna meg, hogy másképp nézzen a lányra, most pedig… Rosszat tett vele a levegőváltozás, nagyon rosszat.

Amikor azonban válaszolt, hangjában nem érződött vívódása.

- Szóval maga jóban akar lenni velem? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel, szándékosan kétértelmű hangsúllyal. Nem érte el, amit akart, Granger szemrebbenés nélkül reagált a provokáló kérdésre.

- Igen, szeretném, ha szorosabbá válna a kapcsolatunk, legalább az ittlétünk idejére.

- Szorosabbá? – Ha Perselusnak nem lett volna hatalmas önuralma, nyilvánvalóan prüszkölve felnevetett volna. – Ha Minerva McGalagonynak két évtized alatt nem sikerült elérnie ezt, akkor miért gondolja, hogy magának néhány hét alatt sikerülne? Abszurdum.

- Dehogy az. Talán McGalagony professzor utánozhatatlanul ügyes boszorkány, nekem azonban más praktikáim vannak – mosolyodott el Hermione. Viszonozta az előbbi kétértelmű hangsúlyt, ám Pitonnak a szeme sem rebbent, akárcsak neki előzőleg. Szerette ezt a játékot.

- Az úgynevezett praktikái nálam nem fognak célt érni.

- Hát, jó. Én megpróbáltam. Bosszantóan makacs ember maga. Én most visszatérek a szobámba, egy hét múlva találkozunk.

- Várjon! A rólam kialakult kép hosszú évek kemény munkája, ezért megtiltom, hogy ha visszatérünk, bárkinek is beszámoljon róla.

- Akkor ezt vehetem igennek? – nézett rá csodálkozva a lány.

- Kezdetnek meséljen magáról, unom az ajtócsapkodást – legyintett kedvetlenül a férfi, de a szemei figyelmesen pásztázták a lányt, aki visszaült a vele szemben levő karosszékbe.

- Hát, Londonban születtem, hetvenkilenc szeptember tizenkilencedikén, vagyis körülbelül fél év múlva meg fogok születni itt is. A szüleim fogorvosok, és a kertvárosban lakunk egy kedves kis házban, mióta megszülettem. Nyaranta kempingezni szoktunk járni, és évente egyszer síelünk is. Vagyis ezeket inkább régen csináltuk, az utóbbi néhány évben nem volt rá alkalmunk. Most nyáron hoztam haza a szüleimet Ausztráliából, ugyanis kénytelen voltam kitörölni az emlékeiket, és elbújtatni őket, mert a halálfalók valószínűleg előbb-utóbb megtalálták volna őket is. Van egy kismacskám, Csámpás, a kedvenc könyvem a Roxfort története, de szívesen elolvasok szinte mindent. Auror szeretnék lenni, de nem úgy, hogy a minisztérium által kitaposott úton besétálok az Akadémiára, hanem a saját eredményeim alapján. Tudja, nyáron felajánlották nekem, Harrynek és Ronnak is, hogy akár RAVASZ vizsgák nélkül is rögtön felvesznek minket az auror képzőbe, de én rögtön elutasítottam. Harryt és főleg Ront elég sokáig kellett győzködnöm, de végül ők is belátták, hogy nem lenne igazságos másokkal szemben, ráadásul rengeteget kell még tanulnunk. Majd most nyáron megpróbáljuk, de sikerülnie kell, ez az álmom.

Perselus elgondolkodva hallgatta a lányt. Annak, amit elmesélt magáról, már a nagy részét tudta ő is, hiszen nyáron a Próféta és a többi lap mind erről harsogott. Illett Grangerhez ez a fajta becsületesség. Becsületes maradt akkor is, amikor mindenki más a könnyebb utat választaná. Micsoda ostobaság! Hermione szájából azonban teljesen másképp hangzottak az információk. Szinte szórakoztatta a beszélgetés.

- Hármuk közül feltételezem, hogy maga a csapat esze. Albustól hallottam, hogy elsőéves korában maga oldotta meg a Bölcsek kövét őrző bájital rejtvényemet. Emellett maga jött rá másodévben, hogy a kamrában rejtőző szörny egy baziliszkusz. Harmadévben maga mentette meg Blacket a hippogriffel együtt. Mindezekért a tiltott nyomozásokért és tevékenységekért egyenként is kirúgás járna, maga azonban bezsebelhette mindenki elismerését – szólt közbe Perselus.

- Azért nem mindenkiét. A magáét például sosem – mosolyodott el a lány.

- Ugyan, miért dicsérném meg? Mert megoldott egy pofonegyszerű rejtvényt, mert kővé dermesztette magát, vagy, mert megmentette azt a kiállhatatlan Blacket?

- Mert olyat tettem, amit más ennyi idősen nem biztos, hogy meg tudna menni. Még hogy kővé dermesztettem magam! Crak és az az idióta Monstro például máshoz sem értettek, csak a süteményevéshez, sosem gondolkodtak, képesek voltak a lépcsőn talált krémeseket befalni szó nélkül. Meg is érdemelték, hogy a seprűtárolóban ébredtek… – Hermione ijedten elharapta a mondatot, túlságosan elragadtatta magát.

- Mit beszél össze vissza? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Perselus.

- Semmit, csak próbáltam, öhm szemléltetni, hogy egyesek, például a mardekáros évfolyamtársaim, mennyire képesek gondolkozás nélkül cselekedni – vágta ki magát.

- Nem, ez nem szemléltetés volt, valami kiszaladt a száján, és most el akarja sumákolni. Nem túl okosan taktikázik…

- Meglehet, hogy igaza van, _professzor úr_ – nyomta meg a megszólítást Hermione. Örült, hogy Piton nem feszegette a kérdést. – Most meséljen maga. Mindig is itt élt a szüleivel? A mi jelenünkben is használja ezt a lakást? Annyira keveset tudok a múltjáról, pedig most abban élek. Vicces, nem?

- Az. Vicces – húzta el a száját Perselus, olyan hangsúllyal, hogy azt egyáltalán nem tartotta viccesnek. Kihúzta magát, és kicsit előre dőlt a fotelban. – Nincs mesélni valóm. Amit tudnia kell, azt tudja. Perselus Piton vagyok, az ön bájitaltan tanára. És mint ilyen, jóval maga fölött állok, tehát semmi okom beszámolni a magánéletemről.

Hermione legszívesebben visszavágott volna valami rettentő csípőset, de már rájött, hogy halvérű ideiglenes lakótársánál ezzel nem ért volna el semmit. Így hát csak bólintott, és mosolyogva felállt.

- Akkor én megyek, csinálok valami vacsorát. Nem túlzottan vettem ki a részem a házimunkából mostanában.

Perselus nem válaszolt semmit, mire pedig bármit is mondhatott volna, a lány már szomszédos helyiségben, a konyhában sürgölődött. Később nem tudta volna megmondani, mi késztette arra, hogy besétáljon a konyhába, és mesélni kezdjen. Mindeközben görcsösen markolta az egyik szék támláját, mintha rettegne attól, hogy kicsúszik a lába alól a talaj.

- Az apám iszákos volt, az anyám pedig túlságosan gyenge jellem ahhoz, hogy kizárja az életünkből. A veszekedések mindennaposak voltak, apám sosem törődött velem, és bár anyám szeretete kárpótolt ezért, sosem volt képes megvédeni. A gyerekkorom rémálom volt, az egyetlen jó benne Lily volt. Tizenegy éves koromban ismertem meg, amikor számára is kiderült, hogy boszorkány. Barátok lettünk, ő volt életem világos foltja. Elmúlt, látja, gyűlöl. Talán ez is közrejátszott abban, hogy halálfaló lettem. Az elején csábított a befolyás és a hírnév, hogy erőm lesz, hatalmam. De hamar felfordult a gyomrom. Lily addigra férjhez ment, teherbe esett Pottertől. Addigra már a tudomásomra jutott a jóslat, de álmomban sem sejtettem volna, hogy a Nagyúr úgy értelmezi, hogy a Potter család a célpont. Könyörögtem Albusnak, hogy mentse meg, hogy ne hagyja elpusztulni. Az életemet ajánlottam érte cserébe, bármit. Információra volt szüksége, kém lettem hát. Az elején nehéz volt, piszkosul nehéz, még nem voltam elég jó okklumentor. De valahogy megúsztam. Mindig megúsztam. A hírek mentek Albushoz, Lily mégis meghalt. A vénember nem tartotta be az ígéretét, és ezt a mai napig nem tudom megbocsájtani neki. Teljesen ostobának nézett, azzal vígasztalt, hogy Potter még él, van kit védelmeznem. Mit érdekelt engem Potter? Én nem valami önjelölt megmentő vagyok, mint Remus Lupin vagy Arthur Weasley. A maga képére akart formálni, de a mai napig nem sikerült, akármit is mond. Egyetlen ember volt az életben, akiért képes lettem volna bármire. Aztán Potter tizenegy éves lett, és megjelent itt. Előtte nyáron hetekig nem ment ki a fejemből Lily arca. Még intenzívebben, még fájdalmasabban jelent meg a gondolataimban. Aztán a beosztási ceremónián rám nézett. Albus már felkészített, de nem sejthettem, hogy ilyen hatással lesz rám a látvány. Hiszen látta maga is. Lily szemei, melegek, szelídek, barátságosak. Gyorsan észbe kaptam, hiszen ezt leszámítva kiköpött Potter volt. Hamar kiderült, hogy a jelleme se különb, az apjáénál. Nyomatékosan közöltem Albusszal, hogy ne is számítson a segítségemre. Aztán azon az első kviddics mérkőzésen Mógus majdnem letaszította a seprűről, cselekednem kellett. Maguk persze rám gyanakodtak, megzavartak, ezzel együtt azonban Mógust is, Potter megmenekült. Albus persze el volt ragadtatva, különösen csodás megtérésnek nyilvánította az akciómat. Pedig erről szó sem volt! Az ördögbe, nem hagyhattam, hogy az egyik diák az orrom előtt veszítse életét! Akkor sem, ha ez épp Potter. A fiú innentől vonzotta a bajt, Dumbledore szinte kényszerített, hogy figyeljek rá. De ez ne tévessze meg magát, nem vagyok szent. Mindent csak Lilyért tettem. Szükségem lett volna a bocsánatára. Sosem kaptam meg.

Perselus nagy levegőt vett. Soha nem beszélt magáról, a féltett titkairól. Soha nem mondta el senkinek. Albus tudta, de Albus mindent tudott. Ez a fajta kitárulkozás teljesen idegen volt tőle. Nem tudott volna az elmúlt évekből akár csak egyetlen olyan alkalmat is előkotorni az emlékeiből, ahol ezt akár a legcsekélyebb formában megtette volna. Nem értette, Granger hogyan volt képes ezt kiváltani belőle, ezt a visszataszító szentimentalizmust, amit világéletében határozottan elutasított. A lány is meglepődött, tátva maradt a szája, úgy hallgatta. A vacsora közben magától készült, aprító és rotyogó hangok szolgáltak háttérzajként a fényesen kivilágított helyiségben.

- Akárhogy is – kezdett bele óvatosan Hermione –, maga sokat segített Harrynek, és ezt tudja ő nagyon jól. Hiszen a végső csata után kifejezte magának, mennyire hálás azért, amit érte tett. És teljesen mindegy, hogy Dumbledore professzor kérte-e erre, vagy bárki más. Megtette. És nagyon becsülöm ezért. Láttam a múltját, látom, mit kell elviselnie. Kevés ember lenne ezek után képes vigyázni annak az embernek a gyerekére, akivel ilyen rossz a viszonya.

- Vacsorázzunk. – Perselus nem válaszolt semmit, láthatóan úgy gondolta, így is többet mondott a kelleténél. A terítésnél nem szóltak egymáshoz, de ez a csend végre más volt, mint az eddigiek. Nem volt feszült a légkör, senki nem volt felpaprikázott, a béke átjárta a helyiséget, ez pedig Hermionét tökéletes elégedettséggel töltötte el. Legszívesebben diadalmasan felkiáltott volna, Hát sikerült! Perselus megnyílt, jobban, mint remélte. És bár látszott, hogy mindez a férfi egy gyenge pillanatában történt, számított. Akárhogy is, ez egy nagy előrelépés volt.

- Ne higgye, Granger, hogy mostantól érzelmi beszélgetéseket és lelki okfejtéseket fogunk folytatni a kandalló előtt – morogta a fiú, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban.

- Ó, nem hiszek én semmit – válaszolt mosolyogva a lány, miközben tálalta az ételt. Akkor szólalt meg ismét, amikor helyet foglaltak. – Egyébként, amit a diákjairól mondtam… Tudja, nekem is vannak sötét foltok az életemben.

- Ne csigázzon! Talán kitépett egy lapot az egyik könyvtári könyvből? Vagy az étkezések során elcsent néhány csirkecombot a macskájának? – gúnyolódott, de hangjában nem volt él.

- Nagyon vicces, alig bírom visszatartani a nevetésem – replikázott Hermione. – Nem, ennél súlyosabb dologról van szó. Másodévben el… khm, elloptam néhány hozzávalót a készletéből. Harryékkel Százfűlé-főzetet készítettünk a második emeleti használaton kívüli lányvécében.

- Elárulom magának, hogy ez koránt sem tekinthető sötét foltnak, ahogy ön nevezi. Mindazonáltal az információ nem lep meg – fejezte be unottan.

- Nem lepi meg? – kiáltott fel.

- Granger, magának bajsza nőtt, szőr fedte az arcát, gyakorlatilag macskaemberré vált. Madam Pomfrey lehet, hogy elrejtette magát egy paraván segítségével a kíváncsi szemek elől, de én, mint az iskola professzora, mindenről tudtam. Dumbledore persze elengedte a füle mellett a javaslataimat, tudta, ha Potter és Weasley ismételt szabályszegése felszínre kerül, repülniük kell.

- Haragszik még rám?

- Magára mindig haragszom.

- Hát, jobb, mintha a világon semmit nem érezne irántam – jegyezte meg Hermione, kihagyhatatlanul kacér hangsúllyal. Perselus evőeszközöket markoló kezei megálltak a levegőben, olyan lassan, és úgy nézett a lányra, mint aki teljesen meghibbant. A lány a tányérját nézve vigyorgott. Legszívesebben tett volna még néhány megjegyzést, de úgy döntött, ezen az estén már nem feszíti tovább a húrt. Piton sem szorgalmazta a beszélgetés ilyen irányba terelését, így az este további részében a főzetről, és a hazatérés lehetséges körülményeiről beszéltek.

- Szeretném, ha mostantól minden erőnkkel azon lennénk, hogy idő előtt kiszabadulhassunk innen. Az elkövetkezendő napok kiemelkedően fontosak lesznek a Felix elkészítésének szempontjából, de ezt nyilván maga is jól tudja. Innentől nincs idő nyavalygásra, hisztériára, duzzogásra. Amennyiben most úgy dönt, hogy asszisztálni kíván a mielőbbi hazatérésünkhöz, akkor az előbb említett szabályokat be kell tartania. Mindent meg kell tennünk, hogy a lehető legkevesebbre csökkentsük az itt töltött időt. Nos, mi a válasza? – nézett elgondolkodva a lányra, álla alatt megtámasztott kezekkel.

- Teljesen egyetértek, és támogatom mindenben. Csak mondja, mi a dolgom.

Tárgyilagosak voltak, és udvariasak, mégis mindketten érezték, hogy valami megváltozott, egy fal leomlott.  
>Az este végére pedig Hermione eltökélte, hogy nem ez lesz az egyetlen akadály, amit az ittlétük alatt megszüntetett köztük. <p>

Hermione és Perselus az elkövetkezendő napokban tartották magukat a megbeszéltekhez. A Fonó sori lakásba végre rend költözött. Minden nap kora délelőtt reggeliztek, majd miután Hermione előkészítette az épp aktuális ebéd hozzávalóit, megbeszélték az aznapi teendőiket. Nem minden nap főzték ténylegesen a bájitalt, azonban az összetevők aprítása, és tökéletes előkészítése néha fél napjukat is igénybe vette. Aprólékos és alapos munkát végeztek, általában késő délutánig dolgoztak. Szabadidejükben a kandalló előtt olvastak, időnként beszélgettek. Nem volt szó komoly dolgokról, Perselus a néhány nappal azelőtti eset után nem beszélt többet a múltjáról, a kezdetleges kapcsolat azonban, ami a napok során kialakult köztük, minden nap elteltével határozottan pozitív irányba fejlődött.

Péntekre Hermionéból távozott mindenféle rossz érzés, az elmúlt napok eseményeinek fényében az egy héttel azelőtti karácsonyi veszekedés igencsak messzinek tűnt. Szilveszter napja volt, ünneplésre azonban nem gondolt már. Az előző években, Voldemort legyőzése előtt, amikor még a sötét oldal csak lappangott, persze minden teljesen más volt. Kisebb korában a szüleivel, és azok barátaival ünnepelt, papírtrombitát fújt, és buborékos üdítővel koccintott. Amikor nagyobb lett, az ünnepet a Rendtagok társaságában töltötte, és persze Harryékkel, néha az Odúban, néha pedig a főhadiszálláson. Sosem unatkozott ilyenkor, az ünneplés visszafogott volt ugyan, de jó hangulatban telt. Piton egyszer sem tett eleget a meghívásnak, mostanra pedig Hermione már tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogyan viszonyul az ünnepekhez a férfi. Reggel nem is kelt vérmes reményekkel, tudta, ez a nap is ugyanolyan lesz, mint a többi, de nem is bánta. A karácsonyért jobban fájt a szíve, de búslakodni már rég felesleges lett volna.

Nem tévedett, ez a nap is ugyanúgy telt, akárcsak az előzőek. Reggeli után Perselus elment az Abszol úti boltba, hogy hozzávalókat vásároljon az ebédhez, addig pedig Hermionéra bízta a hozzávalók aprítását, és a főzet időnkénti kavargatását. A Felix már halványsárgás színt öltött, ami az előző napokhoz képest nagy előrelépés volt, és jelezte: már a bájital készítésének végénél járnak. Miközben az ebédet készítette, Perselus a bájitallal foglalkozott, majd miután levette a tűzről, hosszú időre eltűnt a szobájában. Ebéd után a fiú közölte, aznapra nincs több teendőjük, Hermione pedig megkönnyebbülve ment be a fürdőszobába. Sokat dolgozott aznap, ráfért egy forró fürdő. Miután felfrissült, a szobájába ment, hátra volt még néhány házi feladat, amivel nem akart elmaradni.  
>Amikor a nappaliba sétált, meglepve vette észre, hogy Perselus már elkészítette a vacsorát. Azon pedig még inkább megdöbbent, amikor vacsora után a fiú a kandallóhoz invitálta, egy üveg mézbor, és két pohár társaságában.<p>

- Ez meg mit jelentsen? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Nem rabszolgának tartom magát, én is kiveszem a részem a házimunkából. Ugyanis ez az _én_ házam – felelte, miközben mindkettőjüknek töltött. Hermione óvatosan kortyolt bele a poharába. Isteni volt.

- A háza, de nem az otthona. Ezt rögtön észrevettem, amint először beléptünk ide. Kedves magától, hogy vett egy üveggel – jegyezte meg mosolyogva.

- Tudja, álmatlan éjszakákat okozott nekem, hogy olyan borzalmas a viszonyunk – ironizált.

- Ha nem rontotta volna el a karácsonyt, már nyugodtabb lehetne az álma.

- Ezzel meg mire céloz? Ne képzelje, hogy az én lelki békém a karácsony ünneplésén múlt! – horkant fel. Hermione nem válaszolt, csak felállt, és a szobájába sietett. Egy apró csomaggal tért vissza.

- Komolyan vettem az ünnepet, még ajándékkal is készültem.

- Igazán meghat, hogy még abban az évben is Potterre és Weasleyre gondol, amikor azok gyakorlatilag most még meg sem születtek – gúnyolódott.

- Magának vettem, Perselus Piton. Nem másnak. Tessék – nyújtotta az üvegcsét a fiúnak. Perselus úgy nézett a fiolára, mintha egy különösen veszélyes mérget nyújtanának felé, amihez ha közel hajol, a hatása alá kerül. A pillanat nevetséges volt, ezt még maga Perselus is átérezte, lassan felemelkedett hát, és átvette az ajándékot. Hermione nem erre a fogadtatásra számított, kínos volt a csend, és az, hogy professzora még mindig csak a kezében tartotta az üvegcsét. Zavarában halkan felnevetett. – Kicsit talán túl lendületes voltam, nem vagyok hozzászokva a mézborhoz. Becsomagolni nem volt időm, de azért remélem, tetszeni fog. Be kell vallanom, aznap este, amikor át akartam adni, végül majdnem a falhoz vágtam, annyira dühös voltam magára. De hamar beláttam, hogy kár lett volna érte, végül is, jócskán megcsappant az aranykészletünk miatta.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy néhány elejtett mondatból kikövetkeztette, mekkora szükségem van erre – szakította félbe rekedten a fiú.

- Tudom, milyen, ha az embernek rémálmai vannak. Amikor Harryékkel bujkáltunk, én is átéltem ezeket a napoknak tűnő hosszú órákat. Aztán jött a felhajtás körülöttünk, és még hosszú ideig nem volt egyetlen nyugodt éjszakám sem. De most már későre jár, és rengeteget beszélek feleslegesen. Holnap nehéz napunk lesz, jobb, ha lefekszem – jelentette ki, miközben a fiúhoz lépett. Az elkövetkezendő eseményekre Hermione később nem tudott magyarázatot adni magának, egyedül arra tudott gondolni, hogy a szokásosnál erősebb mézbor késztette ekkora vakmerőségre, hiszen poharát hihetetlen gyorsasággal itta ki, mielőtt az ajándékért sietett. Kezével végigsimított Perselus karján, közelebb hajolt hozzá, és leheletnyi puszit nyomott annak arcára. Amint megtette, rájött, hogy égbekiáltó badarságot művelt. Perselus arca fűszerillatú volt, épp annyira férfias, ahogy arra Hermione a folyosói esetből emlékezett. Elködösült aggyal csak annyit tudott, hogy a közelében akar maradni, egy figyelmeztető hang a fejében azonban segített, hogy még időben észbe kapjon. Lassan távolodott el, és fordult meg, minden pillanatot ki akart élvezni, ami még nem tartozott a „kellemetlenebb pillanat" kategóriába. Amikor kellő távolságra került a fiútól, szívverése kissé alábbhagyott, azonban Perselus másképp döntött; a karjánál fogva visszahúzta magához, nagyon közel, közelebb, mint amikor a fiú közölte vele, hogy bárkit megkaphat. Nem ellenkezett, nem is tudott volna. Tiszta elmével biztosan másképp gondolkozna, ezt ő maga biztosra vette, azonban az épeszű gondolatai helyén csak furcsa köd lebegett, elveszett.

Perselus ellenben nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem tudja, mit csinál. Nagyon is tudta, túlságosan határozottan simított végig a lány haján, majd derekán. Azt is érezte, ahogy az érintés nyomán Hermione megremeg, ez azonban nem bátorította fel arra, hogy merészebb mederbe terelje együttlétüket. Különös volt, távolságtartóan adta át magát Hermionénak, nem rohanta le, mint annakidején Ron vagy Viktor.

- Mivel egykor azt mondtad, hogy a közelségeddel akarsz távol tartani, gondolom, ideje lenne menekülnöm. Ráadásul a köztünk levő kevés távolság miatt messzire, nagyon messzire – suttogta Hermione. Észre sem vette, hogy tegezte a fiút, az utóbbi percekben történtek után annyira természetesnek tűnt a bensőségesebb hangnem, mintha mindig ilyen kapcsolatban lettek volna.

- Nem akarom, hogy menekülj – mormogta, miközben kissé eltartotta magától a lányt. – De nem léphetek át bizonyos határokat. A tanárod vagyok. Az apád lehetnék.

- Hát, akkor pont ennyi idősen válnál apává, ez pedig kissé korainak tűnik. Minden indok, amit felhoztál, badarság – kapaszkodott a fiú karjába, miközben mélyen beszívta az illatát. Hirtelen megértette, miért volt ilyen frusztrált és zavart Perselus közelében. Nem titkolta önmaga előtt a vonzódását, hiszen erre nem is gondolt szinte soha, ám végre rájött, szüksége van Piton illatára, közelségére, kezének simítására.

- Ezt pont Miss Szabálykövető mondja? – nézett rá felhúzott szemöldökkel. Hermione tudta, mindez nem rá vall, ahogyan az sem, hogy legszívesebben sutba vágott volna mindent, és hagyta volna, hogy az ösztönei irányítsák. Akkor is, ha ez nem helyes vagy túl korai.

- Nem akarok most elszakadni tőled, nem akarom, hogy elengedj, és a szobádba menj, reggel pedig úgy csinálj, mintha mi sem történt volna, és újra csak Granger kisasszony legyek, és összetörd a… a szép este emlékét. – Hermione majdnem túlzásba esett, de tudta, nevetséges és alaptalan lett volna a szíve darabokra hullását emlegetni, hiszen erről tényleg nem volt szó. Vonzódott Perselushoz, külsőleg és belsőleg egyaránt, és ha már valami merlini csoda folytán elkapta őket ez a különleges pillanat, foggal, körömmel ragaszkodott hozzá.

- Most mindkettőnknek szüksége van egy kis friss levegőre – mormogta a fiú, miközben ujjaival végigszántott Hermione nyakának vonalán. Mindketten tudták, hogy a friss levegő az, amire a legkevésbé van szükségük, a döntéseik szöges ellentétben álltak a vágyaikkal. Nehezen bontakozott ki a lány karjaiból, miközben annak kabátjáért sietett.  
>A friss levegő valóban jót tett kissé. A hó egész nap esett, néhány órával azelőtt állt csak el, így a sötétben fehérségbe vonta az egész környéket. Szilveszter volt, még volt idő éjfélig, a mulatozások javában zajlottak, legalábbis a távoli hangokból erre lehetett következtetni. A Fonó sor azonban, akár egy különálló világ, néma csendbe burkolózott.<p>

- Itt senki nem lakik? Sosem láttam még mozgást a házakból, még most sem, amikor mindenki szórakozik.

- De, a házak nagy részében laknak, azonban úgy vélem, jobb, hogy nem találkoztál még senkivel. Kevéssé barátságos népek lakják a Fonó sort – magyarázta.

- Mint például a rémes és félelmetes Piton professzor – kuncogott a lány.

- Rémes és félelmetes? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Perselus. – Akkor maga igazán bátor kislány, Miss Granger.

- És akkor most, hogy is van ez az egész a szabályokkal? Már réges rég átléptünk néhány olyan határt, amelyek határozottan nem tanár-diák viszonyhoz illenek. Sőt, már azzal túlléptük a határt, hogy idekerültünk – folytatta az okfejtést Hermione. A térre érve Perselus irányított, mert bár nem mondták ki, egyikük sem akart kellemetlen találkozásba bonyolódni Lilyvel.

- Ezért is kell megakadályoznom, hogy még jobban elgyengüljek. Ezért sétálunk – szögezte le.

- Szerintem, ha meg akarnád akadályozni, egyedül sétálgatnál – szúrta közbe Hermione. Perselus nem válaszolt, nem is ellenkezett.  
>A városközpont felé sétálva egyre nagyobb volt a hangzavar, és egyre több szórakozó, kissé illuminált állapotban levő fiatalba botlottak. Egyikük sem akart az ünneplés központjáig sétálni, Perselus utálta azt, Hermione pedig arra vágyott, hogy minél hamarabb kettesben legyenek. Egyébként szívesen megnézte volna a korabeli ünneplést, valószínűleg nagyokat nevetett volna az embereken, mégsem bánta, hogy visszafordultak. Élvezte a sétát, a friss hó ropogott a lábuk alatt, a távolban pedig idő előtt fellőttek néhány tűzijátékot.<p>

- Sosem jöttél el egyetlen újévi összejövetelre sem, pedig minden rendtag meg volt hívva – ugratta.

- Ki nem állhatom az ilyen eseményeket, és a legkevésbé sem akartam látni Black és Hagrid alkoholtól vöröslő arcát, és nem akartam hallani Mordon harsogó nevetését, miközben a kiesett műszemét keresi. Hogy az ikrek ostoba átveréseiről ne is beszéljünk.

- Ne beszélj így! Nagyon is vicces pillanatok voltak, a többiekkel alig bírtuk abbahagyni a nevetést – kuncogott Hermione.

- Pontosan ilyesmit mondott Albus is, mikor a kifejezett kérésem ellenére elmesélte – húzta el a száját a fiú, de azért hagyta, hogy Hermione közelebb húzódjon hozzá. Megnyugtató volt, hogy nem sietnek sehova, és kellemes volt a zajtól távol, a nyugalomban.

A házba érve Hermione azt sem hagyta, hogy Perselus levegye a kabátját, rögtön a nappaliba húzta.

- Ha jól számolom, mindjárt éjfél, koccints velem – javasolta a lány, azonban amint befejezte a mondatot, az óra elütötte az éjfélt. Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a fiúra, majd lassan elmosolyodott. – A koccintásról lemaradtunk, jöhet az ilyenkor szokásos következő lépés.

- Hermione, megmondtam. Nem léphetek át bizonyos határokat – utasította el Perselus, azonban a hangja és a testbeszéde mindennek az ellenkezőjéről árulkodott.

- Megértelek. Ezért lépem át őket én. – közölte egyszerűen, mégis határozottan Hermione, miközben egyik kezét a fiú tarkójára, a másikat pedig a derekára csúsztatta. Nem akart sietni, úgy döntött, kiélvez minden pillanatot, hiszen szerencsés helyzetben volt; a házban csak ő volt és Perselus. Senki nem zavarhatta meg őket, nem csak a pillanat volt az övéjük, hanem az egész este, az egész éjszaka, hosszú, gondtalan napok… Kedvtelve simított végig Perselus arcán, miközben lassan a fiú szájához tapasztotta ajkait.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Perselus elméjéből kiszállt mindenfajta épeszű gondolat. Könnyed mozdulattal megszabadította magukat a kabátjaiktól, és szorosan magához húzta Hermionét. Mindketten jólesően felsóhajtottak, amikor egy réteggel kevesebb választotta el őket egymástól. Nem maradtak sokáig a nappaliban, ösztönösen Hermione hálószobája felé vették az irányt. Hamar a puha ágyon végezték, a szédült vágytól túlságosan nehéz lett volna talpon maradniuk. Egyikük sem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi idő telt el a hazaérkezésük óta, túlságosan belemelegedtek a csókolózásba, a belőlük kitörő vágy szinte perzselte a levegőt. Villámcsapásként érte Hermionét, amikor Perselus hirtelen elhúzódott tőle.

- Nem tehetjük – zihálta, pillantásából és testbeszédéből azonban úgy tűnt, igenis meg akarja tenni. Látszott, nehezen uralkodik magán. – Nincs főzetünk teherbeesés ellen, ahogy hozzávalók sem, hogy elkészítsük. Nagyon megbánnánk.

Hermione majdnem rávágta, hogy cseppet sem bánna semmit, végül mégis rendeződtek a gondolatai, és képes volt tiszta fejjel szemlélni az eseményeket. Lassan bólintott, bár szíve szerint Perselus fölé kerekedett volna, és meggyőzte volna a fiút, hogy a lehető legjobb helyen vannak, és a leginkább kívánatos dolgot művelik.

- Ugye nem hagysz itt? Látom, hogy nyomaszt valami. Eszedbe jutott talán egy másik… lány? – Hermione azonnal átkozta magát a hangosan kimondott kérdésért, teljesen tönkretette a pillanatot. Miért is kellett beleszőnie Lilyt az estéjükbe?

- Nem! – vágta rá határozottan Perselus. Meglepte a kérdés, de az még inkább, hogy az este, sőt az elmúlt napok folyamán eszébe sem jutott Lily. – Azonban ez a szoba… Apámék hálószobája... Felzaklat ez a ház, ezek a bútorok… Nem megy. Átmegyek a sajátomba, jó éjt!

Perselus csókja egyáltalán nem volt száraz vagy kedvtelen, de láthatóan jobban tartotta a távolságot, mint előzőleg. Rettegett, hogy elcsábul, és végzetes hibát követ el, melyet később nem tudnak visszafordítani. Hermione még olyan fiatal, előtte az élet. Akármennyire is nehéz volt, szükségük volt arra, hogy józanul gondolkodjanak.

- Kegyetlen vagy – kiáltott a fiú után, és bár az ajtó addigra már becsukódott mögötte, Perselus hallotta a megrovást.

Kegyetlen. Kegyetlen volt mindkettőjükhöz. Piszkosul akarta Hermionét, melyik épeszű férfi ne akarná? Sokan, tudta már jól. Hermione nem az a klasszikus szépség volt, nem volt feltűnően magas, nem rebegtette a szempilláit, mégis annyira nőies volt, hogy azt ennyi idő után nem lehetett nem észrevenni. És szórakoztató volt, értelmes. Kevés ilyen nővel találkozott az elmúlt években. Gyakorlatilag eggyel sem. Hogy is találkozhatott volna, amikor mereven elutasított mindenféle társasági eseményt? Ha pedig mégis találkozott nőkkel, akkor épp annyi ideig vette igénybe a társaságukat, ameddig szüksége volt rá. Ez a szükség pedig sosem tartott tovább egy éjszakánál. Hermionétól nem kellett az az éjszaka, pedig megkaphatta volna. De így jobb, sokkal jobb. Egyrészt nem követtek el idő előtt nagyobb baklövést, másrészt pedig időt kapott a gondolkodásra. Mert gondolkodnia kellett. Mindent alaposan végiggondolni.

Kegyetlen. Hermione álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában. A lehető legkényelmesebb fekhelynek tartotta, most mégsem tudta élvezni, nem jött álom a szemére. Mindent megpróbált, bárányokat számolt, majd üstöket, végül pedig azon gondolkodott, mit csinálhatnak épp a szülei és Harryék. Egyik sem hozott álmot, az utóbbi pedig még csak el sem szomorította. Hiszen itt volt Perselus Pitonnal, kettesben. És akárhogy is alakult az este, ittléte során először boldog volt. Álmában sem gondolt volna arra, hogy ez a különös utazás így megváltoztat majd mindent. Persze nem fűzött vérmes reményeket a dologhoz, mégiscsak Piton professzorról volt szó, és bár teste fiatalabb, a makacssága a régi volt. Nem remélhette, hogy tündérmese veszi kezdetét ezzel az estével, már rég nem volt ilyen naiv. De nagyon jól érezte magát vele, szerette, hogy művelt, intelligens férfi, akivel végre másról is lehet beszélni, mint a varázslósakkról vagy Pulipinty étkezési szokásairól. Viktor komoly volt, de Perselus jócskán túltett rajta, Ront pedig össze sem lehetett hasonlítani vele. Perselusszal szórakoztató volt minden, még akkor is, ha nem a szó szoros értelmében. Megszokta, és valamilyen értelemben megkedvelte a fiú zsörtölődését, gúnyos megjegyzéseit. A tekintetétől, a kisugárzásától, és a tanultságától pedig egyenesen elalélt. Persze a tempó, amiben haladtak, irreálisan, szinte rendellenesen gyors volt. Hermione azonban nem tudta, mennyi idejük van itt hátra, abban pedig biztos volt, hogy minden pillanatot ki kell használnia. Eltökélten ugrott ki az ágyból, és kapta magára a köntösét. Lábujjhegyen osont a fiú szobájáig, halkan nyomta le a kilincset, és mosolyogva állapította meg, hogy Perselus sem aludt egy szemhunyásnyit sem, akárcsak ő.

- Túlságosan nagy zaj szűrődött be a szobámba kintről – hazudta, amikor az ajtón beszűrődő fény miatt észrevette, hogy Perselus meglepetten néz rá.

- Zaj. Hát persze – mormogta a fiú, miközben szó nélkül hagyta, hogy Hermione az ágyához sétáljon, és kissé bátortalanul melléfeküdjön. – Gyere közelebb, le fogsz esni. Akkor pedig én sem fogok tudni nyugodtan elaludni.

Hermione elégedetten sóhajtott fel, amikor Perselus végre a lehető legközelebb húzta magához, és hagyta, hogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedjen a karjaiban.

- Boldog új évet! – suttogta Hermione, miután pedig a fiú megcsókolta a homlokát, rögtön mély álomba merült.

Perselus élvezte a hozzá simuló meleg testet, az egyenletes szuszogást, az orrát csiklandozó hullámos tincseket. Amikor Hermione besétált, éppen azon gondolkodott, mi legyen, és talán – ha jól emlékszik – sikerült is valamiféle épkézláb megoldást találnia, és majdnem el is tökélte magát, hogy mostantól aszerint fog cselekedni. Hermione azonban mindent összekuszált, már semmire nem emlékezett az előbbi elhatározásából. De végül is, boldog új éve volt. Boldogabb, mint ugyanez húsz évvel azelőtt. Ráadásul – bár a fiola ott volt az éjjeliszekrényén – eszébe sem jutott, hogy az Álomtalan Álom főzet után nyúljon. És az életben egyszer Perselus Piton is belefeledkezhet abba, ami boldoggá teszi. A többivel pedig majd ráér később foglalkozni.


	8. Chapter 8

Perselus betartotta az önmagának tett ígéretet, és valóban nem zaklatta a lelkiismeretét, még napokkal később sem. Két nap telt el az ominózus este óta, az újév pedig lényeges változásokkal köszöntött be a Fonó sorra. Nem fogták egymás kezét, miközben a kandalló előtt olvastak, nem hallgattak összebújva zenét, és nem győzködték egymást hirtelen fellobbanó szerelemről, mégis tökéletes volt minden. Együtt keltek és feküdtek, és bár a csöpögős megnyilvánulásokat minden napszakban mellőzték, csodálatos napokat töltöttek együtt. A Felixet közösen készítették el, és bár a csipkelődések nem maradhattak el, a bájitalfőzés is komoly veszekedések nélkül telt. A szünet utolsó napjának reggelén ismét Perselus ébredt hamarabb, ám – ahogyan az előző napokban sem – ez alkalommal sem sietett felkelni. Olyan kimondhatatlanul rég volt, hogy egy fiatal nő mellett feküdt, és nem rohant sehova, hogy szinte visszaemlékezni sem tudott efféle alkalmakra. Most nem kelt fel, nem kezdett öltözködni, hogy minél hamarabb – egy udvarias köszönetnyilvánítás után – eltűnhessen a közelből. Mindez pedig koránt sem azért volt, mert a saját házában, a saját ágyában feküdtek. Még mindig jó érzéssel töltötte el Hermione hozzásimuló teste, kusza, hullámos haja. Semmi nem történt köztük, a végeláthatatlan csókolózások csaknem gyerekesnek tűnhettek, ám egyikük sem tette szóvá. Hermione lassan kezdett ébredezni, mintha megérezte volna, hogy a fiú őt nézi. Perselus gyorsan a plafonra szegezte a tekintetét, nem akarta, hogy a lány gyenge pillanatában rajtakapja őt.

- Kellemesen aludtál? – kérdezte, miközben szinte észrevétlenül belélegezte a lány illatát.

- Sikerült tökéletesen kipihenni magam – mosolygott a lány, és Perselus nyakát átölelve közelebb fészkelte magát a fiúhoz. – Habár az éjszaka nem sokat aludtam, folyton járt az agyam.

- Valami problémád van?

- Azon gondolkoztam, hogy… Itt a szünet vége, és visszamegyünk az iskolába. Felteszem, nem fogunk kéz a kézben andalogni, és nem is várom el, ne aggódj – nyugtatta meg gyorsan a fiút. – Csak furcsa lesz a helyzet.

- Már ez is épp eléggé különös. De megnyugtat, hogy így gondolod – bólintott a fiú. Nem is remélt mást a lánytól, aki nyilvánvalóan nem fog logikátlan kérésekkel előállni sem most, sem pedig a jövőben. A jövőben… Nem, biztos nem fog. Legalábbis remélte.

Ráérősen keltek ki az ágyból, és reggeliztek meg. Az útra már előző nap összepakoltak, a megbeszéltek szerint Hermione tette el az apró fiolába töltött szerencselét, hosszas mérlegelés után ugyanis ez bizonyult a legbiztonságosabb megoldásnak.  
>Kora délután indultak el a kikötőhöz, zsupszkulccsal távoztak, úgy, ahogyan két héttel azelőtt érkeztek. A King's Cross környékén észrevétlenül szétváltak, nem kockáztathatták meg, hogy lelepleződjenek, Perselust várták a kétes barátai, Hermionét pedig az üres kupé a magányos vonatúttal.<p>

Az út a Roxfortba Hermione számára újfent nem telt kellemesen, de nem is számított másra, sőt valójában kicsit sem bánta, hogy végre egyedül lehet. Volt ideje gondolkozni, tiszta fejjel végiglapozni az elmúlt két hét eseményeit, Perselus megváltozott viselkedését, és az együtt töltött időt. Így, távol a Fonó sortól, a fiú közelségétől, közelebb kerülve a tudathoz, hogy Perselus bizony nem más, mint Piton professzor, a rettegett bájitaltanár, még hihetetlenebbnek tűnt az egész. Ha racionálisan akart gondolkodni – márpedig másképp nem tudott – nem volt képes elképzelni, hogyan vethetett rá szemet a férfi. Persze a helyzet túlságosan különös volt és egyedi, hiszen bár emberek között voltak, börtönbe kerültek, a múlt börtönébe. Lehetetlen volt, hogy ne beszéljenek egymással, de az, ami újévkor történt, túlszárnyalta a lány minden elképzelését. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, egyáltalán nem bízott abban, hogy mindezen hihetetlen változások tartósak lesznek a fiú részéről. A fiú ugyanis Perselus Piton, aki pedig nem bújik ki a bőréből egyik napról a másikra. Gyenge pillanatai mindenkinek lehetnek, még azoknak is, akikből ezt egyáltalán nem nézte volna ki, ezt tudta jól.  
>Ráadásul ott volt Lily, aki hiába volt már csak egy emlék, az elvesztése Piton számára még évekkel később is álmatlan éjszakákat okozott.<br>Ingerülten rángatta le a poggyásztartóból a csomagját, egy könyv után kutatva. Gondolat elterelésre volt szüksége, az érzés, ami hatalmába kerítette túlságosan felfoghatatlan, végiggondolhatatlan volt. Ez pedig mindennél jobban bosszantotta.

Sötétedett már, mikor a vonat a végcéljához érkezett, Hermione pedig cseppet sem lepődött meg, amikor egy csapat harmadéves hugrabugossal került közös fiákerbe. Perselust csak egy pillanatra látta, kétes barátaival sietve felszálltak egy üres fiákerbe, és az elsők között indultak a kastély felé.  
>Nosztalgikus boldogság töltötte el a szívét, amikor belépett a tölgyfa ajtón. Először ösztönösen a Griffendél tornya felé indult, de gyorsan észbe kapott, Flora ugyanis vidáman mosolyogva jött vele szembe.<p>

- Szervusz Hannah! Mennyire örülök, hogy látlak. Hiányoztál, a lányokkal már délután óta itt vagyunk – ölelte meg a szőke hajú.

- Ti is hiányoztatok nekem – bólogatott mosolyogva Hermione. – Hogy telt a szünet? Biztos rengeteg mesélni valótok van, menjünk fel a szobánkba!

- Jó ötlet. De miért sétáltál errefelé? A Hollóhát tornya a másik irányban van. Eltévedtél talán? Én hét év után is gyakran eltévedek a kastélyban. Trükkösek a lépcsők – magyarázta.

- Igen – hagyta rá a lány. – Valahogy így volt. Eltévedtem.

A napok csigalassúsággal teltek, Hermione pedig egyre furcsábban érezte magát. Most, hogy ő és Perselus áttörtek minden falat, valahogy mintha még távolabb kerültek volna egymástól. Naponta ha egyszer találkoztak, de leginkább két vagy három nap telt el a titkos randevúk között. Leginkább néptelen pincehelyiségekben futottak össze, esetleg a birtokon, a tó melletti fánál. A hó még mindig magas volt, az időjárás pedig hideg, így kevés diák merészkedett ki a kastélyból. Ha ez mégis előfordult, egyikük sem méltatta nagy figyelemre a tölgyfa mögé rejtőző párost.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? – kérdezte Hermione egy csütörtöki délutánon, amikor Perselus már a sokadik találkozóról késett el. Meg sem várta a fiú válaszát, folytatta. – Velük voltál, igaz? Mulciberrel és a többiekkel. Mondd el nekem, miről beszéltek ilyenkor?

- Ez két kérdés volt – jegyezte meg a fekete hajú, miközben pálcájával egy hógolyót görgetett kedvtelve.

- Egyszerűen érdekel.

- Már régen lezártam magamban ezt az időszakot, Albusnak kár volt felemlegetnie. Nem az vagyok már, aki szívesen társalog Mulciberrel, Averyvel, vagy akármelyik más halálfaló palántával. De ha tudni akarod, muglik kínzásáról, a Nagyúr terveiről esik szó ilyenkor. Kellemetlen és otromba emlékek.

- Te is kínoztad őket? – tette fel a kérdést elvékonyodott hangon a lány.

- Ilyenkor még nem. Később, amikor beléptem... Rengeteg bűnt követtem el. – Perselus arcvonásai megkeményedtek. Abban a pillanatban sokkal idősebbnek látszott, mint amennyi volt, Hermione pedig rettenetesen elszégyellte magát. Felesleges volt felhoznia a témát, kár volt elrontania a fiú kedvét. Tudta, biztos volt benne, hogy professzora még mindig, hosszú évek eltelte után is vezekel.

- Sajnálom – érintette meg a fiú karját. – Semmi jogom nem volt kérdezősködni. Én nem kérhetek számon rajtad semmit. Senki nem kérhet. Beszéljünk inkább a Felixről, jó? Mikor használjuk végre fel?

- Ma. Nem akarok tovább várni.

- Helyes, én sem. Egyikünknek sincs több órája, ez lesz a legmegfelelőbb alkalom. Találkozzunk a pincehelyiségben tíz perc múlva. Menjünk külön, nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy lebukjunk. Felmegyek a szobámba, lehozom a bájitalt – biztosította gyors csókot nyomva a fiú arcára.

Szinte rohant a kastélyig, beérkezve pedig kettesével szelte a lépcsőfokokat. A hálószobában nem volt senki, így könnyen elővehette az apró üvegcsét, és egyenruhája belső zsebébe rejtette. Lefelé óvatosabb volt, nem akart feltűnő lenni, esetleg elesni, és darabokra törni a fiolát.

- Hé, Allard! Mit műveltél a tónál?

- Mire gondolsz, Har… Potter? – torpant meg meglepődve a lány. James olyan hetykén és fensőbbségesen könyökölt a második emeleti ablakpárkányon, mintha Draco Malfoy szakasztott mása volna. Hermione legrosszabb rémálma látszott beigazolódni; valaki, ráadásul pont James, észrevette őket.

- Áruld el nekem, mit eszel Pipogyuszon? Nála visszataszítóbb embert még életemben nem láttam…

- Néha, ha rád nézek, ugyanerre gondolok – húzta el a száját Hermione. – Az irigységed ugyanis határtalan.

- Hogy én, irigy? Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – nevetett fel erőltetett hangon a fiú.

- Hallottam történeteket, és megmondom én, mi a te bajod, James Potter. Féltékeny vagy, ugyanis Perselusnak soha nem kellett semmi rendkívülit tennie, hogy a barátnőd megszeresse, az azonban, hogy téged észrevegyen, minden igyekezeted ellenére évekbe telt.

- El sem tudom képzelni, honnan hallottad a téves információidat, de akkor közlök veled én is valamit, amit a kis pajtásod bizonyára nem sietett elmesélni. Piton kebelbarátja a fekete mágiának, ezt jól tudja mindenki. Nem is áll szóba senkivel, csak a mardekáros társaival, akik talán még nála is kegyetlenebbek. Ő maga pedig nem más, mint egy gyáva féreg. Halálfaló lesz belőlük is, akinek egy csepp esze van, tudja ezt. Dumbledore és a többi tanár persze nem foglalkozik ezzel, azt mondják, ameddig nem tudjuk hitelt érdemlően bizonyítani, nem tehetnek semmit. Pedig ezzel veszélybe sodornak mindenkit. Bárkit!

Hermionét váratlanul érte James kifakadása, a vádaskodás és az érvei pedig kísértetiesen hasonlítottak Harry makacsságára, amit az évek során Pitonnal szemben tanúsított. Nem akarta bántani a fiút, aki bármennyire is ellenszenvesnek tűnt, Harry apja volt, ráadásul fájdalmasan igaz volt, amit előrevetített, hiszen Piton árulta el Voldemortnak a kihallgatott jóslatot, ami az előtte álló fiú halálát, és Harry keserves gyermekkorát okozta. Az igazságérzete felerősödött, legszívesebben kiabálva közölte volna, mi vár a fiúra, ha nem vigyáz. De nem tehette, ezért inkább összeszorította a száját, és hallgatott.

- Elkésem az órámról. Maradj ki az életemből, James. Foglalkozz inkább Lilyvel, és tedd boldoggá, az élet túl rövid. Velem és Perselusszal pedig ne törődj. Mintha nem is léteznénk.

Nem volt már több órája, de ezt nem volt szükséges közölnie a fiúval. Egyszerűen el akart tűnni a közeléből, és soha többé nem beszélni Jamesszel. Már így is túl sokat mondott, átlépte azt a bizonyos képzeletbeli határt. A pinceterembe menet kis kitérőt tett a második emeletre, figyelemelterelés céljából. Tartott attól, hogy James követni fogja, azt pedig nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy Perselusszal lelepleződjenek. Legalább tíz perc késéssel érkezett a megbeszélt helyre, amikor belépett az ajtón, a mardekáros fiú már idegesen járkált fel és alá.

- Sajnálom – szabadkozott sietve Hermione. – James teljesen rám szállt, persze megint miattad. Meg akart győzni, hogy hatalmas veszélyt jelentesz rám. Komolyan mondom, Perselus, ez a hadakozás nem folytatódhat köztetek.

- Ő kezdi…

- Mindketten kezditek, képtelenek vagytok leszállni a másikról. Tudom, hogy aminek a múltban megtörtént, annak most ismét meg kell majd történnie, de könyörgöm, a szükségesen kívül egy pillantást se vess rá. Folyamatosan azt hajtogatja, hogy miattad bárkinek baja eshet, én pedig egyre nehezebben türtőztetem magam. Ne nézz így rám, meg kell értened! Ő Harry apja, aki a legjobb barátom. Láttam, mennyit szenvedett az évek során a szülei hiánya miatt, és annyira könnyű lenne egyetlen mondattal mindent megváltoztatni…

- Nem teheted, Hermione! – csattan fel élesen Perselus.

- Nem is fogom, ne kiabálj velem! Csak annyit kérek, hogy ne bántsátok egymást. Foglalkozzunk azzal, hogy hazajussunk, és megússzuk ezt a hihetetlen kalandot. Komolyan, néha elgondolkozom Dumbledore épelméjűségén. Ha hazaérünk a minimum az lesz, hogy megkapjuk az Önzetlenül Dumbledore szeszélyeiért emlékpajzsot – csóválta a fejét. Perselus alig észrevehetően elmosolyodott. Hermione jelleméből sem hiányzott a cinizmus, amin bár nem ártott volna csiszolni kissé, mégis felettébb szórakoztatta. A folytatást hallva azonban lefagyott az arcáról a mosoly. – Viszont ne mondd, hogy te még sosem gondoltál erre. Mert úgy beszélsz, mintha teljesen ártatlan lennél, pedig mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nincs így. Eszedbe jutott, hogy kitálalj Lilynek, és mindent megváltoztass, igaz? Nem is egyszer.

- Nem is egyszer – ismételte a fiú komoran. – Azonban nekem van annyi eszem, veled ellentétben, hogy a képtelen ötleteket ki sem ejtem a számon.

- Ez igaz. Te inkább megvalósítod, jól mondom? Annyi mindent tettél már velem üres fecsegés helyett – sétált közelebb Perselushoz. – És annyira, de annyira szeretném, hogy elfeledd Lilyt, és én töltsem be minden gondolatodat. De egyik sem fog menni, tudom jól. Lily akkor is ott lesz veled, ha mi már nem leszünk itt. Én pedig visszaváltozok a kiállhatatlan diákoddá, ahogyan te is a horgas orrú, örökké elérhetetlen professzorommá. Ezért harcolunk, ezért főztük a Felixet, ezért sietünk haza. Hogy minden boldog pillanat semmivé legyen – fejezte be szinte suttogva. Észre sem vette, hogy eleinte bátor hangja, hogyan halkult el fokozatosan, felszegett fejét hogyan hajtotta le annyira, hogy a fiú fekete szeme helyett már csak annak cipőit bámulta.

- Bánnád, ha mindez semmivé foszlana? – Perselus hangja határozottan csengett, akár professzor korában, mégis – ha csak egy árnyalatnyit is – felfedezhető volt benne egy fiú izgatottsága. Hermione megérezte ezt, érdeklődve és felbátorodva pillantott fel, tekintete pedig megállapodott a legbiztosabbnak tűnő ponton, valahol kicsivel balra Perselus feje mellett.

- Képzeld, bánnám – válaszolt akaratlanul is ugyanabban a hangnemben.

- Hermione – figyelmeztette a lányt, miközben közelebb lépett hozzá, és az állánál fogva kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Otthon várnak a szüleid, a barátaid, a megszokott életed. Itt pedig emlékek közt jársz, szinte szellemként.

- Otthon vár az egyik tanárom is, aki sajnálatos módon ki nem állhat engem. Ki akar rúgni az órájáról, és…

- Nem foglak kirúgni az órámról.

- … és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fogja díjazni, amikor bevallom neki, hogy másra sem tudok gondolni, amikor látom, csak a szájára, ahogy hozzám ért, és furdal a kíváncsiság, hogy a talár alatt lapuló szikár teste mennyire sebhelyes, mennyire változott meg az évek során, és vajon mennyire áll ellen Hermione Grangernek, aki közel sem olyan vonzó, mint az a másik lány, Hannah.

- Kimondtad a lényeget, Hermione. Az, hogy mi valaha együtt legyünk, gyakorlatilag lehetetlen. Minek húzzuk hát az időt?

- Mert azon felül, hogy lehetetlen, mindketten vágyunk rá. Tudom, hogy vágysz rá, előttem már mit sem ér az álarcod. Látom a szemedben, hogy mit akarsz.

- Ha bármit akartam volna – tolta el magától kissé a lányt –, már megtettem volna a házamban. Rengetegszer nyílt rá alkalmam, mégsem tettem.

- Mindketten ismerjük a kockázatokat – lehelt apró csókot a fiú szájára. – Ahogyan azt is tudod, hogy imádnám, ha a fiola leesne, a Felix szétfolyna a földön, nekem pedig nem kellene szembenéznem azzal, ami otthon vár. De ez nem fog bekövetkezni, griffendéles vagyok, ráadásul hetedéves. A vizsgák a legfontosabbak.

Tudta, hogy eljuttatta Perselust addig a pontig, amikor professzora képes lett volna a helyiség másik végébe hajítani az értékes bájitallal teli üvegcsét. Fürge mozdulattal kapta ki a kezéből a fiolát, és mielőtt Piton bármit is mondhatott vagy tehetett volna, kipattintotta a dugót, és gyorsat kortyolt belőle. Épp a felét hagyta meg, melyet ellentmondást nem tűrően nyújtott a fiú felé.

- Idd meg, én elindulok. Akkor, ahogy megbeszéltük. Bekopogsz Lumpsluckhoz, és előadod neki az olthatatlan tudásszomjadról szóló történetet. Elkéred az engedélyt, ami a zárolt szekció megtekintésére szól, és húsz perc múlva találkozunk a könyvtárban.

Mielőtt Piton bármit is mondhatott vagy tehetett volna, az ajtó már becsukódott, Hermione pedig eltűnt mögötte.  
>Átkozott Granger! Perselus szinte fuldokolt a méregtől. Eddig a napig egyenesen elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy bármiféle nőnemű lény képes lenne őt az ujja köré csavarni. Persze Hermionénak sem sikerült, dehogy! De elhúzta előtte a mézesmadzagot, pedig igazán nem szolgált rá. Belőle nem szoktak gúnyt űzni. Teljességgel őrültség, amiket a lány beszélt, még hogy tovább itt maradjanak? Lehetetlen! A tettei már így is ezerszer meghazudtolták a szavait, eszeveszetten vágyott Hermionéra, ez pedig őrült és bizarr dolog volt, nem volt helye Perselus Piton értékrendjében. Egy húzásra felhörpintette az üveg tartalmát. Pillanatokon belül hatni kezdett, elhomályosítva ezzel az előbbi gondolatait. A célra fókuszált: megszerezni az időugró bájital receptjét, bármi áron.<p>

Hermione rövid időn belül érezni kezdte a Felix hatását. A könyvtár felé sétálva földöntúli érzés lett úrrá rajta, úgy érezte, bármit megtehet, ezen az estén ugyanis mindent meg fog úszni.  
>A könyvtár tömve volt diákokkal, legfőképp ötöd- és hetedévesekkel, akik az RBF-re, és a RAVASZ vizsgákra készültek. A könyvek iránti éhsége azt súgta, hogy rögtön a zárolt szekcióhoz siessen, de tudta, meg kell várnia Perselust és azt a bizonyos engedélyt. Perselus. Mámorítóan boldog pillanat lesz, ha végre ismét láthatja őt, belenézhet a szemeibe, és talán, ha nagyon igyekszik és okosan megválogatja a szavait, az is elképzelhető, hogy sikerül megkérnie, ne zárják le a köztük levő kapcsolatot. Kapcsolat? Nem, ezen most nincs ideje gondolkozni, Madam Cvikker segítségére lesz szüksége. Oda kell mennie a könyvtároshoz, Felix ezt súgta neki. Az asszony jóval fiatalabbnak látszott, mint Hermione idejében, inas nyakát nem csíkozták ráncok, pergamenszerű arca sima volt és sápadt.<p>

- Segíthetek? – nézett végig a lányon, amikor az torkát köszörülve a pulthoz lépett. Pápaszeme egészen az orrára csúszott, pengevékony ajkait szigorúan szorította össze. Hermione magában felhorkantott. Bezzeg, ha a saját idejében lennének! Irma Cvikker ki nem állhatta a diákok többségét, Hermionéban azonban a kezdetektől fogva érezte a könyvek iránti szeretetet, ezért vele mindig sokkal barátságosabb és elnézőbb volt. Hannah Allardnak nem jártak efféle kiváltságok, őt senki nem ismerte, Hermione pedig nehezen szokta meg ezt. Sosem volt az iskola legnépszerűbb diákja, azonban az, hogy a tanárok szerették, bőven elég volt számára. Úgy érezte, alanyi jogon jár neki professzorai rokonszenve, a könyvtáros most mégis úgy nézett rá, mintha egy Millicent Bulstrode színvonalú diák lenne, aki csokibékával keni össze imádott könyveit.

- Igen. Öhm, lássuk csak, tényleg, mit is szeretnék? – tette fel a kérdést önmagának. Meglepődött, fogalma sem volt mit akar, miért is sietett a könyvtároshoz tulajdonképpen? Bájitalok. Időutazó főzet. Hát persze! Elbűvölő mosolyt vetett az asszonyra, aki azonban cseppet sem hatódott meg, furcsállva nézett a lányra. – Olyan könyvekre lenne szükségem, amelyekben legendás bájitalokról van szó, amiknek a létezése sohasem bizonyosodott be. Legfőképpen a tudományos jellegű szakirodalom érdekelne, de szívesen olvasnék könnyedebb műveket is. Egyszóval mindegyik könyvre szükségem lenne, ami csak egy kicsit is kapcsolódik a témához. Az időutazó főzetekkel kapcsolatos tanulmányok különösen érdekelnek.

Madam Cvikker felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá, de nem kérdezett. Ez mindenképpen az előnyös tulajdonságai közé tartozott. Hermione követte a polcok közé, és végignézte, ahogy az asszony pálcája segítségével különböző méretű és vastagságú könyveket hív magához. A folyamat percekig tartott, mire végeztek, tekintélyes mennyiségű könyv landolt az egyik gazdátlan asztalon.

- A könyvtár pontosan két óra múlva zár – nézett jelentőségteljesen az órájára. – Négynél több könyv kikölcsönzésére pedig nincs lehetőség.

- Tudom – vágta rá gyorsan. – És nem baj, addig biztos megtalálom, amit keresek.

Az utolsó mondatot nemcsak az önmaga nyugtatására mondta, Felix éreztette vele, hogy ezen az estén közelebb jutnak a megoldáshoz. Sietve ült le, és tette egymás mellé a könyveket. Madam Cvikker nem hazudtolta meg magát: a könyvek között ugyanúgy megtalálható volt Netherwood Cenweard _Bájital legendák részletes enciklopédiája_, ahogyan Alcippe Swete _Hogyan ugortam vissza Merlin idejébe?_ című ponyvaregénye is. Szúrópróbaszerűen választotta ki az egyiket, és kezdte el felületesen átlapozni. Már a felénél járt, mikor Perselus hangját hallotta a háta mögött.

- Igen, a professzor úr a kifejezett engedélyét adta. Ha ön szerint rosszban sántikálok, beszélje meg vele. Az iskola szabályai szerint, megvan az engedélyem. – A fiú hangja ingerültnek tűnt, mégis uralkodott magán. Hermione a beszélgetés foszlányból kikövetkeztette, hogy Madam Cvikker valószínűleg az engedélyen problémázott. A lány azonban ez alkalommal kicsit sem aggódott. Tudta, hogy a dolgok számukra kedvezően fognak alakulni.

- Nem, természetesen ezzel az engedéllyel semmi gond nincs. Rossz berögződés, elnézést – hallotta a könyvtáros hangját. Hermione nem hitt a fülének. Madam Cvikker elnézést kért egy diáktól? Ez nyilvánvalóan egyedi esetnek bizonyult. – Jól van, Mr Piton, menjen, válogasson csak. Azt azonban le kell szögeznem, hogy a zárolt részlegből még engedéllyel sem lehet könyvet kölcsönözni, és a nyitva tartást sem fogom meghosszabbítani maga miatt, iparkodjon hát!

Hermione hallotta, ahogy Perselus motyogva megköszöni a segítséget, amikor pedig megbizonyosodott, hogy Madam Cvikker hallótávolságon kívül van, felpattant, és a fiúhoz sietett. A zárolt részleg nem különbözött a könyvtár egyéb polcaitól, legfeljebb annyiban volt látványosabb, hogy a könyvgerincekhez hajolva olyan riasztó címek voltak olvashatók, mint _A Dél-Skót hegyek legvérengzőbb trolljai és egyéb vadállatai_, vagy _Borzalmak a kilencedik századbéli varázslófalvakban_. A választék csekély volt, mindössze két polc sornyi, a szinte plafonig érő könyvtömegek azonban nem kecsegtettek a könnyű munka ígéretével.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy…

- Fent kell keresni – fejezte be a mondatot helyette a fiú, Hermione pedig hevesen bólogatott. A folyékony szerencse valóban hatékonynak bizonyult, nem hiába gondoltak egyre.

- Madam Cvikker kiválogatott nekem egy jó nagy adag könyvet, megyek, átnézem őket. Szólj, ha van valami! – utasította fojtott hangon a Pitont. A fiú csak elgondolkozva bólintott, közben pedig a felette tornyosuló könyvcímeket olvasgatta.

Hermione semmiféle információt nem talált a _Mágiaügyi babonák, avagy az évszázad legkülönösebb bájital legendái_ban, sem pedig a _Tippek és hasznos trükkök múltbéli cselekedeteink megmásítására_ című műben. Nyolc óra előtt tíz perccel végleg feladta a reményt, és bár még mindig az euforikus érzés hatalmában volt, kételkedni kezdett. Talán túlságosan kevés volt a Felix? Hiszen egy fiolát osztottak el kétfelé, neki és Pitonnak. Két üveghez elegendő hozzávalóra azonban már nem volt pénzük. Igen, bizonyára kár volt elosztani, sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha valamelyikük egyedül issza meg a bájitalt. Természetesen sokkal több könyv maradt hátra, mint négy, Hermionénak pedig ötlete sem volt, vajon melyeket kölcsönözze ki, így ismét próbált Felixre hagyatkozni. Amikor Madam Cvikker elkezdte kifelé terelni a diákokat, csak remélni merte, hogy a négy legmegfelelőbb művet vette magához. A könyvtár bejárata előtt várta Perselust. Bízott benne, hogy a fiú több szerencsével járt, a zárolt szekció anyagai mégiscsak kecsegtetőbbnek tűntek. Amikor a mardekáros végre megjelent az ajtóban, izgatottan húzta magával, a lehető legtávolabb a kifelé áramló diákseregtől. Azonban kérdeznie sem kellett, Perselus csak a fejét rázta.

- Semmi. Egyszerűen semmit nem találtam.

- Az nem lehet! – vágta rá Hermione a kelleténél kissé emeltebb hangon. Két elsőéves hollóhátas érdeklődve fordult feléjük, mire a lány észbe kapott, és halkabban folytatta. – Megittuk a Felixet, engedélyt szereztél a zárolt szekcióhoz, mi kell még? Nem mondhatod, hogy egyetlen apró utalást sem találtál!

- De mondhatom, mert ez az igazság. Hermione, semmiféle információval nem tudott szolgálni egyetlen könyv sem, legfőképp az idő hiánya miatt. Egyébként, ha megkérhetlek, ne sivítozz, semmi kedvem lebukni csak azért, mert képtelen vagy kontrollálni az érzelmeidet – morogta a fiú. Láthatóan ingerültnek tűnt, a tény, hogy feleslegesen igyekeztek az elmúlt hetekben, egyáltalán nem villanyozta fel.

- Szóval szerinted ilyen vagyok – állapította meg csípős hangon Hermione. Normális esetben ilyenkor már régen úrrá lett volna rajta a düh, ez alkalommal azonban valami azt súgta, hogy másképp cselekedjen. Teljesen másképp. A második emeletre érkeztek, egy viszonylag néptelenebb folyosószakaszra. A fáklyák itt ritkábban sorakoztak, félhomályba borítva ezzel útjuk nagy részét. Hermione heves mozdulattal lökte a falhoz a meglepett Perselust, aki a lány közelségét és édeskés parfümillatát érezve képtelen volt tiltakozni. – Én úgy tudom, hogy ha akarod, te sem gyakran kontrollálod az érzelmeidet. Legalábbis, ha testi vonzalomról van szó. Hadd ne idézzem fel azt a bizonyos szilveszteri éjszakát.

- A Szükség Szobája itt van a közelben, ezért semmi akadályát nem látom, hogy felidézd – mormogta. Akárhogy is próbált elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy Hermione csípője milyen szorosan nyomódik az ágyékához, képtelen volt másra gondolni. Hirtelen úgy érezte, a saját teste rabja lett, hiszen rendes esetben, életszerűbb helyzetben sosem engedett volna egy csitri csábításának. Főleg nem Grangernek! Ki gondolta volna, hogy az örök eminens, okoskodó griffendéles ennyire ért ahhoz, hogyan kell elérnie, hogy egy férfi teljesen kibújjon a bőréből, és elhajítsa az évekig önként birtokolt elveit? Elborultabb pillanataiban már az is megfordult a fejében, hogy Hermione szövetkezett Albusszal, és ez az egész időutazás az ő kettejük agyszüleménye. Persze a józan esze hamar közbeszólt, és elhessegette ezt a lehetetlen gondolatot, túlságosan sok érv szólt ellene. Hermione nem tudná ilyen jól játszani a szerepét, ráadásul a világért sem hagyna ki önszántából akár egyetlen napot is az iskolából, főleg nem az utolsó, vizsgákkal teli évben. Emellett ott voltak a szülei, és a barátai. Abban biztos volt, hogy a két bohóc, Potter és Weasley nélkül egy lépést sem tenne, annyira összenőttek a horcruxok keresésének évében. A gondolatait csak egy pillanatra sikerült elterelnie, túl erős impulzusok érték miközben Hermione ajkai már a fülcimpájánál jártak. Olyan édesen mormogott bele, hogy Perselus legszívesebben azon nyomban felkapta volna, hogy a szobájába vigye, és… De nem volt lakosztálya, még egy átkozott szobája sem, itt nem volt több, mint egy diák a sok közül.

- Könnyű győzelem lenne, nekem pedig semmi kedvem hozzá – búgta Hermione, és meglehetősen örült, hogy megtanulta az okklumenciát, így a fiú nem láthatott az elméjébe. A szavai teljesen ellentmondtak annak, amit a teste érzett. Szinte tüzelt a vágytól, majdhogynem remegett, annyira akarta Perselust. Azonban a józan esze megsúgta, mekkora őrültséget követne el, ha mindent félredobva csak a pillanatnyi lángolásnak rendelne alá mindent. Nem volt szerelmes Perselusba. Vágyott rá testileg, vágyott rá a lelke, szüksége volt a társaságára, a folyamatos csipkelődésére, a gúnyos félmosolyára, az őszinte mosolyára, amikor pengevékony ajkai megrándultak, és óvatosan felfelé görbültek. Akarta látni, ahogy felébred mellette, és szerette volna, ha a csókjai kitartanak még hosszú-hosszú időn át. Szüksége volt arra, hogy végigsimítsanak egymás arcán, hogy ne csak bájitalórák és vizsga alkalmával nézhessen a fekete szempárba, hogy kutathassa, megfigyelhesse, amit az a titokzatos tekintet mesél. Meg akarta ismerni Perselus Pitont, az egykori halálfalót, roxforti bájitaltan tanárt, aki talán a lakosztályában fogadja, és vöröslő borral kínálja, aki olyan szenvedéllyel tud beszélni az elixírekről és hozzávalóikról, mint festő a művészetről, aki gyengéden simít végig egy általa becsben tartott könyvön, és aki ugyanilyen mérhetetlen gyengédséggel öleli át a szeretett nő derekát. Vonzotta a fiú, aki valójában férfi volt, a rideg maszk alatt rejlő kíméletesség, a szíve majdnem kiugrott a helyéről, annyira csábította Perselus, aki maga volt az ellentmondás, az, amire titokban mindig is epekedőn vágyott. Ha nem kerülnek vissza a férfi fiatalkorába, mindezen tulajdonságaira sosem derült volna fény Hermione számára, és ez még inkább hajtotta előre, isteni jelnek tekintette, hogy ez az alkalom számára adatott meg, nem másnak. Ki akarta élvezni minden cseppjét, akkor is, ha a vágyainak legfeljebb a fele teljesülhet. Ehhez pedig okosan kellett játszania. Hihetetlennek hatott, hogy néhány pillanatra mindketten megfeledkeztek a kudarcba fulladt kutatásról, valahogy azonban egyikük sem érezte a veszteséget. – Menjünk valahova, itt van ez a négy könyv, több szem többet lát. Ha ebben sem lesz meg a megoldás, akkor…

- Akkor holnap megkérem Horatiust, hogy hosszabbítsa meg az engedélyem, visszamegyek, és átnézem alaposabban. Albus nem fog túljárni az eszemen. Ez a szakterületem – vágott a szavába Perselus, majd csípősebb hangnemben folytatta. – De a takarodó jóval elmúlt, Miss Granger. Mégis mit képzel, hogy csak büntetlenül járkálhat, mintha maga lenne a kastély úrnője?

- Ez nem az én időm, és ahhoz, hogy hazakerülhessek, és betarthassam a szabályokat, itt kihágásokra van szükség – replikázott, huncut félmosollyal a szája sarkában. – A Szükség Szobája megfelelő lesz, igaz? Természetesen szigorúan tanteremmé alakítva, mindenféle komfortosító bútor nélkül.

- Csak nem félsz, hogy kísértésbe esel? – nézett rá felhúzott szemöldökkel a fiú, arcán gonosz és meglehetősen elégedett mosollyal.

- A tetteim ura vagyok, Perselus. És bár tény, hogy nem vagyok közömbös irántad, az, hogy kísértésbe esnék miattad, nos, erős túlzás. Az igazság az, hogy nem vagy az a fajta fiú, akinek a láttán a lányoknak bűnös gondolatai támadnak. – Az igazság persze egyáltalán nem ez volt, Hermione nem is értette, hogyan csúszhatott ki a száján a gondolatai szöges ellentéte.

- Egyre csípősebb megjegyzésekkel illetsz, ez vitathatatlanul az én hatásom. Csak remélni merem, hogy ha hazajutunk, Weasley és Potter sem marad majd ki az őszinteségi rohamaidból – jegyezte meg Piton. A hetedik emeletig szó nélkül sétáltak, az üres falszakasz elé érkezve azonban Perselus megállt, és Hermione felé fordulva szólalt meg ismét. – Az előbbi megjegyzéseddel egyáltalán nem értek egyet, azonban, amennyiben így van, semmi probléma nem fog abból adódni, ha egy kényelmes és tágas hálószobában nézzük át a könyveket. Tudod, késő van, én pedig szívesen ledőlnék…

- Perselus, ne merészeld – ellenkezett remegő hangon Hermione. A puszta gondolata is annak, amit a fiú felvetett, már félig elvette az eszét. Nem hagyhatta, hogy ez teljes mértékben bekövetkezzen, egy lépést hátrált, ezzel azonban csak azt érte el, hogy Piton a keze után kapott, és ismét olyan közel kerültek egymáshoz, hogy a testük szinte teljesen összepréselődött.

- Ha nem szólaltál volna meg, még el is hinném, hogy valóban taszít a gondolat. Az ellenkezésed beszédesebb mindennél.

- Csak engedj el, jó? – próbálkozott önuralmának utolsó erejével Hermione.

- Ezt sajnálatos módon nem tehetem – csillant fel Perselus szeme, miközben kissé elmosolyodott. Hermione abban a pillanatban lecsapott a fiú ajkaira, és szinte azonnal átkozta magát, amiért olyan könnyen átadta testét és lelkét annak a semmihez sem fogható érzésnek. Eleinte óvatosan kóstolgatták egymást, és bár mindketten tudták, hogy nem játszhatják örökké ezt a játékot, kivételesen egyikőjük sem törődött vele. A jövővel majd ráérnek később foglalkozni, a jelen túlságosan izgalmasnak bizonyult.

- Nahát, Pipogyusz, csak remélni merem, hogy valamelyik járőröző prefektus vagy tanár most erre téved. Hogy is volt? Még egy kihágás, és repülsz innen? – James Potter hangja túlságosan gúnyos és egyedi volt ahhoz, hogy Hermione csukott szemmel is felismerje. Ijedten húzódott el Perselustól, a kezében tartott könyvek a földön landoltak. A mardekáros feltámadó dühvel, ökölbe szorított kézzel fordult a hang irányába. Amikor meglátta a James mellett álló Lilyt, arckifejezése egy pillanatra megváltozott, a lány azonban ebből semmit nem vett észre, dühösen nézett szemüveges barátjára.

- James, megmondtam, hogy türtőztesd magad – sziszegte, remélve, hogy barátján kívül egyik érintett sem hallja, amit mond. Ez azonban a néptelen folyosón hiú ábrándnak bizonyult. – Nincs jogod megszólni és fenyegetni őket, mi sem vagyunk különbek.

A fáklyák fényében is jól kivehető volt, ahogy a kimondott mondata nyomán Lily elvörösödött, akaratlanul is nyilvánvalóvá téve éjszakai sétájuk célját.

- Te jó ég! – kiáltott fel Hermione a földön guggolva, kezében az egyik kopottas könyvvel, Perselus és James azonban egy pillantást sem vetettek rá, másodperceken belül harcra készen, kivont pálcával álltak egymás előtt.

- Ebből elég! Én prefektus vagyok, és ha nem fejezitek be ezt azonnal, közbe fogok lépni!

- Ugyan, Lily, ha minket megbüntetnek, te sem úszod meg – próbálta csitítani James, pálcáját azonban még mindig nem eresztette le.

- Nem érdekel! Egyszerűen elegem van a csatározásaitokból, és főleg abból, hogy amint meglátod Perselust, azonnal átváltozol azzá a zabolátlan, ostoba kölyökké, aki évekig az agyamra ment. Felnőttek vagyunk, ideje úgy is viselkedni. Fogalmam sincs, James, hogyan leszek képes így megöregedni veled. Felejtsétek el, hogy a másik egyáltalán létezik, és tanuljátok meg elfordítani a fejeteket.

- Menjünk innen – karolta át a mardekárost Hermione. Perselus engedett. Lassan, kimondhatatlanul lassan eresztette le a pálcát tartó kezét. James is követte a példáját, majd közelebb lépett a fiúhoz. Hermione gyűlöletet látott a szemében, amit Perselus pillantása nem volt rest viszonozni.

- Tudom, ki vagy te, és mi lesz belőled, Piton. És amíg élek, azon leszek, hogy a magadfajták a méltó helyükre kerüljenek. – A griffendéles fiú hangja egyáltalán nem volt fenyegető, úgy beszélt, mintha csak a bűbájtan vizsga anyagát közölné, és olyan halkan mondta, hogy a távolabb álló Lily biztosan nem hallhatta.

Perselus nem szólt vissza, nem ismételte el fennhangon a nyilvánvaló ijesztgetést, és Hermione tudta jól, ki miatt nem teszi, és mekkora önuralomra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy válaszul csak bólintson. A fiú hagyta, hogy Hermione kézen fogja, és hátat fordítva a griffendéles párosnak, elvezesse onnan. Néhány lépés után Perselus megtorpant.

- Lily – szólalt meg, hátra sem fordulva. Nem emelte fel a hangját, hogy a lány mindenképp felfigyeljen, mintha csak a véletlenre bízná, hogy ha úgy kell történnie, Lily meghallja. Perselus lassan fordult meg, tekintete találkozott a vörös hajú lány csodálkozó pillantásával. Földbe gyökerezett a lába, a zöld szempár túlságosan régen nézett rá mindenféle gyűlölet és harag nélkül. Ez alkalommal sem volt benne több, mint döbbenet és csodálkozás, mégis ezerszer kedvesebbnek hatott, mint azt a férfi valaha is remélni merte. Nagy levegőt vett, ám végül mégsem mondta ki, amit nyilvánvalóan közölni szeretett volna. Hiába mondott volna bármit, már csak a búcsú maradt. Eldöntötte, immár örökre. – Remélem, egyszer elnyerem a bocsánatod.

Olyan sietve indult a lépcsők felé, hogy Hermionénak szinte futnia kellett, míg az egyik lépcsőfordulóban utolérte. Könnybe lábadt szemmel ölelte át a fiút.

- Boldog vagyok, hogy megtetted. Jobban érzed magad?

- Elengedtem – válaszolt tömören. – Potternek ne szólj róla.

Hermione beleegyezően bólintott.

- Ezért küldött vissza téged Dumbledore, ez már biztos. És Perselus, nem kell holnap Lumpsluckhoz menned újabb engedélyért. Ez a találkozás volt a kulcs. Vége van már. Minden úgy történt, ahogy Dumbledore akarta, mégis úgy, és akkor végződik, amikor mi akarjuk.

- Ha ezzel arra célzol, hogy most majd megjelenik egy főnix, bármiféle lény vagy szerkezet, ami hazajuttat minket, akkor ki kell, ábrándítsalak. Albus soha nem volt az ilyen kezdetleges megoldások pártolója.

- Persze, hogy nem, nem is erről beszélek – rázta meg a fejét türelmetlenül Hermione. – Amikor James rajtakapott minket, ijedtemben leejtettem a könyveket. Megjegyzem, máskor a párbajozás helyett segíthetnél összeszedni őket, de ez most mindegy. Szóval leestek a könyvek, és az egyik közülük Alcippe Swete _Hogyan ugortam vissza Merlin idejébe?_ című műve. Nem fogod elhinni, Perselus, de ez a könyv Goethius Salmander személyes könyvtárából való, aki Dippet igazgató úr elődje volt. Ráadásul Salamander igazgató úr Alcippe Swete jó barátja volt, legalábbis ez derül ki az első oldalra írt ajánlásból, amit az írónő személyesen dedikált. A könyv pontosan a harmincharmadik és harmincnegyedik oldalon nyílt ki, ez az a fejezet, ahol Alcippe megfőzi az állítólagos főzetet. Amíg te Jamesszel veszekedtél, gyorsan átlapoztam a könyvet, és ilyen rövid idő alatt azt tudtam megállapítani, hogy a mű szerzője az állítólagos személyes tapasztalatait osztja meg az olvasókkal. Azonban ez nem akármilyen kiadás, Perselus! Helyenként Alcippe megjegyzéseivel van tarkítva, akárcsak a te bájitalkönyved, ami iránt hatodévben Harry olyan nagy érdeklődést tanúsított.

- A lényeget, Hermione! – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül Perselus.

- Jól van, tessék, harmincharmadik oldal, innen olvasd!

A pergamen kopottas volt, a betűk néhány helyen elhalványultak, a szöveg nehezen volt kivehető, Hermione látta, hogy Perselus az ujjával követi a kopottas betűk útját.

_„Négy teljes nap telt el anélkül, hogy a visszatérésre gondoltam volna, az ötödik nap reggelén mégis különös gondolattal ébredtem. A manóm pontosan napkeltekor kopogtatott szobám ajtaján, kezében a forró tejjel teli kehely, mellyel minden áldott reggelemet kezdtem. Ezen a napon lehetetlenségnek éreztem, hogy tovább várjak, egy köntösben siettem laborom magányába, Abrának pedig kikötöttem, hogy senki nem zavarhat. A felaprított kalánfű, a fiolába helyezett sárkányvér, és a tatuepe a munkaasztalomon vártak. A polcaim ezernyi hozzávalót őriztek gondosan, ösztönösen nyúltam a szkarabeusz szárnyakért, a bikornisszarv őrleményért, disznópázsitért, és kis gondolkodás után a csipetnyi szárított patkányfarkért*. A hozzávalókat pontos sorrendben helyeztem az üstbe. Órákon át tartó alapos keverés után először sötétkék, majd halványlila, végül színtelen folyadékot kaptam. Az ötórai tea ideje is elmúlt már, mire végeztem…"_

- Érted már, Perselus? Alcippe nem csak azt írta le, amit kitalált! – magyarázta izgatottan a lány. – Ha hihetünk neki, ő valóban rájött, hogyan lehet visszatérni a múltba. Látod azt a csillagot, és azt, hogy áthúzta a patkányfarkat, mint hozzávalót? Nézd, mi van ide a lap aljára a csillagozott részhez írva. Három késhegynyi szárított bumszalagbőr. Ezt csak Salamandernek írta oda szerzői megjegyzésként. Biztos vagyok abban, hogy ez az eredeti recept, amit Dumbledore is használt. Nincs más dolgunk, mint megszerezni a hozzávalókat, és elkészíteni!

- Hermione, ez őrültség – rázta a fejét a fiú. – Azt sem tudjuk, miből mennyi kell, és, hogy valóban bízhatunk-e ebben a ponyvaregényben talált receptben, ami valószínűleg egy kótyagos írónő fantáziájának kreálmánya, semmi több.

- Ugyan, nézd szakmai szemmel, olvasd el még egyszer. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy van valóságalapja, a könyv nem nyílt volna ki pont itt. Olvasd át, kérlek! – erősködött Hermione.

- Jó, tegyük fel, hogy elméletileg, hangsúlyozom, _elméletileg_ igaz, ami ebben az irományban áll. Lumpsluck készlete teljesen hiányos, pénzünk nincs több. Ördögi csapda.

- Lehet, hogy nincs professzori végzettségem, de az évek során azt már sikerült kikövetkeztetnem, hogy más professzoroknak és iskolai dolgozóknak is van bájital készletük. Madam Pomfrey az egyik tippem, jól sejtem? – kérdezte. Perselus bólintott. – Aztán ott van Bimba professzor, aki a munkája lévén biztosan felhalmozott egy kisebb gyűjteményt. És végül, de nem utolsó sorban, Dumbledore is a lehetséges személyek közé tartozik. A bájitalok iránt tanúsított érdeklődése felteszem, nem új keletű.

- Valóban nem. Mégis kétlem, hogy valaha is bejutunk bármelyikükhöz is.

- Azt bízd csak rám – jelentette ki határozottan Hermione, miközben egyáltalán nem értette, miért teszi mindezt. A világ legnagyobb őrültségének tűnt önszántából vágni önmaga alatt a fát, hogy minél hamarabb visszaváltozhassanak tanárrá és tanítvánnyá. Életében először nem érdekelte a kötelessége, a vizsgák, a szabályok. Félt hazatérni.


	9. Chapter 9  10  11  12  Epilógus

-9-

Hermione betartotta a szavát, a hozzávalókat pedig napokon belül, páratlan ügyességgel szerezte be. Bimba professzor valóban jelentős mennyiségű készletet halmozott fel, látszott, hogy bájital hozzávalók terén igazán otthon érzi magát. A biztonságra azonban kevésbé gondolt, a hármas számú üvegház – mely a hetedéves RAVASZ-os diákok számára volt fenntartva – több polcnyi különleges, és néhol veszélyes hozzávalóval volt felszerelve. Ezeket a polcokat egy vékony üveglap védte csupán, a szerdai óra végén pedig Hermione ügyesen megbújt az asztalok között, így teljes húsz perce volt arra, hogy kiválogassa a bájital elengedhetetlen alkotórészeit. Nem talált meg mindent, sejtette is, hogy így lesz, azonban az összegyűjtött adag így is túlszárnyalta minden elképzelését. Perselus azt javasolta, hogy Dumbledore-hoz csak végszükség esetén „törjenek be", a következő lépés ezért Madam Pomfrey volt. Hermione nem engedte, hogy a fiú bármi szerepet vállaljon a lopásokban, hiszen, ha rajtakapják, gyökeres változás történhetett volna a professzor jövőjében. A legideálisabb tanerő a hozzávalószerzéshez persze Lumpsluck lett volna, de róla szinte rögtön lemondtak, a szegényes bájitalkészletéhez nem sok reményt fűztek. Hermionénak három napba telt, hogy mindent megszerezzen, de a bájital főzését csak hétvégére időzíthették. A szombat tűnt a legalkalmasabbnak, azon a hétvégén ugyanis szinte az összes diák Roxsmortsban tartózkodott, így kisebb volt a lebukás veszélye. Arról, hogy esetleg ők is látogatást tegyenek a faluban, szó sem lehetett, Hermione minden barátja ott tartózkodott, esélytelen volt, hogy ne lepleződnének le. Barátnőinek reggel azt mondta, gyomorrontása van, inkább otthon marad, és pihen. A lányok sajnálatukat fejezték ki, de Hermione sietve lebeszélte őket arról, hogy bármelyikük is otthon maradjon vele.

Délelőtt találkoztak a második emeleten. Addigra minden elhalkult, a diákok többsége elhagyta a kastélyt, ők pedig nyugodtan az alagsorba sétálhattak, az elhagyott pinceterembe, ahol a találkozásaikat általában lebonyolították. Perselus megszerezte az üstöt, és minden szükséges eszközt, Hermione pedig magával vitte Alcippe könyvét, bár annyit olvasgatta az utóbbi napokban, hogy már kívülről tudta az arányokat, és az elkészítés pontos módját. A könyvből azt is megtudták, hogy az időben előre ugráshoz két uncia ürömöt kell a főzetbe keverni, míg a visszalépéshez dél-spanyol aszalt fügére lett volna szükség. Az együtt töltött idő különösen telt. Nem szóltak egymáshoz, csak ha a bájitallal kapcsolatban akadtak észrevételeik. Hermione megtanulta, hogy többféle csönd is létezik. A fesztelen, amikor ugyanolyan jó az illető társaságában lenni, mintha be nem állna egyikőjük szája sem. Ez nem ilyen volt. Nyomasztotta, és rossz emlékeket idézett elő benne, mégsem tette szóvá. A bájital az első – döntötte el, és tartotta is magát ehhez az elképzeléséhez. Az ebédet kihagyták, egyikük sem volt éhes, a bájitalt pedig különben sem hagyhatták ott csak úgy. Késő délután volt, mire elérték a kívánt kékesfehér hatást, és befejezhették az időugró főzet készítését.

- A legjobb az lenne, ha azonnal indulnánk…

- Szeretnék még egy utolsó sétát tenni a parkban – nézett a fiúra Hermione. – Jó lenne, ha velem tartanál. Utána felmegyek a szobámba, és összepakolok. Nem lenne szerencsés bármiféle személyes tárgyamat itt hagyni. Egy óra múlva akár már indulhatunk is. A főzetet is nyugodtan itt hagyhatjuk addig.

Perselus nem értette, miért egyezett bele a lány javaslatába, mégis, egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy elhagyják a bűbájjal lezárt helyiséget, és kilépnek a kastély bejáratán. A hideg az arcukba csapott, január közepe volt, nem épp a legmegfelelőbb időpont egy könnyed sétára.

- El sem hiszem, hogy este már otthon leszünk – nézett végig elmerengve a tájon Hermione. A tó néptelenebb oldalánál sétáltak, cipőjük alatt ropogott a hó, és bár farkasordító hideg volt, több alsóbb éves diák is hasonlóképpen tett, hógolyóztak, hóembert építettek, a bátrabbak pedig a befagyott tavon korcsolyáztak. – Innen távolról minden ugyanolyan, mint a mi időnkben, belül mégis olyan más minden. Legalábbis az elején az volt. Az idegen, ismeretlen arcok, a fiatalabb tanárok, egyáltalán, az egész légkör teljesen más. Mégis, a hónapok alatt az idegen arcok ismerősekké váltak, és a professzorokról kiderült, hogy az évek során mit sem változtak. Ha hazatérünk, minden ugyanolyan lesz. A festmények és lovagi páncélok az évszázadok óta szokásos helyükön lesznek, a diákok pedig ugyanolyan ismerősek lesznek. Mégis teljesen más jövő vár ránk.

- Tudom, mire gondolsz.

- Nem találkozunk majd, csak a tanórákon, és talán étkezések közben is láthatlak távolról. Te persze egy pillantást sem fogsz rám vetni, az pedig, hogy találkozzunk itt, a nagy fűzfánál, nevetséges és lehetetlen kérés lenne.

- Ne tedd még nehezebbé, Hermione, azt, ami már így sem könnyű. – Perselus arcvonásai kemények voltak, és a lány tekintete helyett a távolba meredt, mintha a távoli, köd lepte hegyek rendkívül érdekesek volnának.

- Beszéljünk inkább másról, jó? – nézett rá Hermione, mosolyt erőltetve az arcára. – A feladat legalább bevégeztetett, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokkal könnyebb szívvel mész haza. Sikerült megtenned Lily felé azt a lépést, amelyre sosem volt alkalmad. Elégedett vagy?

Perselus ez alkalommal nem válaszolt, hümmögött csupán. Elengedte Lilyt, ez igaz volt. A folyosón lezajlott jelenet óta nem látta a vörös hajú griffendélest, ennek oka pedig nem az órákról való hiányzás volt. Egyszerűen nem vette észre többé, nem akarta észrevenni, és úgy tűnt, Lily is emellett a megoldás mellett döntött. Elengedte, ahogyan hamarosan Hermionét is el kell majd. Már a gondolatra is különös, hiányérzethez hasonló érzése támadt. Nem volt jól. Mindezt azonban a lány nem is sejtette, hogyan is tudta volna? Sosem mondta neki. Rosszul tette, de már nem akart változtatni rajta, nem lett volna értelme. Érzékelte, ahogy Hermione kutatóan az arcát fürkészi, végül a lány lehajtotta a fejét, és megállt.

- Valójában, ahogy az előbb is mondtam, nem számítok semmire a jövőben tőled. Mármint a jelenben. A mi jelenünkben. Az azonban boldoggá tett volna, ha az utolsó együtt töltött órákban úgy viselkedünk, mintha semmi sem állhatna közénk. Tudod, mint amikor a költöző szomszédok megbeszélik, hogy tartani fogják a kapcsolatot, és úgy teáznak utoljára, mintha csak egy átlagos szombat délután lenne, holott tudják, sosem fognak többé találkozni. Én is valami ilyesmire gondoltam. Persze azt nem tudtam, hogy újabban neked nem kenyered az álcázás. Most felmegyek a Hollóhát tornyába. Hétkor találkozunk a pincehelyiségben.

Hermione lassan, kimondhatatlanul lassan fordított hátat Perselusnak, és indult meg a kastély felé. Nyilvánvaló volt, mire számít, hogy az áldatlan helyzet ellenére is reménykedik. De Piton nem nyúlt a karja után, nem fordította maga felé, hogy átölelhesse. Nem látta értelmét, mit számítana? Úgyis el kell engednie, kár volna bonyolítani a helyzetet. A lány nem fordult hátra, de Perselus tudta, hogy sír, anélkül, hogy látta volna az arcát. Világéletében gyűlölte a sírást, a könnyeket, és mindenkit mélységesen elítélt, akik ilyen módon kívánták levezetni az őket gyötrő fájdalmat. Nem mintha ő sosem ejtett volna egyetlen könnycseppet sem, dehogy! Sírt, és azokban a pillanatokban gyűlölte magát, gyengének tűnt, ezért minden egyes alkalommal haladéktalanul abbahagyta, és tovább lépett. Ehhez minden erejére szüksége volt, mégis megérte, az évek alatt megerősödött, a szíve megkeményedett. Hermione azonban megjelent, akár a napsugár egy bágyadt téli reggelen, és minden olvadni kezdett. Mindez néhány hétig még rendben is volt, amikor a visszatérés olyan távolinak tűnt, most azonban, a vége felé kénytelen volt észbe kapni, el kellett takarnia a napot.  
>Akárhogyan is, Hermionét sajnálta. Nem ezt érdemelte volna. Egyikük sem ezt érdemelte.<p>

Hermione nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem ezt érdemli. Elege volt a komolytalanságból, Viktor Krum és Ron mellett kijutott neki bőven a kellemetlenségekből. Majdnem belepusztult a gondolatba, hogy most minden bizonnyal Perselustól is búcsút kell vennie. Annyi kérdése volt még a fiúhoz, olyan sok mindenről szeretett volna még beszélgetni vele, és annyi mindenre vágyott még tőle… Többet kapott, mint várt, de neki most már minden kellett. Mégis a kastély felé botladozott a hóban, szomorúan és sírva, miközben a fiú az ellenkező irányban volt. Csak vissza kellene fordulni, odarohanni hozzá, és elmondani… Elmondani, mit is? Hiszen csak bolondnak nézné. Erre mondják azt a mugli világban, hogy veszett fejsze nyele. Nem fordult meg, a Hollóhát tornyába ment. Flora és a többiek még bizonyára a faluban voltak, mert a hálószoba néptelen volt, de nem bánta, így nyugodtan összecsomagolhatott, és volt ideje a levélre is. Tudta, hogy nem írhat búcsúlevelet, melyben leleplezi valódi kilétét, és érkezésének körülményeit, ezért egy könnyebb megoldást választott. Kétszeri átolvasás után is úgy találta, hogy korrekt, elfogadható üzenet, amellyel ha nyomot hagy, nem árthat a világon senkinek.

_Drága Flora, Gail és Jillian!_

Az elmúlt néhány hónap csodálatos volt, hiszen megismerhettelek benneteket. Az elején féltem, nem tudtam, hogyan fogtok fogadni egy új szobatársat, főleg utolsó évben. Nem éreztem könnyűnek a helyzetem, ti mégis barátságosak voltatok, és rövid időn belül nagyon fontossá váltatok számomra. Mégis búcsúznom kell, és ez nehezebb, mint gondoltam, hiszen ezt nem hajthatom végre személyesen. Visszatérek oda, ahonnan jöttem, de benneteket sosem felejtelek.

_Flora! Talán még sosem mondtam, de emlékeztetsz egy lányra a múltamból. Ugyanolyan szőke haja van, ugyanolyan kedves, mint te. Rendkívül érdeklődik a különleges lények iránt, azt hiszem, ha ismernéd, nagyon szeretnéd őt. Ki tudja, talán, ha a sors is úgy akarja, hamarosan megismerheted őt._  
><em>Mindhárman csodálatosak vagytok, és remélem, egyszer a jövőben valamilyen módon találkozunk.<em>

_Mindenkit ölel, Hannah_

A levelet a szekrénye egyik polcára tette, jól látható helyre, és csak remélni merte, hogy barátnői megtalálják. Nem akart érzelgős lenni, az elejétől kezdve viszolygott minden ilyesmitől, mégsem tudta megállni, hogy ne sétáljon körbe még egyszer a klubhelyiségben, ne üljön be utoljára a kedvelt karosszékébe, és ne ejtsen néhány könnycseppet az itt maradottakért. Tudta, hogy Florát egészen biztosan nem látja többé, az egyetlen gondolat, ami vigasztalta, hogy ezzel a kitérővel Lunával sok hónapnyi emléket oszthat majd meg. Hamarosan Perselus is csak egy emlék lesz, ez a gondolat pedig elviselhetetlen volt számára. Az arcát szárazra törölte, ő maga pedig határozott léptekkel a pincehelyiség felé indult. Perselus már ott volt, arca azonban még mindig kifürkészhetetlen volt. Két pohár volt a kezében, sárgás folyadékkal tele.

- Töklével hígítottam, próbáltam eltalálni az Albus által készített adagot – magyarázta, Hermione pedig bólintott. Nem akart beszélni, szükségtelen lett volna felvezetni életük legnagyobb baklövését, önmaguk képletes lefejezését. Kissé megemelte a poharat, majd lehajtotta a tartalmát. Perselus ugyanígy tett. Feszülten várták a pillanatot, amikor elérkezik a várt érzés; a világ elsötétül egy pillanatra, amikor pedig kinyitják a szemüket, már otthon lesznek. A remélt hatás azonban nem jött el. Percek elteltével sem. – Éreztél már valami furcsát?

- Nem, semmit – rázta a fejét Hermione. – De talán már megtörtént, csak nem vettük észre. Menjünk ki, és nézzük meg.

- Nem történt meg.

- Honnan tudod?

- Tanárként ebben a helyiségben tárolom a kevésbé szükségesnek ítélt bájitalokat. Ha otthon lennénk, a falak mentén plafonig érő polcok vennének körül.

- De nem vesznek – állapította meg csalódottan a lány, a biztonság kedvéért körülnézve.

- Micsoda elmés megállapítás!

- Ne gúnyolódj, várjunk. Még bőven van időnk.

Egy ideges, csipkelődésekkel teli óra elteltével belátták, amit remélnek, esélytelen.

- Elmondanád, mi ez? Te vagy a bájitalok mestere – nézett ingerülten a fiúra, holott tudta, semmi értelme dühöngenie.

- Fogalmam sincs. Nyilván kihagytunk valamit.

- Nem hagytunk ki semmit, pontosan a könyv szerint haladtuk – csattant fel fontoskodva Hermione. Elege lett, betelt a pohár. Nem akart visszatérni még, a legkevésbé sem. Mégis hihetetlenül bosszantotta a tény, hogy amit elterveztek, nem sikerült. Olyan könnyen kudarcba fulladt, hogy ez az eshetőség nem is jutott Hermione eszébe. – Jó, nekem elegem van. Ebben az átkozott táskában van minden holmim, elbúcsúztam mindentől és mindenkitől, indulásra készen állok. Erre kiderül, hogy a főzet nem működik? Na, nem, ez még nekem is sok, el is megyek innen, mielőtt olyat teszek, amit később nagyon megbánnék. Esetleg megkímélhettél volna mindettől, ha nem sietteted a hazatérést, és velem maradsz a jövőben is.

- Állj meg, Hermione! – emelte fel a hangját fenyegetően Perselus. – Nem csak én akartam hazamenni, sőt. Többször is szorgalmaztad a visszatérést, és…

- Hogy szorgalmaztam volna? – sipította Hermione a kelleténél sokkal magasabb hangon. – Nem értesz te semmit! És most, ha megbocsájtasz, távozom.

A hangjából sütött a gúny, de nem érdekelte. Végigfutott a folyosón, a világért sem akarta, hogy Perselus utána eredjen, és esetleg utolérje. A diákok nagy része már a kastélyban volt, Hermione pedig csak remélni merte, hogy barátnői nem találták még meg a nekik címzett levelet. A klubhelyiségbe érve azonnal észrevette a lányokat, a kandalló melletti karosszékekben ültek, és éppen nevettek valamin, amit Gail mondott.

- Sziasztok – köszönt a szokásostól eltérően, bátortalanul Hermione.

- Hannah! Már vártunk! Be akartunk menni hozzád, de Jillian azt mondta, ne zavarjunk, biztosan alszol. De ezek szerint nem a hálószobában voltál – nézett rá csodálkozva Gail.

- Nem, én szívtam egy kis friss levegőt, és jót tett. Már sokkal jobban vagyok – mosolygott a lányokra, miközben közéjük telepedett.

- Van egy kis meglepetésünk számodra – mosolygott Jillian, a fotel mellől pedig egy közepes méretű papírzacskót húzott elő. – Tessék, ezeket mind neked vettük. Hihetetlen, hogy még egyetlen roxmortsi hétvégére sem tudtál eljönni! Csodálatos kis falu, majd a következő alkalommal meglátod!

Hermione boldogan nevetett fel, barátnői ajándékait látva. A lányok kedvessége egy pillanatra feledtette vele az őt ért kudarcot. Bőségesen bevásároltak neki a Mézesfalásból, és Zonkó Csodabazárjából.

- Köszönöm szépen, hogy gondoltatok rám! Pedig képzelem, mekkora tömeg lehetett a Mézesfalásban – hálálkodott.

- Honnan tudod, hogy Mézesfalás az édességbolt neve? – nézett rá csodálkozva Flora. Hermionét leverte a víz. Lebukás közeli állapotba került, pont akkor, amikor utazásának már majdnem a végére ért.

- Meséltetek már róla, meg egyébként is az alsóbb évesektől mást sem hallani, mint hogy mennyire jó az a hely, és a hatalmas tömeg ellenére is érdemes kivárni a sorod – vágta ki magát.

- Igen, ez igaz. De a tömeggel ne törődj, egyáltalán nem volt fáradtság, magunknak is bőségesen bevásároltunk – nevetett fel vidáman Gail, egy csokibékát bontogatva. Hirtelen Hermione táskájára esett a pillantása. – Nahát, miért van nálad táska, Hannah?

- Ó, hát, csak zsebkendő van benne, meg egy kis víz, ha rosszul lennék. Semmi különös. De már nincs szükségem rá, fel is viszem – mosolygott vissza barátnőire. Zsebkendő és víz? Az egész itteni élete alkotta a táska tartalmát. Ezt viszont jobb, ha nem tudta senki sem.

A barátnői társaságában vacsorázott, a Mardekár asztalánál azonban nem látta Perselust, pedig a fiú ugyanúgy nem evett egész nap, akárcsak ő. Ez alkalommal Hermione nem akart aggódni, sem megfiatalodott professzora keresésére indulni. Próbálta jól érezni magát, bekapcsolódott az év végi bálról folytatott beszélgetésbe, a szeme mégis a Nagytermet fürkészte. Minden ugyanolyan volt, az asztalok, a székek, a mágikus mennyezet, és a tanári asztal népességének nagy része is megegyezett az általa ismerttel. Megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen lenne, ha két asztallal arrébb, a griffendélesek között ülne, oldalán Harryvel, Ronnal és Ginnyvel. Nem, ez talán mégsem lenne tökéletes, hiszen ha átnézne a Mardekár asztalához, nem látna senkit. A tanárok között viszont annál inkább. Piton biztos nem pillantana rá, nem fordítaná el a fejét, egyszerűen tudomást sem venne a létezéséről. Mintha az elmúlt hónapok meg sem történtek volna. Hermione sietve megrázta a fejét, és a tányérja tartalmára meredt. Fájdalmas és kellemetlen gondolat volt.

Vacsora után Gail és Jillian társaságában üldögélt a klubhelyiségben, míg Flora Xenophilius-szal töltötte az estéjét. Viszonylag korán ágyba kerültek, Hermione szemére azonban nem jött álom. Lábujjhegyen lopakodott ki a szobából, és tért vissza a klubhelyiség karosszékének biztonságos melegébe. A kandalló tüze halkan pattogott, ő pedig csak nézte az ablakon túli sötétséget. Szinte transzba került a monoton hangtól és a hipnotizáló feketeségtől, ezért rémülten ugrott egyet ültében, amikor valami megkocogtatta az egyik ablakot. Tudta, hogy Voldemort még él, ahogy a halálfalók tevékenységei is virágkorukat élték, ezért kivont pálcával, rettentő lassan sétált az ablakhoz. A riadalom felesleges volt, a hívatlan látogató egy szürkés bagoly volt, aránytalanul élénk színű csőrrel. Hermione résnyire nyitotta az ablakot, de a helyiségbe így is beáramlott a fagyos levegő, megborzongott. A madár lábán egy egészen kicsire hajtogatott pergamen volt.

- Az enyém? – nézett hitetlenkedve az állatra, aki talán megszokásból, talán biztatásként Hermione felé emelte a levelet tartó lábát. A lány kíváncsisága végül győzött, a rövid üzenet végére pedig megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a levél valóban neki szól. A feladó Perselus volt.

_Gyere az alagsorba, amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz. Megtaláltam a megoldást. A bájitalteremnél találkozunk. P.P._

Hermione alig hitt a szemének. Megtalálta a megoldást? Ez sok mindent megmagyarázott, többek között azt, hogy miért nem látta a fiút vacsoránál. Nyilvánvalóan délután óta a főzeten dolgozott. Egy pillanatra azonban elbizonytalanodott. Mi van, ha Perselus mégsem találta meg a megoldást? Ismét csalódás érné, ráadásul így nehezen kerülhetnének el egy újabb veszekedést is. Egyikhez sem volt kedve, elgondolkozva ült vissza a karosszékbe. Figyelmen kívül kellene hagynia a levelet, és úgy csinálni, mintha meg sem kapta volna. A szürke bagoly elégedetten repkedett körbe a meleg helyiségben, végül az egyik karosszék támlájára telepedett le, barátságosan a lány felé huhogva. Mennie kellene, tudta jól, de minden olyan értelmetlennek tűnt. Túlságosan értelmetlennek. Perselus viszont biztosan sokáig fogja várni. Aztán egy idő után talán megunja, és visszatér a hálószobájába. Vagy... Hermione ijedten ugrott fel. Mi van, ha a főzet működik, Perselus pedig megelégeli a várakozást, és egyedül kel útra? Nem, ezt nem hagyhatta, ez nem következhetett be. Rettegett egyedül maradni, inkább ne szóljon hozzá soha a férfi, de menjenek együtt. Végül is, mindent túl lehet élni. A hálószobába lopakodva csak remélni merte, hogy barátnői nem ébrednek fel az ajtón át beszűrődő gyér fénytől. Egy pálcaintéssel ismét összepakolt, sietve magára kapott valami ruhát, a levelet pedig az ágyára helyezte. Még utoljára végignézett szuszogó szobatársain, a szíve pedig egy pillanatra elfacsarodott, amikor arra gondolt, hogy reggel már nem lesz itt, amikor ők felébrednek. De nem sokáig bánkódhatott, a múltnak történnie kellett tovább, rá pedig a jövő várt, a saját otthona.

Útközben rettegett, nehogy egy járőröző tanár, vagy bárki észrevegye, majdnem éjfél volt már, jóval elmúlt takarodó. Perselus a pince lejáratánál várta.

- Azt hittem, már sosem méltóztatsz lefáradni.

- Sajnálom, nem volt olyan egyszerű. Fáradtnak tűnsz – nézett rá a lány. A fiú szemei karikásak voltak, és láthatóan a hangulata sem hágott a tetőfokára. – Ettél ma valamit?

- Vacsora után szereztem a konyháról némi ételt. De ahelyett, hogy az étkezési szokásaimat tárgyalnánk, akár el is indulhatnánk. A főzet a tanteremben van.

- Miért gondolod, hogy most hatni fog? – kérdezte kételkedve a lány, amikor az ajtón besétálva meglátta a főzetet. A színe ugyanolyan volt, nem látszott, hogy Perselus változtatott volna rajta.

- Bonyolult varázslat volt, egyszer majd elmagyarázom. Most próbáljuk ki. Minden nyomot eltüntettem, amint megittuk az adagot, eltüntetem az üstöt a tartalmával együtt. Ez tehát...

- ... az egyetlen esélyünk – fejezte be a lány. Perselus kelletlenül bólintott, majd megtöltötte a délután használt poharakat. – Félek, hogy nem sikerül. Félek a csalódástól.

- Ki kell próbálnunk ahhoz, hogy megtudjuk, van-e hatása. Idd meg! – utasította Hermionét. Egyszerre hajtották fel a töklével kevert bájitalt, de Hermione már nem reménykedett semmiben.

- Perselus, ez nem fog sikerülni, érzem. De becsüllek, amiért ennyit foglalkoztál vele. – A fiú elé lépett, és átölelte a nyakát. A talárja bájital szagú volt az egész napi munka után, azonban ez sem állíthatta meg. Éhesen vette birtokba Perselus száját, a szenvedélyes, vad csók hamar heves ölelkezésbe torkollt. Hogy a szenvedélytől, vagy a főzettől szédült-e meg, nem tudta, ahogyan Perselus sem. Percekig nem foglalkoztak a kérdéssel, amikor azonban már vészesen fogyni kezdett a levegő, kénytelen-kelletlen szétváltak. A tanterem ugyanolyan volt, néhány asztal és pad talán kopottasabb volt, azonban ezt a gyér fényben nehéz lett volna megállapítani. Hermione lassan emelte a fiúra a tekintetét, holott tudta jól, mit fog látni. A fiú már férfi volt, a soványsága szikársággá változott, a haja hosszabb volt, arcvonásai, és egész lénye egy felnőtt férfié. A változást a férfi is azonnal érzékelte, elég volt a kezeire pillantania, és végigsimítani az arcán. Hermione alaposan megfigyelte, látta, hogy az évek során egyetlen dolog nem változott csupán; Perselus tekintete. A férfi szemei ugyanolyan sötétek és káprázatosak voltak, nem számított a múló idő. Nem ünnepeltek, nem ujjongtak, és nem ugrottak egymás nyakába örömükben.

- Visszaváltoztatnád a külsőmet? Nincs nálam tükör – kérdezte félszegen a lány. Perselus csodálkozva nézett a lányra, mintha gondolatai távol jártak volna, de teljesítette a kérést. Nem szólt, csak megfogta a lány állát, néhány bonyolult varázsszót mormolt, a hullámos, gesztenyebarna haj pedig perceken belül visszatért, ahogyan az orrának és szájának formája is. Különös módon Perselus nem érzékelte a változást, mintha a lány külseje semmit nem változott volna. Mégis eltolta magától, bár Hermione remegve szorgalmazta előbbi tevékenységük folytatását. Egyáltalán nem számított, hogy Perselus fiatal vagy idősebb-e, megbizonyosodott afelől, hogy minden módon vonzódik a férfihoz.

- Menj, köszöntsd a barátaidat.

- De, én... Te most komolyan azt akarod, hogy menjek? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve a lány.

- Nem szokásom olyat mondani, amit nem akarok – bólintott hűvösen a férfi.

- Annyira tudtam, hogy ez lesz, de rendben! Elmegyek! Jó éjt, _professzor úr_! – köszönt el maró gúnnyal, majd szinte kirohant a tanteremből.

Elege volt mindenből és mindenkiből. Legfőképpen önmagából és Perselusból. Ismét tönkretett mindent, nem törődött az ő érzéseivel. Hihetetlen volt a gondolat, hogy alig tíz perccel azelőtt még a teremben ölelkeztek, most pedig a második emelet lépcsőit szeli dühödten, mert a férfi egyszerűen elhajította magától. Nem, ezt nem hagyhatja annyiban, őt többé nem használhatja ki soha senki. Fürgén pördült meg, és indult el visszafelé. Biztos volt benne, hogy Perselust a lakosztályában kell keresnie, a hónapok alatt ennyire már kiismerte a férfit. Nem tévedett, miután idegesen megütögette az ajtót, az kinyílt, ő pedig szembe találta magát a férfival. Tudta, hogy amit tesz, udvariatlanság, de nem érdekelte, idegesen furakodott be professzora mellett a tágas nappaliba, megállt a szoba közepén, és mutatóujjával hadonászva beszélni kezdett.

- Jól van, Perselus, tudod mit? Elmondok valamit. Én is érző emberi lény vagyok. És bizonyos dolgok nagyon fájnak, például a ma tanúsított ridegséged. Tudsz te egyáltalán rólam bármit is? Hát elárulom, nem! Fogalmad sincs, milyen volt az utóbbi másfél évem, mit éltem át, a horcruxok keresése közben, és milyen érzés volt, mikor a harc végre lezárult, mégsem szállt le senki a magánéletemről. Pihenni sem volt időm az egész időszak alatt, de nem szóltam, még a szüleimnek sem panaszkodtam. Szeptemberben visszatértem a Roxfortba, a hajtás pedig rögtön elkezdődött, készülni kellett a vizsgákra, a megkétszereződött házi feladatra, és visszaszokni az iskolai rutinba úgy, hogy az azelőtti hónapok a harcról, bujkálásról, és örökös félelemről szóltak. Nem szóltam, én választottam. Arról persze ne is beszéljünk, hogy te, mint Piton professzor, folyamatosan gyötörtél, ok nélküli büntetőmunkára ítéltél, és nem törődtél az érveimmel, soha nem hallgattál meg. Csak azért, mert tanár vagy, visszaéltél a helyzettel, igazságtalan voltál velem. Novemberre éppen kezdtem volna megszokni, amikor a te jó voltadból a helyzet még jobban elfajult, Dumbledore elé került a kétszemélyes háborúnk. Ő pedig kapva kapott az alkalmon, és mindent felforgatott, az életem ismét a feje tetejére állt. Közlöm veled, Perselus Piton, hogy az együtt töltött időnek igazán kis része tett csak igazán boldoggá. De ez a néhány hét éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy minden rosszat feledtessen velem. És képzeld, van eszem, semmiképpen nem terveztem, hogy fontos leszel számomra. Ez az átkozott szívem mégis legyőzött – fejezte be reményvesztetten.

- Nahát, Miss Granger, hogy kinyílt a szája – nézett végig gúnyosan a lányon. – Merem remélni, hogy egyetlen percig sem ringattad magad abba a hitbe, miszerint hatással lehetsz rám a kitárulkozásoddal. Te sem ismersz engem, fogalmad nincs arról, miként éltem meg én az elmúlt éveket. Kém voltam, rengeteg kellemetlen feladattal. Egy éven át tűrtem, hogy mindenki elhiggye, gyilkos vagyok, Albus Dumbledore gyilkosa. Szenvtelenül foglaltam el a helyét az igazgatói székben, miközben számoltam azzal, hogy a Nagyúr bármikor rájöhet az átverésre. A Roxfort igazgatója voltam, a legtöbb tanár helyét halálfalók vették át, én pedig egyszerre pártoltam a nézeteiket, és igyekeztem megvédeni a diákokat. Igen, Hermione, vigyáztam rájuk. Kegyetlennek nevezel és gonosznak, mert nem ajnározlak téged és a barátaidat úgy, ahogy Pomona vagy Filius teszi. Tudod, mi a gonoszság, Hermione? Engedni, hogy valóban bántsák azokat, akik nem szolgáltak rá. Az ártatlanokat. Nem az, amit ti annak gondoltok, nem a büntetőmunkák és a csípős megjegyzések. Semmit nem tudsz rólam. De most teszek róla, hogy elkezdd megtanulni, ki is vagyok valójában. Ez például igazán mardekáros tett lesz.

A lakosztály ajtaja hangos kattanással zárult be. Hermione kérdőn nézett a férfira.

- Remélem, ezzel sikerült tökéletesen a tudtodra adnom, hogy innen már nem menekülsz. – Perselus nem mosolygott, és nem nézett éhes tekintettel a lányra. Egyáltalán, úgy beszélt, mintha csak a várható időjárást közölné, Hermione mégis megborzongott, teljes egészében átérezte a férfi szavainak jelentőségét. – Udvarias ember hírében állok, ezért igazán értékelném, ha nem rombolnád le a rólam alkotott képet. Fáradj beljebb, és helyezd kényelembe magad. Mézborral vagy Lángnyelv-whiskyvel kínálhatlak?

- Én, öhm…

- Persze, ha inkább töklére vágysz, csak egy szavadba kerül, valamelyik tettre kész manó bizonyára boldogan felszolgálná így az éjszaka közepén.

- Nem, a mézbor tökéletes lesz. Köszönöm – vágta rá vöröslő arccal. Kínos helyzetbe került, habozásával félénknek és esetlennek hatott. Csak remélni merte, hogy arcszíne sápadtabbá válik, mire Perselus visszafordul. Ez a vágya azonban nem teljesülhetett be, a férfi meglepően gyorsan töltötte tele a vakítóan fénylő talpas poharakat. Látva a lány zavarát, megeresztett egy apró, és rendkívül elégedett mosolyt, ügyelve arra, hogy a griffendéles mindezt semmiképp ne vegye észre.

- Akkor beszélgessünk, Hermione – ült le a dívánnyal szemben levő karosszékbe. – Nem kell megfelelő téma után kutatnod, kérdezek én. Áruld el, azok után, hogy megérkeztünk, miért nem az volt az első dolgod, hogy felrohanj a barátaidhoz, és hosszú távollét után üdvözöld őket? Mert feltételezem, hogy a tanteremből nem értél fel alig öt perc alatt a Griffendél tornyába, éjszaka lévén pedig a kísérteteken és Friccsen kívül nem sok ismerőssel találkozhattál. Az első utad mégis ide vezetett, hozzám. Miért?

- Azért, mert…

- Talán nem kezdtem el máris hiányozni? – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést a férfi. Vékony ajkai felfelé görbültek, láthatóan nagyszerűen érezte magát attól, hogy Hermionét sikerült teljesen zavarba hoznia.

- Hogy te? Hiányozni? Ne nevettess, kérlek. – Különös érzés volt, hogy nem magázta Pitont, hiszen az előtte ülő már nem egy fiú volt, hanem egy férfi. Egy igazi, sajnálatos módon roppantul vonzó férfi. A lány alig tudott a mondandójára figyelni, folyamatosan egyetlen dolog járt a fejében: egy egész lakosztály, ahol kettesben vannak, Perselus és ő. Akárcsak a Fonó soron, ez mégis sokkal izgalmasabb volt, az ajtó zárva, valóban nem menekülhetett. – Az egész azért volt, mert borzalmasan fel tudsz bosszantani.

- Tehát, miközben a folyosókon sétáltál, _miattam_ fuldokoltál a méregtől, és az _irántam_érzett haragod még a barátaid és a boldog viszontlátás lehetőségét is elhomályosították. – Perselus ajkai idegesítően kunkorodtak felfelé, Hermione pedig legszívesebben az önelégült arcába öntötte volna a mézbort.

- Ha tudni akarod, erről szó sincs. Egyszerűbb az ok. Késő van, nem akartam felébreszteni őket. Holnap viszont egész nap velük lehetek, és gondoltam, még ma kiadom magamból azt a mérget, amit irántad érzek. Így holnap egész nap Harryékkel lehetek – ismételte.

- Hát persze – bólintott a férfi. – Az indokod kellőképpen rendhagyó, és igen gyenge lábakon áll. A kedvedért azonban ostobának tettetem magam, és úgy csinálok, mintha elhinném. De köztünk legyen szólva – hajolt bizalmasan a lány felé, lehalkítva a hangját –, egy szavadat sem hiszem.

- Az a te bajod – motyogta sután a lány. Tudta, hogy kár volt belenézni Perselus szemeibe, teljesen megbolondult a pillantásától, mintha egy pillanat alatt kiszaladt volna a lába alól a talaj. A jól bevált módszert alkalmazta, a férfi mögött álló könyvespolcnak, és a poharának beszélt inkább. Így legalább egy kevés bátorság költözött a hangjába. – Mondd csak, a híres udvariasságodhoz és vendégszeretetedhez az is hozzátartozik, hogy minden lehetséges eszközzel megpróbálsz zavarba hozni? Egyébként nem sikerült, csak gondoltam, megkérdezem.

- Nem tartozik szorosan hozzá, de szórakoztat. És sikerült, annak ellenére, hogy még közel sem vetettem be minden eszközt.

- Mindenképpen jobban tennéd, ha nem másznál rám. Az igazán etikátlan lenne. Köszönöm az italt, de most már tényleg későre jár – simította le a szoknyáját, miközben távozáshoz készen az ajtó felé indult. Perselus egy ugrással előtte termett, szinte csak egy hajszál választotta el őket egymástól.

- Nekem nem szokásom a… Hogyan is nevezted? _Rád mászás_. Sokkal inkább szeretek csábítani. Ebben pedig ez alkalommal sem vallottam kudarcot, biztosan tudom. Másodpercek választanak el attól, hogy az ajkaiddal utánam kapj, és rövid időn belül már a hálószobámban társalogjunk az udvarlási szokásaimról – ölelte magához a csípőjénél fogva Hermionét. Nem volt szoros, épp csak érzékeltette, mi is a szándéka a lánnyal.

- Hát persze. Két probléma van csupán, Perselus. Először is, nem gondolsz bele abba, hogy engem így, és ilyen könnyen biztosan nem kaphatsz meg. Remélem, sikerült helyre raknom benned ezt a nyilvánvaló tényt. Winky! – Az utolsó szót kiáltotta, a házimanó pedig néhány másodpercen belül megjelent. Nyilvánvalóan álmából ébredt a hívó szóra, a tekintete fátyolos volt, és kissé mintha kótyagos lett volna. Mégis szolgálatkészen eldarálta a „Miben segíthetek, kisasszonyom?" mondókáját, Hermione pedig – miután sietve hátrált két lépést – elégedetten nézett a megrökönyödött Perselusra. – Légy szíves Winky, vigyél fel a Griffendél klubhelyiségének bejáratához. Ja, és a második dolog, Piton professzor! Máskor ne felejtse el behatolás gátló bűbájjal ellátni a szobáját. Így akár egy igazi ritkaságot is becserkészhet. Persze csak ha nagyon igyekszik.

Mielőtt a manó kezét fogva köddé vált, elbűvölő mosolyt eresztett a férfira. Perselus még percekig nem tért magához. Hermione bámulatos módon túljárt az eszén, ő pedig bámulatosan nagy idiótát csinált önmagából. Minden megváltozott, hazaérkeztek. Végre újra a megszokott testében lehetett, és Hermione is visszaváltozott önmagává. Meglepően csinos önmagává. Igazán vonzó volt, és sajnálatos módon borzalmasan kívánatos. De ez nem mentség, ezt az estét nem úszhatja meg büntetlenül, hiszen keresztülhúzta a számításait. Perselus pedig már tudta is, miként vesz majd elégtételt a griffendélesen.

-10-

Amikor éjjel Hermione felsettenkedett Griffendél torony-béli szobájába, egy lélekkel sem találkozott. Mindössze a Kövér Dáma csodálkozott hirtelen érkezésén álmosan, majd morcosan megkérte, hogy máskor lehetőleg illedelmesebb időpontban közlekedjen. Különös érzéssel lépett be a klubhelyiségbe, mely teljesen különbözött a Hollóhát pedáns tisztaságától. Itt különböző színű és formájú bútorok voltak bezsúfolva, kényelmes, erős karosszékek, földre helyezett puffok, és sokkal kevesebb könyvespolc. És az az ismerős illat! A semmihez sem fogható, leírhatatlan. Az otthon illata. Legszívesebben azonnal felrohant volna Harryékhez, de tudta, ráér még reggelig. Azt is megállta, hogy ne ébressze fel szobatársait, kiváltképp Ginnyt. Barátnője is a hetedévét töltötte az iskolában, és mivel egykori háztársai, Parvati és Lavender el tudták végezni az előző évet, szeptemberben Ginny, és a többi hetedéves közé került.

- Merlinre, te itt vagy! – Erre a hangos felkiáltásra ébredt Hermione, az első pillanatban azonban nem tudta, hol van, és miért hallja Ginny meglepett hangját. Lassan, nagyon lassan tisztult ki fejében a kép, aztán egy csapásra minden beugrott, az álmot pedig mintha kifújták volna a szeméből. Tegnap éjjel Perselusszal együtt hazatértek.

- Ginny! – ugrott barátnője nyakába. – Annyira hiányoztatok, hogy azt el sem tudom mondani. Ha tudnád, mik történtek velem!

- Dumbledore mondta, hogy családi okok... Ugye minden rendben van? Csak arra tudtunk gondolni, hogy a szüleiddel történt valami, azért kellett elmenned szó nélkül – nézett rá aggodalmasan.

- Nem, dehogy! A szüleimmel minden rendben. Legalábbis remélem – bizonytalanodott el. – Figyelj, veszek egy forró fürdőt, utána pedig mindent elmesélek, jó?

- Rendben, ma azt beszéltük meg Hagriddal, hogy nála reggelizünk. Ott találkozunk! Harryék nagyon fognak örülni neked – ölelte meg még egyszer barna hajú barátnőjét.

A fürdő, mint mindig, valóban jót tett, mellette Hermione végre képes volt rendezni a gondolatait. Mindennél jobban látni akarta Harryéket, ahogy aztán Perselust is... Perselust. Vajon mi lehet a férfival? Nem telt el sok idő az utolsó találkozásuk óta, mégis úgy érezte, mintha ezer éve nem látta volna. Úgy döntött, az lesz a legjobb, ha mihamarabb elkezdi a napot. Sietve elkészült, és a bagolyházhoz sietett. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit írjon szüleinek, abban azonban biztos volt, hogy azt, ami vele történt, levélben nem lehet elmagyarázni. Ezért megnyugtatta őket, hogy minden rendben van vele, és kérte, hogy mihamarabb írjanak neki választ. Ezután Hagrid házához ment, gondjait pedig azon nyomban elfelejtette, amint barátai – Harry, Ron, Hagrid és Luna – egy emberként ugrottak a nyakába.

- Mi történt veled? – tették fel szinte egyszerre a kérdést.

- Dumbledore családi okokról beszélt, de mi is alig értettük – magyarázta Harry. – Mi történt, hogy el sem tudtál köszönni tőlünk? Ráadásul legalább egy tucat baglyot küldtünk a szüleid házába, de mindegyik madár visszahozta ugyanazt a levelet. Egyszerűen nem értettük, ezért beszéltünk Dumbledore-ral, aki azt mondta, Keletre utaztatok…

- Hogy hova? – kiáltott fel kigúvadt szemekkel a lány. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy az igazgató mindent ennyire pontosan kitervelt. – Rendben, elmondom nektek, hogy hol voltam valójában, de úgysem fogjátok elhinni. De nehogy elkezdjetek kiabálni, vagy ilyesmi, mert ha ez rajtatok kívül valaki másnak a fülébe jut, mindent félreérthet. Én pedig még egyszer nem vagyok hajlandó félreértésbe kerülni Dumbledore miatt.

- Kezdesz komolyan megijeszteni – csóválta a fejét Harry.

- Szóval – kezdett bele fojtott hangon Hermione. – Gondolom emlékeztek, hogy iskolakezdés óta Per… Piton milyen sokszor küldött büntetőmunkára. Annyira sokszor, hogy a tanulásra már alig maradt időm.

- Hermione, még így is sokszorosan többet tanultál, mint én – szólt közbe biztatóan Ron. – Amióta elmentél, alig tudok megbirkózni az átváltozástan házikkal.

- Ron, nem ez a megfelelő alkalom! – pirított rá Ginny. – Szegénykém csak most érkezett haza ki tudja, honnan, te pedig azonnal a házi feladat megoldásokat akarsz kihúzni belőle.

- Semmi gond, majd segítek – mosolygott a fiúra Hermione, majd fontoskodó hangnemre váltott. – De ne is reméld, hogy helyetted megoldom. Csak rávezetlek a megoldásra. Szóval ott tartottam, hogy semmire sem volt időm, és Dumbledore meglátott egyik nap, ahogy a folyosón sírok. Én pedig naivan elmondtam neki, hogy Piton és a sok büntetőmunka teljesen felőröl. A segítségét kértem, de komolyan mondom, soha ne kérjetek tőle semmit! Este, büntetőmunka előtt felmentem a szobájába, és ott volt Piton is. Kibékített minket, és rábeszélte Pitont, hogy ne tegyen ki az órájáról. A béke megpecsételése képpen pedig koccintottunk.

- Ajaj – fintorodott el rosszat sejtve Ron. – Csak nem egy seprűtárolóban aludva töltötted az utóbbi néhány hónapot?

- Majdnem, de mégsem. Visszamentünk Pitonnal a terembe, és megkezdtem a büntetőmunkámat. Aztán egy idő után furcsán kezdtem érezni magam, ahogyan ő is. Egy pillanatra elsötétült a világ, és amikor kinyitottam a szemem… Merlinre, el sem fogjátok hinni, de húsz évvel korábban voltunk!

- Hogy mi? – kiáltott fel Ginny, mire néhány kíváncsi fej fordult feléjük. A lány bűntudatosan a szájára csapott, és intett barátnőjének, hogy folytassa.

- Ahogy mondtam. Megnéztük a teremórarendet, és ott voltunk, ezerkilencszázhetvenhét novemberében.

- Ezt nem hiszem el!

- Mi is alig hittük. Dumbledore időutazó főzetet itatott velünk, majd egy levélben – amit becsúsztatott a taláromba – közölte, hogy fogalma sincs meddig tart a hatása, rendezkedjünk be, és majd hamar rájövünk, mi a dolgunk. Komolyan mondom, úgy fogta fel, mintha vakációra küldött volna minket. A vizsgák évében! – csóválta a fejét feldúltan. Visszaemlékezve minden olyan képtelenségnek tűnt.

- És mi történt utána? – kérdezte Harry.

- A Hollóhátba kerültem, tudjátok, szerintem azért, mert a süveg eredetileg is oda akart beosztani. Flitwick volt a házvezetőm, igazán kedves volt, és sosem fogja megtudni, ki voltam, mert teljesen megváltoztattam a külsőmet. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy egy messzi iskolából jöttem, mert Voldemort megölte a szüleimet. Dühös is voltam Dumbledore-ra, hogy ilyen morbid meséket talál ki. Ezen kívül megismertem néhány lányt, a háztársaim közül. Sokszor találkoztam Piton professzorral, kerestük a megoldást, a téli szünetben még egy adag Felix Felicist is készítettünk. Néhány napja rájöttünk a megoldásra, ráadásul egy könyvtári könyv segítségével. A főzet segítségével jutottunk haza tegnap éjjel. Ennyi történt – fejezte be derűsen, és közben reménykedett, hogy barátai nem teszik fel azokat a kérdéseket, amelyektől igencsak tartott. Erre persze nem számíthatott.

- És mi volt a feladatotok, amiért a vén Dumbi odaküldött? – kérdezett rá Ron.

- Piton professzor lezárta egy régi, öhm… ügyét – válaszolt diplomatikusan Hermione.

- Az ügynek köze volt a szüleimhez, Siriushoz, vagy bárkihez, akit ismerünk?

- Harry, nem… Nem ismerjük. Mármint… – habogott Hermione. Hatalmas dilemmában volt, nem tudta, hogy azzal tesz-e jót, ha elárulja, kivel is volt dolga Pitonnak, vagy azzal, ha hallgat. Barátja arcát látva azonban az előbbi mellett döntött. Nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt megszólalt. – Igen, köze volt. Édesanyáddal kapcsolatban volt egy elintézetlen ügye.

Hagrid, Ginny és Ron tátott szájjal meredtek a lányra, Luna halványan elmosolyodott, Harry pedig csak bólintott. Döbbent csend telepedett az öt barátra, csak Agyar nyüszítése hallatszott, miközben az óriástól próbált kikunyerálni egy darab süteményt.

- Ezek szerint – törte meg Luna a csendet –, Piton professzort mégsem rágcsálták meg belülről teljesen a léleklakmározó hangyák. Hiszen, ha a lelkiismerete él, akkor van lelke is.

- Léleklakmározó hangyák? – nézett rá elhűlve Ron.

- Igen, a Hírverő néhány hónappal ezelőtti számában volt róluk egy tanulmány, ami megállapította, hogy…

- Mit csinált Piton az anyámmal? – vágott közbe Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva a hollóhátas magyarázatát.

- Harry, jobb, ha nem babrálsz a múltban – szólalt meg csendesen Hagrid.

- Tudok mindent, Hagrid. Senkinek sem mondtam el, mit láttam Piton emlékei között nyáron, amiket akkor adott át nekem, amikor azt hitte, belehal a kígyómarásba.

- Mit láttál? – kérdezte szemöldök ráncolva Ginny.

- Piton szerette anyát. Ugyanott laktak, és már gyerekkoruk óta barátok voltak. Elválaszthatatlan barátok. A Roxfortba kerülve Piton azonnal összetűzésbe keveredett apámmal és Siriusszal, onnantól kezdve esküdt ellenségek lettek. Eleinte anya sem szerette őket, de Piton megbántotta, onnantól kezdve pedig, ha jól vettem ki az emlékekből, megszakadt a kapcsolatuk. Jól mondom, Hermione? – nézett a lányra, aki bólintott. – Akkor este több emléket is átadott nekem, amelyekből az is kiderült, hogy ő árulta el a jóslatot Voldemortnak, amikor azonban megtudta, hogy le akar számolni a családunkkal, nagyon megijedt. Azt hiszem, könyörgött Voldemortnak, hogy hagyja életben az anyámat. Aztán Dumbledore-nak is, hogy vigyázzon rá.

- Harry, ne állítsd be úgy Piton professzort, mintha annyira rossz ember lenne. Mert egyáltalán nem az, nekem elhiheted.

- Nahát, mi ez a hirtelen támadt rajongásod iránta? – kíváncsiskodott Ginny.

- Nem rajongok senkiért – vágta rá vöröslő arccal a lány. – Csak azt mondom, hogy ott voltam, és mindent láttam. Ne haragudj, Harry, de az édesapád igazán sokszor viselkedett kiállhatatlanul. Főleg, amikor meglátta, hogy Piton és én… beszélő viszonyban vagyunk.

- Gondolom, azért Piton sem volt ártatlan bárány…

- Jól gondolod, Ron. De… Mindegy, nem akarom, hogy ezen összevesszünk. Jól tudjuk, milyen ember Piton, ahogyan Harryvel azt is, hogy Jamesnek, bocsánat, az édesapádnak is voltak húzásai – nézett rá bocsánatkérően a fiúra. – Viszont az anyukád teljesen olyan, mint te. Nemcsak a szemét örökölted, Harry, hanem a jellemét is. Annyira örülnék, ha láthattad volna az utolsó roxforti hónapjait. Mindenki szerette, a tanárok és a diákok egyaránt. Egy rossz szava nem volt senkihez. Na persze – kuncogott –, édesapáddal azért volt jó néhány összetűzése. De szerették egymást, ezt bizton állíthatom, és tudod is.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, de Hermione látta, hogy a kezei még mindig ökölbe vannak szorulva. Tudta, miért, és azt is, hogy ki miatt. Mégis úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre. A többi ráér később.

- Annyira hiányoztatok, hogy el sem tudom mondani – váltott témát, miközben a barátaira mosolygott. – Az elején volt a legrosszabb, de sosem múlt el teljesen. Úgy szerettem volna bejönni hozzád, Hagrid, és csak beszélgetni, teát inni, és úgy tenni, mintha itthon lennék. De nem tehettem, és ebbe az elején nagyon nehezen nyugodtam bele.

- A lényeg, hogy már itt vagy – veregette meg a hátát Hagrid. – Most pedig egyétek a rántottát, a végén még Agyar elhappolja előletek.

A nap további része békésen telt, Hermione legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére pedig senki nem tett fel Pitonnal és vele kapcsolatos kérdéseket. Láthatóan senki nem feltételezte, hogy a bájitaltan professzor képes lenne bármiféle gyengéd érzelem táplálására irányába. Hermione ebben nem volt biztos, pláne, amikor késő délután összetalálkozott a férfival Dumbledore irodája előtt. Pont, mint egykor.

- Miss Granger. Nincs különös érzése? Mintha már találkoztunk volna itt egyszer?

- Talán – mosolygott sejtelmesen a lány. – Azért remélem, a mostani látogatásunk az igazgató úrnál nem Merlin korában végződik. De vajon mi lehet a jelszó?

- Pekándiós pite. Minervától tudtam meg. – Amint a férfi kimondta, a kőszörny félreállt, az ajtó pedig kinyílt. Perselus előreengedte a lányt, de ez más volt, mint az előző alkalommal; nem ért hozzá, nem mondott semmit, de felfelé menet Hermione végig érezte a hátába fúródó tekintetet. Dumbledore ajtaja előtt nagy levegőt vett, majd bekopogott. Néhány pillanatig nem érkezett válasz, mintha az ősz varázsló gondolkodna, hogy vajon beengedje-e a váratlan látogatókat, avagy ne. Végül az ajtó kinyílt, Hermione és Perselus pedig beléptek rajta.

- Miss Granger és Perselus! Micsoda öröm! – Az igazgató az íróasztal mögötti székben ült, és olyan derűsen mosolygott az érkezettekre, mintha csak tegnap váltak volna el. Hermione udvariasan visszaköszönt, Piton viszont villámló szemekkel sétált közelebb. Végül kezeivel megtámaszkodott az íróasztalon, és beszélni kezdett. Ahogy előrehajolt, haja az arcát takarta, így Hermione nem látta, azonban a hangjából arra következtetett, hogy a professzor nem késlekedett, és rögtön kifejtette a véleményét.

- Éveket, ismétlem, éveket töltöttem azzal, hogy az életemet kockáztatva kémkedtem neked. Sosem hánytorgattam fel neked mindezt, ugyanis tudom, mit tettél értem, megmentettél. Minden szeszélyedet eltűrtem, ha az éjszaka közepén ébresztettél, azonnal hozzád siettem. A lekötelezetteddé váltam, tudtam jól, és elfogadtam. Ez azonban, amit az utolsó találkozásunkkor műveltél, túlmegy minden megengedett határon. A rendelkezésedre állok, de dróton nem rángathatsz! – sziszegte. – Mégis hogy képzeled, hogy…

- Ahogy látom – csóválta meg csalódottan a fejét –, nem sikerült elérnem azt, amiért szerettem volna, hogy visszatérj Granger kisasszony társaságában.

- De sikerült! – vágott közbe sietve Hermione. Amint rájött arra, mit mondott, beharapta az ajkát, és bocsánatkérően nézett Pitonra, aki vicsorogva pillantott vissza rá.

- Ne ess bele a csapdába, Hermione – szűrte a fogai között alig hallhatóan. Utólag visszagondolva a lány el sem tudta képzelni, hogy az ősz igazgató hogyan hallhatta meg a szinte tátogásnak beillő tanácsot. De meghallotta, és izgatottan csapta össze a tenyerét.

- A világért sem akarok feltételezésekbe bocsátkozni, de aki amellett, hogy iskola első, még egy rideg szívet is képes megpuhítani, igazán nagy tettekre hivatott.

- Dumbledore professzor, ez… Kérem – vett nagy levegőt Hermione. – Nagyon kérem, hogy többet ne sodorjon ilyen helyzetbe. Hetedéves vagyok, nyakamon a vizsgák, és a tesztje miatt igazán szerencsétlenül alakult a félévem.

- Ó, ne aggódjon, biztosíthatom, hogy nem fordul többet elő – mosolygott félhold szemüvegén át az igazgató. – Mindazonáltal, be kell, valljam, a tettem teljesen szándékos volt, ami csak megerősített a feltételezésemben.

- Milyen feltételezésedben? – nézett rá rosszat sejtve Perselus.

- Abban – kezdett bele Dumbledore, miközben álla alatt elgondolkozva összeérintette ujjait –, hogy vannak olyan kapcsolatok, amelyeknél korkülönbség ide vagy oda, a két fél mégis tökéletesen megérti egymást.

- De igazgató úr!

- Ne aggódjon, Granger – emelte fel a kezét, leintve a lányt, miközben sötéten Dumbledore-ra nézett. – Az igazgató úr ez alatt nyilván a Potterrel való kapcsolatát érti. Hiszen amióta megismerted, kiemelt figyelmet szentelsz neki, jól mondom, Albus?

Még Hermione is érezte az utolsó három szóban rejlő burkolt fenyegetést, az ősz varázsló azonban láthatóan nem kívánta felvenni a kesztyűt.

- Tévedsz, Perselus, én teljesen más jellegű kapcsolatokról beszélek. Ahol a felek előbb vagy utóbb gyengéd érzelmeket kezdenek táplálni a másik iránt. Amikor rájönnek, hogy a félreismerték egymást, sőt előzőleg egyenesen viszolyogtak meglátni a másik jó tulajdonságait. Végül pedig, miután végre esélyt adnak maguknak, kiderül, mennyi közös tulajdonságuk van. Az elején még hadakoznak, de képtelenek hosszútávon türtőztetni magukat, amikor pedig belátják, hogy ők bizony egymásnak lettek teremtve, igazán boldog élet vár rájuk – kacsintott a vöröslő Hermionéra. Perselusnak bezzeg sikerült megőriznie a hidegvérét, karba tett kézzel, rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta végig a monológot.

- Dicséretesen szép tanmese. Rendkívül nagy képzelőerővel bírsz, minden elismerésem a tiéd. Azonban továbbra sincs fogalmam arról, miért meséled ezt nekünk. Emlékeztetnélek, hogy az akaratunk ellenére visszaküldtél engem a múltamba, az egyik diákom társaságában. A múltamba, Albus. Tudod – halkította le a hangját –, mennyire gyűlöltem azokat az éveket. Tudod, hogy az volt életem egyik legborzalmasabb időszaka. Továbbá azzal is tisztában voltál, hogy Granger és én nem jövünk ki egymással.

- Tekintve, hogy az előbb a keresztnevén szólítottad, feltételezem, hogy békés pillanatokat töltöttetek együtt. – Amikor Hermione látta, hogy Dumbledore szeme cinkosan megvillan, már biztos volt benne, hogy az ősz igazgató kimondottan élvezi a kellemetlen helyzetet, ráadásul olyan szórakoztatónak találta, hogy szórakozottan felbontott egy zacskó citromport is. – Megkínálhatom? Miss Granger, Perselus? - nyújtott feléjük két további tasakot. Hermione megrökönyödötten rázta a fejét, Piton szemei villámokat szórtak.

- Albus, ismét fondorlatosan megpróbálod meg nem történtté tenni a bűnöd, de közlöm veled, ez alkalommal nem fog sikerülni. Túllépted azt a határt, amelyhez már nem lett volna jogod. Senkit nem rángathatsz csak azért, mert úgy tartja kedved.

- Belátom, barátom, célszerűbb lett volna előre közölnöm veletek a szándékomat. Ám félő, hogy úgy igen kevés sikert értem volna el. Hogyan töltöttétek az elmúlt hónapokat? Minden bizonnyal különös volt megismerkednie azzal a kultúrával, melynek idejében még nem is élt, Miss Granger – fordult a lány felé Dumbledore. Látszott, hogy mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy elterelje az érintettek figyelmét dühükről.

- Jobb szerettem volna itt maradni – válaszolta diplomatikusan a lány.

- Természetesen megértem, hiszen egy olyan fiatal hölgynek, mint ön, az állandóság a legfontosabb. Főleg azok után, hogy sikeresen túljutottunk a nehéz éveken. Azonban, ha szabad ilyet mondanom, a fiatal, kevésbé pallérozott elme számára még csodálatosabb az utazás, az új tájak felfedezése…

- Ha új tájakat akar felfedezni, zsupszkulcs segítségét veszi igénybe, nem pedig egy időutazó főzetét – morogta Perselus, az igazgató azonban válaszra sem méltatta.

- … esetleg az új dolgok felfedezése a régi helyeken. A különös gondolkodásmód, az eltérő öltözködés, az új barátok és élmények szerzése, ez jó esetben mind hozzátartozik egy utazáshoz.

- Igen, leszámítva, hogy az ott szerzett ismerősök nagy része mára halott, az úgynevezett kultúrából pedig keveset láttam, mert amikor Londonba értünk, szinte rohanva mentünk a Foltozott üstig…

Hermione ismét elharapta a mondatot, és ijedten a szája elé kapta a kezét. Nem mert Perselusra nézni, mégis érezte a férfi döbbent pillantását, még Dumbledore is abbahagyta egy pillanatra a zacskócsörgetést, és olyan érdeklődve kémelte látogatóit, mintha kviddics meccset nézne.

Perselusnak lett először elege, úgy döntött, taktikát vált.

- A téli szünetet a lakásomba zárkózva töltöttük. Majdhogynem ki sem mozdultunk – közölte tagoltan, közben mindvégig Hermione vöröslő arcát figyelve. – A házat csak néha hagytuk el, többek között, amikor az egyik hisztériarohama után a kisasszony belebotlott Lilybe, aki, mint tudod, Albus, a szomszédságomban lakott. Semmi különös nem történt, csupán közölte, hogy boldog a Hannah Allarddal folytatott kapcsolatom miatt. Felesleges volt teletömnöd a zsebünket, ugyanis ezek után a kisasszony úgy döntött, hogy a határozott kérésem ellenére, ő márpedig megüli a karácsonyt. Ezzel sem kockáztatta az életét, hiszen tudjuk, mennyire biztonságos volt a Nagyúr rémuralma idején egy idegen boszorkánynak magányosan bolyongani az Abszol úton. Az este természetesen pocsékba ment, ismered a hozzáállásomat az ünnepekkel kapcsolatban. A várható neheztelés persze nem maradt el, kénytelen voltam hát pedagógiai célból bezárni Grangert a házba. Kár volt, ahogyan kár volt ostoba kölyökké változtatnod engem.

- Bízom benne, hogy Granger kisasszony nem sínylette túlságosan meg a fogságot. Nincs is rosszabb, mint a téli szünet alatt egész nap egy házban rostokolni. Ifjú koromban egyszer igencsak megbetegedtem karácsony idején…

- Hamar feloldotta a varázslatokat! – szólt közbe védelmezőn Hermione.

- Ez megnyugtató – somolygott az idős varázsló. – Ugyanis ezek szerint minden, ami történt, mágia segítsége nélkül következett be.

- Bo...bocsánat, nekem mennem kell – ugrott fel Hermione. – Meg kell beszélnem McGalagony professzorral a gyógynövénytan... vagyis az átváltozástan félévi anyagát, és utána még Hagriddal is találkozom, hogy megtudjam, Gróp hogy érzi magát. Annyira a szívemhez nőtt az a kis... óriás. Viszlát!

Dumbledore elnézően pillantott a távozó lány után, miután pedig a griffendéles távozott, Perselusra pillantott.

- Elhagyta a szobát, megkérdezem még egyszer. Mi volt a célod ezzel? – kérdezte tagoltan a bájitalmester.

- Drága barátom, ülj le, kérlek – mutatott a szemben levő székek egyikére, a férfi azonban válaszra sem méltatta, ezért ráhagyta. – Természetesen nem szabom meg, úgy helyezkedsz, ahogy kényelmes. Mondd azt, hogy nem tett jót a lelkednek, és nem erősködöm többet.

Perselus továbbra is hallgatott. Hogy jót tett-e? Maga sem tudta már. Amikor a Fonó soron összefonódva feküdtek az ágyon, úgy érezte, jót tett. Amikor ma reggelinél a tanári asztaltól nézett a griffendélesek között ülő lányra, azt hitte, megbolondul. Amikor a főzetet készítették, és a hazatérés még olyan képlékenynek, annyira távolinak tűnt, úgy gondolta, biztos volt benne, hogy jót tett neki a kitérő. Amikor azonban előző este Granger olyan rafináltan távozott a manóval, üvölteni tudott volna. Visszatért az évek óta megszokott életéhez, az elégedett életéhez, mert neveletlen diákok ide, kémkedéssel töltött évek oda, felépítette azt, amit mindig is szeretett volna. Nem csak tanárként, hanem bájitalmesterként is elismerték, a hatalmas könyvtár, és az esténkénti pohár bor pedig csak hab volt a tortán. Ha olyan élvezetre vágyott, amit egy könyv nem tud megadni, felkerekedett, jelentkezők szerencsére még mindig akadtak. Tegnap este óta azonban annyi minden értelmét vesztette. Ki érti ezt?

- Talán a hallgatásommal jobbat tennék, de menthetetlenül kíváncsi természet vagyok, ezért inkább másképp közelítem meg a kérdést – mondta Dumbledore. – Lily hogy van?

- Örökre távozott – válaszolt szűkszavúan Perselus. Maga sem értette, miért számol be bármiről is Albusnak, azok után, hogy az igazgató önkényesen máshová helyezte át teljes két hónapra. Úgy döntött, hogy egy percet sem marad tovább. Az ajtóból még visszaszólt. – Sikeresen összekuszáltál mindent, de ne reménykedj, Albus. Ez már a jelen, és itt semmi sem úgy fog történni, ahogy te azt előre elképzeled.

Amikor az ajtó becsukódott a férfi mögött, Albus belemosolygott a citromporos tasakba. Perselus téved. Ismét hatalmasat téved. Persze, hogy minden úgy fog történni, ahogy ő akarja. Hiszen a dolgok máris a tervei szerint haladtak.

A folyosó kihalt volt, a szó szoros értelmében egy lélek sem tartózkodott a közelben Hermionén kívül. Feldúlt elméje és lelke azonban egyébként sem kívánt társaságot. Az előbb az igazgatói irodában élete legkínosabb beszélgetését folytatta le, és még mindig nem tudta, hogyan fog ezek után az igazgató, de legfőképp Perselus szemébe nézni. Mit Perselus? Hiszen a férfi is magázta őt, a beszélgetés alatt nem nevezte a keresztnevén egyszer sem. Legjobb lesz, ha mostantól kezdve maradnak a hivatalos megszólításnál. Persze sokkal egyszerűbb dolga lenne, ha Piton professzor nem lenne még férfiként is ellenállhatatlan. Vajon a diáktársai közül csak ő néz másképp a férfira? Rövid mérlegelés után arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg igen. Addig, ameddig nem ismerte meg jobban, ő sem gondolta, hogy egyszer nem csak egy denevérhez képest fogja vonzónak találni Pitont. Bárcsak többet tudhatna, jobban beleláthatna a fejébe. Nem mintha túlzottan érdekelné, nem dehogy! Fiatal még, és talál szebbet is, jobbat is. Az, ami a múltban történt, ott is fog maradni. Mindenki tévedhet, nyilvánvalóan a levegőváltozás és a hormonok okozták azt a különös érzést a gyomrában, amikor a férfival volt, vagy rá gondolt. Már csak azt nem értette, hogy közel egy nap elteltével miért nem múlnak ezek a furcsa tünetek.

- Anyával is találkoztál, igaz? – szólalt meg mögötte egy hang, mire Hermione ijedten ugrott egyet. Nem számított társaságra, nagyon belemerült a gondolataiba, annyira, hogy észre sem vette, merre sétál. Már majdnem a Hollóhát tornyának bejáratánál volt.

- Luna, a szívbajt hoztad rám!

- Ne haragudj, nem volt szándékos. Én is erre sétálgattam, és mielőtt beléd botlottam, eszembe ötlött ez a kérdés. Ismerned kellett anyát, akkor végezte itt az utolsó évét apával együtt – magyarázta a szőke hajú. Az esti félhomályban Hermione még több közös vonást vélt felfedezni Flora és Luna között.

- Igen, ismertem. Barátnők lettünk, ő volt az, aki először odajött hozzám. Nagyon kedves és barátságos lány volt, mi négyen, ő, én, és még két háztársunk folyamatosan együtt voltunk, de amikor nem velünk volt, akkor édesapáddal töltötte az idejét. Karácsonykor például a hegyekbe mentek, szapirtyók után kutattak. Annyira hasonlítotok egymásra, emiatt pedig még nagyobb támaszom volt az ott töltött idő alatt – mesélte. – Ne haragudj, hogy nem mondtam Hagridnál, de olyan kellemetlen volt Harrynek a szüleiről mesélni, és nem akartam, hogy…

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod – biztosította a lány. – Boldoggá tenne, ha mindent elmesélnél vele kapcsolatban. Kevés emlékem maradt róla, apa pedig nem szívesen beszél róla. Tudod, neki még mindig nagyon fáj.

- Nekem is. – Hermione érezte, hogy egy könnycsepp gördül le az arcán. – Fáj. De alig várom, hogy meséljek neked róla.

Hétfő reggel Hermione álmosan turkált a rántottájában. Este nagyon sokáig beszélgettek Lunával, elalvás előtt pedig még átnézett néhány igen fontosnak ígérkező gyógynövénytan jegyzetet, ezért éjszaka alig aludt.

- Jó reggelt! – huppant le mellé nem kevésbé fáradtan Harry.

- Neked is. Be kellett látnom, hogy a hétfő a múltban és a jelenben is ugyanolyan lehangoló.

- Délután már kevésbé lesz az – kacsintott biztatóan Harryre Ron, mire Ginny méltatlankodva oldalba bökte bátyját. Hermione semmit nem értett az egészből.

- Kettőtől bájitaltan – magyarázta a vörös hajú lány. – Piton távozása után Dumbledore felvett egy helyettesítő tanárt. Egy boszorkányt. Látnod kellene, az összes fiú meg van őrülve érte, a jelenlétében úgy viselkednek, mint az idióták. Persze, nem mondom, nem csúnya, de…

- Ez nem igaz! – mentegetőzött Harry. – Mellettem ülsz, még csak rá sem nézek!

- Kivéve, amikor nem figyelek. Egyébként te sem vagy jobb, Ron, ne lapulj! – nézett rá szúrósan a lány, és utánozni kezdte bátyja hangját. – Whitfield professzor, ha a Farkasölőfű főzetbe egy unciával több vámpírvért kevertem, mennyi az esélye annak, hogy használhatatlanná tettem a bájitalt? Tudja, a téli szünetben rengeteget gyakoroltam…

- Elég! – szólt közbe dühösen Ron.

- Jó, hogy nem szakadt le a plafon. Tudod, Hermione, hogy miből állt Ron bájitaltan gyakorlása a téli szünetben? A kanapéra feküdt, a tankönyvet a hasára tette, és rápakolta anya csokis süteményeit, mondván, hogy így nem kell folyton felugrálnia érte, és egy tiszta tányért is megspórolnak – forrongott.

Hermione hangosan felnevetett, álmosságát pedig mintha elűzték volna. Tudta, Ronból mit vált ki egy szép nő látványa, elég volt visszaemlékeznie negyedévre, amikor először megpillantotta Fleur Delacourt.

- És hol van ez a tanárnő? – nézett végig a tanári asztalon. Perselus székénél megakadt a szeme, a professzor ezen a reggelen nem étkezett velük.

- Sosem reggelizik, azt mondja, nincs is jobb egy kiadós futással kezdeni a napot, ezért már hajnalban felkel – magyarázta Ginny. – Egyébként okos nő, és igazán jó tanár, habár Piton után nehéz volt megszokni a hirtelen jött kedvességet…

- Én csak azt nem értem, minek fut, ha helyette repülhetne is – csóválta a fejét Ron, miközben nagyot harapott háromemeletes szendvicsébe.

A reggelit dupla gyógynövénytan követte, Hermione pedig igazán örült, hogy az előző éjszakáját és az utóbbi hónapokat sem töltötte lazsálással. Bimba professzor csodálkozott a gyors pótláson, és nem is sejtette, amit Hermione és barátai jól tudtak: az utóbbi időben Hermione ugyanúgy részt vett a boszorkány húsz évvel azelőtti óráin, így nem sok lemaradást halmozott fel, szinte ugyanott folytatta, ahol pénteken abbahagyta. Az ebédidőt mindannyian Hagridnál töltötték, ahol bár jól nem laktak, majdnem pótolták az összes elmaradt beszélgetést. A bájitaltanra vidám hangulatban mentek, egyedül Luna nem tartott velük, az ő vizsgatárgya a Legendás lények gondozása volt, ott maradt hát Hagriddal, és az idő közben érkező kis csoporttal. Az alagsorba lépve Hermionénak egy pillanatra különös érzése támadt, a terem elé érkezve azonban mindez szertefoszlott. A diákok közül szinte hiányolta a fekete hajú, vézna fiút, aki az egyik sarokban állva várja az óra kezdetét. Megrázta a fejét. Ezek az idők elmúltak, be kellett látnia. A mardekárosok fintorogva reagáltak a megjelenésére, néhány hollóhátas és hugrabugos évfolyamtársa azonban – Ernie Macmillan szavaival élve – „örömmel üdvözölték őt ismét a köreikben". Hermione rendkívül hálás volt azért, hogy senki nem kérdezte meg fennhangon, merre járt. Bár Draco Malfoyon látszott, hogy legszívesebben rosszindulatú megjegyzéssel reagálna a lány felbukkanására, a mardekáros mégis tartotta a száját, a végső csata óta mintha kicserélték volna, szótlan és zárkózott lett. A mardekárosokon kívül – akik mindig jókat mulattak a szőke fiú szurkálódásain – senkit nem zavart ez a hirtelen fordulat, ellenkezőleg: a három ház tagjai egy emberként lélegeztek fel szeptember első napján.

- Egyébként, fiúk, el kell, hogy keserítselek benneteket. Mivel Piton visszatért, a tanárnőt többet biztosan nem látjátok – kacsintott Hermionéra Ginny.

- Erre mi is rájöttünk, felesleges közölnöd – morogta Ron. – Már előre látom, mekkora élvezet lesz Piton szemétségeit hallgatni újabb hónapokon keresztül…

- Az nem olyan biztos, odanézzetek! – bökte őket oldalba Harry.

A folyosó végén Piton jelent meg, oldalán egy magas, világos hajú nővel. A tanárnő nevetve mesélt valamit, a professzor arca azonban kifürkészhetetlen maradt. Hermionét megmagyarázhatatlan érzés kerítette a hatalmába, amikor megpillantotta a furcsa párost, amikor pedig elhaladtában Piton egy pillantást sem vetett rá, úgy érezte magát, mint akit leforráztak. A barátainak erről mit sem szólhatott, hiszen előző nap mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy mindent eltitkoljon előlük, ami közte és a professzor között történt a múltban.

A terembe lépve nosztalgikusan pillantott egykori helyére, mely pont Pitoné mellett volt. Most Ron és Ginny között ült, a tanári asztalnál álló férfi pedig túlságosan távolinak tűnt.

- Ha mindenki abbahagyta a pakolást – nézett megsemmisítően a hugrabugosok felé Piton –, akár el is kezdhetjük az órát. Mint tudják, Whitfield professzor a helyettesítőmként került a Roxfortba, és mivel én visszatértem, felesleges volna tovább marasztalni. El tudom képzelni, mekkora károkat okoztak pedagógiai tapasztalatok terén az utóbbi hónapok magukkal összezárva. Amennyiben módomban állna, legszívesebben átadnám a kisasszonynak az össze dilettáns csoportomat, ezt is beleértve, azonban az igazgató úr döntése alapján ezt nem tehetem meg. Mindazonáltal a professzor asszonnyal azon az állásponton vagyunk, hogy az összehangolt tanítás érdekében ezt a félévet hasznos volna itt töltenie velem, segédtanárként. Whitfield professzor tehát marad, minden továbbiról azonban nekem tartoznak elszámolással.

Amint Piton elhallgatott, a diákok izgatottan suttogni kezdtek, a fiúk szeme egytől-egyik csaknem felragyogott, a lányok ellenben karba tett kézzel, szemüket forgatva reagáltak a hírre.

- Csendet! A mai óra anyaga az Energiafőzet lesz…

- De ha a professzor úr nem bánja, előtte átismételnénk, mit is vettünk előző órán – villantott bájos mosolyt a tanárnő Pitonra. A diákok ereiben megfagyott a vér; a rettegett professzor szavába eddig nem sokan mertek közbevágni. Mindannyiuk legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a férfi nem szólt, csak alig láthatóan biccentett. – Tehát, a múlt óra témája Felejtésital volt, valamint a Felix Felicis, melyet más néven folyékony szerencsének nevezünk. Mit tudnak a Felejtés italáról?

A következő pillanatban Hermione olyat látott, amit hét év alatt a bájitalteremben még egyszer sem; a helyiségben helyet foglaló összes fiú keze a magasba emelkedett, majdnem kiestek a padból igyekezetükben. A lányok lenéző pillantásai sem tántorították el őket, néma csatát vívtak Whitfield kiemelt figyelméért. Hermione hitetlenkedve pillantott Pitonra, aki azonban a legkevésbé sem nézett rá; a mellette álló professzort azonban annál inkább kitüntetette figyelmével. A lány agyát különös köd öntötte el, legszívesebben sikított volna, ehelyett még borzalmasabb dolgot tett. Felpattant, és beszélni kezdett.

- A Felejtés itala vörös színű főzet, a létezéséről szóló első feljegyzések a tizenhetedik század közepéről származnak, feltalálója ismeretlen, néhány forrás azonban Sebastian Secundust jelöli meg. A tökéletes Felejtésfőzet elkészítési ideje száztizenöt perc, mely magában foglalja a hozzávalók aprólékos előkészítését, és a közel egy órás keverési procedúrát. Legfontosabb összetevője a gránátalmalé, ez adja különleges színét is.

- Ez igen! – biccentett elismerően Whitfield professzor. – Mivel még nem láttam az órámon, feltételezem, ön csak Miss Granger lehet. Dumbledore professzor mesélte, hogy sajnálatos családi okok miatt az utóbbi hónapokat az iskolától távol kellett töltenie. Ennek fényében igazán dicséretes a felkészültsége.

- Igazából közelebb voltam, mint gondolná, tanárnő – magyarázta Hermione, mire Ginny alig tudott elfojtani egy kuncogást.

- A másik említett főzetről is tudna mondani valamit? – kérdezte derűsen a tanárnő.

De még mennyit, te cukortündér – gondolta magában Hermione.

- A Felix Felicis, más néven a folyékony szerencse itala, aranyszínű főzet. Aki iszik belőle, annak minden sikerül, azonban a rosszul elkészített főzet akár katasztrófához is vezet, emiatt csak igen gyakorlott mágusoknak ajánlott. Sport – és egyéb versenyeken a használata nem megengedett, emellett a túlzott fogyasztása sem javallott, ugyanis vakmerővé és kiszámíthatatlanná teszi azt, aki a kelleténél többször használja, ráadásul a túladagolása súlyos mérgezést von maga után.

- Granger hajlamos két lábon járó lexikonnak képzelni magát – szúrta közbe alig hallhatóan Perselus. Whitfield egy apró szemöldökemelést leszámítva figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést. – Az Energiafőzet receptje a táblán van, kezdjenek hozzá. Ez a bájital tökéletes módja annak, hogy láthassam, ki mennyit fejlődött, vagy esett vissza a félév során. Akinek a főzete nem éri el legalább a megfelelő szintet, végleg távozik az órámról.

A professzor kijelentését ideges mozgolódás követte, senki nem számított semmi jóra. Hermione azonban ez alkalommal képtelen volt a főzettel foglalkozni, egyre csak az járt a fejében, mit is akarhat valójában Piton, a szemét pedig nem tudta levenni az előtte álló tanárpárosról. A nő fiatal volt, vidám tekintetű, világos hajú, pont a mellette álló férfi ellentéte. Mégis úgy tűnt, nagyon jól megértik egymást, kölcsönös szimpátiájukat, pedig ha akarták sem tudták volna titkolni. A hozzávalók aprítása közben Hermione folyamatosan felpillantott, azonban egyszer sem sikerült elkapnia Piton pillantását. A férfi a terem végében állt, és fojtott hangon beszélgetett Whitfield professzorral.

- Nem értem, hogy miért nem Lumpsluckot hívták vissza – forrongott Ginnynek. – Őt mindenki szerette, és tudjuk, milyen jó tanár volt.

- Harry azt mondta, hogy Lumpsluck semmi áron nem volt hajlandó visszatérni. Az öreg állítólag úgy döntött, hogy élete hátralevő részét csak a szórakozással és a saját kényelmének biztosításával tölti, és esze ágában sincs akár egy percet is tanítani. Állítólag – hajolt közelebb a lányhoz – azt mondta, elég befolyásos diákot ismert már meg ahhoz, hogy ne legyen gondja semmire. Hidd el, nem tanított volna szívből. A múltban milyen volt?

- Szinte semmit nem változott. De én akkor is úgy gondolom, hogy Dumbledore-nak minden követ meg kellett volna mozgatnia, hogy rábeszélje…

- Mi van, Hermione, ennyire nem tetszik a professzorasszony? – szólt közbe Ron.

- Minek kéne tetszenie? Ott bájolog Pitonnal, a diákokkal nem is törődik…

- Piton sem törődik a diákokkal.

- Egyszerűen nem szimpatikus, végiglibeg a folyosón, mintha ő lenne a bájitalok hercegnője.

- Illene a félvér herceghez – replikázott vigyorogva Ron.

- Nem illene! – kiáltott fel Hermione, mire minden fej csodálkozva fordult felé.

- Mit sipákol, Granger? – nézett rá Piton gúnyosan megvillanó szemekkel.

- Semmit.

- Semmit, tanár úr – javította ki tagoltan. – Döbbenetes az illetlensége. Diákkoromban soha senki nem merészelt volna így beszélni a tanárával.

- Ki tudja, tanár úr. Minden kornak megvan a maga okostojása.

- És egyik korban sem szeretik őket.

- De soha nincsenek egyedül. Valaki mindig észreveszi őket – motyogta felfelé görbülő szájjal Hermione.

- Mit motyog?

- Semmit, tanár úr, csak hangosan gondolkodtam – mosolygott udvariasan a professzorra. Jelzett neki, biztos volt benne, hogy ez jelentett valamit. Beszélgettek, és csak ők értették. Ez valószínűleg azt jelenti, hogy… Az, amit akkor látott, mindent kitörölt a fejéből, elhomályosította az utolsó gondolatait is. Whitfield professzor sejtelmesen mosolyogva végigsimított Perselus karján. Végigsimított. Az ő karján. Hermione úgy érezte, mintha forró vizet és egy vödör jeget öntöttek volna rá egyszerre. Agyát elöntötte az a különös köd, sokkal erősebben, és sokkal intenzívebben, mint azelőtt bármikor. Nem érezte ezt soha, akkor sem, amikor Lavender megcsókolta Ront, és akkor sem, amikor megtudta, hogy Perselus szereti Lilyt. Nem figyelt, teste azonban dolgozott tovább, az éles fájdalom, és saját felszisszenése térítette magához. A munkaasztalán heverő szárított piócákat és bal kezében markolt ezüst tőrt apró cseppekben elborította a vér. Az ő vére.

- Merlinre, Hermione! – sietett oda hozzá Ginny. – Jól vagy?

- Nem. Igen. Figyelj, semmi…

- Mi folyik ott? – pillantott fel Whitfield professzor.

- Hermione elvágta a kezét, és…

- Semmi baj – jelentette ki fennhangon a lány. Még csak az kellene, hogy…

- Hozom a fertőtlenítőt, és pillanatok alatt begyógyítom a sebet. Szorítsátok el a kötést! – utasította őket a boszorkány. Ez volt az, amit Hermione nem akart. Bármit, csak ezt ne.

- Nem szükséges! – szinte rákiabált a boszorkányra, mire ismét elérte, hogy tucatnyi fej értetlenül felé fordult.

- Miss Granger, ha nem is hivatalosan, de a tanára vagyok, és…

- Én pedig nagykorú vagyok, és jogom van…

- Elvérezni? – kapcsolódott be a vitába maró gúnnyal Perselus, miközben a lányhoz lépett, és a karjánál fogva kifelé kezdte húzni. – Természetesen okvetlenül megteheti a tantermemen kívül.

Hermione azt hitte, a férfi kidobja a helyiségből, de legnagyobb meglepetésére és megkönnyebbülésére vele tartott, ráadásul a legközelebbi helyiségbe, a lakosztályába vitte.

- Azt hiszem, mindenki azon gondolkozik, hogy miért nem vontál le tőlem pontot a tiszteletlenségért – somolygott a lány, miközben hagyta, hogy Perselus a sérült kezére helyezze a csípős szagú fertőtlenítővel átitatott gézlapot.

- Ami késik, nem múlik – morogta a férfi.

- Látom, jól megértitek egymást az új tanárnővel – szúrta közbe a lány. – Azt hittem, te nem pártolod a páros munkát.

- Nem tartozom magyarázattal.

- Amikor elvágtam a kezemet – emelte fel a hangját a lány –, benneteket néztelek. Végigsimított a karodon.

Perselus nem válaszolt, háttal a lánynak a bájitalos szekrényben matatott, így Hermione azt sem láthatta, amikor elégedetten elmosolyodott.

- A professzoraid magánélete a professzoraidra tartozik, nem rád, Granger – lépett a lányhoz, és egy pálcamozdulattal begyógyította a vágást. – Indulj vissza órára.

- De ez…

- Nincs de. Öt pont a Griffendéltől a Whitfield professzorral szembeni tiszteletlenségedért. Kifelé! – terelte ki Hermionét a lakosztályból.

- Mi folyik itt? Így akarsz megleckéztetni? – tette fel a kérdést visszafelé sétálva Hermione, mielőtt azonban Piton válaszolhatott volna, a tanteremhez értek, melynek ajtaján abban a pillanatban lépett ki Whitfield professzor.

- Ne haragudj, Perselus, tudom, hogy tilos a diákokat felügyelet nélkül hagyni, de aggódtam Miss Grangerért. Feldúltnak tűnt – pillantott a lányra.

- Nincs semmi olyan probléma, Reene, amit egy nevelő célzatú büntetőmunka ne tudna megoldani – mondta a férfi.

Reene? Ez már Hermionénak is sok volt, a büntetőmunka Perselusnál azonban életében először felvillanyozta.

- Igen, Piton professzor épp most közölte, hogy este nyolckor legyek a…

- A csillagvizsgáló toronyban, a feladat ugyanis az ott található össze távcső megtisztítása – fejezte be helyette Piton. Hermione ismét nem tudott mást tenni, csak levegő után kapkodott.

- Ó, igen, Sinistra professzor éppen ma panaszkodott a koszos távcsövekre – bólogatott elgondolkodva Reene, majd Hermionéra nézett. – Azért, ha javasolhatom, öltözzön fel jól, és ne felejtsen el munka után kérni Madam Pomfreytől egy kalapkúra bájitalt az esetleges megfázás elkerülésére.

- Majd inkább Piton professzortól kérek. Nem akarom Madam Pomfreyt zaklatni, így is rengeteg a beteg ilyenkor, és olyan ideges szegény…

- Márpedig kénytelen lesz hozzá fordulni, a mai estét házon kívül töltöm. Feltéve – hajolt bizalmasabb közelségbe a tanárnőhöz –, ha nem gondoltad meg magad. – Perselus szavai nyomán Hermione úgy érezte, mintha arcul csapták volna. Távolról hallotta, ahogy Reene szégyenlősen nevetgélni kezd, amikor pedig visszatért a terembe, lelki szemeivel látta Piton beléfúródó gúnyos pillantását. Csak képzelte, mert ránézni nem tudott. A leckéztetés visszavonhatatlanul elkezdődött.

-11-

Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy akaratlanul is élete legnagyobb kihívása előtt áll. Mert nem hagyhatta annyiban, ezt az első pillanatban eldöntötte. Még hogy Reene! Mintha nem ismerné jobban, ezerszer jobban a férfit, mint az a nő, vagy bárki más múltban vagy jelenben. Bár – vallotta be magának vonakodva – talán mégsem tudott róla mindent. Azt például, hogy ilyen galád és tisztességtelen módon vág vissza, álmában sem gondolta volna. Amikor először látta azt a bizalmaskodó, különös pillantást Perselus és a tanárnő között, már titkon sejtett valamit, a rideg valóságot azonban addig a percig módszeresen elzárta magától, ameddig Piton ki nem mondta. Mit kimondta? A kifürkészhetetlen álarc ellenére Hermione úgy érezte, szinte nevetve vágta az arcába. Vajon Whitfield észrevette, tud valamit? Nem, biztosan nem, ezt a kérdést könnyűszerrel megválaszolta saját magának. Mióta visszatértek, Perselus semmilyen jelét nem adta annak, hogy többre tartaná őt bármely diákjánál. Sőt! Ott mart belé, ahol érte. Persze a hazatérésük estéjén minden más volt… Ott, a férfi lakosztályában igazán érezte, hogy sétájuk a múltba nem csak egy álom volt, és a férfi nem feltétlenül akar az „ami a múltban történt, ott is marad" elv szerint eljárni. Elrontotta, az volt az a pillanat, amikor ha másképp cselekszik, talán most minden más lenne. A férfi bosszút forralt, és sikeresen földre taszította egy balegyenessel. Egyetlen dolgot felejtett el csupán: Hermione Grangert nem olyan fából faragták, a feladni szó régóta ismeretlen volt már számára. Elégedetten nézett a tükörbe, és miközben lesétált a klubhelyiségbe, elmosolyodott; ez alkalommal ő fog visszavágni. A célszemély pedig ott volt, ahol lennie kellett.

- Ronald – szólította meg doromboló hangon barátját, mire az ijedten összerezzent. Amikor felé fordulva ő és Harry is homlokráncolva néztek rá, kezdte kissé kellemetlenül érezni magát, de nem hátrálhatott meg. – Lenne kedved egy kis sétára… velem?

- Öhm, tessék?

- Olyan sokat gondoltam rád, amikor nem voltam itt, és rengeteg dolgot kell még bepótolnunk – mosolygott.

- Hermione, belement valami a szemedbe, vagy konfúziós bűbájt szórtak rád? Olyan furcsán pislogsz…

Szóval még a szempilla rebegtetésre sem képes, ellenben a drágalátos Reene-vel. Sebaj, vannak más eszközök.

- Ne kérdezz, csak gyere velem. És bármerre megyünk is, mosolyogj! – utasította barátját, miközben karjánál fogva felrángatta a fotelből, és kirángatta a portrélyukon. Harrynek annyi ideje sem maradt, hogy megszólaljon, mire pedig kezdte volna megemészteni a történteket, két barátja már messze járt. Nagyon messze. Útban a tanári folyosó és az alagsor felé.

- Hermione, mi ez az egész? Nagyon furcsán viselkedsz, talán még sosem láttalak ilyennek. És miért fogod a kezem? – értetlenkedett Ron.

- Annyira hihetetlenül hangzik, hogy hiányoztál? – simult hozzá Hermione. Úgy érezte, mintha a testvérével csinálná mindezt, de közeledtek a pince felé, nem volt vesztenivaló idejük. Kis nyomozás után ugyanis megtudta, hogy a harmadéveseknek tartott bájitaltan pontosan tíz perc múlva ér véget.

- Hát, őszintén? Nagyon hihetetlenül hangzik. Főleg, hogy múlt évben annyit veszekedtünk, nyáron pedig épp te kezdeményezted a szakítást…

- Közös megegyezés volt, Ronald. Mindenki tévedhet – karolta át a derekát a lány, mire a vörös hajú ijedtében ugrott egyet.

- Ronald? Hermione, komolyan kezdek aggódni érted. Mit ettél ma? Tekintve, hogy Romilda Vane a szobatársad, még az is meglehet, hogy egy újabb adag szerelmi bájitallal töltött bonbont készített, amiből te véletlenül ettél. Így volt, ugye? – Ronnak láthatóan szüksége volt a megerősítésre, de arca még mindig értetlenséget tükrözött. – Mondjuk, nem tudtam, hogy én vagyok az új kiszemeltje, de…

- Hagyjuk Romildát. Hagyjunk mindenkit – torpant meg Hermione, és igyekezett vadító pillantást vetni Ronra. A szempilla rebegtetés ötletét véglegesen felszámolta magában.

- Merlinre! – kiáltott fel Ron, és úgy hátrált a lánytól, mintha az csörgőkígyó lenne. Arcára kiült a rémület és a páni félelem különös elegye. – Figyelj, én bírlak meg minden, tudod jól. Mintha a testvérem lennél, vagyis nyáron ezt beszéltük meg, és egyetértettél. Azt hiszem, kicsit sok volt neked ez a néhány hónap nélkülünk. Tudom, hogy az idő alatt elég sokat izmosodtam, Harry megnövelte az edzések számát, emiatt pedig úgy vettem észre, sokan másképp néznek rám, de…

- Te jó ég, Ron! Nem akarok tőled semmit, és még mindig azon az állásponton vagyok velünk kapcsolatban, mint nyáron – magyarázta türelmetlenül a lány, miközben az órájára nézett. Alig öt perce volt hátra, és még csak az előcsarnokban álltak.

- Huh, komolyan? – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten a fiú.

- Azért ennyire ne örülj – húzta el a száját Hermione. Lényegesen csökkentette az önbizalmát ez a fogadtatás. Nem mintha Ron véleménye számított volna ebben a kérdésben.

- Ne kapd fel a vizet, nem erről van szó! – magyarázkodott, miközben cipőjével zavartan a földet rugdosta. – Csak azt hittem, te is azt gondolod, hogy mindkettőnknek úgy jó, ha…

- Persze, hogy úgy gondolom! – toppantott türelmetlenül Hermione. – Túl tudnál lépni rajta? A lényeg az, hogy szükségem van a segítségedre.

- A segítségemre, neked? Ez új – vigyorodott el a fiú, de a griffendéles látta az arcán, hogy még mindig nem nyugodott meg teljesen. – Miről lenne szó?

- Játszd el, hogy odavagy értem, és a barátnőd vagyok – hadarta csukott szemmel. Annyira méltatlan és egyben nevetséges volt az egész helyzet, hogy semmit nem akart látni belőle, így talán fennáll a lehetősége, hogy a jövőben esetleg örökre elfelejtheti mindezt. Ron arcát azonban így is látta, túlságosan régen ismerte barátját ahhoz, hogy tudja, a pillantása maga a tömény értetlenség.

- Tessék? – kiáltott fel. A lány elérkezettnek látta az időt ahhoz, hogy kilessen szemhéja takarásából. Nem tévedett, Ron semmit nem fogott fel az előbb elmondottakból. Rövid mérlegelés után belátta, az lesz a legjobb, ha elmagyarázza a helyzetét. Persze néhány apró részlettől eltekintve.

- Féltékennyé akarok tenni valakit – bökte ki összeszorított foggal.

- Féltékennyé? De hát kit? És miért pont velem?

- Egyelőre nem szeretném, ha bárki is tudomást szerezne az… öhm, kiválasztottam személyéről. És azért döntöttem melletted, mert évek óta a legjobb barátom vagy…

… Harrynek pedig van barátnője – fejezte be magában. Nem volt semmi baja Ronnal, sőt. Egykor még tetszett is neki, bár utólag el sem tudta képzelni, mi válthatta ki belőle ezt a vonzalmat. Bezzeg Perselus… Jobb volna koncentrálni.

- Hát, nem is tudom, Hermione – töprengett Ron. – Ez azért eléggé nagy változás, mármint érted, ugye? Most mindenki azt fogja hinni, hogy újra járunk, és úgy fognak nézni ránk, mint troll a ketrecre, és…

- Három csomag Drublit, négy csokibékát, és ugyanennyi doboz mentolos fogselymet kapsz – sorolta megadóan a lány.

- Rendben! – Úgy látszott, az édességek tömkelege bőven ellensúlyozta a Ronban levő rossz érzést. – De fogselyem helyett inkább Bagoly Bertit kérek, jó?

- Legyen – egyezett bele. – De akkor mostantól rajongasz értem, ameddig azt nem mondom, állj.

- Oké. Végül is, nekem is jól jön ez a helyzet.

- Ezt hogy érted? – nézett rá összeráncolt szemöldökkel, azonban amikor barátja elkapta róla a pillantását, mindent megértett. Felháborodva rázta meg a fejét. – Szóval neked is tetszik valaki, tehát kapóra jön mindez. És még képes vagy édességet elfogadni fizetségként! Tudod mit? Nem is izmosodtál, ugyanolyan puhány és unalmas vagy, mint régen!

- Nem igaz!

- De igen!

- De nem!

- De igen, de igen! – szajkózta. Egyszerre néztek egymásra Ronnal, és azonnal kitört belőlük a nevetés. Akárcsak két gyerek, úgy viselkedtek. Ez a néhány perc jellemezte egykori kapcsolatukat is. A pillanatot az óra végét jelző csengő éles berregése szakította félbe, Hermione pedig rövid időn belül visszazökkent a való életbe. Néhány perc, és ha minden igaz, Piton megjelenik, tehát nem volt vesztenivaló ideje. Megragadta Ron kezét, és az alagsorba vezető lépcső mellé sietett vele. – Mostantól kezdjük, jó?

- Legalább azt áruld el, ki az. Csak ne valami mardekáros legyen. Mondjuk Malfoy. Fúj! Nyugi, csak vicceltem – veregette meg Hermione vállát, látván annak rémült arckifejezését. – Tudom, hogy neked van ízlésed.

- Ó, igen, hogyne lenne ízlésem – nevetett fel reményei szerint csilingelő hangon. – Hiszen rád találtam, kedves.

- Hű, Hermione, biztos, hogy ilyeneket kell mondanunk egymásnak? Nem elég, ha csak átölellek vagy ilyesmi? – próbálkozott Ron. – Tudod, hogy nem vagyok valami jó az ilyesmiben.

- Persze, hogy tudom, többek között ezért nem lehet köztünk soha semmi. De Merlinért, játssz! – szűrte a fogai között a lány. – Gondolj az édesség halomra, amit este azonnal megrendelek neked!

- De olyan vagy, mint a testvérem, és… au! – szisszent fel a fiú, Hermione ugyanis erőteljes rúgást mért a sípcsontjára. – És annyira gyönyörű a gesztenyebarna hajad, és a mogyoróbarna szemed, és a cseresznyebarna… piros, cseresznyepiros szád – hadarta.

- Van kedved esetleg megcsókolni? – hajolt közel Hermione. A testük szinte már teljesen összesimult, de Perselus ölelésével ellentétben ez semmiféle reakciót nem váltott ki a lányból. – Na, jó, a csók azért kicsit sok, csak adj egy hosszú, elnyújtott puszit az arcomra.

- Hermione, nincs itt senki, csak alsóbb évesek, és néhány hugrabugos csaj – nézett körül Ron, majd hirtelen megvilágosodott. – Nem mondod, hogy egy lány…

- Az égre, Ron, ne legyél ennyire korlátolt – forgatta a szemét Hermione. – Csak csináld, nézd, így.

Nem tudta honnan, de érezte, hogy közeledik. Cselekednie kellett. Ronhoz hajolt, közben pedig végig azt mondogatta magában, hogy a cél szentesíti az eszközt. Minél jobban, hihetőbben csinálja, annál kevesebb ideig tart az egész mizéria. Ronnak finom kölnije volt, igazán férfias illattal. Talán a külön töltött hónapok során tényleg felnőtt. Perselus pedig estére bőven rájön, mit veszített vele, minden lehetséges módon könyörögni fog neki, ő pedig lassan, nagyon lassan, beadja neki a derekát, Reene pedig mehet vissza a rózsaszín kis világába. Így kell lennie, nem lehet másképp. Átölelte Ron nyakát, lágy puszit nyomott az arcára, de Perselus sehol nem volt. Még egyet, aztán még egyet, aztán…

- Nahát, nahát. Hetedéves prefektusok ilyen példát mutatnak az utókornak? Gyerekek szaladgálnak maguk körül, Granger. Húsz pont a Griffendéltől a...

- De Perselus! Hiszen hamarosan itt a tavasz, tudod. – Hermione látta, ahogy Reene békítően megérinti a férfi karját. Iszonyatos düh támadt benne. Még csak az kellett, hogy az a nő keljen a védelmére! Bár Ron zavartan elhúzódott tőle, ez nem szegte kedvét, megfogta a fiú kezét, és – reményei szerint – kihívóan nézett Perselus szemeibe.

- … fejenként – fejezte be a férfi kifürkészhetetlen arccal, majd sarkon fordult, és Reene-vel az oldalán távozott.

Ennyi? Hermione fel sem tudta fogni. Semmi sértegetés, féltékenységnek pedig halvány nyoma nem volt. Perselus egyszerűen fogta magát, és elsétált. Ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint a többi nyalakodó párral, akiket egykor Hermione mélységesen lenézett és megvetett. Elhúzódott Rontól, már minden felesleges volt.

- Még csak ez hiányzott – füstölgött a fiú. – Piton borzalmas! De szerintem már elment, folytathatjuk, ha akarod. Még csak most csöngettek ki.

- Köszönöm, de most el kell mennem a könyvtárba. Elfelejtettem, hogy a rúnafordításom…

A mondat befejezése Ron számára örök rejtély maradt.

A harmadik emeleti seprűtároló kiváló hely volt a sírásra. A seprűk és tisztítószerek megbízható, néma tanúknak bizonyultak, az ócska szőnyeg pedig tökéletes ülőhely volt Hermione számára. A női mosdók alkalmatlanok voltak efféle feladatok ellátására, aki ott sírva fakadt vagy elgyengült, nem menekülhetett. Valaki valamilyen módon biztosan meghallotta a legnagyobb kétségbeesésben elmormolt szavakat, estére pedig már az egész Nagyterem arról beszélt volna. Egy seprűtárolóra, mint lélekmentőre kevesen gondolnának, akinek pedig mégis megfordulhat a fejében, az nem lehet más, mint Frics, vagy egy…

- Öt pont a Griffendéltől az illetéktelen helyen tartózkodásért. – A rozoga ajtó egy pálcasuhintásra kinyílt, Hermione pedig rémülten nézett szembe a fölé magasodó férfival. Pont ő, pont Perselus… Percek kérdése csak, hogy hűséges társa, Reene is felbukkanjon – gondolta magában Hermione. De vajon honnan tudta meg, hogy ott van? A szünet vége rég elmúlt már, ő pedig ahelyett, hogy visszasétált volna a klubhelyiségbe, úgy döntött, hogy a következő lyukas óráját egy lepedő méretű helyen tölti. Egyedül.

- Elnézést – törölte kezével gyorsan le a könnyeit. Nem mintha az bármennyit is segített volna, sírástól feldagadt szemei, és piros orra igazán nyilvánvalóvá tette az előző percekben folytatott tevékenységét. – Egyáltalán nem áll a házirendben olyasmi, hogy a seprűtároló illetéktelen hely volna. Különben is – emelkedett fel –, csak tisztítószert kerestem, mert Mark Dinley véletlenül kiöntött egy üveg foszforeszkáló tintát a klubhelyiségben, prefektusként pedig ez is a kötelességeim közé tartozik.

- Egy üveg tintát, hát persze – ismételte gúnyosan a férfi. Pedig igaz volt, csakhogy az eset négy nappal korábban történt, és már rég orvosolták a problémát. Pitonnak azonban minderről nem kellett tudnia. – Szóval tisztítószert keresett, és ezért érthetetlen módon szükséges volt bezárnia magát ebbe a gardrób méretű helyiségbe, majd… Tényleg, mi is történt utána? Segítsen összerakni a részleteket, mert félő, nem értem. Nyilvánvalóan elkezdett könnyezni a szeme a vegyszertől, ezért leült arra a rongyos szőnyegre, és úgy döntött, kivárja, míg megvakul. Jól sejtem?

- Annyi mindenki vak. Fel sem tűnne, ha én is az lennék – vágott vissza merev arccal a lány. – Egyébként igaza volt, professzor. Pontosan ezért üldögéltem itt.

- Újabb öt pont a személyeskedésért.

- Igen? Vajon etikátlan viselkedésért hány pont levonás jár? Vagy az már túlmegy az iskolai játékok hatáskörén? Esetleg, aki ilyet tesz, az egyenesen az állásával játszik? – sétált vészesen közel Pitonhoz.

- Próbálja ki – artikulált, Hermione arcába hajolva. Az orruk szinte súrolta egymást. Hermione nem bírta tovább, legszívesebben azonnal Perselus ajkai után kapott volna. Rég becsöngettek már, esélytelen volt, hogy bárki meglássa őket, azok az ajkak pedig olyan hívogatóak voltak… A férfi lassan távolodott el. Kínozni akarta, és sikerült is neki. Hermione dühösen fújtatott egyet, és elviharzott. Úgy látszik – gondolta, miközben kettesével szelte a lépcsőfokokat –, ez a nap a menekülésről szól.

- Péntek este nyolc órakor jelentkezzen büntetőmunkára a lakosztályomban. Legyen pontos! – Hermione hitetlenkedve fordult meg, de nem tévedett. Perselus tényleg utána jött, és büntetőmunkára hívta. Még hogy hívta! Küldte. Mégis úgy érezte magát, mint akit hétfogásos vacsorára invitáltak volna. Hát persze, hogy ott lesz, és nem fog késni egyetlen percet sem! Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, vagy legalább egy hálás és boldog pillantást vethetett volna a férfira, az eltűnt. De nem álmodta, ebben biztos volt. Péntek, nyolc óra. Hogyan fogja kibírni addig?

Az elkövetkezendő három nap heteknek is beillett volna Hermione számára. Az idő ólomlábakon telt, az órákon legszívesebben álmodozott volna, egyetlen dolog, a vészesen közeledő vizsgák vették rá arra, hogy figyeljen. Már nem erőltette a Ronnal való szerelem eljátszását, ahhoz azonban, hogy étkezésekkor és órákon – kiváltképp bájitaltanon – szorosan egymás mellett üljenek, ragaszkodott. A fiúnak mindez nem volt ellenére, pláne, hogy ha valamit nem értett, elég volt csak egy oldalpillantást vetni barátnője jegyzeteire. Harry és Ginny leesett állal figyelték ténykedésüket, Hermione pedig nekik sem mondott többet, mint amit Ronnak; egy titkos választott miatt szükséges a színjáték. Harry, ha fel nem is fogta, de hamar beletörődött a kialakult helyzetbe, Ginny azonban egyáltalán nem. Hermione látta, hogy barátnője sokszor furcsán, leplezetlenül méregeti, ez pedig a legkevésbé sem volt az ínyére. Luna az utóbbi napokban alig volt velük, a rengeteg leckére és fáradtságra hivatkozott, így az ő véleményét Hermione nem tudta meg az üggyel kapcsolatban. Egyetlen dologban volt biztos: soha senki nem szerezhet tudomást arról, mi történt a múltban közte és Piton között. Addig legalábbis biztos nem, ameddig helyre nem hozza a történteket. Egy oroszlán bátorságával és elszántságával harcolt. A legbosszantóbb Perselus közönye volt. A seprűtárolós eset óta egy szót sem szólt a lányhoz, még csak rá sem nézett. Az előző napi bájitaltanórán hiába ült – majd később, a főzésnél állt – szinte összepréselődve Ron mellett, a Mardekár feje egy szóval sem illette őket, pontot sem vont le. Jó stratégia – állapította meg magában a lány, és közben átkozta magát, hogy ő maga nem tud azonosulni vele. Folyamatosan Perselust és Reene-t nézte, minden étkezésnél, a folyosón, és órán is. A főzetei pocsékabbak lettek, mint valaha, pedig az elméletet tudta, nagyon jól tudta. Mégis, képtelen volt koncentrálni. Csütörtökön azonban már bizonyos volt benne, hogy Perselus távolságtartásának egyetlen oka van: a látszatkeltés. Péntek este majd lehull az álarc, a méltatlan színjáték befejeződik, a lényegtelen mellékszereplők kivonulnak a képből, és csak ők maradnak, egyedül ők ketten…

A péntek végül valahogy csak eljött, a vacsorát kihagyta, egyáltalán nem volt éhes, helyette inkább a készülődésre fordította az időt. Most nem, mint Hannah Allard és Perselus Piton fognak találkozni, hanem mint Hermione Granger és Perselus Piton professzor. Bár számára ez a különbség nem létezett, egyetlen dolgot akart csupán: újra Perselusszal lenni. Miközben a haját fésülte, egy kényelmetlen gondolat furakodott a fejébe. Vajon mi ez a határtalan ragaszkodás? A rajongásnál több, ebben biztos volt. Egyébként sem rajongott senkiért legalább másodéves kora óta. Oda lenni valakiért minden alapot nélkülözve, ez a gyerekek dolga, amit Perselus iránt érez, az más. De vajon pontosan micsoda? Talán…

- Nincs kedved lejönni, megnézni a kviddicsedzésünket? – nyitott be Ginny az ajtón, kizökkentve őt a gondolataiból. – Tudod, két hét múlva meccs, és jól jönne a csapatnak egy kis biztatás.

- Most nem érek rá. Büntetőmunkára kell mennem Pitonhoz. – Hermione próbált igazán sajnálkozó arcot vágni, és minél inkább palástolni izgalmát és jó kedvét, Ginny azonban különösen nézett rá. – De ígérem, a következő edzésre kimegyek.

- Nem tűnsz szomorúnak – jegyezte meg gyanakodva Ginny. – Pedig egy büntetőmunka Pitonnál…

- Csakis borzalmas lehet – fejezte be hadarva Hermione, miközben lecsapta a fésűjét. Átkozta magát, hogy hátrafésülte a haját, mert abban a pillanatban legszívesebben mögé bújt volna. Ginny túlságosan okos lány volt, ráadásaul sasszeme volt, mindent mindig észrevett.

- Egy büntetőmunkához mióta szokás ilyen csinosan felöltözni? – mérte végig Ginny.

- Csinosan? – nevetett fel idegesen. – Ez kedves, köszönöm. Pedig csak felkaptam egy másik ruhát. Most sietnem kell, tudod, milyen Piton.

- Nem, fogalmam sincs milyen. Felvilágosíthatnál.

- Ki nem állhatja a késést – erőltetett nyugalmat a hangjára Hermione, sőt még egy mosolyt is megeresztett. – Majd találkozunk, szia!

Szélsebesen hagyta el a Griffendél tornyot és az odavezető folyosót, csak néhány emelettel lejjebb nyugodott meg. Nyolc óráig még volt néhány perce, de nem akart idő előtt betoppanni a férfihoz. Nyolcat beszéltek meg, Perselus még biztosan készülődik, megterít a vacsorához, kiválaszt valami igazán odaillő zenét… Jó, zenét talán nem, őszintén arra nem is számított, de biztos volt benne, hogy az este, amit kettesben fognak eltölteni, igazán emlékezetes lesz. Még szerencse, hogy másnap nincs iskola. Hét óra ötvenkilenc percre érkezett meg a férfi lakosztályának ajtajához, magában hatvanig számolt, majd bekopogott. A szíve irtózatos módon kalapált. Léptek zaja hallatszott, aztán az ajtó kinyílt. Perselus teljes valójában állt előtte. Hermione legszívesebben azonnal a nyakába ugrott volna, hogy átölelje, de nem tette. Várt, hogy a férfi kezdeményezzen.

- Fáradjon beljebb! – állt félre Perselus, utat adva Hermionénak. A nappaliba belépve a lány nem vett észre semmi különöset, nem várta terített asztal, halk zene, vagy meghitt gyertyafény. Még csak egy üveg bor sem volt a kanapé melletti asztalra készítve. De hát miért? Gyanakodva nézett Perselusra, a férfi arca azonban kifürkészhetetlen maradt, láthatóan igyekezett megőrizni a formaságokat. De meddig? A megoldás, akárcsak a villám, úgy villant Hermione agyába. Hát persze! Annyira nyilvánvaló! Az estéjüket nem a kastélyban fogják tölteni, hanem egészen máshol. Egy sokkal méltóbb helyen. Ahol megérdemlik, a Fonó soron. Szinte ujjongott magában, annyira briliáns ötlet volt ez Perselus részéről. Mindent ott fognak folytatni, azon a helyen, ahol elkezdődött. – Ha megbocsájt...

Hermione mosolyogva bólintott, Piton pedig eltűnt az egyik nappaliból nyíló ajtó mögött. Vajon most készíti elő a zsupszkulcsot, vagy hoppanálni fognak? Biztosan zsupszkulccsal mennek majd, az egyszerűbb, a tanárok a kastélyon belül is használhatják, így pedig elkerülhetik a kíváncsi pillantásokat, és a találgatásokat, hogy vajon miért hagyják el ketten egyszerre a birtokot. Idegesen nézett végig magán. Vajon elég csinos Perselusnak? Annyira igyekezett, olyan sokáig készülődött. Badarság, gondolkozz, Hermione! – feddte meg némán saját magát. A férfinak tetszett, ez már azon az estén nyilvánvalóvá vált, amikor visszatértek, és Perselus így is akarta őt, a saját arcával, a saját testében. Majdnem helyet foglalt a kanapén, amikor kopogtattak. Csodálkozva nézett az ajtó felé. Már csak ez hiányzott! Vajon melyik mardekáros anyámasszony katonájának akadt problémája? Mert abban biztos volt, hogy más házbéli diák még a legvégső esetben sem merészkedne le a rettegett professzor lakrészébe. Perselus az ajtóhoz sietett, és kinyitotta. A vendég láttán Hermione szemei kigúvadtak, amikor pedig Perselus félreállt, hogy beengedje – csakúgy, mint percekkel azelőtt Hermionét –, tátva maradt a szája. Reene Whitfield professzor igazán ragyogó látványt nyújtott. Vállára terített elegáns kabátjában és fehér, mélyen dekoltált ruhájában sokkal káprázatosabban nézett ki, mint ahogy Hermione valaha érezte magát.

- Ne haragudj a késésért, közbejött valami – duruzsolta, mélyen Perselus szemébe nézve. Hermione nem látta a férfi arcát, és a válaszát sem hallotta, de még mindig, a nyilvánvaló tények ellenére is remélte, a félreértés hamarosan tisztázódik, a nő eltűnik, ők pedig kettesben maradhatnak.

- Akkor, ha nincs ellenvetésed, akár indulhatunk is – nyújtotta a karját Reene felé.

- Én… – Hermione nem tudott megszólalni, akárhogyan is próbálkozott, egy értelmes mondat sem hagyta el a száját. Habogása azonban elégnek bizonyult, Perselus végre felé fordult.

- Granger, el is felejtettem, hogy maga is itt van. – Bocsánatkérően nézett Reene-re, aki elnézően elmosolyodott. – Az íróasztalomon talál néhány megrendelőlapot, és egy listát az hozzávalóim általános mennyiségéről. A feladata, hogy ellenőrizze a bájitalkészleteimet, a hiányos összetevőket pedig a listán található mennyiséghez mérten rendelje meg. A borítékot előzőleg már megcímkéztem, azt is az asztalon találja. A hozzávalós kamrát tudja, hol találja. Ha végzett, és feladta a megrendelést a bagolyházban, a büntetőmunkájának vége.

- Jó munkát, Miss Granger! – intett neki jókedvűen Reene, Hermione pedig hallotta, ahogy távoztukban beszélgetnek. – Örülök, hogy megfogadtad a tanácsom, és kevésbé kegyetlen büntetőmunkával sújtod a diákokat. Szegény Granger nem érdemli meg, olyan törekvő tanítványunk.

- Látom te is megfogadtad az enyémet, ami a ruhát illeti. Igazán pompásan… – Az ajtó becsukódott, Hermione pedig magára maradt. Percekig fel sem fogta, mi történt, amikor pedig tudatosultak benne az események, erőtlenül kuporodott le a kanapéra. Perselus szavai letaglózták. Olyan hosszú ideig élt abban a hitben, hogy képes volt olvasni a sorok között, hogy Piton valójában virágnyelven közölte vele, mire számítson az este. Hogy végre együtt lehetnek, félreteszik a kiállhatatlan büszkeségüket. De nem így történt, ő pedig teljesen bolondot csinált magából. Hát valóban büntetőmunka volt… Briliáns büntetés.

Az este folyamán, miközben szinte beleőrült a bájitalos üvegcsék tömkelegébe, csak egyetlen dologra tudott gondolni: vajon Perselus hazatér éjszakára? És ha megérkezik, vajon egyedül lesz, vagy… Dühösen vágta a földhöz az épp keze ügyébe kerülő fiolát. Reene borzalmas! Hiába néz ki tündöklően, olyan, mint egy csodaországban élő tündér. Egy jótündér… Bosszantóan sokszor visszhangoztak a fejében a nő leereszkedő szavai: „Szegény Granger nem érdemli meg…" Reene az, aki nem érdemli meg! És persze Perselus, amiért ilyen méltatlan helyzetbe hozta. A férfi ezek után örökre elfelejtheti őt. Habár ez nyilvánvalóan már megtörtént. De vajon ő hogyan fogja megtenni mindezt? Mindenekelőtt – gondolkozott magában – felírja a megrendelendő hozzávalók listájára azt a darabokra tört üveget. Mi is volt benne? A színe és az állaga alapján piócalét állapított meg. Pióca… Akárcsak Piton.

A hétvégét tanulással töltötte, a klubhelyiségből csak a legszükségesebb esetben mozdult ki, a Nagyteremben pedig igyekezett rá sem nézni a tanárok asztalára. Ehhez nagy adag önuralomra volt szüksége, ahogyan ahhoz is, hogy a hétfői bájitaltan órát szenvtelen arccal ülje végig. Ha valamit, hát ezt megtanulta a hónapok során Piton mellett. A tanórák végeztével a klubhelyiségbe ment, és a könyveibe temetkezett. Ha már ostoba diáklányként viselkedett, legalább látszólag hagyja el úgy az iskolát év végén, ahogy tervezte: prefektusként és iskola elsőként. Néha, amikor az ablakon kinézve meglátta a tó körül reggeli és délutáni futását végző Reene-t, némán rimánkodott dühödt kentaurokért vagy az óriáspolip feltámadó – és rá nem jellemző –, húsevő étvágyáért. Hiába minden, egyik sem jött soha.

- Mondd, csak, Hermione – nézett fel a könyvből Ginny. A könyvtárban ültek, és éppen a számmisztikán feladott példákkal birkóztak meg.

- Hm? – A barna hajú próbált úgy tenni, mintha éppen egy bonyolult feladattal foglalatoskodna, és nem a Whitfield professzoron végzett lehetséges kínzásokon morfondírozna.

- Gondoltál már arra, hogy az elhatározásaid milyen hatással vannak másokra?

- Mindig mérlegelek. De most nem pontosan értem, miért mondod ezt nekem.

- Azt látom – csóválta meg a fejét Ginny, és erőnek erejével becsukta a Hermione előtt fekvő könyvet.

- Mit csinálsz? Most kezdhetem az elejétől – nézett fel méltatlankodva.

- Pontosan ezt fogjuk tenni. Az elejétől kezdjük. Beszélni fogunk, mert úgy látom, semmit nem értesz. Ez pedig felfoghatatlan számomra, mert régen igazán érzékeny voltál mások problémáira.

- Ne haragudj, lehet, hogy nem figyeltem rád mostanában, de annyi minden történt. Mi a baj?

- Luna a baj.

- Luna? – A lány semmit nem értett. – Hogy jön ide Luna? Alig találkoztunk vele az utóbbi napokban.

- Hát, éppen ez az! Gondolkozz! – forgatta a szemét a Ginny. – Luna azóta nincs velünk, amióta te meg Ron kitaláltátok ezt az őrültséget, hogy úgy csináltok, mintha járnátok.

- Ó, te jó ég! – döbbent le Hermione. Már mindent értett.

- Sosem mondta ki előttem, de annyira nyilvánvaló. Viszont az én bátyám olyan fafejű, hogy fel sem tűnt neki. Ismered, az orráig sem lát. Ahogy mostanában te sem – szúrta oda dorgálóan.

- Pedig neki is tetszik valaki, épp ezért jött kapóra számára az ötletem. Mit gondolsz, talán Luna az? – gondolkodott hangosan a lány. – Beszélek vele, jó?

- Csakis az tenne jót. De ne hidd, hogy én nem próbáltam. Lehetetlen őt elérni, általában a Hollóhát tornyában gubbaszt.

- Tekintve a múltbéli eseményeket, ez talán nem is olyan nagy gond – csillant fel Hermione szeme.

- Veled megyek – kezdett szedelőzködni Ginny.

Az út a Hollóhát tornya felé egyáltalán nem volt zavarba ejtő. Hermione olyan természetesen ment végig a hónapok alatt megszokott útvonalon, mintha az elmúlt néhány nap meg sem történt volna. Általában nem járt ezen az útvonalon, így jó érzés volt az ismerős festményeket, pajzsokat és páncélokat látni. Viszonylag gyorsan a kilincs nélküli faajtóhoz ért, amiből a bronz sas ugyanúgy dugta ki a fejét, mint hajdanán. Már épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, amikor a sas hirtelen eltűnt; az ajtó kinyílt, a mögötte felbukkanó szőke hajzuhatag pedig Luna kedves arcához társult. Egyetlen pillanatra azonban különös érzés fogta el, újra a régi Roxfortban érezte magát, Florával…

- Szervusz Hermione, szia Ginny! – Luna olyan természetesen és rezzenéstelen arccal köszönt, mintha a Nagyteremben futottak volna össze, nem pedig a Hollóhát klubhelyiségének ajtaja előtt.

- Szia Luna! Pont téged kerestelek – csapott le rá megkönnyebbülten a lány, és mielőtt szőke barátnője bármit mondhatott volna, hadarva folytatta. – Figyelj, szerintem valamit félreértettél, Ronnal és velem kapcsolatban. Az az igazság, hogy én kértem meg, csináljon úgy, mintha ő meg én… Belátom, nem a legjobb ötlet volt, de fogalmam sem volt, hogy téged… hogy te… Nincs köztünk semmi, én csak azért csináltam, mert…

- Féltékennyé akarta tenni Pitont – fejezte be helyette Ginny.

- TESSÉK? – Hermione nem hitt a fülének. Az egész beszélgetés nem várt fordulatot vett. Vajon honnan tudta meg? Hogyhogy nem figyelt a jelekre, hová tűnt a rátermettsége és ravaszsága?

- Így már mindent értek – bólintott Luna, mintha Ginny kijelentése a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne. A két lány nagy egyetértésben bólogatott, egyedül Hermione nem értette mi folyik körülötte. Meg sem kellett szólalnia, Ginny úgy magyarázott el neki mindent, mintha jobban belelátna az életébe, mint ő maga.

- Annyira nyilvánvaló, hogy nem is értem, hogy nem jöttek rá Harryék. Na, jó, Ront még megértem, de Harry! Hiába győzte le a világ legveszélyesebb feketemágusát, a szívügyekhez gőze sincs. Az igazat megvallva, jobb is, ha egyelőre nem tudja – hagyta rá a lány.

- Honnan tudod mindezt? – rázta meg a fejét Hermione. Úgy érezte, mintha egy álomban lenne. Egy igen kellemetlen álomban. Barátnője ezt követő kijelentése pedig még inkább földhöz vágta.

- Igazából sehonnan, sejtettem csupán. Például, amikor a fiúk Whitfield professzorról áradoztak, te majdnem kinyírtad őket a pillantásoddal, akárcsak a tanárnőt órák közben. Az arckifejezésedet látva pedig úgy vélem, jó tipp volt – kacsintott Lunára.

- Nekem semmi kifogásom nincs egy izgalmas beszélgetés ellen, de kicsit kényelmetlen itt a folyosón, nem gondoljátok? – szólt közbe álmodozva Luna. Az arckifejezése nem változott, ugyanolyan békés volt, mint általában, de Hermione észrevette, hogy a lány szemei sokkal élettelibben és vidámabban csillognak, mint általában. Nem tudta, hogy valóban így van-e, vagy csak beképzeli magának, de megnyugtató volt a tudat, hogy legalább egyvalaki aggodalmait sikerült semmissé tenni. – Tudok egy jó helyet.

Nem kellett nagy túrát tenniük, a hollóhátas a falhoz sétált, és az egyik legnagyobb méretű képhez hajolt, melyet Hermione is jól ismert. Egy kék csőrű, ezüstszínű hollót ábrázolt. Luna közel hajolt a madárhoz, és néhány szót suttogott neki, mire az állat kitárta a szárnyait, kirepült a képből, a festmény pedig – akárcsak a kastély konyhájának esetében – ajtó módjára feltárult.

- Most már mehetünk – intett mosolyogva barátnőinek, mintha csak egy üres tanterembe invitálná be őket. Elképedve követték az ajtóvá avanzsált festményen túlra, ahol egy tágas, fáklyákkal hangulatosan kivilágított helyiségbe léptek, melyben karosszékek helyett kényelmes puffok és párnák hevertek a puha szőnyegen.

- Nahát! Hónapokig elmentem mellette, de álmomban sem gondoltam volna, mit rejt – álmélkodott Hermione.

- A Roxfortnak mindig van egy újabb meglepetése – huppant le az egyik puffra Ginny.

- Még harmadévben találtam rá, amikor néhány rejtélyes módon eltűnt ruhámat kerestem – magyarázta Luna. – Kevesen ismerik, azt hiszem.

- Szóval, Hermione, mesélj el mindent most! – kanyarodott érdekesebb téma felé a vörös hajú. Hermione egy pillanatra majdnem elfelejtette, miért is jöttek össze hárman lányok, barátnője azonban láthatóan nem volt rest emlékeztetni őt ott tartózkodásuk valódi okára. A lány gyorsan mérlegelt magában. Vagy elmondja az igazat, és letudják ezt a kellemetlen beszélgetést, vagy tagad, halogat, akkor azonban akár Harryék fülébe is juthat a dolog. Végül az előbbi mellett döntött.

- Rendben, bevallom, a múltban tett látogatásunk közben tényleg közel kerültünk egymáshoz. De már bánom minden egyes percét, és ha lehet, minél hamarabb el szeretném felejteni – kezdett bele Hermione, és elmesélte a büntetőmunka estéjén történteket. Miközben mesélt, Ginny és Luna csodálkozva hallgatták, amikor pedig befejezte, kérdésekkel kezdték bombázni.

- Azóta beszéltetek?

- Annyira más ember valójában?

- Ennek az egésznek már majdnem egy hete, és nem, nem beszéltünk azóta. Soha nem is fogok többé szóba állni vele, szóval ez az egész akár köztünk is maradhat. Rendben? – nézett barátnőire, akik bólintottak. – És ne kérdezzétek, milyen valójában, mert egy borzalmas ember, csak ennyit mondhatok. Ki nem állhatom, és ez soha nem fog változni. Beszélhetnénk valami másról?

- Rajta egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy történt köztetek valami – jegyezte meg Ginny.

- Ez nem is meglepő, Piton professzor kiválóan tudja leplezni az érzéseit, én úgy gondolom – mondta Luna.

- Hahó! Beszélhetnénk másról? – artikulált a lány. – Rosszul érint a téma.

Sosem volt az a fajta lány, aki kiönti a szívét mindenkinek, Harry és Ron mellett valahogy sosem gondolt erre. Barátnői szerencsére megértették, és a beszélgetés rögtön Lunára terelődött. Pár óráig elfelejthette zavaros szívügyeit, ez pedig igazán jó hatással volt rá.

Az elkövetkezendő napokban sokkal többet mozdult ki a klubhelyiségből, péntek este, egy héttel az ominózus eset után pedig vidáman sétált a Griffendél toronyba. Kis időre lesétált a lelátókhoz, megnézte Harryék edzését, a drukkolás, és a tény, hogy társai igen jó eséllyel indultak a kviddics kupáért, teljesen felvillanyozta. Mindennek ellenére hamarabb elhagyta a helyszínt, még zárás előtt be kellett mennie a könyvtárba egy könyvért gyógynövénytanra.

- Miss Granger! – szólította meg egy hang. Egy idegesítő, irreálisan vidám hang, amihez test is társult, Whitfield professzor sálba és meleg kabátba bújtatott alakja. Láthatóan éppen érkezett valahonnan.

- Jó estét, professzor! – szűrte a fogai között, és igyekezett a lehető legbarátságtalanabbul nézni a nőre. Ő azonban nem zavartatta magát, vidáman pillantott vissza rá.

Ez a nő úgy és annyit mosolyog, mintha fizetnének érte neki – gondolta magában Hermione.

- Jó, hogy itt van, küzdök ezekkel a szatyrokkal, ami a vásárlást illeti, kissé átestem a ló túloldalára – nevetett fel idegesítően csilingelő hangon.

- Nem csak a vásárlásról mondhatjuk el ugyanezt – motyogta Hermione, a professzor azonban vagy nem hallotta, vagy nem akarta meghallani a nyilvánvaló sértést.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy segíthetne felvinni őket a lakrészembe, alig bírok velük.

- Megtanítsam esetleg a zsugorító bűbájt a tanárnőnek? – kérdezte ártatlan arccal Hermione. Egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mintha Whitfield nehezen birkózna meg a csomagokkal. Egy naiv, együgyű diák talán elhitte volna az átlátszó mesét, a griffendéles azonban rég átlátott az ilyen meséken. Tudta, Whitfield egyszerűen így akarja elérni, hogy megalázhassa, esetleg valamiféle buta beszélgetést kezdeményezzen vele. Mindehhez semmi kedve nem volt.

- Nem, köszönöm, tökéletesen jól ismerem azt a bűbájt. Csak segítsen, kérem. Van közöttük néhány szép ruha is, megnézhetné őket.

- Köszönöm, de ha ruhákat akarok nézni, kinyitom a szekrényemet. Egy házimanó pedig biztosan hatékonyabban elbánna a maga rengeteg szatyrával. Ismerek is egyet, akarja, hogy szóljak neki?

- Ne ne ne! – hárította el sietve. – Látom, nem érti a lényeget. Vegye úgy, hogy ezt, mint a tanára parancsolom magának. Kérem.

Vajon én érzem úgy, hogy ez a nő egyre erőszakosabb, vagy valóban így van? – töprengett magában Hermione. Mit akarhat Reene? Egy biztos: mindezt csak úgy tudhatja meg, ha a végére jár a dolgoknak.

- Rendben, tanárnő. Természetesen segítek. – A lány gyomra majdnem felfordult a szerepjátszástól, de folytatnia kellett, ezért megszabadította néhány csomagtól Whitfield-et, és követte. A lakrésze a második emeleten volt. A nappaliba lépve Hermione az Umbridge-féle giccs és Lockhart-féle magamutogatás elegyére számított, azonban csalódnia kellett. Reene lakosztálya – már amennyit látott belőle – tökéletes ízlést tükrözött. A berendezés a főbb bútorok szempontjából nem ütött el a többi tanár szobájától, a krémszínű bútorok, a világos falak, és a színes függönyök között azonban Hermione nem tudott nem észrevenni egy igen különös tényezőt: a szobából hiányoztak a könyvek. Egyetlen polc volt csupán, melyen azonban vastag, bőrkötéses művek helyett más sorakozott: színes, női magazinok. A lány akaratlanul is közelebb sétált, Reene azonban láthatóan félreértette, mert beszélni kezdett.

- Szeretne kölcsönkérni esetleg néhányat közülük?

- Nem, dehogy! – rázta meg a fejét a lány, majd gyorsan hozzátette. – Köszönöm, de nincs szükségem ilyesmikre.

- Nagy kár, pedig igazán jó kikapcsolódásnak tartom.

- Szép és tágas a nappalija – csúszott ki a dicséret akaratlanul is Hermione száján. – A könyveit egy külön helyiségben tárolja?

- Könyveket egyáltalán nem tartok magamnál – rázta a fejét Whitfield professzor. – Illetve van egy-két darab, amit szívesen olvasok, és a hivatásommal kapcsolatos műveket is mindig elolvasom, de egyébként nem szokásom könyvekkel foglalkozni. A lényeg úgyis benne van az újságokban, a többi meg unalmas töltelék.

- Unalmas micsoda? – A griffendéles azt hitte, rosszul hall. Egyetlen professzora szájából nem hallott még ilyen vagy ehhez hasonló mondatot. A könyveket becsmérelni, és nem szeretni annak ellenére, hogy az előtte álló nő a tanára… Mindez teljesen felfoghatatlan volt számára. – Elnézést, professzor, de akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy maga csak ezeket a magazinokat olvasgatja?

- Mint mondtam, szórakoztató elfoglaltság – bólintott a nő, miközben az asztalra pakolta a csomagokat. – De inkább befejezem ezt a bosszantó magázódást, ha nem haragszol. Sosem értettem ezt a merev viselkedést a Roxfortban. Hiszen gyerekek vagytok még! Megkínálhatlak valami innivalóval?

- Nem, köszönöm.

- Te tudod. Gyere, foglalj csak helyet. Én megajándékozom magam egy pohár forró teával. – Whitfield pálcaintésére egy kancsó gőzölgő tea, és két csésze jelent meg az asztalon. – Ha meggondolnád, szolgáld csak ki magad. Tudom, hogy éppen szörnyülködsz, és azt kérdezed magadtól, mit tud ez a nő a Roxfortról, hiszen Angliába is csak néhány hónapja érkezett. Nem tetszik, hogy bírálom a fennálló rendszert, igaz?

- Erről szó sincs, professzor. Egyszerűen úgy gondolom, hogy ebben az iskolában minden úgy jó, ahogy van. Az alsóbb éveseket tekintve talán valóban kissé fásult ez a szabály, de ahogy látja, ők is megszokták. Mi, végzősök pedig felnőttek vagyunk, ezért teljesen természetesnek tartom ezt a társalgási formát.

- Dehogy! – nevetett fel halkan Reene. Tökéletesen manikűrözött kezét a szája elé rakta, Hermione pedig elgondolkodott, vajon egy bájitaltannal foglalkozó tanár hogyan engedhet meg magának efféle túldíszítést.

- Tessék?

- Ti még gyerekek vagytok, Hermione. Mit számít, hogy elvégeztél itt öt, hat vagy esetleg hét évfolyamot? Hiába mondanak benneteket nagykorúnak, letehettétek a hoppanálási vizsgát, de ti gyerekek vagyok, és még jó ideig azok is maradtok – magyarázta a tanárnő. Az este folyamán Hermione sokadszorra döbbent meg. Hogy gyerekek? Ők?

- Whitfield professzor, maga nyilván nincs tisztában a múltammal.

- Mindenki tisztában van a múltaddal, emiatt ne aggódj – mondta Reene olyan hangon, mintha egy ötévesnek beszélne. – Különös helyzetekbe keveredtél te és a barátaid. De ettől még nem lesz valaki felnőtt, ahogyan attól sem, ha a professzoráért rajong, és róla álmodozik.

- Elnézést, nem pontosan értem, miről beszél.

- Dehogynem érted, azt mondtam gyerek vagy még, nem azt, hogy buta. Ennyi idősen én is szimpatizáltam az egyik idősebb tanárom eszméivel, gondolkodásával. Én is pont ugyanúgy próbáltam felhívni a figyelmét magamra, ahogy azt te teszed. De nem értem vele el semmit. Ahogy te sem fogsz, ezért jobb, ha abbahagyod – mosolygott bájosan a lányra, és belekortyolt a teájába.

- Ennyi idősen, ahogy maga mondja, el tudom dönteni, mibe fektetek energiát, és mibe nem. Köszönöm a vendéglátást, professzor – emelkedett fel Hermione. Úgy érezte, eleget hallott.

- Nézd, Hermione. Perselus igazán jó barátommá vált az elmúlt hetekben. Te csak, mint tanárt ismered, én viszont tudom, milyen ember, és hidd el, tudom, milyen nőre vágyik – szólt utána Reene. – És kérlek, mindezt ne támadásként fogd fel, egyszerűen jobbnak látom a naiv reményeket hamar elültetni az ilyen fiatal lányokban, mint te. Én is voltam ennyi idős, felesleges próbálkoznod.

Életében először Hermione köszönés nélkül hagyta el egy tanára szobáját. Szóval Perselus Reene barátjává vált, és ő csak, mint tanárt ismeri. Ez a nő orráig sem lát – fortyogott magában. Rengeteg időt elpazarolt azzal, hogy beszélgetésbe elegyedett vele, de legalább most már tisztán lát. Eddig sem kedvelte Reene-t, de az, hogy kiderült, mennyire más, mint ahogy elképzelte, teljesen felvillanyozta. Kizárt dolog, hogy Perselus képes lenne egy olyan nővel komoly kapcsolatot létesíteni, aki ki nem állhatja a könyveket, olvasás gyanánt pedig fogyókúrás tanácsokkal teli női magazinokat vesz magához. Hiába volt tanárnő, Whitfield professzor cseppet sem különbözött azoktól az üresfejű nőktől, akiktől Hermione világéletében ódzkodott. Ez a tény pedig igazán nagy fordulat volt az életében. Gondolataiból egy mély, dallamos hang zökkentette ki. Fel sem kellett néznie, tudta, hogy ő áll előtte.

- Maguk hetedévesek láthatóan igen kevés házi feladattal vannak ellátva, hogy ilyen késői órán csak úgy ide-oda császkálhatnak a kastélyban – nézett végig rajta fensőbbségesen a férfi. – Épp az imént loholt el mellettem vonzódásának tárgya. Merlin óvjon attól, hogy beleszóljak a maguk igen szegényes ízlésébe, de néhanapján akár hajat is vághatna a barátja, akkor talán nem sétálna belém. Persze az is meglehet, hogy csak némi észre volna szüksége…

- Ne merészeljen így beszélni róla! – csattant fel Hermione. – Ron kedves, aranyos, igazán jó barát, nem olyan, mint _egyesek_.

- Barát, hm? – Piton szeme gúnyosan megvillant.

- És csodálatos szerető, jobb, mint bárki, akivel valaha találkoztam – replikázott, a hangja azonban, akárhogyan is igyekezett, nem volt túl meggyőző.

- Honnan veszi, hogy engem mindez érdekel?

- És maga honnan gondolja, hogy elhiszem, hogy komoly érdeklődést mutat az iránt a szőke, folyton vigyorgó, és idegesítően segítőkész Whitfield iránt? Most voltam nála, hát csak gratulálni tudok az újabb fogásához, Piton _professzor_– vágott vissza. Perselus nem válaszolt, Hermione pedig úgy döntött, nem áll meg itt. – És mióta magázódunk? Azok után, ami a téli szünetben történt, nem erre számítottam.

- Nem szokásom a kalandjaim tárgyának igényeivel foglalkozni – válaszolt rezzenéstelen arccal a férfi. – Mit keresett Reene-nél?

- Aha, szóval ez voltam, egy kaland! – kiáltott fel Hermione, tudomást sem véve a felé intézett kérdésről. Legszívesebben elszaladt volna, helyette csípőre tette a kezét, és fenyegetően közelebb sétált vitapartneréhez. – Csak azért, mert nem adtam be azonnal a derekam, máris eltaszítasz magadtól? Hát, nem! Én fogom megtenni. Én mondom ki: el akarok felejteni mindent, ami köztünk történt, és megkockáztatom, hogy minden, amit a múltban csináltam, valami általad készített szerelmi bájital hatása, mert szavamra, ki nem állhatlak!

- Valóban? Akkor miért kezdeményeztél? – tette fel az egyszerű kérdést. Hermione észre sem vette, hogy időközben ő is a régi hangnemre váltott. Sokkal inkább az kötötte le a figyelmét, hogy a férfi egyre közelebb sétált hozzá. Már csak néhány lépés választotta el őket egymástól, úgy hat-hét. Már csak öt, aztán négy… Perselus csaknem karnyújtásnyira volt tőle. Nagyon aprók voltak azok a lépések.

- Azért, mert pótolni akartam valamivel a Ron okozta űrt. Annyira hiányzott, és úgy vártam már, hogy vele lehessek! – Három, kettő… A köztük levő távolság veszélyesen csökkent. – De most végre hazaértem, vele lehetek, és örülök, hogy te is boldog vagy annak a nőnek az oldalán, így legalább nem zaklathatsz, és olyan az egész, mintha meg sem történt volna. Új életet kezdek Ronnal, vagyis folytatom a régit, és ez így lesz jó, vissza is térhetünk a hivatalos megszólításhoz, én itt befejeztem.

Egy…

- Ezt még gyakorolnod kell. – A távolság elfogyott, csakúgy, mint a levegő. Perselus úgy csókolta, mint a szomjazó vándor, aki hosszú idő után érkezik meg az életet adó kúthoz. A lány még sosem látta és érezte ennyire kitárulkozónak a mindig rideg, látszólag érzelmek nélkül élő férfit. Percekig képtelen volt értelmesen gondolkodni, azt azonban elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy bár a módszer nem változott, Perselus ajkai, legyenek bárhol és bármikor, ugyanolyan vágyakat és érzéseket ébresztettek benne, mint a férfi diákkorában. Fel sem fogta, hogy egy folyosón vannak, ami ráadásul a legkevésbé sem volt elhagyatottnak mondható. Egyikük sem törődött vele, szorosan kapaszkodtak össze, mintha attól rettegnének, hogy ha elengedik egymást, nincs visszaút. Hermione Perselus hajába túrt; egyáltalán nem volt zsírosnak mondható, fel sem tudta fogni, hogy nem vette észre hamarabb, ki él a közvetlen közelébe, milyen páratlan, csodálatos férfi, aki…

- He… HERMIONE!

Úgy ugrottak szét, mint akiket rajtakaptak. Annyira belemerültek a tevékenységükbe, hogy másodpercekbe telt, míg felfogták: valóban tetten érték őket. Ráadásul nem is akárki. Ron arca úgy lángolt, hogy a gyér fáklyafényben Hermione el sem tudta különíteni a hajszínétől. Seprűjét fogó keze remegett, és egyre csak a fejét rázta. A lány zavartan tekintett Pitonra, majd ismét a fiúra, mintha egyiküket egy pillantással eltüntethetné.

- Nézd, Ron, ez nem az…

- Aminek látszik? Akkor… akkor mégis mi? Ez egy undorító, vén…

- Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, és fogja be a száját – dörrent rá ingerülten Perselus. Azt, hogy egy Weasley-féle sértegesse, semmilyen helyzetben nem fogja tűrni.

- Maga nekem ne parancsolgasson – hápogott felháborodottan Ron, miközben hátrálni kezdett. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt művelted a hátunk mögött. Pont ezzel az emberrel? Hiszen éveken át megalázott minket!

- Ron, kérlek…

- Tudod mi a legszörnyűbb az egészben? Hogy ez a denevér az, aki miatt el kellett játszanom, hogy odavagyok érted – rázta meg a fejét döbbenten a fiú, mintha szavai nyomán fogná fel igazán, minek is volt tanúja az utóbbi percekben.

Mielőtt Perselus újabb pontlevonással sújthatta volna a tiszteletlenségért, Ron sarkon fordult, néhány pillanattal később pedig eltűnt az egyik fordulóban. Hermione bízott benne, hogy ha azonnal barátja után rohan, megbeszélhetik a történteket mindenféle veszekedés és sértődés nélkül. A veszekedés azonban már megtörtént, a sértődés pedig visszavonhatatlanul bekövetkezett.

- Szóval így állunk. – Perselus hangját hallva a lány megtorpant, és visszafordult. A férfi tekintete nem kevés kárörvendést tükrözött. – Pontosan hány barátodat szándékozod még a jövőben felbérelni az irántam érzett puszta féltékenységed okán?

-12-

- Várom a magyarázatot. – Perselus nyugodtnak tűnt, hangját mégis távoli zúgásként hallotta Hermione, mintha több helyiséggel távolabb volna. De ott volt, ő pedig úgy érezte, elsüllyed szégyenében. Milyen ügyetlen véletlen, micsoda balszerencse kellett ahhoz, hogy abban a hatalmas kastélyban Ron és Perselus épp egyfelé tartsanak, egymásba botoljanak, és a sorsdöntő pillanatban ő, Hermione éppen a professzoron csüngött. Ron teljesen kiborult, ez érthető is volt. Eszközként használta fel, amibe a fiú bele is ment, de nem mondta meg, ki miatt, mert tudta, biztos volt benne, hogy hiába a tálalás, hiába bármi, a vörös hajú abba soha nem ment volna bele. Tisztában volt Ron Perselusról alkotott véleményével, mert bár információk birtokában Harry képes volt túllépni a gyűlölködésen, egyikük sem szívlelte a professzort, még az után sem, hogy kiderült, kettős életében melyik oldalhoz is húzott a szíve valójában. A szíve? Van egyáltalán szíve? Magyarázatot _követel_.

- Én… tévedtem. Hoztam egy rossz döntést – ismerte be fejét felszegve.

- Miben merült ki ez a rossz döntés?

Hermione úgy érezte, Perselus direkt kínozza, örömét leli abban, hogy teljesen mezítelenre vetkőztetheti a lelkét, hogy ott áll védtelenül, életének egyik legkínosabb percében, egyedül. Úgy döntött, megkockáztatja az egyetlen lehetséges utat, ami ebben a helyzetben szóba jöhet.

- Mennem kell! – Ugyanazon az útvonalon távozott, mint néhány perccel azelőtt Ron. Először futott, szinte úgy iszkolt, mint egy riadt kisállat, két lépcsőfordulóval arrébb azonban megállt, és a háta mögé nézett. Perselus nem jött, nem kiabált utána, egyszerűen megúszta. De valóban ilyen egyszerűen? A férfi talán életében először nem használta ki tanári mivoltát, az erejét, a szavának súlyát. A Kövér Dáma portréjához érkezve Hermionéban tudatosult: egérutat kapott. Ezt pedig egyetlen dologra használhatta fel, mindent tisztáznia kellett Ronnal.

Perselus hosszú léptekkel, lobogó talárral sietett az igazgatói irodát rejtő kőszörny felé.

- Mézesfalás – morogta toporogva, majd körbenézett, és meg sem várva, hogy a kőszörny teljesen félreálljon az útból, felsietett a lépcsőn. Kopogtatására barátságos hang invitálta be.

- Mi szél hozott erre, Perselus? – kérdezte hunyorogva Dumbledore. A merengő előtt állt, két kezét az tálnak támasztotta. Nyilvánvalóan éppen egy emléket szemlélt, mielőtt a bájitaltan tanár megzavarta.

- Visszajövök később – ajánlotta fel a férfi.

- Nem, erre semmi szükség, barátom – mutatott az íróasztal előtti karosszékre bátorítóan. – Miben segíthetek? Vagy csak beszélgetni szeretnél? Nem szoktál mostanában. Mintha a novemberi események óta neheztelnél rám.

- Ne csodálkozz, Albus – hunyta le a szemét türelmetlenül Perselus, miután helyet foglalt. Kezét a karfán pihentette. – Nem tűröm el, hogy bárki is beleavatkozzon az életembe, és ezt már számtalanszor elmondtam neked. De most nem ezért jöttem. Azt szeretném, hogy küldd el Reene Whitfieldet.

Dumbledore csodálkozva ingatta a fejét, majd a fiókból egy apró dobozt vett ki, melyből egy selyemkendőt húzott elő, levette félhold alakú szemüvegét, rálehelt, és komótosan törölgetni kezdte. Perselus akaratlanul is kopogni kezdett ujjaival a karfán.

- Érdekes fordulat – jegyezte meg, miközben még mindig szemüvegével foglalatoskodott. – Nem látok  
>tisztán, hiszen ha emlékeim nem csalnak, néhány héttel ezelőtt éppen te kérted, hogy maradjon.<br>- Valóban így volt, de…

- Azt mondtad, szükséged van rá, _tanításhoz_. – Az igazgató Perselusba fúrta kék szemeit. – A tanév pedig még javában tart. Netán nem vetted hasznát?

- De. Már… megtanította, amit kell – felelte fogcsikorgatva Perselus. Az évek során megismerte Albus mozdulatait, viselkedését. Tudta, hogy az öregember tudja. Mégsem mondta ki.

- Még csak február eleje van. Perselus, ugye tudod, hogy a Roxfortban nem fegyelmezünk diákot egyéni módszerekkel. Csakis a házirendben foglaltakat…

- Kívülről ismerem az átkozott házirendedet, és érdekes módon egyetlen sor sincs arról, hogy a diákok időutaztatása engedélyezett lenne. Márpedig ez is… hogy is mondtad? Az _egyéni módszerek_közé tartozik – sziszegte. – Egyébként, pedig ha tudni akarod, az utóbbi időben vészesen fogyatkozni kezdtek a készleteim. Más személyes tárgyaimat is beleértve.

- Úgy véled, ismét Harry keze van a dologban? – kérdezte óvatosan Dumbledore.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem. Reene kleptomániás – közölte egyszerűen. – Az utóbbi hetekben igencsak sokszor… öhm, fordult meg a szobámban. Azóta tünedeznek el a dolgaim. A délutánt az iskolán kívül töltötte, én pedig tettem egy látogatást a lakosztályában. Mind a hat elveszett üvegcsét megtaláltam, a két üveg tintámmal, a négy uncia sárkányvérrel, és a két lába kélt könyvemmel együtt.

- Döbbenetes – csíptette vissza a szemüvegét az orrára. – Tisztán emlékszem, amikor az állásinterjún közölte, hogy nem szeret olvasni. Tudod, épp a könyvtárról meséltem neki, hogy kifogyhatatlan a választék, és…

- Akkor minden bizonnyal az egyedi kiadású, ritka művekkel kivételt tesz – vágott a szavába Perselus. – Főleg, ha azok a könyvek egyenként megérnek vagy nyolcvan galleont is. A sárkányvérről nem is beszélve, ami ugyancsak nem kevesebb, mint hatvanöt galleont ér még így, feketén is.

- Így már mind érthető. De az, hogy minek volt szüksége két üveg egyszerű tintára – csapta össze a kezét Dumbledore –, örök rejtély marad.

- Valószínűsítem, hogy nem teljesen épeszű. Megpróbált rávenni, hogy hagyjuk itt az iskolát, és költözzünk ketten a szülőhazájába, Floridába, ahol nyithatnánk egy mágikus kencékkel teli szépségszalont. Természetesen, elképzelései szerint én lettem volna a segédje. – Az utolsó szót már úgy köpte, mintha egy gusztustalan meztelencsiga fajról beszélne. Dumbledore nem tudta megállni, nevetni kezdett. – Ne nevess, Albus…

- A floridai időjárás minden bizonnyal jó hatással volna rád – jegyezte meg könnyeit törölgetve az igazgató. Percekbe telt, míg sikerült komolyságot erőltetnie magára. – Jól sejtem, hogy te szívesebben maradnál itt a zord Skóciában?

- Ez az életem – felelte. Majd felemelkedett, és kezeit az íróasztalnak támasztva, beszélni kezdett. – De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy az életem hátralevő részét a saját fejlesztésű bájitalaid kísérleti nyulaként kívánom tölteni, és különböző idősíkokon sem szeretnék szánkázni.

- A múltban már megtaláltad a jelened, és, ahogy látom, a jövődet is – mosolygott mindentudóan Dumbledore, majd pennát és pergament vett elő, végül a fejéhez kapott, és egy gyors mozdulattal eltüntette mindkettőt. – Feltétlenül intézkedem Whitfield professzor ügyében. Ajánlólevélre azt hiszem, nem is lesz szükség.

- Köszönöm - hangzott a tömör búcsú, Perselus pedig elhagyta a helyiséget.

Hermione idegesen körözött a folyosón. Gyűlölte a tanácstalanságot, és azt, amikor minden a feje tetejére áll. Előző évben a testét kellett védenie, most pedig a lelkét. Úgy érezte, sosem kerül már ki az őrült körforgásból.

- Most bejössz, vagy nem? Egészen megfájdul a fejem a járkálásodtól – zsörtölődött a Dáma.

Már épp bemászott volna a portrélyukon, amikor a háta mögül kiáltás hallatszott.

- Várj, Hermione! Tartsd az ajtót, légy szíves! – A kviddics csapat többi tagja volt, élükön Harryvel és Ginnyvel. Kimerültnek és fáradtnak tűntek. – Köszi!

- Ron hol van?

- Nem t'om, biztos fürdik – vonta meg a vállát Harry. A válasz alapján Hermione megállapította, hogy a fiú még nem tud róla és Pitonról. – Nekünk sem ártana, megyek is. Tetszett az edzés?

- Igen, nagyon ügyesek voltatok – bólogatott a lány. – Figyelj, Harry, beszélnünk kell.

- Rendben, nemsokára visszajövök, és…

- Nem! Most! – Hermione hangja nem tűrt ellentmondást, Harry és Ginny pedig felhúzott szemöldökkel néztek rá.

- Ajaj, ugye nem az van, amire gondolok? – fintorgott sajnálkozóan a vörös hajú lány.

- De, pontosan – bólintott türelmetlenül. – Ezért hamarabb kell beszélnem Harryvel, mint ahogy Ron azt megtenné.

- Elárulnátok, miről van szó? – szólt közbe értetlenkedve Harry. Hermione bólintott, és a klubhelyiség egyik néptelenebb sarkába húzta barátját. Ginny követte őket, amiért a lány igazán hálás volt.

- Nézd, van valami, amit nem mondtam el nektek. Amikor Perselusszal visszatértünk a múltba…

- _Perselusszal_? – visszhangozta elképedve a fiú.

- Igen, vele. Mindketten diákokká váltunk, csak egymásra számíthattunk, és hiába veszekedtünk szinte mindenen, történt köztünk valami más is. A karácsonyt az ő házában töltöttük, elzárva mindenkitől, és hirtelen azon kaptuk magunkat, hogy túlléptünk bizonyos határokat.

- Az a szemét! – vicsorgott Harry. Láthatóan félreértette a helyzetet. – Ne félj, most azonnal lemegyek…

- Ne! Félreérted! – állította meg Hermione.

- Hermione, nehogy már félj egy ilyen undorító embertől. Én nem tudom, mit tett vagy mondott, amivel most rettegésben tart, de ha ezt Dumbledore és a sajtó megtudja, olyan büntetésre számíthat, amilyenre álmában sem gondolt – bizonygatta a fiú.

- Nyugi – szólt közbe Ginny, békítően barátja karjára téve a kezét. – Figyelj, Hermionét nem kényszerítette senki semmire. Boldog volt Pitonnal.

Hosszú, perceknek tűnő pillanatok következtek. A hármas csoportjukra csend telepedett, Harry hitetlenkedve nézett Hermionéra. Amikor újra megszólalt, a lányhoz intézte szavait, hangja fenyegetően halk volt.

- Ez ugye nem igaz?

- De. – Hermione nagy levegőt vett. Bár egy része megkönnyebbült, szinte vágni lehetett a köztük levő feszültséget. – Igaz, és sajnálom, hogy titkolóztam előttetek, de meg kell értened, hogy…

- Nem akarok beszélni veled. – Miközben beszélt, Harry rá sem nézett a lányra, sarkon fordult, és egyszerűen otthagyta őt.

- Várj!

- Harry, ne csináld ezt! – kiáltott utána Hermione is. A jelenet kísértetiesen ismerős volt, az ismétlődő események láttán pedig a lány besokallt, és egy ugrással a fiú mellett termett.

- Meg fogsz hallgatni, ha tetszik, ha nem! Nem a tanácsotokat kértem ki, hanem közöltem egy tényt. Felnőtt, önálló ember vagyok, nincs jogod sem neked, sem Ronnak elítélni engem. Az orrotokig sem láttok, és meg sem próbáltok megérteni, még csak a magyarázatomat sem hallgatjátok meg. Miért? – tette fel a kérdést kétségbeesetten.

- Ennél okosabbnak gondoltalak – rázta meg a fejét a fiú, majd eltűnt a fiúk hálószobájába vezető ajtó mögött.

- Okosabbnak? – visszhangozta értetlenül Hermione az orra előtt becsukódó ajtónak.

- Nyugi – tette vállára a kezét Ginny. – Legalább nem borult ki, mint Ron. Mert feltételezem, ő nem fogadta ilyen nyugodtan a hírt.

- Nem, de ami azt illeti, Harry reakciója sem dobott fel túlzottan. Úgy tűnik, egyikük sem akar szóba állni velem.

- Majd megnyugszanak – legyintett a vörös hajú. – Most inkább meséld el, hogyan jött rá a bátyám erre az egészre.

Hermione nagy levegőt vett, és elmesélt barátnőjének mindent onnantól kezdve, hogy összetalálkozott Whitfield professzorral a folyosón, egészen a Perselusszal váltott csókig, és Ron kiborulásáig. Ginny elhűlve hallgatta a történteket, az izgalmasabb részeknél pedig a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Nem semmi – jegyezte meg csodálkozva, mikor a lány a történet végéhez ért. – Most mit fogsz csinálni?

- Beszélnem kellene vele, úgy otthagytam... De Harryékkel sem akarom ezt az egész veszekedést. Miért ilyen csökönyösek?

Ginny együttérzően felsóhajtott.

- Bárcsak tudnám. Könnyebb lenne az élet, az biztos. Figyelj, te most mit érzel Piton iránt valójában?

Tényleg, mit érez?

- Talán – kockáztatta meg óvatosan – szerelmet?

Amint feltette magának a kérdést, úgy érezte, meg is válaszolta. Elszántan bólintott. Szerelmes Perselusba. Hiába titkolná még maga előtt is, az semmin nem segítene, ugyanolyan nehéz lenne minden, mint így. De legalább kimondta. Ginny aprót sikkantott, és tapsolni kezdett.

- Komolyan mondom, megölelnélek, de most jöttem edzésről... Mindenképpen bepótoljuk – szorította meg barátnője kezét. – Úgy örülök. Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, mit eszel Pitonon, és milyen ember lehet, de bízom a megérzéseidben.

- Ő tényleg nagyon jó ember. – Lassan már kezdte megszokni, hogy folyamatosan védőbeszédeket kell mondania Perselusért.

- Ha te mondod, elhiszem. És bármi is legyen, hozzám mindig fordulhatsz. Harryékhez is, csak nekik... idő kell.

- Vettem észre – bólintott savanyúan a lány.

- Azt hiszem, neked nem kell megmondanom, mit tegyél, de úgy gondolom, az lesz a legjobb, ha mihamarabb beszélsz Pitonnal – javasolta a lány.

- Igen, ezt fogom tenni. De előbb beszélnem kell Ronnal.

- Ne – rázta a fejét a vörös hajú. – Ismered. Most hagyd kicsit lenyugodni. Majd később.

Hermione bólintott, Ginnynek igaza volt. Miután barátnője elment zuhanyozni, elhagyta a klubhelyiséget. Nem ment messzire, a Kövér Dámához vezető folyosón járkált fel és alá. Rendeznie kellett a gondolatait. Valóban szerette a férfit, ehhez már kétség sem fért. Amikor maga elé képzelte Whitfield professzor kárörvendő arcát, hirtelen sarkon fordult, és rohanni kezdett. Tudta, hogy Perselus ajtaja akkor is ott fog állni a pincében, ha két perccel később érkezik, de nem várhatott. A múltban töltött hónapok gondolatára mérhetetlen nyugalom lett úrrá rajta, bátorságot érzett. Hármat kopogott a mahagóni ajtón, ami – várakozásai ellenére – azonnal feltárult, mögötte pedig megjelent Piton karcsú alakja.

- Számítottam a látogatásodra. Most éppen melyik álarcot viseled? A Weasley-ért epekedőt, vagy a visszakozó diáklányét? – Perselus hangjában ott bujkált az elengedhetetlen, tömény gúny.

- Egyiket sem – biccentett egy aprót Hermione. Hadakozhatott volna, ahogy régen, de ez alkalommal teljesen jogosnak érezte a férfi szurkálódását. – Egész nap az előző este járt a fejemben. Meg az elmúlt hónapok. Sok idő telt el azóta, hogy a rettegett és igazságtalannak vélt bájitaltan tanárból azzá az emberré váltál, aki nélkül nehezen hiszem, hogy tudnék élni.

Perselus nem válaszolt, ezért Hermione folytatta.

- Persze, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem tartalak igazságtalannak. Mert az voltál. Kegyetlen dolog volt a részedről Whitfield-et is belevonni az egészbe. Ahogy nekem is Ronaldot – tette hozzá gyorsan, mielőtt a férfi közbevághatott volna. – Mindketten hibáztunk, és ne ellenkezz, Perselus, mert igenis hibát követtél el. Azt már meg sem említem, hogy ok nélkül annyi pontot vontál le tőlem az utóbbi hetekben, amennyit Harrytől és Rontól az évek alatt összesen sem, de a büntetőmunka estéjén igazán csúnyán elbántál velem.

- Elbántam? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – Talán nem felelt meg a feladat? Pedig kellemesebb, mint mocskos üstöket pucolni a hideg pincében.

- Hogy te milyen cinikus vagy! – fújtatott dühösen Hermione. – Én azt gondoltam, hogy te… hogy te és én… Merlinre, tudod jól!

- Elképzelni sem tudom, mire gondolhattál – tárta szét karba tett kezeit, megjátszott csodálkozással az arcán. – Azonban itt vagyunk, az úgynevezett tett színhelyén. Meg akarod esetleg mutatni, hogyan képzelted azt az estét?

Hermione érezte, hogy elvörösödik, de úgy döntött, nem dől be az aljas húzásnak.

- Sajnálatos módon ezt nem tehetem. Egy Reene Whitfield-féle nőszemély bizonyára szívesen bemutatná. Ellenben én nem vagyok ősember, hogy kézzel-lábbal mutogassak. Pontosan jól tudod, mire számítottam. És nem, nem fogsz zavarba hozni a provokatív kérdéseiddel, nem ezért jöttem ide.

- Akkor hát, miért?

- Azért, hogy elmondjam, hogy én…

Hermione szavait erőteljes kopogás szakította félbe. Mindketten egyszerre kapták el a fejüket a másikról, és úgy néztek az ajtóra, mintha egyetlen pillantásukkal eltűntethetnék a túloldalon várakozó vendéget. A látogató azonban nem hagyta annyiban, kitartóan követelt bebocsájtást. Perselus egy mordulással az ajtó előtt termett, és cseppet sem leplezett ingerültséggel tépte fel azt.

- Á, Perselus!

- Miben segíthetek, Albus? – vicsorgott a férfi, miközben igyekezett minden lehetséges módon elállni az utat az ősz igazgató elől. Közben Hermione próbált a szobának egy olyan részébe menni, amely az ajtóból nem látható.

- Feltétlenül szükségem van a segítségedre, drága barátom! A kedves Madam Cvikker és Frics úr épp az imént döntötte el, hogy együtt elhagyják az iskolát, hogy életük alkonyát, Mrs Norrissal hármasban egy napfényes szigeten töltsék. Tudjuk, hogy bár Argus módszerei hagynak némi kívánnivalót maguk után, mégis évek óta rendületlenül felügyeli a kastélyt, Irma pedig igazán jól kézben tartja a könyvtárat. Azon spekuláltam, hogy esetleg segíthetnél lebeszélni őket erről a – meglátásaim szerint – balga lépésről. Amennyiben ez nem sikerülne, még mindig a segítségemre lehetsz. Azt hiszem, sikerült kifejlesztenem egy olyan főzetet, melynek segítségével, néhány évvel előre ugorhatunk a jövőbe. Az elkészítése hasonló alapokon nyugszik, mint az a bájital, amivel te és Granger kisasszony utazgattatok. – Perselus észre sem vette, hogy valamilyen fondorlatos módon Dumbledore időközben már a nappaliban állt. Hermione különös alakú csomagot vélt felfedezni a kezében. Az igazgató szünetet tartott, derűsen nézett körbe a szobában, amikor megakadt a szeme a könyvespolc mellett lapító Hermionén. – Miss Granger, micsoda meglepetés! Nem is tudtam, hogy látogatód van, barátom.

- Most már tudod – morogta a férfi. A mondat rendes helyzetben hatalmas jelzésértékkel bírt volna, Dumbledore azonban nem zavartatta magát, vidáman biccentett Hermione felé, akinek arca időközben enyhe lazacszínt öltött.

- Épp azt mondtam Perselusnak, hogy mennyire jót tenne drága gondnokunknak és szeretett könyvtárunk irányítójának, ha tennének egy kis sétát a jövőbe. Talán, ha látnák, mekkora űrt okozna a hiányuk, megkönyörülnének egy vétlen és tehetetlen öregemberen.

Vétlen és tehetetlen? Leszakad a plafon – gondolta magában Hermione, de nem mondta ki, csak udvariasan bólintott.

- Jobb lesz, ha visszajövök később, professzor – motyogta Hermione, amikor Dumbledore invitálás nélkül helyet foglalt a mélykék karosszékben. Perselus arca megvonaglott, végül bólintott.

- Minden jót, Miss Granger! – intett vidáman Dumbledore. – És ha akadályokba ütközne, és van egy kis ideje, említse meg Harrynek Tapmancsot!

- Tessék? – fordult vissza az ajtóból.

- Ne aggódjon, ő érteni fogja – mosolygott félhold alakú szemüvege mögül. – Jut eszembe, Perselus, sikerült megoldanom azt a kis problémát, amivel ma délután megkerestél, és elhoztam a könyveidet, a bájitalokat, valamint a…

Hermionénak fogalma sem volt arról, miféle problémáról beszél az igazgató, de nem is érdekelte túlzottan, ezért a mondat befejezését meg sem várva, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Csalódottan ment végig az alagsori folyosón, nem ilyen befejezésére számított az estének. Remélte, hogy végre dűlőre jutnak Perselusszal, jelentsen az bármit is. Dumbledore pont abban a pillanatban rontott rájuk, amikor már olyan közel járt a tortúrájuk befejezéséhez, mint még soha. Persze a férfi válasza kétséges volt, de a Griffendél torony felé sétálva Hermione úgy érezte, nem bír ki még egy éjszakát bizonytalanságban. Pedig tudta, kénytelen lesz.

A klubhelyiségbe érve épp csak odaintett Ginnynek, aki Harry és Ron társaságában üldögélt, majd azonnal a hálószobája felé vette az irányt. Semmi kedve nem volt Ron dühöngésével, és Harry keresztülnézésével szembesülnie, és Ginnynek sem akarta elmesélni, hogy az este, amit olyan rég tervezett, kudarcba fulladt. Már az ágyában volt, mikor barátnője is a szobába lépett, de becsukta a szemét, és alvást színlelt. Ginny egyébként sem kérdezte volna őt Perselusról, hiszen háztársaik is a szobában voltak, de Hermione úgy vélte, jobb az elővigyázatosság. Már mindenfelől egyenletes szuszogás hallatszott, mire végre valahára ő is álomba merült.

Hétfő reggel, Hermione lehangoltan könyvelte el magában, hogy harmadik napja annak, hogy Ron és Harry nem állnak szóba vele, ráadásul az aznapi bájitaltan órán ismét végignézheti Reene törleszkedését Perselushoz. A hétvégét Ginny és Luna társaságában töltötte, nagyrészt a könyvtárban tanultak, amikor pedig végeztek, Luna rejtekhelyére tértek vissza beszélgetni. Reggelinél, önsajnálatának teljében már az is megfordult a fejében, hogy a délutáni dupla óra idejére esetleg kölcsönkér Ginnytől egyet a Maximuláns termékcsalád tagjai közül, hirtelen társasága akadt; Harry és Ron ültek le a két oldalára. Csodálkozva pillantott rájuk, azonban egyik sem szólt: Ron a tányérjára került rántottára fordított a kelleténél is nagyobb figyelmet, Harry meredten nézte az előtte álló tökleves kacsót, közben pedig kezével idegesen dobolt a térdén. Vágni lehetett a feszültséget, Hermione pedig úgy vélte, azzal kímélheti meg magukat egy újabb vitától, ha a lehető leggyorsabban távozik. Már épp felkászálódott volna, amikor Harry a karjára tette a kezét.

- Sietnem kell, a gyógynövénytan könyvem Lunánál maradt – hazudta, és sietve elhagyta a termet. A dupla gyógynövénytant a szokásos helye helyett egy hugrabugos és egy hollóhátas oldalán vészelte át. Szerencsére elméleti óra volt, Bimba professzor pedig olyan hadarva beszélt, hogy nem lehetett nem rá figyelni. Óra végén Ginny támogatóan belékarolt, és a fiúkat faképénél hagyva a kastélyba siettek. Ebéd után csak néhány szót váltottak, Hermione mugliismeretre sietett, Ginny pedig a könyvtárba. Két óra előtt tíz perccel már erősen görcsölt a gyomra, és a lehető leglassabban, szinte gyászlépésben indult az alagsori terem felé. Épp akkor ért az ajtóhoz, amikor az utolsó diák is be akart lépni rajta. A hugrabugos fiú figyelmesen előreengedte. Hermione egy fáradt mosollyal meghálálta, majd a helyére ült. A terem kicsi volt, nem volt választási lehetőség, így a szokásos sorrendben ültek le a leghátsó sorban. Ron, Harry, Ginny és Hermione. A lány nem akart a katedrára nézni, úgyis tudta, mit látna: Reene valószínűleg ismét mindenféle tapintat nélkül érzékeltetné vele, hogy nem tehet semmit, Perselus az övé. Dühösen csapta az asztalra bájitaltan könyvét.

- Elnézést, Piton professzor, de hol van Whitfield professzor? – kérdezte zavartan Mark Green, az egyik hollóhátas fiú. Hermione meglepetten nézett fel; a tanárnő valóban nem volt sehol.

- Ahelyett, Green – kezdett bele a szokásos gúnnyal a hangjában Perselus –, hogy a professzorai magánéletéről kérdezősködne, javaslom, hogy a kíváncsiságát fordítsa a dél-amerikai tiltott bájitalokra, mert az erről írt esszéje borzalmas lett. A tanárnő egyébiránt – emelte fel a hangját, miközben a sorok között járőrözött –, a tegnapi nap folyamán a köztünk levő kibékíthetetlen pedagógiai ellentétek miatt kénytelen volt elhagyni az iskolát, és végleg visszaköltözni a tengerentúlra. A továbbiakban tehát ne is számítsanak a könnyen jött érdemjegyekre, és ok nélkül osztogatott pontokra, velem visszatér a szigor, a fegyelem és a…

Hermione nem hallotta a mondat befejezését, hitetlenkedve meredt maga elé. Whitfield elment… örökre… Miközben közölte, Perselus épp csak egy gyors pillantást vetett rá, számára pedig abban a pillanatban megszűnt a világ. A különös állapotból Ginny zökkentette ki, aki türelmetlenül rázta meg a vállát.

- Kezdd el a bájitalt, fenn van a táblán! Mit szólsz? – suttogta izgatottan.

Tényleg, mit szól? Annyiszor csalódott már, olyan sokszor történt annak épp az ellenkezője, amit remélt. Jobb, ha tanul a hibáiból, és nem hisz azonnal az első szónak.

- Mit szólnék? Semmit. Jobb, ha felnövök – válaszolta fojtott hangon.

- De mégis…

- Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, a szabályok azokra a tanulókra is vonatkoznak, akik el vannak telve attól a ténytől, hogy ők és a rokonaik horcruxokat gyűjtögettek és semmisítettek meg – szakította félbe a beszélgetést Piton. A mardekárosok kárörvendően vihogtak, a lányok pedig a hozzávalókkal kezdtek foglalatoskodni, ellenben Ron villámló szemekkel meredt a férfira.

- Magának ex-halálfalóként biztosan fájó pont ez az életében – szólalt meg fennhangon a vörös hajú fiú, mire a teremben egy pillanatra megfagyott a levegő, majd mindenki egyszerre kezdett beszélni.

Perselus arca nem sötétült el, nem volt dühös, egyáltalán semmiféle reakciót nem mutatott, ahogyan hanghordozása sem árult el különösebb dühöt.

- Látom, Weasley, örömére szolgál a tudat, hogy egyre több ponttól fosztja meg a házát. Bizonyára örülne év végén egy Mardekár győzelemnek, ehhez pedig meg sem kell várnunk, hogy a hétvégi meccsen eltalálja egy gurkó. Huszonöt pont a griffendéltől, most pedig takarodjon ki az órámról – parancsolta teljes lelki nyugalommal.

- Nem megyek ki, mielőtt nem tudja meg mindenki, hogy mit tett Her…

A kiabálás néma tátogássá vált, a többiek pedig értetlenül keresték a csend okozóját. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg Ron felfogta, hogy némán kiabálja bele az igazságot a terem csöndjébe. Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel, és némileg meglepődve nézett körbe.

- Ki tette ezt? – mutatott hanyagul az asztalt csapkodó Ronra. Mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére a válaszra nem kellett soká várni.

- Én voltam – emelkedett fel Harry. Szavai nyomán a teremben halk morajlás futott végig, hiszen már az első órán megtanulták, hogy az engedély nélküli pálcahasználat a teremben komoly büntetést von maga után. Ron abbahagyta a zajongást, és hitetlenkedve ragadta meg Harry talárjának ujját.

- Weasley számára véget ért a mai óra, a továbbiakról majd később döntök – közölte kimérten. – Potter, vezesse ki a barátját. Szeretnék megbizonyosodni arról, hogy nem szándékozik tovább zavarni köreinket.

Elhaladtában Harry egy pillanatra megállt Piton előtt.

- Nem maga miatt tettem. – Olyan halkan beszélt, hogy szavait csak Perselus és Ron hallhatta. Amint becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Hermione megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott. Féltette Perselust, féltette magát, és féltette Ront is. Mindig tudta, hogy barátja mennyire hirtelenharagú, azt azonban álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy a vörös hajú ennyire elengedi magát, ráadásul mindenki előtt. A teremben izgatott susmogás támadt, többen – például Draco Malfoy – összevonták a szemöldöküket, senki nem értette, hogyan maradhatott Harry tette büntetés nélkül. Piton azonban nem engedélyezett több kilengést. Fenyegető hangon közölte a csoporttal, hogy aki Ron Weasley sorsára akar jutni, nyugodtan folytassa a zajongást. Egy csapásra csend lett, és mindenki visszatért a munkájához. Óra végéig meg sem mertek szólalni, pedig Ginny láthatóan okvetlenül ki akarta tárgyalni a történteket.

- Ezt komolyan nem hiszem el – suttogta hadarva miután kicsöngettek.

Épp a tanári asztalon helyezték el a felcímkézett bájitalos fiolákat, amikor Piton megszólalt:

- Granger maga marad.

Ginny a szája elé emelte a kezét, elrejtve egy apró mosolyt, majd magára hagyta barátnőjét. Már csak ketten maradtak a teremben, Perselus pedig egy apró pálcamozdulattal gondoskodott arról, hogy senki ne zavarhassa meg őket. Az ajtó halk, de határozott mozdulattal becsukódott.

- Sajnálom, hogy Ron…

- Semmi szükség arra, hogy a barátaid miatt kérj elnézést. Megjegyzem, Weasley-től nem is számítottam másra. – Minden igyekezete ellenére képtelen volt gúnyolódás nélkül beszélni a lány barátairól.

- Kérlek, ne bántsd. Én szeretem. Egyébként mi a véleményed Harry tettéről? Segített nekünk – próbálkozott a lány. Perselus csak egy mordulással válaszolt. – Még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy az apja arroganciáját örökölte, nem pedig Lily jóságát?

- Potter, a jóságos – ízlelgette a szavakat a férfi, töprengést tettetve. Végül teljes testével a lány felé fordulva folytatta. – Nem, úgy gondolom, ez erős túlzás.

- Sosem változol – csóválta meg a fejét Hermione, majd hirtelen elhallgatott. Kettesben voltak, a szünet még javában tartott, de az alagsorba nem hallatszott le a diákok nyüzsgése. Perselus mégsem közeledett, és ő sem. Az asztal két végében álltak, a szigorú hangnem elhagyásán kívül úgy beszéltek, mintha csak a másnapi házi feladatot magyarázná a férfi. Hermione már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy kérdőre vonja Pitont Reene eltűnése miatt, de a professzor gyorsabb volt.

- Az utóbbi hetekben több pocsék bájitalt adtál be, mint Longbottom egy év alatt összesen. – Hermionénak leesett az álla. Merlinnek hála, nagy nehezen alkalmat teremtettek arra, hogy maguk lehessenek, Perselus pedig nem átallt a drága percekben a tanulmányi előmeneteléről csevegni. – Ne vágj ilyen arcot, egyáltalán nem vagyok elégedett a teljesítményeddel.

- Elégedett, _velem_? Ez az, ami sosem voltál.

Perselus eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést, a lány fiolája után nyúlt, és a fáklyafény felé emelte azt.

- Azonban úgy látom, ez alkalommal kiváló munkát végeztél. Jól sejtettem hát, és valóban Reene okozta hosszúra nyúlt vegetálásodat a bájitalfőzés terén?

- Rossz passzban voltam – felelte diplomatikusan Hermione. Nem tartotta megfelelőnek a helyet és az időt arra, hogy gyenge perceiről beszéljen.

- Akkor igyekezz kilábalni belőle, mert amennyiben le akarsz vizsgázni nálam, nem elég, ha csak félig figyelsz. – Az ajtó mögött hallatszott az érkező diákok hangja. – Most menj, mindjárt becsöngetnek.

- Nem akarsz velem beszélgetni? Este, mondjuk? – nézett rá kérdőn a lány. Perselus megrázta a fejét.

- Dolgom van – közölte tömören.

- Holnap?

- Holnap is.

Hermione nem értett semmit. Perselus hirtelen annyira zárkózottá vált, olyan elutasítónak tűnt…

- Péntek este? – fordult vissza az ajtóból reménykedve, mielőtt lenyomta volna a kilincset.

- Megfogyatkozott a szabadidőm.

- De nem fejeztük be a tegnapi beszélgetést sem…

- Majd sort kerítünk rá. Később. Úgy gondolom, hogy most a tanulmányaiddal kell foglalkoznod.

- Korrepetálj! – csapott le az ötletre a lány.

- Jól tudod, hogy abból nem lenne tanulás. – Hermione meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a mondat nyomán egy apró mosoly suhant át Perselus arcán. További felfedezéseket azonban nem tehetett, a szünet végét jelző csengő hangja élesen hasított a fülükbe. Lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, Perselus pedig, kihasználva az alkalmat, egy legyintéssel kinyitotta az ajtót. Elsőéves gyerekek tucatja tódult a terembe, belépéskor néhányan kíváncsi pillantást vetettek Hermionéra, de professzoruk puszta látványa bőven elég volt ahhoz, hogy néma csöndben helyet foglaljanak, és elővegyék az _Ezer bűvös fű és gombá_t. – A mai óra anyaga a csuklasztó főzet, melynek elengedhetetlen hozzávalóit a táblán olvashatják. Mielőtt belekezdenék, olvassák el a hatvanhetedik oldal első bekezdését, és jegyzeteljék ki a…

Hermione, aki addig az ajtó mellett lapult, biztosra vette, hogy beszélgetésre már nem számíthat, gyorsan észbe kapott, és néma csendben elhagyta a termet. Amikor becsukta az ajtót, az egyre szűkülő résen át látta, hogy Piton őt nézi.

Futólépésben indult a harmadik emeletre, számmisztikára. Amikor megpillantotta a késő Hermionét beoldalogni a terembe, Vektor professzor nem hitt a szemének. Eminens diákja az évek alatt még soha egyetlen óráról sem késett.

Vacsoránál megismétlődött a reggeli jelenet; Ron és Harry a két oldalán foglaltak helyet.

- Harry, én köszönöm, hogy… hogy nem buktattál le minket – fordult a fiúhoz hálásan. Napok óta nem szóltak egymáshoz, Hermionénak pedig hirtelen eszébe jutott az igazgató előző esti kérése. – Tegnap találkoztam Dumbledore-ral, és azt kérte, említsem meg neked Tapmancsot… Nem igazán értem, mit akart mondani neked ezzel, de azt mondta, te érteni fogod.

Harry bólintott, de Hermione helyett a tányérját nézte. A beszélgetés láthatóan megcsömörlött, a lány pedig nem feszegette tovább a kérdést, hozzálátott a vacsorához. A balján ülő Ron hasonlóan néma volt. Hermione kérdőn pillantott a vele szemben ülő Ginnyre, de barátnője sem tudott semmit, értetlenkedve vállat vont. Egyedül indult a Griffendél toronyba, Ginny és Luna még a Nagyteremben maradtak beszélgetni, neki azonban semmi kedve nem volt a tanári asztalnál étkező Perselust nézni. Mert tudta, másra úgyse nagyon lenne képes.

- Várj! Hermione! – Harry zihálva kiáltott utána, közben pedig kettesével szelte a lépcsőfokokat, hogy mindenképpen utolérje a griffendéles lányt. A megszólított csodálkozva fordult meg, alig hitt a szemének. – Hallgass meg, kérlek. De ne itt a lépcső közepén. Gyere!

A második emeletre mentek, ahol találtak egy használaton kívüli tantermet. Harry előzékenyen kinyitotta az ajtót a lány előtt, és betessékelte. Egész úton nem szólaltak meg, amikor azonban helyet foglaltak, Harry beszélni kezdett.

- Nagyon nehéz ez nekem. A lényeg… a lényeg, hogy gondolkodtam, és semmi jogom beleszólni a választásodba. Habár egyáltalán nem támogatom. De elfogadom. Tudod, mi a véleményem Pitonról.

- Tudom, de te pedig tisztában vagy vele, hogy milyen jó ember, igaz? Bátor, önfeláldozó, tavaly nyáron az életét adta volna… – Hermione hangja elcsuklott.

- Ahogy mondod. Segített, mert az érdeke úgy kívánta…

- Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! – ugrott fel Hermione. Villámló szemekkel nézett barátjára.

- És igen, belátom, talán valami más miatt is.

- Piton végig a mi oldalunkon állt, nála jobban senki sem bizonyította, kihez hűséges. Nem lehetsz te is olyan szűk látókörű, mint Ron! – Hermione legszívesebben megrázta volna Harryt, hogy észhez térjen, hogy rájöjjön, miféle sületlenségeket beszél…

- Igen, hűséges volt, és most is az. Dumbledore-hoz. De ez nem biztosíték arra, hogy te nem csak… hogy nem csak azért kellesz neki, hogy… – nyögte, öklével az asztalra csapva. – Évek óta a legjobb barátom vagy, és most elvárod, hogy pisszenés nélkül végignézzem, ahogy az az… ember azt csináljon veled, amit akar.

- Tudok magamra vigyázni, Harry – szólt közbe csendesen Hermione. – Perselus pedig rég, nagyon rég megtehette volna már velem azt, amit szerinted akar. De nem tette. Láttad az emlékeit, láttad a jellemét. Mi kell még, hogy elhidd végre, félreismerted?

- Ezt nem értheted.

- Dehogynem értem! Konokok és borzalmasan önfejűek vagytok mindketten. Mindezt pedig rajtam vezetitek le – fújtatott.

- Nem, ígérem, hogy nem – próbálta csitítani a fiú. – Te szó nélkül utánam jöttél, amikor elmentem keresni a horcruxokat. Nem kérdeztél semmit, csak bíztál bennem. Én is ezt fogom tenni.

- Megígéred?

- Meg.

- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el a lány. – Mire gondolt Dumbledore, amikor Tapmancsról beszélt?

- Még régen beszéltünk erről. Nem értettem, miért védi Pitont folyton. Azt mondta, ugyanazért, amiért én védtem Siriust, amikor senki nem hitt neki, vagy a rendtagok bírálták egyes döntései miatt. Mert megbízik benne. Ahogy én is megbíztam Siriusban. Néha eszembe juttatja, ha kétségeim támadnának. Ismered az öreget, szeret párhuzamot vonni – mosolyodott el. – De ez most más. Félek, hogy rossz döntést készülsz meghozni azzal, hogy ennyire az életedbe engeded Pitont.

- Ne félj ettől! Tudom, mit csinálok. Emlékszel, mit mondtál elsőévben a bölcsek kövét rejtő akadályok egyikénél? Hogy én vagyok a legokosabb boszorkánynövendék, akit ismersz. Bízz bennem, nem fogok hibázni. Ha pedig mégis, akkor támogass, ennyit kérek csak. Ne engedj mindig a rossz gondolatoknak, Harry. Tudjuk, mekkora az igazságérzeted, és ha valakit veszélyben érzel, azonnal meg akarod menteni. Amivel nincs is semmi baj – tette hozzá gyorsan –, de azt hiszem, ebbe a helyzetbe bőven több rosszat látsz, mint kellene.

- Nem fér a fejembe, hogy tudod szeretni – rázta a fejét a fiú.

- Ha vennétek a fáradtságot Ronnal, és megismernétek, megértenéd te is és ő is. De erről ne is álmodjak, tudom – fejezte be a mondatot, mielőtt Harry ellenkezhetett volna. – Már annak is örülök, hogy ennyire megértesz. Köszönöm.

Megkönnyebbülve ölelte meg barátját, közben pedig azt kívánta, bárcsak Ron is hamar megbékélne.

Ron hajthatatlannak bizonyult, a február első fele pedig – a kapcsolatukat tekintve – rideg hallgatásban telt el. Egy roxmortsi hétvégén tört meg a jég, a Három Seprűben Ron beadta a derekát és elfogadta Hermione bocsánatkérését. A lány sejtette, hogy mindebben nagy szerepe lehet Lunának, aki az utóbbi hetekben egyre többször tűnt el hosszú sétákra a vörös hajú fiúval. A békülés azonban őszintének tűnt, Ron kikötése csak az volt, hogy Hermione lehetőleg ne említsen semmiféle Pitonnal kapcsolatos információt a jelenlétében. Ezt nem volt nehéz betartania, ugyanis hetek óta képtelen volt kapcsolatba lépni a professzorral. Az étkezéseken csak elvétve volt jelent, óra végén pedig villámgyorsan hagyta el a termet, esélyt sem adva Hermionénak, hogy a folyosók végtelen labirintusában rá találjon. A lakosztály ajtaján Hermione hiába dörömbölt, sosem érkezett válasz. Gyanította, hogy a férfi hangszigeteltté tette az ajtaját, ahogyan a pillantásától is megfosztotta a lányt. A dolgozatai, a főzetei mind tökéletesnek bizonyultak, az órákon egyetlen megjegyzést sem kapott, és a régi rend is visszatért: a kérdéseknél hiába jelentkezett, majd' kiesve a padból, Perselus levegőnek nézte. Ginnyvel és Lunával órákon át képes volt a problémáról tanakodni, és bár gőzerővel készült a vizsgáira, nem mondott le a férfiról. Pontosan jól tudta, mi Piton viselkedésének oka, erre pedig egy álmatlan éjszakán döbbent rá, amikor fejében újra és újra lejátszotta az utolsó beszélgetésüket a bájitaltanteremben. Hermione, ha Perselusról volt szó, már tudott a sorok között olvasni, a férfi pedig aznap délután világosan a tudtára adta, hogy ameddig a lány az iskola diákja, semmi sem fontosabb a tanulásnál. Biztos volt benne, hogy a kapcsolatukat legalább júniusig fel kívánja függeszteni a férfi, ezzel azonban nem értett egyet. Szabad perceiben így is folyton Perselusra gondolt, és igenis felelősségteljes volt; egyetlen tárgyból sem volt lemaradása, sőt. Amikor nem volt dolga, csak bolyongott az iskolában. Harrytől nem merte elkérni a Tekergők Térképét, hiszen akkor magyarázkodnia kellett volna, hazudni pedig nem akart. Március első péntekén, mikor az idő már enyhébbre fordult, és a hó is elolvadt, a délutánt Hagridnál töltötték. Amikor elbúcsúztak az óriástól, és a kastélyba mentek, Hermione remélte, hogy a folyosókon talán összefut Perselusszal, és meggyőzheti… Épp egy kártyázó nemesekből álló kép mellett haladtak el, amikor eszébe jutott a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás, ami szóba jöhetett. Hogy eddig erre nem gondolt!

- Harry! – csapott le barátjára, aki csodálkozva fordult felé. Valószínűleg azért, mert hangja, akárhogy is igyekezett, kimondottan hisztérikusnak hangzott. – Voltál mostanában Dumbledore-nál?

- Igen, múlt szerdán, de mondtam már. Épp azt beszéltük, hogy…

- Ne haragudj, de erre most nincs időm – vágott a szavába bocsánatkérő pillantással. – Emlékszel a jelszóra?

- Igen, cikesz a jelszó. De nem biztos, hogy most is…

Hermione azonban már nem hallotta, irányt váltott, és lerobogott a lépcsőn egyenesen az igazgatói iroda irányába.

- Ebbe a lányba meg mi ütött? – tárta szét a kezét értetlenkedve Ron. Senki nem válaszolt, de Ginny és Luna sejtelmesen összemosolygott.

Kérlek, kérlek! – Ezt ismételgette magában Hermione, útban Dumbledore irodája felé. Annyi buktató volt megint. Talán a jelszó már megváltozott, ő pedig napestig várhat, míg valaki arra téved. Vagy Dumbledore elzárkózik a segítségnyújtás minden formája elől, esetleg ő sem tud hatni Perselusra. A jelszót szinte kiabálta, az első akadály pedig elhárult: a kőszörny engedelmesen félreállt. Kettesével szelte a lépcsőfokokat, nem törődött szűk szárú szoknyájával, és a szövetkabáttal sem, ami a futás következtében igen melegnek bizonyult. Kopogtatott, néma csend következett, majd az igazgató megnyugtató hangja beinvitálta. Dumbledore az asztalánál ült, Fawkes pedig a rúdján tisztogatta szárnyait. Udvariasan köszönt, és nem értette, az igazgató miért mosolyog olyan sejtelmesen. Beletelt fél percbe, míg észrevette az ablaknál álló alakot. Nem hitt a szemének, a biztonság kedvéért azonban nem mozdult az ajtó elől, inkább elállta az egyetlen lehetséges kijáratot.

- Végre megvagy! Akkor most júniusig nem is szólunk egymáshoz? – tette fel zihálva a kérdést. Perselus biccentett. – Megértheted, hogy ezt nem hagyhatom annyiban.

A férfi megrökönyödve nézett a lányra, majd gyors oldalpillantást vetett az igazgatóra. Hermione láthatólag nem törődött vele.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb pillanat arra, hogy…

- Ugyanis szeretlek. Igen, tudom, teljesen közönséges módon közlöm ezt veled, bár megjegyzem, inkább neked kellett volna kezdeményezned. De tudod mit? Nincs szükség arra, hogy kimondd, mert minden egyes tetteddel érzékeltetted velem, és most sem kellenek a szavak, egyszerűen tudom.

A háttérben Dumbledore alig hallhatóan tapsolni kezdett.

- Kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztam magunkat? – nézett rá félszegen Hermione. Amit mondott, inkább hangzott kijelentésnek, mint kérdésnek.

- Mindent tudott már – válaszolta az igazgató helyett Perselus.

- Bajba kerülünk? – puhatolózott tovább.

- Maga már nagykorú, Miss Granger. És habár egyeseknek bizonyára lennének fenntartásai ezzel kapcsolatban, ha akarnák, sem avatkoznék bele. Mindazonáltal, nem kell mindenkinek mindenről tudnia. Még nekem sem. Most megyek, kitisztítom a bagolyházat. Különös szokás, de szeretem magam végezni – emelkedett fel hunyorogva Dumbledore, majd az íróasztalát és vendégeit megkerülve, elhagyta a szobát. Rendes helyzetben Hermione meglepődött volna az igazgató minden egyes szaván, mivel azonban a szituáció már magában nem volt normálisnak mondható, csak Perselusra tudott összpontosítani.

- Ne menj el – lépett közelebb Perselushoz, mire az ösztönösen hátrálni kezdett.

- Pedig épp azt tervezem, mert a szép szóból szemmel láthatóan nem értesz – zárkózott el a beszélgetés elől.

- Egy „eszem ágában sincs elmenni" jobban hangzott volna – gúnyolódott Hermione.

- Ne add a számba a szavakat, Hermione – vágott vissza fenyegetően Perselus.

- Amióta élsz, mindenki hagyott menekülni téged, jól sejtem? Hát, én most nem foglak. Az idő egyre enyhébb – váltott témát csevegő hangon Hermione, majd közelebb lépett Perselushoz, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. – A park csendes és nyugodt ilyenkor. Gyere, beszélgessünk.

A férfi egy percig habozott, aztán – maga sem tudta miért – elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet. Először életében. Perselus vezetett, egy teljesen más útvonalon érkeztek az előcsarnokba, útjuk közben senki nem zavarta őket, leszámítva Frics macskáját, aki nyávogva követte a párost. Amikor kiléptek, Hermione elégedetten csapta a macska orrára az ajtót.

- Mrs Norris egy igazi dög. El sem hiszem, hogy ő és Csámpás egy fajhoz tartoznak.

- Meglehet, hogy nem kellett volna mindenáron a kezemet markolásznod. Elkerültük volna a feltűnést – morogta a férfi.

- Milyen lenne, ha tudnád, soha nem kell többé egyedül lenned? Egyébként meg senki nem látott meg minket.

- Nem a te érdemed…

A parkban voltak, a tó mentén lépdeltek, egyre távolodva a kastélytól. A lemenő Nap már csaknem eltűnt a horizontról, letűnő alakja lilás és sárgás foltokat festett az égre. Egyre sötétedett, Hermione pedig biztos volt benne, hogy ez alkalommal senki nem fogja megzavarni őket. A távolban csak Agyar ugatása hallatszott, és a Tiltott rengetegből feltörő szokásos üvöltés, a kentaurok esti vadászatának hangjai.

- Csámpás a macskám – magyarázta a nyilvánvaló tényt a lány. Nem akarta felvenni a kesztyűt. – Még harmadévben vásároltam a Mágikus Menazsériában, képzeld, senki nem akarta befogadni. Pedig nagyon aranyos és ragaszkodó. Tavaly, amikor Harryékkel útra keltünk, és a szüleimet Ausztráliába kellett küldenem, velük ment a cicus is. Az ő emlékeit nem töröltem ki, és amikor egy évvel később felkerestem anyáékat, felismert! Egy év után! Pedig a macskák könnyen felejtene, de ő nagyon okos állat. Amikor szegény Sirius harmadévben kapcsolatba akart lépni Harryvel, és erre ólálkodott kutya képében, Csámpás összebarátkozott vele, és segített neki bejutni a fúriafűzbe.

- Amilyen lomha eb volt Black, nem is csodálkozom, hogy segítség nélkül képtelen volt bármire is – morogta alig hallhatóan Perselus, Hermione azonban meghallotta.

- Egyáltalán nem volt az, és ezt te is jól tudod! – rázta a fejét rosszallóan. – Te szereted az állatokat?

- Attól függ – hangzott a tömör felelet, magyarázatot azonban nem fűzött mondandójához.

- Csámpást szeretnéd. Bár különös macska. Ginnyhez például folyton törleszkedik, de Ront valamiért ki nem állhatja.

- Biztosan kedvelném – vágta rá a férfi.

- Talán Makesz miatt – morfondírozott hangosan a lány, majd egy pillanatra megállt, elkomorodott, és a férfi szemeibe nézett. – Nem kellene tovább kerülgetnem a valódi mondanivalómat, igaz? Két kérdésem lenne, szeretném, ha válaszolnál rájuk.

- Egyelőre én vagyok a tanár, a kérdezés joga engem illet meg – reagált gúnyosan Perselus. Ezen alkalommal titkon hálás volt a sok éven át tartó kettős életnek, melynek segítségével most is palástolni tudta az érzelmeit. Nem a kérdésektől tartott, inkább a válaszoktól, melyeket neki kell megadnia a lánynak. Szeme megvillant, ahogy Hermionéra nézett. – Két kérdésre adok engedélyt.

Hermione nem akart az elkerülhetetlennél több vitát, ezért kipréselt magából egy hálásnak tűnő biccentést.

- Az első kérdésem: Mi volt köztetek Whitfield professzorral, hova mentetek, mit csináltatok, amikor találkozgattatok?

- Semmi – felelte kurtán Perselus. Hermione megrökönyödéssel vegyes könyörgéssel pillantott fel rá. Tudta, nem elégítette ki válaszával a lányt, de sosem szerette a számonkérést. Hermionét viszont… Folytatta. – Bíztam benne, hogy rájössz, Reene volt a leckéd. Vacsorázni mentünk egyébként.

- Te jó ég! – Hermionéból hitetlenkedő, megkönnyebbül sóhaj szakadt fel, ez pedig Perselust – maga sem tudta, miért – arra késztette, hogy tovább beszéljen.

- Borzalmas volt mind. A szakmáról teljesen mások a meglátásaink, de vele még vitatkozni sem lehet. Amikor megpróbáltam, meditációt javasolt. Azt hiszem, a külsején kívül nem túlzottan érdekli semmi.

- Pedig te igazán nagy hatást gyakoroltál rá – kuncogott Hermione. Alig tudta leplezni megkönnyebbülését.

- Kedvtelésből pedig a személyes tárgyaimat tulajdonította el az engedélyem nélkül. Aznap, amikor Albus megzavart minket… Én kértem meg, hogy küldje el. De nem az előbb felsoroltak miatt.

- Hanem miattam.

- Nem éreztem iránta semmit. Most én kérdezek. Mit kerestél aznap este a szobájában?

- Felhívott magához valami béna ürüggyel. Aztán burkoltan közölte velem, hogy soha nem is álmodhatok egy olyan férfi szerelméről, mint amilyen te vagy. Valóban így lenne? – torpant meg egy pillanatra Hermione, szemeit a férfiéba fúrva.

- Mi a második kérdésed? – Perselus nem válaszolt, tovább sétált, kitért a kérdés elől.

Ez már nehezebb lesz – gondolta magában Hermione. Nagy levegőt vett, közben idegesen rugdosta a lába elé kerülő faágacskákat. Végül kiszakadt belőle:

- Mi volt köztünk, és mit érzel irántam?

- Hogy mi volt köztünk, arról szükségtelen felvilágosítást adnom, részt vettél benne, tudnod kell jól. – Perselus a távolba nézve beszélt, és lényegesen nyugodtabbnak tűnt, azonban a griffendéles gyomra ettől még jobban liftezni kezdett. – Hogy mit érzek irántad? Figyelembe véve, hogy miattad naponta többször is végighallgattam Reene értekezését a kézápoló krémekről és a legjobb bájitalpakolásokról, a válasz, úgy gondolom, adva van.

Hermione szíve megdobbant. Hirtelen úgy érezte, a hideg, nyirkos táj a legszebb hely a világon, és nedves avar helyett zöldellő füvön lépkednek. Nem akart semmit elrontani, valójában megszólalni sem tudott volna, ezért csak lehajtotta a fejét, belemosolygott sáljának melegébe, és úgy sétált tovább. Perselus keze azonban hirtelen megtalálta az ő karját, megérintette, maga felé fordította, és ettől akaratlanul is megtorpant. Csak annyit engedélyezett magának, hogy pillantása egy másodpercre találkozzon Pitonéval, máris elkapta a tekintetét.

- Nézz rám – kérte halkan a férfi. _Nézz rám_. Egyszer már hallotta ezt Perselus szájából, majdnem egy évvel azelőtt, odaát a Szellemszálláson. A mondatot akkor nem neki címezték, hanem Harrynek. Nem, valójában Harrynek sem igazán, sokkal inkább valaki másnak… Alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét, nem akart emlékezni. Jobbnak hatott elveszni a boldogságban, és végre, hitetlenkedve elmosolyodni. Kétség sem fért hozzá, Perselusnak nem egy emlék kellett már, és Hermione tudta, ha a jövőben bármi történne, a férfi nem egy hasonló zöld szempárhoz fordulna megnyugvásért, hanem az övéihez. Pitonra mosolygott, szívből jövően, boldogan, miközben egyik kezével a férfiba kapaszkodott, másikkal pedig végigsimított annak arcán. Amikor Perselus megtette ugyanezt, a boldogságon kívül valami más érzés is úrrá lett Hermionén. A birtokolni akarás… Láthatóan nem volt ezzel egyedül, Perselus olyan éhesen kapott az ajkai után, mintha mindezt először művelnék. A kíváncsi szemek elől néhány fa takarta őket, de Hermionét abban a pillanatban az sem érdekelte volna, ha a kviddicspálya közepén állnak, körülöttük kíváncsiskodókkal tömött lelátókkal. A férfi csókjának íze édesen kesernyés volt és vágyakozó, percekig nem váltak szét. Amikor levegőért kapkodva elszakadtak egymástól, Hermione csodálkozott; a fák és bokrok még mindig kopaszak voltak, a levegő Perselus közelsége nélkül csípős, a föld alattuk nyirkos volt. És mégis, a mennyekben érezte magát. Már csak egy kérdése maradt, amit haladéktalanul fel akart tenni.

- Akkor többé nem leckéztetsz meg így, nem akadályozod meg azt, amit nem lehet? Hogy együtt legyünk, te meg én. Én kiállok mindenkivel szemben, aki…

- Erre semmi szükség. Ha kell, együtt állunk ki.

- Jó – mosolyodott el a lány.

- Tehát van egy macskád – mormogta a férfi. Hermionét meglepte a hirtelen témaváltás.

- Igen, de miért…

- Semmilyen körülmények között sem teheti be a lábát a lakosztályomba. Egyiket sem a négy közül – emelte fel mutatóujját figyelmeztetően. – Ezért nem ártana, ha megkérnéd Miss Weasleyt, hogy hétvégenként néha ő adjon neki vacsorát és reggelit…

Már besötétedett, nem láthatták a másikat, hogy mindketten egyszerre mosolyodtak el. Amikor Perselus az ajkaival megkereste az övét, boldogan sóhajtott fel. Kutathatta a horcruxokat messzi tájakon, utazgathatott szüleivel a világ különböző pontjain, és küldhette őt Dumbledore a múltba. Az utóbbi óta hónapok teltek el, mégis a hűvös márciusi estén érezte először, amit már olyan rég kellett volna: végre hazatért.

_~VÉGE~_

-Epilógus-

Perselus Piton idegesen toporgott a Baker street-i ház ajtaja előtt. A nyavalyás kapucsengőn már kétszer is felszólt Hermionénak, a lány azonban nem volt sehol. Két percet mondott kétszer is. Húsz perce várakozott. Ki nem állhatta a lány lakhelyét. Nem mintha csúnya lett volna vagy félelmetes. Csakhogy a szemközti ablakban az idős, lilás hajú nő már vagy tíz perce bámulta összehúzott szemöldökkel, a túloldali autóban pedig két taknyos úgy bömböltette a zenét, mintha az életük múlna utóbbin végül is, tudna segíteni, csak egy apró pálcamozdulatába kerülne, és…

A kapu végre kinyílt, és legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Hermione jelent meg mögötte.

- Hermione, húsz perce várok – közölte a nyilvánvaló tényt elkínzott arccal, miközben gyors csókot nyomott a piros ajkakra. Nem szeretett előadást tartani a magánéletéből, és ezt a lány is jól tudta, sosem rótta fel neki. Hiszen, amikor végre kettesben voltak, egy hálószobában, egy tanteremben, vagy akárhol… nos, akkor Perselus teljesen másként viselkedett.

- Látom, Mrs Wilcox ismét nem tudta levenni a szemét rólad – kuncogott menet közben, és hagyta, hogy a férfi kézen fogja. – Múltkor megkérdezte, hogy mi a foglalkozásod. Azt mondtam, kémiát tanítasz egy skóciai bentlakásos iskolában. Nem értette, hogyan tudsz akkor folyton idejönni hozzám, Londonba.

- Merlinre, Hermione…

- Nyugalom! – nevette el magát a lány. – Gyorsan kijavítottam magam, azt mondtam, itt tanítasz Londonban egy skót diákoknak fenntartott iskolában.

- Az alapján, ahogy ma is rám nézett, nem lehetett elragadtatva…

- Fel volt háborodva, közölte, hogy ő feleslegesnek tartja az ilyen újfajta iskolák létrehozását, ahelyett, hogy a tanítók a régi tradíciókat követnék…

Perselus tekintete akaratlanul elkalandozott a mellette lépkedő lányon. Mit lányon, hiszen Hermione fiatal nővé érett. Gyönyörű, fiatal nővé. Három év telt el azóta, hogy végzett a Roxfortban, a félelmeivel ellentétben, és a várakozásoknak megfelelően kitűnő eredménnyel. Sokszor visszaemlékezett az utolsó Roxfortban töltött hónapokra, a lopott pillanatokra, titkos találkozásokra, melyeket a megbeszéltekkel ellentétben képtelenek voltak hanyagolni. Csak Hermione barátai és Albus tudott róluk. Eleinte Weasley egyetlen alkalmat sem mulasztott el, hogy gyűlölködő pillantást vethessen rá, Perselusra, azonban idővel megunta, és beletörődött. Csakúgy, mint Potter, aki a kezdetektől csendesen szemlélte a kettőjük között kibontakozott szerelmet. Hogy mikor vállalták fel egymást először? Talán a végzősöknek rendezett búcsúbálon, de a szabadság íze akkor még túl friss volt, ők pedig óvatosak. Perselus év közben – pláne az utolsó hónapokban – mindent megtett, hogy érzékeltesse: nem kivételez Hermionéval. Sőt, még keményebben bánt vele, mint másokkal, akarta, hogy a lány sikereket érjen el a saját erejéből. Ez pedig be is következett, felvétel nélkül bejutott a londoni Mágus Akadémiára és az Aurorképzőbe is. Kemény évek következtek, egyszerre végezte mindkét iskolát, a találkozásaik meg már nemcsak kötetlen esti légyottok voltak; a tanulnivalók szinte bekebelezték a lányt, ő mégis mindent megtett azért, hogy ez fel se tűnjön Perselusnak. Amikor pedig kellett, segítséget kért. A veszekedések? Elkerülhetetlennek bizonyultak. Szinte már az elején hajba kaptak, mindig jelentéktelen apróságok miatt. Hosszú viták következtek, és nem mindig békültek ki azonnal. Két túlságosan erős személyiség csapott össze, és nem ritkán képesek voltak órákig konok hallgatásba burkolózni. Aztán egy simítás, egy pillantás, és vége volt. Ez volt a legszebb Perselus számára: Hermione mellett nem kellettek szavak. Nem volt szükség nagy ígéretekre, fogadkozásra, ostoba becenevekre, de még napjában tucatnyi kimondott „szeretlek"-re sem. Tudták, és kész. És mégis, az a kis kerek, gyémánttal díszített valami most ott pihent öltönye belső zsebében.

Két utcával lejjebb végre elérték úti céljukat. Észrevétlenül surrantak a szűk sikátorba, majd pukkanás hallatszott, egy perccel később pedig már a roxforti birtokon sétáltak a nagy tölgyfa ajtó felé. Hermione mélyet szippantott a tiszta levegőbe, és boldogan lépkedett Perselus mellett. Élete legszebb éveit köszönhette az iskolának, és tudta, ha nem lett volna Perselus, akkor sem lett volna képes teljesen elszakadni a kastélytól. Így azonban még könnyebb dolga volt, ugyanolyan visszatérő vendégnek számított a kastélyban, mint Hagridnál. Az Akadémián és az Auror képzőben néhány héttel azelőtt tett sikeres záróvizsgákat, vidám és gondtalan nyári szünet várt rá Perselusszal. Szeptembertől az Auror parancsokságon kapott állást, ő pedig boldog volt. Évek kemény munkája után végre azt csinálhatta, amit mindig szeretett volna. Ha pedig úgy hozná az élet, egyszer talán visszatér a Roxfortba tanítani… Felmosolygott a férfira. Még mindig, évek elteltével sem tudott napirendre térni a tény felett, hogy Perselus hozzá tartozik, és ő a férfihoz. Annyiszor érezte úgy, hogy felesleges reménykednie, nem találhat soha viszonzást, és mégis, együtt voltak hosszú évek után is.

A férfi lakosztályába érve nem tudta megállni, ismét elmosolyodott. A világítás hangulatos volt, a szoba közepén pedig egy asztal állt, két főre terítve. Perselus nem először csinált ilyet, és Hermione minden alkalommal úgy örült, mint a legelső napon. Sosem csodálkozott a férfinak ezen oldalán, Perselus mindig pontosan tudta, mi kell egy nőnek. Hermione fejét csóválva emlékezett vissza diáklány énjére, és kapcsolatuk első hónapjaira. Annyiszor találkoztak titokban, olyan sokszor bújtak el kettesben ebben a lakosztályban… És a férfi mégsem nyúlt hozzá soha egy ujjal sem, egészen addig a pillanatig, míg a tanár-diák viszony hivatalosan fel nem oldódott közöttük. Az vizsgák után nem hagyta el az iskolát a többiekkel, egy héttel tovább maradt, Perselusszal. Élete legszebb napjai voltak. Hogy voltak-e bárkinek fenntartásai? Sosem tudta meg. Dumbledore mellettük állt, igyekezett mindenkit megnyugtatni, ha a szükség úgy hozta. Az út persze nem volt kitaposva előttük, és bár a baráti körben ilyen már nem akadt, sokan ferde szemmel néztek a párosukra.

- Figyelsz rám, Hermione? – zökkentette ki gondolataiból Hermionét Piton hangja.

- Bocsánat, mit mondtál? – rázta meg a fejét zavartan a lány.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy most szeretnél vacsorázni vagy később?

- Igazából délután összefutottam Ginnyvel, és bűnöztünk kicsit. Hozott Molly süteményeiből, szóval most nem vagyok túlzottan éhes. Persze, ha te szeretnéd, akkor nyugodtan hozzáláthatunk.

- Nem. Akkor esetleg… üljünk le – mutatott a dívány és a karosszékek felé.

Idegesnek látszik – állapította meg magában Hermione, miközben végignézte, ahogy Perselus egy üveg bort és poharakat lebegtetett feléjük. A kanapé két végében ültek, szokatlan távolságra egymástól. Az egykori griffendéles ösztönösen közelebb húzódott.

- Nos… – Perselus hosszú szünetet tartott, különös zavara pedig ismét emlékezésre késztette. A férfi első találkozása a szüleivel valahogy pont ilyenre sikeredett. Abban az évben történt, amikor végzett a Roxfortban. Július eleje volt, már egy hete csak levelezett Perselusszal. Amint hazatért, mindent elmesélt a szüleinek, akik döbbenten hallgatták végig hónapokon át húzódó kalandjait. Szóhoz sem jutottak, amikor Hermione elmesélte, hogy a múltban járt, ráadásul az egyik professzorával. Szüleinek már mesélt róla korábban, Pitont mindig szigorú, merev tanárként festette le. Nehezen vallotta be nekik, hogy beleszeretett. Nem kertelt, nem próbálta szépíteni a helyzetet, egyszerűen hosszas vívódás után közölte velük. Anyjáéknak mindig mindent elmondhatott, és apja reakciója sem lepte meg, Mr Granger ugyanis felszólította, hogy haladéktalanul mutassa be nekik _azt_ _a híres professzort_, ahogy ő nevezte. Perselus ugyanígy feszengett akkor is Grangerék krémszínű nappalijában. Hermione apja – ezt később ő is belátta – a kelleténél keményebben „vizsgáztatta" lánya választottját, a férfi azonban állta Mr Granger kérdésáradatát, ezzel pedig kivívta Hermione szüleinek elismerését. Eleinte a közös vacsorák kissé feszült hangulatban teltek, de amióta a lány elköltözött a szülői házból, minden sokkal kötetlenebbé vált. Grangerék elfogadták Perselust, ahogy idővel Harryék is. A mindennapi hibák ellenére az egész olyan tökéletes volt – és a férfi most mégis feszengett, Hermione pedig semmit nem értett. – Nos… Rengeteget vagy itt, minden szabadidőnket együtt töltjük. Szinte már itt laksz.

Hermione óvatosan bólintott. Való igaz volt, a londoni lakását már csak a legritkább esetekben használta, az elmúlt másfél évet jóformán itt, Perselus lakosztályában töltötte. Hirtelen jeges félelem markolt a szívébe. Talán túl sok, esetleg a férfinak az idegeire megy ez az állapot? Perselus mindig magának való volt, Hermionéban pedig kapcsolatuk eleje óta ott bujkált az a riasztó gondolat, hogy egykori professzora egyszer majd megunja az együttlétet, a hosszú beszélgetéseket a kandallónál, a parkban, az éjszakába nyúló szeretkezéseket és a lány folyamatos jelenlétét – habár mindennek soha nem mutatta jelét.

- Tudod, hogy mit jelentesz nekem, és ez eddig elég volt. Az utóbbi időben azonban sokat gondolkoztam, úgy érzem, ideje, hogy ezt mások is megtudják, hiszen rég erre vágysz, és… már én is – vallotta be rekedtes hangon. Hermione libabőrös lett, nem merte elhinni, hogy a férfi mire készül, amikor azonban Perselus lassan térdre ereszkedett, és egy gyűrűt nyújtott felé, minden kétsége eloszlott. – Kiállhatatlanul pontatlanná váltál az évek során, de ha a végtelenségig kell várnom, míg elkészülsz, hát megteszem. Láttam a lakásodat nem egyszer. Láttam, hogy a kandallón a szüleid és a mi képeink mellett ott van Potter és az az ütődött Weasley is. Tudod, mi a véleményem róluk, de ha neked az a vágyad, hogy az ő képeikkel felszerelkezve éljünk, vagy félévente egyszer vendégül lásd őket itt, akkor beletörődöm. Persze nem bánnám, ha azokat a bizonyos képeket mondjuk, a kamrában állítanád ki, a vacsorákat pedig akkor szerveznéd, amikor éppen sürgős dolgom akad a világ másik végében… De ez mind nem számít. Azt akarom, hogy ne menj el innen többé. Hogy velem maradj örökké, feleségemként… Mit válaszolsz?

- Igent. Persze, hogy igent – nevette el magát boldogan Hermione. Perselus megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el, és miután a gyűrűt az ujjára húzta, birtoklóan vonta magához a lányt. Miközben megcsókolta, mindkettőjükben egyszerre játszódtak le az elmúlt évek emlékei. A közös téli szünet a Fonó soron, amikor olyan ügyetlenül puhatolózva ismerkedtek egymással, az azt követő hónapok, a szabadság időszaka, amikor már senki előtt nem kellett titkolózniuk, a közös percek. Perselus menedékre lelt benne, és arra a boldogságra, amit hosszú ideig nélkülöznie kellett. Amikor szétváltak, és Hermione a fekete szemekbe pillantott, egy csapásra eltűnt minden kétsége, mely az évek alatt valaha felmerült. Gyűrű ide vagy oda, tárgyak nélkül ugyancsak biztos volt benne: Perselusban ő is megtalálta, amit olyan régóta keresett.

~VÉGE~


End file.
